Turning Points
by dcimaginegirl
Summary: A los 5 años le dejo su primera cicatriz A los 13 años la vio aparecer en su salón de clases A los 15 comprendió lo que era un corazón roto A los 18 se convirtió en su compañera de dormitorio A los 21 comprendió lo que es perderse a uno mismo [PROHIBIDA LAS ADAPTACIONES]
1. Chapter 1: Nuestro Comienzo

**Hey!**

 **Primero les quiero dar la bienvenida a esta nueva historia y pedirles paciencia porque hay muchos detalles y cada uno es importante así que presten atención a la lectura no se desesperen porque todo tiene un motivo y conforme avance la historia lo irán descubriendo, segundo quiero darles las gracias por leer he disfrutado mucho escribiendo y sin lugar a dudas es una historia tierna, llena de momentos importantes y sobre todo de un mensaje que de a poco lo irán descubriendo.**

 **También aprovecho para darles las gracias por los mensajes que me han llegado se que disfrutaron de mi anterior historia y eso me hace muy feliz :')**

 **Disfruten, sonrían y sean felices**

 **Att: Caro**

 **no se olviden de comentar y muchas gracias!**

 **Actualizare** **los días Martes y Viernes (eso espero jaja)  
**

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia aquí están mis redes sociales:**

 **twitter,instagram,wattpad : dcimaginegirl**

* * *

 _A los 5 le dejo su primera cicatriz_

 _A los 13 la vio aparecer en su salón de clases._

 _A los 15 comprendió lo que era un corazón roto._

 _A los 18 se convirtió en su compañera de dormitorio_

 _A los 21 entendió lo que es perderse a uno mismo_

 _Aun ahora ella no entiende en que momento fue en el que se enamoró perdidamente de aquella niña ahora convertida en toda una mujer, quizás fue el mismo día que la conoció pero no lo quiere aceptar ya después que de todo son amigas o algo así._

 _¿Serias capaz de enumerar los momentos cruciales en tu vida?_

* * *

 **1: Nuestro Comienzo**

 **Lima, Ohio**

 **Rachel Berry, 5 años.**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 6 años.**

La vida está llena de momentos cruciales que no son más que puntos en los cuales todo a nuestro alrededor cambia ya sea para bien o para mal, esos momentos se convierten en parte esencial de nuestra historia y si de algo podemos estar seguros es que marcaran un antes y un después en nuestra forma de ver las cosas, es por eso que son tan importantes en la vida de cualquier persona, no todos los vivimos de la misma forma ni compartimos las mismas experiencias, esta es la historia de cómo esos momentos cruciales cambiaron la vida de dos chicas para siempre.

Rachel Barbra Berry caminaba junto a su padre hacia su primer día de clases, estaba emocionada ya que su papá le había comentado que tendría nuevos amigos para jugar y que las clases serian divertidas, pero obviamente sentía miedo, no quería alejarse de sus padres ya que estaba muy acostumbrada a pasar en casa con sus juguetes y sus cosas la pequeña no había ido a la guardería así que esa sería su primera experiencia lejos de casa, como le decía su papá era momento de comenzar una nueva etapa. Su padre la inscribió en la escuela que quedaba cerca de su casa lo que haría más fácil sobrellevar el cambio, además le había contado que la escuela no era mala, que iba a aprender cosas y sobre todo iba a hacer nuevos amigos.

-Papi – dijo antes de entrar al salón de clases - ¿Estás seguro de que será divertido?

-Cariño te aseguro que la pasaras bien, además todos los niños aquí están igual de nerviosos así que tranquila solo se tu misma y diviértete.

-Pero papi ¿qué pasa si no les agrado?

Rachel sentía un miedo muy común, el miedo a no encajar, ese miedo a sentirte fuera de lugar y cuando eres pequeño ese miedo se agudiza. No sabes si vas a sentirte cómoda rodeada de gente que no conoces ni tampoco entiendes porque no les agradas o simplemente no encajas. La pequeña no tenía muchos amigos de su edad por lo que esa sería la primera vez que estaría cerca de tantos niños.

-Bueno en ese caso ellos se pierden la increíble oportunidad de conocer a una niña hermosa como tu mi amor.

-Está bien, pero ahora ya soy una niña grande papi - decía orgullosa, así era Rachel de a poco iba aprendiendo lo que significaba crecer.

-Lo eres amor – la miro sonriente - ahora ve – señalo el salón de clases en donde los niños entraban – es hora Rach, vendré por ti en unas cuantas horas. Cuídate mucho amor.

-Te quiero papi – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos luego.

-Hey amor – le dijo su papá antes de que se marchara – ¿recuerdas lo que siempre te digo?

-Que la vida es más bonita si sonreímos si lo se papi – sonrió Rachel y se despidió de su papá. Sujeto su mochila y un tanto nerviosa entro al salón de clases, los niños corrían por todos lados y había juguetes tirados en cualquier lugar además una infinidad de carteles con los nombres de las frutas o las letras del abecedario adornaban las paredes.

-Hola – la saludo amablemente – soy la maestra me llamo Verónica pero puedes decirme Vero – le sonrió agachándose para estar a la altura de la pequeña niña.

-Yo soy Rachel Barbra Berry – sonrió.

-Hola Rach bienvenida – tomo de su mano y le pidió a todos los niños que tomaran asiento – bueno chicos bienvenidos a su primer día de escuela les aseguro que nos vamos a divertir y también vamos a aprender muchas cosas.

La maestra comenzó a escribir algo en el pizarrón y escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta inmediatamente todos los niños miraron hacia dónde provenía el ruido para ver de quien se trataba.

-Adelante – dijo y una chica un tanto apurada entro, se notaba que había corrido por un largo tiempo ya que estaba agotada.

-Vero lo siento mucho pero mi hermana es una lenta – decía tratando de recuperar el aliento – te prometo que no volverá a suceder, ya sabes cómo somos los Fabray, pero que se le va a hacer, es la primera y la ultima de verdad lo siento Vero.

-No te preocupes Frannie – sonrió amablemente – sé que no pasara nuevamente y además Lucy debe estar emocionada por su primer día de clases.

Detrás de ella se escondía una pequeña chica de cabello rubio con una pequeña mochila azul y una lonchera del rey león. Rachel trato de observar mejor a aquella niña pero desde el lugar en donde estaba sentada lo único que podía ver con claridad era su cabello rubio.

-Así es – tomo la mano de la pequeña y le indico que se sentara con los demás niños – te la encargo mucho Vero muchas gracias nuevamente – decía la muchacha saliendo rápidamente del salón

-Está todo bien, no te preocupes ahora si vamos a continuar con la clase – dirigió su mirada hacia el pizarrón.

Rachel se acomodó mejor en su asiento y de esa forma pudo observar de mejor forma a aquella niña con cabello rubio y ojos claros no podía descifrar de qué color exactamente eran pero si de algo estaba segura en aquel momento era que aquella niña era muy linda, la clase continuo y los niños lo disfrutaron Vero se esforzó para que todos participaran y de esa manera la clase fuera más dinámica, Lucy no participo mucho pero Rachel fue una de las niñas que más veces respondió las preguntas que hacia la profesora, finalmente la hora del almuerzo había llegado y Rachel observo el enorme patio lleno de juegos que tenía a su disposición, la escuela tenía un sitio dedicado para los más pequeños de esa manera todos podían divertirse y usar cada uno de los juegos. Rachel se sentó en una mesa un poco alejada a pesar de que los niños habían sido amables con ella prefirió comer sola.

Los primeros días son difíciles ¿Quién no a los ha vivido? Pero es algo por lo que todos deben de pasar, para algunas personas es muy sencillo hacer amigos, a otros les cuesta un poco más, para algunas personas las cosas resultan un poco más sencillas y otros deben esforzarse, pero a final de cuentas las primeras veces nos dejan enseñanzas y lecciones. Si hay algo que se debe tener en claro es que no todos tenemos la facilidad de hacer amigos inmediatamente y eso precisamente era lo que sucedía con Rachel.

Después de un momento Vero noto que la morena estaba un tanto alejado del grupo de niños que se divertía en la resbaladera o jugando con una pelota en el patio, lo mismo sucedía con Lucy así que primero se acercó a la pequeña rubia para preguntarle qué pasaba ya que durante toda la mañana había permanecido muy callada.

-¿Cómo estas Lucy? – se sentó a su lado.

-Aburrida, este lugar es aburrido – respondió un tanto irritada.

-Pues que te parece si jugamos algo...

-Estoy cansada de los juegos – suspiro.

-Está bien – rió - ¿Qué te parece si conversas con alguno de los chicos? Mira parece que todos se están divirtiendo

-Los niños de aquí son asquerosos mi hermana dice que te pasan los piojos si los tocas.

-Oh vamos – sonrió - sé que Frannie puede decir cosas locas pero te aseguro que no te pasan los piojos – reía – los niños no son tan malos pero también hay niñas muy bonitas aquí que te parece ella –dijo señalando a Rachel que comía su emparedado sola a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

-Ella es bonita –dijo Lucy de inmediato – además en clase respondió a todas las preguntas debe ser muy inteligente

-¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas como es que sabe tanto?

-Está bien – dijo confiada y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, Rachel era diferente a todos los niños de ese lugar y Lucy lo noto muy rápidamente, Rachel tenía el cabello castaño y su piel bronceada, usaba un pequeño lazo en su cabello que combinaba con su vestido.

-Hola – dijo Lucy sentándose a su lado - ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

-Hola – respondió un tanto confusa - ¿Qué es lo que se?

-Las respuestas de cada pregunta que hace la profe Vero - se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno es que mi papi sabe leerme mucho, por eso yo ya sabía algunas cosas.

-Tu papi debe ser muy inteligente – sonrió - ¿Puedo probar tu emparedado?

-Claro es mantequilla de maní – le ofreció un poco de su emparedado y observo como la pequeña niña rubia lo saboreaba.

-Está buenísimo, mi hermana no sabe prepararme cosas tan ricas dice que siempre le falta tiempo.

-¿Y tus padres? –le pregunto mientras le daba otro mordisco a su emparedado.

-Siempre tienen que trabajar, pero está bien al menos siempre tenemos dinero para comprar golosinas y eso me gusta.

Con muy pocas personas logramos tener una conexión inmediata, es algo que solo sucede no se planea ni mucho menos existen pasos a seguir para conseguir sentir esa conexión, es algo muy natural, espontaneo y de inmediato te sientes a gusto con esa persona, si has tenido la oportunidad de sentirlo sabrás que es una de las mejores sensaciones que alguien pueda experimentar, además es muy difícil encontrar a alguien con quien puedas hablar de cualquier cosa sin aburrirte y compartir tu tiempo con esa persona.

Las niñas continuaron conversando durante todo el recreo al decir verdad el día paso muy rápido para ambas, desde aquel instante comenzaron a ser amigas, la profesora estaba feliz de que ambas se estaban integrando al grupo por lo que permitía que las niñas hicieran siempre sus trabajos en grupo.

Ese fue el día que Rachel y Quinn se conocieron, ese fue el día que quizás marcaria para siempre sus vidas ya que indirecta o directamente sus vidas estarían relacionadas por años, nunca puedes saber cuándo va a suceder, simplemente para y te encuentras en un punto de inflexión en tu vida y puede ser una persona la culpable de cambiar todo para siempre.

El primer mes de clases había terminado y Lucy invito a Rachel a su casa para enseñarle algunas de sus películas favoritas. Las niñas eran muy buenas amigas por lo que la mayor parte de tiempo la pasaban juntas.

-Amo esta película – dijo Lucy señalando hacia el televisor – el rey león es mi película favorita de todos los tiempos.

-Es muy linda me gusta Nala.

-Yo tengo un peluche –se acercó hacia su closet y se lo enseño – mírala es perfecta siempre me acompaña a donde vaya – en efecto era un pequeño peluche de aquel personaje, estaba muy bien cuidado sin ninguna mancha, se notaba que Lucy lo cuidaba mucho

-Está muy bonita yo también tengo peluches – sonrió – me gustan mucho.

Lucy sonrió y le pedio a Rachel que continuaran viendo la película, luego de casi una hora Lucy se dio cuenta de que la pequeña morena se había quedado profundamente dormida en su cama. En ese momento su hermana entro a la habitación para preguntar si querían comer algo.

-Parece que tu amiga estaba un tanto cansada – sonrió al ver a la pequeña profundamente dormida mientras abrazaba el peluche de Nala – Tu nunca le prestas a nadie tus peluches y mírala ahora hasta dejas que duerman con ellos – se rió.

-Rach es especial – dijo sin despegar su vista de la pantalla donde continuaba proyectándose su película favorita.

-¿Muy especial? – Suspiro – oh me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado una mejor amiga.

-A mí también, podemos ser como tú y Vero.

-¿Vero y yo? - le pregunto sorprendida.

Frannie y Vero se habían conocido en los primeros años de Universidad si bien Frannie aún no terminaba de estudiar Vero concluyo sus estudios hacía ya casi dos años, ambas chicas participaban en el club de atletismo de la Universidad por lo que su amistad se fortaleció con el paso del tiempo. Después de casi seis meses de conocerla Frannie entendió que lo que sentía por Vero iba más allá de una simple amistad y le confeso sus sentimientos, ocho meses después ambas les dijeron a sus familias que eran una pareja.

La familia Fabray lo tomo de buena manera y Frannie no tuvo que lidiar con incómodos momentos de hecho todo se dio muy natural, pero explicarle a Lucy que apenas tenía seis años lo que estaba sucediendo fue algo difícil afortunadamente ella entendió la idea de que el amor no se basa en sexos, el amor simplemente se da, sucede la manera más inexplicable y sin previo aviso, al final Lucy comprendió que amor es amor en cualquier forma en que se manifieste.

-Si como ustedes...

-Lucy tu sabes que Vero es mi novia, no solo somos amigas.

-¿Novias? – la miro confundida.

-Ya hablamos de esto hace mucho tiempo boba – sonrió y se sentó al lado de su hermana – yo amo a Vero lo que siento por ella es mucho más profundo que el cariño que sientes por una amiga.

-¿Yo puedo sentir eso por Rachel? – dijo casi susurrando.

-Estas muy pequeña para pensar en esas cosas Lucy, pero tranquila que el tiempo dirá que es lo que tu corazón quiere, no te preocupes disfruta del tiempo con Rachel, ella es una niña divertida así que solo deja que todo siga su camino hermanita – se acercó y beso su frente – llamare a los padres de Rach para que la vengan a ver.

-Está bien – sonrió – eres la mejor hermana del mundo.

-Es un don – se rió – y tranquila Lucy tienes mucho tiempo para saber lo que es el amor.

Los días continuaron pasando mientras Lucy y Rachel continuaban con su amistad después de las clases solían ir a la casa de la otra para hacer sus tareas o simplemente jugar, aquella tarde las niñas estaban en casa de Lucy jugando en su jardín.

-Juguemos a las escondidas – decía Rachel.

-Está bien – dijo emocionada – tus cuentas y yo me escondo.

-Perfecto – la morena cerró sus ojos y comenzó a contar – uno – dijo y Lucy corrió a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos.

Para cuando Rachel termino de contar abrió sus ojos y corrió buscando a su amiga, en un mal movimiento la pequeña tropezó con uno de los juguetes que estaba botado en el jardín cayendo aparatosamente contra el pavimento, el golpe hizo que Rachel comenzara a llorar inconsolablemente en ese momento Lucy corrió rápidamente para ver lo que le había sucedido a su amiga.

-No llores Rach lo siento mucho no quería que te lastimaras

-Duele mucho – decía entre lágrimas.

-Pero no llores por favor – le decía limpiando las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla – todo va a estar bien lo prometo

-Hey niñas que sucedió – llegaba Frannie para ayudarlas - ¿Te duele mucho?

-Si – dijo y volvió a llorar mientras se agarraba su brazo, la caída había provocado un pequeño corte en su brazo así que Frannie tomo a Rach entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia el auto – vamos a ir al hospital para que te den algo así te dejara de doler.

El camino hacia el hospital fue largo y la morena se seguía quejando del dolor, Lucy estaba muy apenada al ver a su amiga en ese estado, de cierta manera se sentía muy culpable por lo que había sucedido. Al llegar los doctores llevaron a Rachel hacia una de las habitaciones para examinarla por lo que Lucy y Frannie tuvieron que quedarse en la sala de espera. La incertidumbre de saber lo que sucedía tenia a la pequeña muy preocupada.

-Ya quita esa cara ella va a estar bien no te preocupes – le decía Frannie mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-Pero es mi culpa. Ella lloraba mucho no me gusta que llore – dijo abrazando a su hermana.

-Es normal, tú también has llorado ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te caíste en el parque?

-Si – susurro aferrándose a la chica.

-Bueno lloraste porque te dolía, y está bien llorar Quinn si algo te duele debes llorar en ningún lugar dice que está prohibido hacerlo, tranquila que todo irá bien, sabes que llorar nos hace bien es como liberarnos del dolor que sentimos, de esa manera nos sentimos mejor, Rachel va a estar bien ya lo veras.

Después de unos minutos los padres de Rachel llegaron para ver lo que había sucedido, afortunadamente el golpe no había resultado en una fractura pero si en un pequeño corte en su brazo que afortunadamente no era nada grave tan solo era doloroso.

-Todo está bien chicas quiten esa cara – decía Shelby la mamá de Rachel – no se preocupen porque en unos días volverá a correr y será ese pequeño terremoto que tanto adoro.

-Así es Lucy – llegaba Leroy su padre – Rach está bien, además está preguntando por ti mejor ve a verla – le indico la habitación y la pequeña simplemente asintió y se dirigió hacia ella.

Rachel se encontraba sentada en la camilla, tenía un pequeño parche cubriendo su herida además sus padres le habían traído su pijama para que estuviera más cómoda.

-¿Ya no te duele? – pregunto Lucy cautelosa

-Ya no Lucy – sonrió la morena – ahora ya me siento mejor.

-Perdóname Rach

-¿Por qué me pides perdón?

-Por haberte hecho llorar, no debí pedirte que jugáramos eso, además no debí dejar mis juguetes en el patio, no me gusta que llores.

-Lo hice porque me dolía pero ahora ya estoy mejor, no fue tu culpa.

-Lo fue – susurro.

-Mejor dame un abrazo – le pidió la morena – ven aquí.

-Te prometo que nunca vas a volver a llorar por mi culpa Rach, de verdad lo prometo, solo quiero que sonrías y te diviertas, tú te ríes muy lindo.

-Gracias - le regalo una sonrisa - ¿Promesa? – Sonrió – nunca volveré a llorar por ti Lucy, aunque esta vez no fue tu culpa – recalcó.

-Promesa – dijo volviendo a abrazarla - nunca más Rach.

Y de verdad hubiera querido cumplir esa promesa, lamentablemente no fue así y Rachel lloró por ella más veces de las que hubiera querido, pero cuando unos es más joven promete cosas que no puede cumplir, dice cosas de las cuales no está seguro solo para hacer sentir a alguien mejor, o simplemente promete cosas por ingenuidad, sea como sea una promesa debería ser indestructible y sobre todo debería ser cumplida, aquellas palabras no sirven de nada si se rompe la palabra y es en ese momento, en el que se rompe una promesa entiendes que en la vida lo que sirven son las acciones no las palabras. ¿De los errores se aprende verdad?

Y esa fue la historia de cómo su amistad comenzó y de cómo Lucy le dejo su primera cicatriz, una pequeña marca en su brazo que sería uno de sus tantos recuerdos, sería uno más de los momentos vividos junto a aquella niña de ojos verdes que adoraba ver el Rey León, pero sobre todo adoraba pasar tiempo a su lado, adoraba pasar tiempo junto a Rachel Berry.

Esta es la historia de los errores y aciertos que cometemos a medida que crecemos, es la historia de cómo una persona puede llegar a tu vida y hacer que todo a tu alrededor cambie, es la historia de un amor que comenzó incluso antes de que ellas tuvieran consciencia de lo que estaban haciendo, es la historia de momentos que marcaron su vida, es la historia sobre cómo puedes llegar sentirte perdido, es la historia de una conexión increíble entre dos niñas que no tenían ni idea de lo que el destino les tenía preparado, es la historia de una lucha interna por la felicidad, es la historia de cómo los miedos pueden apoderarse de ti, es una historia de perseverancia en fin es una historia de amor, no una sencilla pero si única.


	2. Chapter 2: Detalles, miedos y sorpresas

**2: Detalles, miedos y sorpresas**

 **Lima, Ohio**

 **Rachel Berry, 6 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 7 años**

Lucy y Rachel cursaban el segundo año de escuela, ya había pasado un año desde la primera vez que se habían visto y su la conexión fue inmediata además de a poco su amistad se fue fortaleciendo con el paso de los días, por otro lado los padres de Rachel estaban felices de la amistad que habían formado las chicas al igual que Frannie que le encantaba ver a su hermana tan feliz. Lucy disfrutaba de la compañía de la morena, le encantaba pasar horas conversando sobre cualquier cosa, ir al parque o ver una película juntas, si algo adoraba de Rachel era su capacidad de hacerla sonreír y claro lo inteligente que era, si ella no entendía algo en la escuela Rachel se ofrecía a ayudarla, a pesar de su corta edad la morena aprendía muy rápido y comprendía perfectamente lo que sus profesores explicaban. Después estaba Rachel quien amaba compartir su tiempo con su pequeña amiga, Lucy era muy divertida y siempre la animaba cuando estaba triste, adoraba ir a su casa y pasar horas enteras jugando en el jardín o conversando de cualquier tontería, y eran esos pequeños momentos que compartían por lo que se habían vuelto indispensables.

Aquella mañana de marzo las niñas irían a su primera excursión, Vero era quien estaba a cargo de organizar todo ya que unos meses atrás se había convertido en la coordinadora, la chica era completamente entregada a su trabajo y con mucho esfuerzo de a poco iba alcanzando sus sueños, los niños eran su vida por lo que hacía todo para verlos felices y sobre todo para que aprendieran sus enseñanzas y aunque ya no impartía clases a las niñas seguían manteniendo una buena amistad.

-Bien niños quiero que presten atención – decía Vero – van a elegir un compañero o compañera para que los acompañe durante esta excursión ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto recibiendo un si por parte de los pequeños.

Rachel y Lucy inmediatamente se miraron por un momento sonriendo, no tenían que decir nada sabían que querían ir juntas en aquella excursión por lo que solo basto una sonrisa por parte de ambas para comprender que harían pareja durante el recorrido, Lucy se acercó a la morena y tomo su mano, juntas caminaron hacia el grupo de estudiantes que ya hacían fila para ingresar al bus, en ese momento Vero les dio unas ultimas indicaciones y comenzó su viaje.

Aquella excursión seria en la reserva natural "Cuyahoga" que quedaba en las afueras de Ohio por lo que era perfecto para una excursión corta y divertida, el lugar era imponente la naturaleza se combinaba a la perfección, los enormes arboles daban la bienvenida a los visitantes, además los senderos ofrecían una mejor vista de la naturaleza, un pequeño puente era la conexión entre el camino y una hermosa casa hecha de madera en donde se brindaba toda la información a quienes visitaban la reserva natural, los niños bajaron emocionados por el lugar e inmediatamente Vero hablo con los guías del lugar para que comenzaran con aquella pequeña aventura. Los niños iban a ser capaces de aprender un poco más sobre el ecosistema que guardaba aquel mágico lugar, en unos minutos todos caminaban por el sendero mientras los guías les explicaban la utilidad de cada planta que encontraban a su paso.

Lucy y Rachel caminaban tomadas de las mano por el sendero al igual que todos sus compañeros, la morena estaba muy emocionada ya que siempre le había gustado mucho la naturaleza, además saber para que utilizaba cada planta del lugar le intrigaba mucho, su padre solía leerle sobre las propiedades curativas de las plantas y siempre pensó que eran mágicas ¿Cómo una simple planta podría curar un dolor? Bueno eso le fascinaba y cada día le pedía a su padre que le enseñara más y más sobre la naturaleza.

La morena prestaba atención a lo que les explicaban los guías del lugar pero en determinado momento Rachel noto que Lucy le señalaba hacia un costado del sendero por lo que dejo de atender al guía que continuaba hablando y camino hacia donde la pequeña le indicaba.

-Mira Rach es una mariposa – le comentaba emocionada Lucy.

-Es muy bonita – sonrió y se acercó a observarla mejor pero en ese momento la mariposa comenzó a alejarse de las niñas– mi papi me ha mostrado muchas fotos de mariposas pero tenerla tan cerca es increíble

-Si tienes razón, quizás si nos acercamos podremos verla mejor – dijo tomando de la mano a la morena y adentrándose en medio del bosque – vamos.

Después de unos minutos de perseguir a aquella mariposa de un color anaranjado que no paraba de volar lejos de las niñas se dieron cuenta de que se habían alejado demasiado del grupo. Rachel miro hacia su costado tratando de localizar al grupo pero no observo nada más que arboles a su alrededor.

-Lucy creo que deberíamos volver – dijo la morena algo asustada.

-Pero aun no atrapamos a la mariposa Rach.

-Mi papi me dijo que no me alejara de la profe Vero.

-Está bien – suspiró – entonces regresemos, creo que era por aquí – señalo a su derecha.

-Yo creo que era por allá – dijo Rachel señalando a la izquierda – ay no estamos perdidas.

-No, nada de eso Rach – trato de sonreír – solo tenemos que volver por donde te digo y encontraremos a Vero.

Comenzaron a caminar tomadas de la mano en medio de los arboles tratando de orientarse un poco pero la vegetación del lugar no les permitía encontrar el camino correcto, pero eso no sucedía lo único que podían observar eran más y más árboles a su paso, era realmente desesperante, fue así como minutos después la pequeña morena se comenzó a mostrarse inquieta y bastante preocupada por lo que soltó la mano de Lucy y se detuvo.

-Estamos perdidas Lucy – comenzó a sollozar - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No llores Rach – se acercó a la morena y trato de consolarla.

-Pero estamos perdidas ahora vamos a tener que vivir aquí y comer hojas, porque yo no he visto más que hojas, quizás los animales nos quieran comer, ay no Lucy no quiero seguir aquí me da mucho miedo.

-Ya Rach – le sonrió al escuchar el dramatismo de su pequeña amiga – de seguro ya nos están buscando, así que mejor quedémonos aquí mi hermana siempre me ha dicho que si me pierdo me quede en el mismo lugar y espere a que alguien venga por mí.

-No me gusta estar aquí.

-No es tan malo, además mira hay muchos árboles y ¿escuchas eso? – La morena asintio – son las aves, cantan bonito – miro a Rachel que parecía no prestar mucha atención y solo sollozaba.

-No me gusta perderme – repitió la morena dejando escapar varias lagrimas por sus mejillas – nunca me había pasado esto Lucy.

-Fue mi culpa lo lamento – la pequeña noto que su amiga estaba bastante preocupada además las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas - nunca debí haberte pedido que siguiéramos a la mariposa.

-Solo quiero ir a casa Lucy, quiero ir y estar con mi papi, esto es muy malo.

-Al menos nos perdimos juntas Rach creo que eso es bueno... – dijo susurrando – sería peor que estuvieras sola…al menos estoy contigo.

-No me gustaría perderme sola – susurro – tienes razón eso sería muy feo – la miro tratando de sonreír.

-Lo sé – abrazo a su amiga – Es mejor perderse acompañada Rach.

-Nunca me dejes sola Lucy por favor a mí me dan mucho miedo estas cosas, además tu eres mucho más valiente que yo.

-Nunca te dejare – suspiró – y no lo soy o bueno a veces tengo mucho miedo sabes, pero tú me haces ser más valiente.

Hay personas que llegan a nuestra vida para convertirse en nuestra fortaleza, nos hacen mejores personas y nos ayudan a entender que no todo es malo, que vale la pena ser valiente y luchar, hay personas que sacan lo mejor de nosotros, personas con las que no podemos rendirnos, personas que aunque te caigas estarán a tu lado sin importar nada. ¿No es eso lo que todos queremos? Alguien que se convierta en nuestro apoyo…alguien que cuando todo se ponga mal nos diga que a pesar de todo se quedara a nuestro lado…alguien que nos haga sentirnos invencibles…alguien que nos haga más valientes.

En ese momento escucharon la voz de Vero y las niñas gritaron para que supieran en donde estaban, fue unos minutos después los guías del lugar llegaron a donde se encontraban a Lucy a Rachel e inmediatamente las llevaron de vuelta al camino.

-Lucy y Rachel – decía Vero – niñas me asusté mucho cuando no las encontré, les dije muchas veces que no se alejaran del grupo.

-Lo sentimos – decían las pequeñas.

-Ay dios – sonrió y se arrodillo para abrazarlas – no me vuelvan a dar estos sustos, ahora vamos hay que darnos prisa ya que vamos a visitar una hermosa cascada que queda muy cerca de aquí.

-No nos alejaremos nunca más – dijo Rachel.

-Bien eso era lo que quería escuchar – tomo de la mano a las niñas y comenzaron a caminar.

El día continúo sin mayores inconvenientes y tanto Rachel como Lucy disfrutaron de las actividades, pero la hora de volver a casa había llegado, todos subieron al autobús y regresaron a casa, el día había sido muy bueno y todos se habían divertido.

Al llegar a casa Rachel corrió a abrazar a su padre quien se encontraba en la cocina ayudando a su madre.

-Hey pequeña – la sostuvo entre sus brazos - ¿Qué tal la excursión?

-Muy buena, aprendí muchas cosas – sonrió.

-Eso está muy bien Rach –miro a su esposa que sonreía al ver la emoción de la pequeña – sabes cuando yo era pequeño mi maestra nos llevó a una excursión así como la que tu tuviste hoy y fue así como quede fascinado con la naturaleza, creo que si nunca hubiera tenido esa experiencia mi vida sería otra…es por eso que hay que apreciar cada momento – acaricio la mejilla de su hija – muchas veces no entendemos que momentos tan simples pueden marcar un antes y un después en nuestras vidas pequeña, pero ya te lo dijo debes aprender a apreciar los pequeños detalles.

Leroy Berry era un hombre de unos 32 años, se había casado con su esposa Shelby casi ocho años atrás, tiempo después nació Rachel trayendo alegría a aquel matrimonio, con el tiempo la morena se convirtió en el centro de la vida de sus padres, al no tener hermanos era bastante consentida y sin duda la niña de sus ojos según su padre Leroy, la relación que tenía la morena con su padre era muy fuerte, nunca se separaban y era el quien le había enseñado a leer incluso antes de que fuera necesario, cada noche iba a su habitación y le relataba algún cuento hasta que se quedaba dormida así mismo si la pequeña tenía miedo a mitad de la noche llamaba a su padre Leroy para que acabara con los monstruos de su habitación.

-Lo hare papi – lo abrazo – y fue muy divertido porque conocimos una cascada, y había un río que no era muy profundo oh y también vi una mariposa…

La pequeña continúo contándoles a sus padres durante toda la noche sobre su pequeña aventura.

Los días continuaron pasando y finalmente era viernes, el último día de clases y como era costumbre entre Lucy y Rachel verían una película en casa de la rubia, Frannie cuidaba a las niñas aquel día a petición de los padres de la morena.

-¿Qué película quieres ver? – decía la morena.

-Toy Story o mejor el rey León – sonrió.

-Lucy siempre vemos el rey León – se rió y era verdad aquella película la habían visto muchas veces, la pequeña nunca se cansaba de verla e incluso se sabía los diálogos de la misma al derecho y al revés.

-Bueno –dijo – entonces veamos Toy Story - La película comenzó y ambas niñas se acomodaron en la cama.

-Sabes Lucy a mí me dan mucho miedo los payasos – le decía Rachel mientras miraban la película.

-¿Por qué? Algunos son muy graciosos mi hermana Frannie solía llevarme a la feria y siempre me divertía mucho viéndolos.

-A mí no me gusta – se cubrió su rostro con una almohada.

-¿Sabes cómo puedes defenderte de las cosas malas?

-¿Cómo?

-Construyendo un fuerte con tus almohadas siempre que lo hago me siento a salvo de las cosas que me dan miedo – en ese momento la pequeña se levantó y comenzó a acomodar sus almohadas y sus peluches para formar una especie de muralla – lo ves aquí estoy a salvo.

-Estás loca – se reía la morena mirando a su amiga.

-Pero estoy a salvo de las cosas malas es lo mejor de todo – volvió a reír.

Aquellos momentos era lo que más disfrutaba Rachel, con su amiga podía hablar de cualquier cosa y si sentía miedo ella lo entendía perfectamente, Lucy siempre la hacía sonreír sin importar nada, Lucy la hacía sentir a salvo de las cosas malas.

En la sala se encontraba Vero y Frannie viendo televisión, las chicas continuaban con su relación y en pocos días cumplirían dos años juntas.

-Te amo – decía Vero acurrucándose al lado de Frannie.

-Y yo a ti tonta, pero enserio pero deja de ser tan celosa – se rió.

-Oh bueno es que tengo la novia más sexy de la ciudad tengo que cuidar lo que es mío – se acercó y la beso en los labios.

-¿Por qué se besan? – las interrumpió una voz proveniente del pasillo.

Aquella voz hizo que las chicas se separaran de inmediato, Frannie no pudo balancearse bien y cayo del sofá, Vero un tanto asustada se levantó rápidamente observando a una pequeña morena que la miraba algo confundida.

-Rach ¿Qué haces aquí? Debías estar viendo la película – dijo Frannie mientras se levantaba.

-Pero tenía sed ¿Por qué se besaban? – respondido rápidamente.

Tanto Vero como Frannie no habían querido decirle a la morena la relación que llevaban ya que si para Lucy había sido algo confuso no querían causar problemas con la pequeña fue así como habían sido muy cautelosas y lo único que Rachel sabia era que ellas eran muy buenas amigas.

-No la besaba – dijo Frannie – ella se atoro y yo le estaba dando respiración boca a boca, en todo caso soy un héroe – Rachel solo sonrió.

Frannie se reincorporo y muy nerviosa no sabía cómo explicarle a la morena lo sucedido, explicarle a su hermana ya había sido bastante complicado y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Rachel lo que realmente había sucedido

-Rach- sonrió Vero – ven siéntate un momento te voy a contar algo.

-Está bien – se sentó la morena.

-Frannie y yo somos pareja, eso quiere decir que nos besamos y nos abrazamos muy seguido, sé que esto puede ser algo confuso para ti pero quiero que entiendas que el amor es así nosotros no elegimos de quien enamorarnos, simplemente sucede.

-Pero son dos chicas, no se supone que las niñas solo deben besar a los niños…

-No siempre Rach, tu puedes besar a quien desees, aun te queda mucho por aprender pequeña – le sonrió – pero quiero que sepas que no está mal que una chica bese a otra, es simplemente amor, una forma de demostrar cuanto quieres a una persona y cuán importante es para ti, el amor no debería fijarse en si es una chica o un chico, el amor se fija en la persona.

-Eso me parece correcto– sonrió la pequeña – además mi papi siempre me dice que el amor es amor, nunca he entendido a que se refiere.

-Tu papi es hombre muy inteligente – acoto Frannie – no quiero que esto te cause problemas, ni tampoco que te confundas.

-¿Tú quieres mucho a Vero? – le pregunto sonriendo.

-Muchísimo – miro a su chica – más de lo que ella imagina

-¿Y tú quieres a Frannie? – esta vez miro a Vero que solo sonreía ante la pregunta de la morena.

-Por supuesto ella es todo para mí, la chica que me cuida y me hace sonreír cada día.

-Pues eso es suficiente para mí – las abrazo – ojala yo algún día encuentre a alguien que me quiera tanto como ustedes lo hacen.

-Ten por seguro que lo harás pequeña, ahora ve a disfrutar de la película yo les llevare refrescos en un momento – decía Frannie.

-Está bien, iré arriba de seguro Lucy volvió a poner el rey León – sonrió y se alejó de las chicas.

Rachel subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la habitación, allí estaba Quinn quien reía observando la película. Se acercó a ella y Lucy quien la observo un momento y le sonrió, en ese instante la morena le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó para dejar un rápido beso en los labios de su amiga quien no supo que hacer y miro algo confundida.

-¿Y porque ese beso? – le sonrió.

Fue un simple roce de labios que duro unos segundos y Lucy no supo cómo responder así que solo le sonrió, no se lo esperaba realmente ni tampoco entendió muy bien porque su amiga tuvo aquel gesto con ella.

-Mi papi besa a mi mamá porque la quiere mucho y hoy también vi a Frannie y a Vero besándose, ellas me dijeron que uno besa a alguien para demostrarle lo mucho que lo quiere…y yo...bueno...yo... te quiero a ti Lucy.

-Yo también te quiero a ti Rach – la abrazo – ven vamos a ver la película ya casi se acaba y esta genial.

-Lo se también la hemos visto muchas veces – se rió.

-Es que es muy buena.

Lucy y Rachel continuaron viendo la película y obvio volvieron a ver por millonésima vez el rey león, la morena sabia lo mucho que le gustaba esa película a su amiga y acepto de inmediato verla junto a ella, si eran esos pequeños momentos los que la hacían sonreír.

Y ese fue el primer beso de Rachel y Lucy, quizás no fue como lo esperaban y quizás no se dieron cuenta de lo que significó, pero fue el primero de muchos que estaban por venir. Si bien ninguna de las dos entendía cuanto significaban la una para la otra en ese instante, de lo único que estaban seguras era que querían estar juntas, de que querían continuar con aquella amistad…

* * *

 **Mil gracias por comentar ay me hacen tan feliz jaja**

 **no se olviden de seguir haciéndolo que eso ayuda a que la historia siga creciendo y cada vez que dejan un comentario nace un osito panda jaja nos vemos el martes :)**

 **PD1: Odio a los payasos me dan miedo xD es que son aterradores jaja**

 **PD2: Bese a un niño cuando tenia 6 seis años**


	3. Chapter 3: Conexión

**3:** **Conexión**

 **The Only Exception - Paramore**

 **Lima, Ohio**

 **Rachel Berry, 8 años.**

 **Lucy Fabray, 9 años.**

Cuando uno es pequeño tiene menos responsabilidades, tus miedos son menos aterradores, las preocupaciones son un poco más tolerables pero a medida que crecemos esas responsabilidades son un gran peso que debemos llevar sobre nuestros hombros y nuestros miedos se convierten en aterradoras pesadillas capaces de quitarnos el sueño ¿Quién no quisiera volver el tiempo? Creo que todos lo hemos pensado al menos un vez en la vida, hemos deseado volver a tener 8 años y estar libre de preocupaciones, disfrutar un poco más de la vida, porque al final de cuentas el tiempo pasa implacable y debemos avanzar, debemos crecer.

Rachel y Lucy cursaban el tercer año de escuela, además llevaban tres años de conocerse, eran inseparables como de costumbre y a escuela era un poco más tolerable gracias a la compañía de la otra. Era el inicio de un nuevo año escolar y Lucy se disponía a salir junto a su hermana hacia el colegio. Las cosas marchaban muy bien entre ambas niñas, los años no hacían más que afianzar la confianza que existía entre ambas.

-¿Lista para el primer día de clases? – le preguntaba Frannie.

-Muy lista – la pequeña llevaba un vestido rosado, su lonchera del rey león y su cabello suelto.

Las chicas salieron y se dirigieron hacia la escuela rápidamente, como era costumbre para Lucy solía llegar tarde al primer día de clases, finalmente luego de unos minutos al llegar al lugar vieron que Rachel se bajaba del auto de su papa, Lucy hizo lo mismo rápidamente y corrió a saludar a su amiga.

-Hola Rach – sonrió.

-Hola Lucy – se acercó y le dio un abrazo - ¿estas lista?

-Claro vamos.

Las clases fueron bastante aburridas ya que el primer día no hacían casi nada solo presentaciones, a la hora del almuerzo se sentaron juntas como era costumbre. Rachel siempre llevaba dos emparedados de mantequilla de maní, uno para Lucy y otro para ella, de hecho ahora era una costumbre, Shelby su madre le enviaba dos para que los compartieran. Comenzaron a conversar de las clases y los profesores que les habían asignado cuando a los pocos minutos se acercó una niña con su bandeja del almuerzo.

-Hola Lucy – decía la niña sonriendo - ¿me puedo sentar?

-Claro Britt – le dijo sonriendo – mira Rach ella es Britt está en mi clase de guitarra.

Lucy comenzó a tocar la guitarra casi un año atrás, sus padres habían insistido en que aprendiera algún instrumento y había elegido la guitarra, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta lo mucho que le estaba practicar y continuo con sus estudios en un conservatorio de música, fue allí en donde conoció a Britt que también practicaba el mismo instrumento que ella, se habían conocido el primer día pero solo fue semanas después que comenzaron a hablar cuando Britt le pidió ayuda en un tema que no comprendía muy bien, la pequeña tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules, era bastante divertida y siempre solía hablar de su pequeño gato algo que hacia reír a Lucy debido a las divertidas historias que la niña le comentaba, por ese motivo se habían hecho amigas casi al instante.

-Ah hola – dijo la morena sin siquiera mirar a la pequeña.

-Lucy este año va a ser increíble además la profesora que me toco es muy divertida.

-¿Quién es tu profesora?

-Se llama Vero es genial, además también da clases a los niños pequeños creo que por eso es que las cosas son más divertidas– sonrió.

-La conocemos ella nos dio clases a mí y a Rach – volteo a ver a su amiga -¿verdad?

-Si – respondió Rachel sin mirar a su amiga.

-Pues que bueno, ella me gustó mucho cuenta chistes muy buenos.

-Lo se disfruta mucho de este año Britt.

-Lo haré – le devolvió una sonrisa – por cierto aun no puedo entender la nueva canción que nos mandó nuestro profesor de guitarra.

-Oh es muy fácil yo ya la practique y me salió muy bien.

-¿Enserio? – Pregunto animada - ¿podrías enseñarme? Es que aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo bien.

-Claro que sí, además me servirá para practicar.

-Muchas gracias Lucy – se acercó a abrazar a la pequeña.

En ese momento la morena no podía evitar sentirse mal, así que siguió enfocada en su comida y trato de respirar para mantener la calma, realmente no entendía muy bien porque estaba tan molesta, lo único que sabía era que esa tal Britt no era de su agrado…

Las niñas continuaron conversando mientras Rachel se mantenía al margen, no había dicho mucho solo si Lucy le preguntaba algo ella respondía y de manera muy cortante, el resto del día fue bastante incómodo para ambas ya que la morena seguía distante y no entendía muy bien porque, a cada momento en el que la rubia quería hablar con su amiga ella la evitaba, la situación era bastante tensa, tanto que Lucy lo único que quería era volver a casa.

-Rach ¿Estas bien? -. Se acercó Lucy a la pequeña durante la clase de gimnasia.

-Si – volvió a responder en monosílabos tal y como lo había hecho durante todo el día.

-Ay ya dime que sucede todo el día has estado muy rara y merezco saber qué pasa.

-Solo déjame en paz Lucy.

-No lo hare, tu eres mi mejor amiga y quiero saber qué te pasa así te podré ayudar.

-Te lo repito – se acercó la morena – solo déjame en paz, dijo alejándose de la rubia y uniéndose a otro grupo de niñas que conversaban animadamente, Lucy decidió no insistir más y también se alejó de la morena

El día finalmente termino y Rachel debía regresar a casa con Lucy, normalmente la morena pasaba las tardes en casa de su amiga pero aquella mañana lo último que quería era volver con ella

-¿Qué tal el primer día? – Saludaba Frannie - ¿Qué tal les fue? – la chica parecía estar aún más emocionada que las niñas, pero todo cambio cuando noto que algo sucedía entre ambas

-Bien creo – decía Lucy un tanto molesta.

-Bueno – suspiró – los primeros días son algo pesados, ya verán como mañana será mejor.

Frannie no quiso decir nada más y subieron al auto, de inmediato noto que algo no estaba bien entre las niñas pero no quiso decir nada ya que primero quería hablar con su hermana, para ella era lo más adecuado ya que no quería incomodar a la morena con sus preguntas.

Al llegar a casa, Lucy y Rachel tampoco cruzaron palabra, la morena se quedó en la sala hasta que la comida estuvo lista, mientras que Lucy permaneció en su habitación.

El almuerzo fue bastante complicado ya que por más que trataba de animar a las chicas no lo conseguía e inmediatamente terminaron la comida Rachel les dijo que estaba un poco cansada y quería dormir, por lo que le pidió a Frannie que le prestara su habitación para descansar.

-Muy bien dime que sucedió entre ustedes – le preguntaba Frannie, la morena subió las escaleras y Lucy se quedó en el comedor con su hermana.

-Nada lo juro, Rachel ha estado así conmigo desde la hora del recreo

-¿Segura que no hiciste nada?

-Lo juro Frannie no me gusta discutir con ella pero…pero mira como me trata – dijo muy triste.

-Está bien te creo, pero entonces algo mas debió haber sucedió para que ella tomara esa actitud.

-No sé qué pudo pasar Frannie

Y no lo sabía, por más que trataba de recordar lo sucedido en el día no le encontraba una explicación a la actitud de su amiga. Fue a su habitación y trato de descansar un poco pero no hacía más que pensar en Rachel, era la primera vez que había pasado algo como eso, era la primera vez que notaba a la morena molesta y lo detesto, odio sentir a Rachel de esa manera, siempre habían sido muy cercanas por lo que no quería que ella tomara esa actitud.

Una hora y media después la morena despertó de su siesta, Lucy estuvo a su lado en todo momento así que apenas Rachel abrió sus ojos se encontró con su amiga que la observaba.

-¿Qué tanto me ves? – pregunto, aun un tanto adormilada.

-¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo? – le pregunto rápidamente acercándose a la morena.

-No lo estoy – respondió levantándose de la cama.

-Si lo estás te conozco siempre que te enojas frunces la nariz – la señalo, y era verdad la nariz de la pequeña se fruncía ligeramente cuando se enojaba, era algo que siempre sucedía y con el tiempo Lucy noto que era una seña característica de los Berry – siempre pasa.

-No es verdad Lucy – se cubrió la nariz.

-Claro que sí, dime que paso así puedo arreglarlo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías otra amiga? – soltó de repente la morena bastante irritada.

-¿Todo esto es por Britt? – la miro sorprendida, finalmente encontró una respuesta para la actitud de su amiga, claro quiso reír pero sabía que si lo hacía solo provocaría la ira de Rachel

-Claro que si nunca la habías mencionado y hoy apareció de la nada ¿ahora son mejores amigas?

-Eso no es verdad, tú eres mi mejor amiga Rach.

-Quiero irme a mi casa.

-No, espera – sujeto a la niña de la mano – no te había contado nada de Britt porque ella y yo solo hablamos de vez en cuando, ella está en mi clase de piano y es divertida solo hemos conversado un par de veces y olvide decírtelo porque no parecía importante…yo no pensé que te fuera a molestar Rach.

-Bueno

-¿Solo vas a decir eso? Rach no me gusta cómo me tratas, me duele que seas así.

-Ya perdóname – susurro – solo que no me gusta que me oculten cosas – Rachel se dio cuenta que Lucy estaba sintiéndose muy mal con lo sucedido y no quería eso, no quería que Lucy estuviera triste por su culpa.

-Perdón – le respondió dándose por vencida ante la situación.

-Perdóname tu solo estaba un poco mal porque no me dijiste nada.

-Lo sé y lo lamento Rach.

-Está bien… ¿Amigas? – le sonrió.

-Mejores amigas Rach– se acercó y la abrazo

Cuando somos pequeños no sabemos cómo reaccionar a situaciones que sobre pasan lo que podemos entender, no manejamos muy bien nuestros sentimientos y eso sigue pasando por el resto de nuestras vidas, el ser humano suele ser impulsivo, muchos de nosotros no pensamos muy bien y solamente actuamos, nos dejamos llevar por los sentimientos y esa no es la manera correcta de afrontar las dificultades ya que es por ello que solemos fastidiar las cosas.

-Te voy a cantar algo, solo para ti – dijo después de abrazarla, quería demostrarle a Rachel lo mucho que la quería y que no deseaba discutir con ella por cosas que no valían la pena

-¿En la guitarra? – pregunto animada viendo como la rubia se acercaba a ella con la guitarra en sus manos.

-Claro que sí, las clases que he tomado me han servido de mucho y quiero que seas la primera que me escuche tocar esta canción. Mi profesor me explico que la letra es muy especial y que solo deberías tocarla para personas que son especiales en nuestra vida…y tú lo eres Rach aunque te enojes conmigo – se rió – tú lo eres, eres mi mejor amiga y mi todo…así que aquí va.

Lucy se acomodó frente a la morena y comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de aquella canción.

 _When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

 _And curse at the wind._

 _He broke his own heart and I watched_

 _As he tried to reassemble it._

La miro por un momento y el corazón de Rachel comenzó a latir más y más fuerte, nunca había sentido algo así en toda su vida, pero ver a Lucy tocando aquella canción la hacía muy feliz.

 _And my momma swore_

 _That she would never let herself forget._

 _And that was the day that I promised_

 _I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

Lucy sonrió y volvió a enfocarse en las notas de la guitarra, y era bastante Buena el sonido era muy bueno y preciso, la rubia continuaba tocando la canción y de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para enfocarse en Rachel.

 _But darling,_

 _You are the only exception._

Rachel no podía ocultar su emoción al ver a su amiga cantando, Lucy tenía una voz muy suave e increíblemente cautivante, no podía parar de mirarla, se veía Hermosa su cabello rubio caía por sus hombros y sus ojos verdes se iluminaban aún más mientras continuaba cantando aquella canción

 _And I've always lived like this_

 _Keeping a comfortable distance._

 _And up until now I have sworn to myself_

 _That I'm content with loneliness._

 _Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

 _Well you are the only exception._

Al terminar la canción Rachel aplaudió animadamente y corrió a abrazar a Lucy, estaba muy emocionada por el detalle que había tenido la pequeña con ella que no pudo evitar contenerse, era Lucy su amiga de la infancia, la chica que la hacía reír cada día, la chica que lograba hacerla sonreír a pesar de cualquier cosa, era ella su Lucy.

-¿Te gusto? –le pregunto la rubia algo nerviosa.

-Fue increíble tocas estupendo Lucy eres la mejor.

-Gracias Rach, me alegra que te haya gustado.

-Me encanto – dijo sinceramente.

Rachel entendió que no debía enojarse con Lucy porque ella tuviera más amigas, la morena se dio cuenta que a pesar de que la rubia podría conocer a más personas, la conexión que existía entre ambas era increíble, casi inexplicable por lo que decidió hacerse una promesa, siempre respetar las amistades de Lucy y tratar de no enfurecer por cosas que no valían la pena.

* * *

La noche se hacía presente y con ella una torrencial lluvia.

Si habían dos cosas que Rachel Berry odiara esas eran la lluvia y el color amarillo, lo detestaba nunca usaba algo que llevara aquel color, su ropa era siempre muy bien seleccionada y sus padres y amigos sabían perfectamente que aquel color no era del agrado de la morena. Después estaba la lluvia que desde muy pequeña Rachel le había tenido miedo a los truenos y al fuerte sonido que provocaban las gotas de lluvia al caer, era algo difícil de soportar ya que para la morena los días lluviosos traían tristeza y la tristeza no era parte de la vida de Rachel Berry, no claro que no, si había algo que caracterizaba a la morena era su positivismo ante cualquier situación, siempre buscaba verle el lado bueno a las malas situaciones, según ella esa era su receta para ser feliz. Por eso cada vez que llovía esperaba pacientemente a que pasara, pero las cosas se complicaban cuando los truenos acompañaban a lluvia ya que la pequeña morena les tenía miedo y lo que normalmente hacia era ir con su madre y abrazarla hasta que pasara.

-Bien mi hermana ya llamo a tus padres y les dijo que te quedaras a dormir conmigo esta noche – entraba Lucy a su habitación en donde se encontraba Rachel recostada.

-Genial – sonrió – me encanta las pijamadas Lucy.

-Lo sé, podremos pasar la noche entera conversando.

-Oye ¿Por qué tus padres nunca vienen? – pregunto la morena inocentemente.

-Pues no lo sé supongo que están trabajando.

-¿No los extrañas? Yo siempre extraño a mi papi, el me lee cuentos antes de dormir.

-No sé, en realidad no he pensado mucho en eso, pero creo que si el extraño a veces cuando tengo pesadillas desearía tener a mi mami cerca pero eso no se puede….

-Pues yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado Lucy – camino hacia su amiga y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Pues con eso yo soy muy feliz Rach – le susurro mientras la morena continuaba abrazándola.

-Y yo soy más feliz si tú eres feliz – se rió.

Y realmente Rachel hubiera querido estar siempre a su lado, pero las cosas nunca salen como uno lo planea, no nunca hay que planear las cosas porque tienden a arruinarse y no, uno nunca debe prometer cosas que no va a poder cumplir ya que con ello le hará daño a muchas personas a su alrededor. El futuro es incierto y es por eso que tendemos a prometer demasiado, nos llenamos la boca de palabras y promesas que simplemente no tenemos la certeza de que vamos a poder cumplir y es ese incumplimiento el que genera dolor en la otra persona, es ese error el que nos lleva a lastimar a quienes más queremos.

Crecer implica madurar, aprender, crecer es cometer errores, llorar, reír, crecer es caerse y levantarse…crecer es desilusionarse…es acumular memorias… es continuar un camino incierto solo tratando de ser felices.

-¿Lucy? – Susurró Rachel, después de haber jugado por algunas horas las pequeñas finalmente decidieron recostarse y tratar de dormir - ¿Estas despierta?

-¿Ehh? – contesto algo adormilada.

-Solo abrázame – susurro.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy Rach nada malo te va a pasar – los truenos comenzaron a manifestarse en aquella noche y el fuerte sonido así como la luz que provocaba hacia que Rachel comenzara a temblar de miedo.

-Es que no me gustan los truenos – susurro acurrucándose con las cobijas.

-Yo estoy aquí contigo Rach – se giró para abrazarla – no te preocupes ya pasara.

-Está bien…

-No estés triste – coloco su mano en la cintura de la morena y la giro un poco para poder observar su rostro – sonríe como siempre lo haces.

-Es que tengo miedo – le dijo tiernamente y Quinn solo pudo sonreír, se veía hermosa…Rachel era una niña bellísima y cuando la miraba de esa manera su corazón se derretía.

-Hazlo por mí - en ese momento se giró un poco para alcanzar a Nala, su peluche del rey león y se lo dio a Rachel - Nala te protegerá de las cosas malas Rach...solo debes sonreír.

-Solo por ti – sonrió y se giró completamente para acurrucarse al cuerpo de la rubia, colocando a Nala sobre su pecho para aferrarse a el – te quiero Lucy, gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

-Yo también te quiero Rach – acaricio su espalda lentamente – y siempre voy a protegerte de las cosas malas.

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre - le confirmo volviendo a abrazarla fuertemente.

¿Siempre? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué es un para siempre? Es mientras dure, es mientras tengamos fuerzas de luchar, es mientras nuestra compañía nos haga bien, es durante un periodo de tiempo que puede durar unas semanas, días, años….una eternidad…pues es mientras tu estés a mi lado… ese en un para siempre….ese es mi para siempre.

* * *

 **21 reviews en solo dos capítulos enserio? waoooo nunca me había sucedido jaja gracias por todo sigan diciéndome si les gusta la historia**

 **Se murieron de amor con este capitulo? porque yo si lo hice jaja donde consigo una Lucy así?!**

 **buen inicio de semana sonrían nos vemos el viernes**

 **twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	4. Chapter 4: El primer Adiós

**4: EL primer Adiós**

 **Lima, Ohio**

 **Rachel Berry, 8 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 9 años**

Aquella mañana era 9 de diciembre y el sol brillaba, era un día común y corriente Lucy se levantó dispuesta a ir a su escuela, aquel día sería bastante pesado para la pequeña ya que debía entregar un proyecto a su profesora de matemáticas, además tendría practica de guitarra como era costumbre, pero todos sus planes tuvieron que detenerse súbitamente, nadie sabe lo que puede suceder en un solo día y Lucy estaba a punto de aprenderlo al momento en el Frannie la detuvo al bajar las escaleras de su hogar.

-Ya estoy lista – anunciaba la pequeña.

-Hey – la abrazo su hermana Frannie – tengo que hablar contigo de algo.

-Pero se nos hará tarde para la escuela.

-Eso no es problema ahora solo quiero que me escuches Lucy, tengo algo importante que contarte - Lucy la miro un momento y se sentó en el sofá de la sala a escuchar atentamente cada palabra que tenía que decirle Frannie.

Mientras tanto una pequeña morena subía al auto de padre lista para iniciar aquella semana de clases, Rachel vestía como era su costumbre con un vestido con estampados de flores y un pequeño lazo en su cabello que combinaba su mochila azul marino. La escuela no quedaba muy lejos pero su padre la iba a dejar en el auto cada mañana como era de costumbre, Rachel ya había cumplido ocho años y continuaba siendo aquella niña con ganas de aprender y era muy buena de hecho sus maestros siempre felicitaban a su padre ya que sus notas eran las mejores de la clase algo que a Rachel la hacía feliz.

-Amor – le decía su padre – recuerda que debes esperar a la hermana de Lucy quien te llevara a casa en la tarde, yo pasare más tarde por ti.

-Lo se papi – sonrió la pequeña.

El padre de Rachel era ingeniero Químico y su vida se basaba en trabajar para una importante red farmacéutica de la ciudad, su madre por otro lado trabajaba como agente inmobiliaria en la ciudad por lo que el horario de ambos era un poco caótico, por ese motivo meses atrás habían decido que lo mejor sería que Rachel pasara las tardes junto a Lucy en lugar de quedarse sola en su casa a esperar que llegaran sus padres, Frannie acepto cuidar a la pequeña a penas se lo pidieron lo único que quería era hacer feliz a su hermana y sabía que parte de esa felicidad consistía en tener a Rachel cerca de ella.

Al llegar a la escuela se dirigió rápidamente a su salón esperando encontrarse con Lucy pero no la vio en ningún lado, espero pacientemente hasta que el timbre sonó pero su amiga no llegaba, claro que se preocupó pero supuso que la pequeña se había vuelto a enfermar de gripe como hacía unos meses atrás por lo que suspiro y puso atención a la clase, el día paso lento todo era más complicado sin Lucy a su lado, le toco almorzar sola ya que no tenía más amigos que ella, los demás chicos eran una molestia y nunca llego a congeniar bien con ellos por lo que a la hora del almuerzo busco una mesa alejada de todos sus compañeros, abrió su mochila y saco su refrigerio, un emparedado de mantequilla de maní tal y como le gustaba a Lucy.

Todo le recordaba a su amiga y es que en dos años ellas pasaron la mayor del tiempo juntas no había momento en el que ella no pensara en Lucy era su mejor amiga siempre buscaba excusas para pasar tiempo en su casa o simplemente permanecer a su lado, Rachel no era muy buena haciendo amigos y quizás por ello le gustaba estar cerca de alguien que la entendía a la perfección, pero su conexión con Lucy iba más allá de cualquier amistad, a pesar de todo junto a Lucy aprendió a ser un poco más extrovertida claro existían chicos que no le agradaban pero también había encontrado otras personas con las que podía conversar o jugar pero ninguna como Lucy nadie lograba hacerla sonreír como aquella pequeña niña llamada Lucy Quinn Fabray.

El timbre anunciaba el final del día y Rachel sabía que estaba en problemas, se suponía que la hermana de Lucy la llevaría a casa pero al faltar aquel día no tenía ni idea de que hacer, se sentó en la parte de afuera del salón para pensar un momento.

-Hola Rach – la saludaba – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Vero – sonrió su maestra de primer año era como su ángel guardián, desde aquel primer día en la escuela se convirtió en un gran apoyo Vero continuaba dando clases a los más pequeños de la escuela y claro su relación con Frannie continuaba más fuerte que nunca, Rachel había encontrado en Vero alguien en quien confiar y con el tiempo se convirtió en una gran amiga para la pequeña – pues mi papi me dijo que Frannie me llevaría a casa pero hoy no vino Lucy así que no sé qué hacer.

-Oh vaya – se acercó a la pequeña – no te preocupes la llamare ahora mismo y arreglaremos esto tranquila Rach

-Gracias Vero – sonrió y la abrazo.

Después de unos minutos de hablar por teléfono Vero se volvió a acercar a la pequeña que permanecía sentada afuera de su salón.

-Bien no hay de qué preocuparse yo te llevare a casa, acabo de hablar con tus padres y me dieron el permiso para sacarte de la escuela así que no te preocupes en unos minutos estarás junto a ellos.

-¿Pero qué paso con Lucy?

-No te preocupes Rach ella está bien, Frannie me dijo que en la noche ella ira a tu casa para explicártelo todo, así que mejor démonos prisa tu mama se quedara contigo.

El camino a casa fue más largo de lo normal, siempre se hacía corto ya que se la pasaba hablando con Lucy, conversaban de cualquier cosa y reían a mas no poder, pero aquel día le demostró lo difícil que sería no tener a aquella pequeña de ojos verdes a su lado.

Al llegar vio a su mama bajando de su auto y corrió a abrazarla, se despidió de Vero agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por ella y corrió hacia su casa, estaba cansada y el día no había sido nada bueno ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer así que solo se recostó en su habitación esperando que la noche llegara y pudiera hablar con su amiga.

Casi dos horas después el timbre de su casa sonó y Rachel bajo corriendo las escaleras para ver que efectivamente Lucy había llegado, la pequeña entro a la casa acompañada de Frannie y Rachel corrió rápidamente a abrazarla.

-Al fin – susurro abrazándola - ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a clases?

-Ah bueno eso – dijo algo triste.

-Rach ven necesitamos contarte algo importante – decía Frannie.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la sala en donde Rachel continuaba observando a su amiga que evidentemente se encontraba triste, no podía parar de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Bueno, yo quería primero pedirle disculpas Shelby sé que era mi obligación ir por Rachel así que le pido que me disculpe – comenzaba diciendo Frannie.

-No te preocupes de verdad, mejor dinos que es lo que sucede ¿Está todo bien?

-Si está todo bien, lo que sucede es que en la mañana recibí una llamada de mis padres como saben ellos casi no pasan en casa y menos en el país, así que fue extraño que me llamaran, pero bueno el hecho es que me dijeron que mi padre había conseguido un ascenso días atrás y que estaban preparando todo para ir a Londres, allí la compañía abrirá una nueva sucursal y lo quieren a él como el director como se podrán imaginar él está feliz ya que por fin va a poder vivir en un mismo lugar por más de unas cuantas semanas, el problemas es que quiere que Lucy y yo lo acompañemos, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ellos la vieron y quieren dedicarle más tiempo a la familia lo que pensándolo bien es lo mejor, pero tendremos que mudarnos lo más antes posible ya que no quieren que mi hermanita pierda más clases.

-¿Te vas a ir a Londres? – pregunto Rachel.

-Yo no quiero Rach – respondió Lucy – pero mis papis dijeron que quieren verme.

-Rach – fue Frannie la que se acercó a la pequeña – sé que esto es duro y que quieres mucho a Lucy pero tienes que entender que ella también debe estar con su familia, nuestros padres se la han vivido viajando desde que ella nació y no me gusta lo distanciados que están de nosotros, créeme me duele mucho dejar este país y tú sabes que a Lucy también le duele dejarte

-Si le doliera dejarme no se iría – respondió enojada

-Rachel Berry – intervino Shelby – no grites, sé que esto es difícil pero es lo mejor para Lucy y Frannie, ustedes podrán seguir en contacto a pesar de todo pero debes comprender que a veces hija hay que tomar decisiones que pueden dolernos pero con el tiempo descubrimos que fue lo mejor Rach – se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de la pequeña – tú y Lucy siempre serán amigas no importa cuán lejos estén la una de la otra, pero debes entender que ahora ella tiene que irse

-No quiero irme Frannie – dijo Lucy abrazando a Rachel – quiero quedarme aquí para siempre con Rach, no quiero irme ya te lo dije.

-La decisión ya está tomada Lucy por favor no hagas esto aún más difícil.

-No te vayas – suplicaba Rachel con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Mi amor debes decir adiós – dijo Shelby derrotada ante la escena que tenía enfrente de ella su pequeña hija se aferraba a su amiga sollozando.

Decir adiós, es una palabra que muchas veces asusta ¿Un adiós es definitivo? ¿Es mejor un hasta luego? Creo que son igual de dolorosos, inevitablemente en algún punto de tu vida debemos aprender a decir adiós pero en el fondo lo único que queremos es un hasta luego, un hasta pronto con la esperanza de que volveremos a ver a esa persona, las despedidas son muy dolorosas y son parte del proceso de crecer, es parte de la vida es parte de esos puntos cruciales.

Frannie le dijo que fueran arriba a hablar un momento ya que en unos minutos debían marcharse, claro que le dolía ver a su hermana sufrir pero cualquier intento de convencer a sus padres había sido inútil.

Lucy y Rachel subieron hacia su habitación y la morena se sentó en su cama limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro, ninguna de las dos decía nada, sabían que era la última vez que se verían no querían aceptarlo pero era algo inevitable.

-Te traje algo – dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué cosa? – le pregunto mientras ella se acomodaba en su cama.

-Bueno mi hermana me lo contó todo esta mañana y créeme Rach llore mucho incluso hable con mis papas para que me dejaran quedarme aquí pero ellos no lo quisieron debes saber que hice todo para quedarme aquí contigo por favor no me odies.

-Nunca te podría odiar Lucy – trato de sonreír.

-Nunca lo hagas Rach – sonrió y abrió su mochila de donde saco su peluche preferido, aquel peluche del rey León que había tenido desde muy pequeña – te quiero dar a Nala, ella te cuidara mientras esté lejos, sabes que la quiero mucho y le pedí que te cuidara que te hiciera sonreír cuando estés triste, ella va a estar a tu lado cuando no quieras ir a la escuela o pienses que todos los chicos son idiotas, quiero que cuando tengas ganas de llorar la mires y trates de animarte, quiero que nunca dejes de sonreír Rach porque tu sonrisa ilumina...ella...ella es muy especial para mí – dijo dándole aquel pequeño peluche – sé que se queda en buenas manos, cuídate mucho Rach – la abrazo – te voy a extrañar demasiado pero ten por seguro de que volveré y seremos amigas por siempre, y que cumpliré todas mis promesas lo juro Rach solo no me odies.

-No te odio Lucy - volvió a repetirle, y era verdad no lo hacia simplemente no entendía el porque sucedía todo - yo no puedo aceptar esto es tuyo, es tu Nala sé que aun duermes con ella. Yo no puedo aceptarlo.

-Debes hacerlo así sabré que nunca te olvidaras de mí.

-Yo no me podría olvidar de ti Lucy.

Cuando decimos adiós tenemos ese miedo a ser olvidados, creo que no hay peor castigo que el olvido, no hay peor sentimiento que saber que se han olvidado de ti, es a ese miedo al que nos enfrentamos al decir adiós, uno nunca sabe lo que puede suceder, alejarse de una persona implica romper una rutina, y es que nos llegamos a acostumbrar tanto a alguien que se vuelve parte de ti, hay personas que son tan indispensables en nuestra vida que decir adiós seria doloroso y aun mas lo seria pensar en que puede olvidarnos.

-Te voy a extrañar demasiado Rach.

-Y yo a ti cuídate mucho.

-Lo haré, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver...aún hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer.

-Claro que lo se Lucy – la miro algo triste.

-Trata de no estar triste, sé que vas a conocer a muchas personas, has nuevos amigos

-Pero tú eres mi mejor amiga.

-Tu también siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga Rach – le sonrió.

-Está bien – suspiro –ahora me tengo que ir porque Frannie y yo debemos ir al aeropuerto – se acercó y la abrazo muy fuerte mientras le decía – te quiero Rach por favor se muy feliz y muy fuerte, algún día nos volveremos a reunir...mientras tanto debemos esperar...pero recuerda que nada hará que yo me olvide de mi mejor amiga.

-Te quiero Lucy tú también se feliz. Solo sonríe tu sabes que la vida es más bonita si lo hacemos...

-Tratare de hacerlo Rach – se acercó hacia la chica, le retiro un par de mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rosto y le dio un rápido beso en los labios al igual que la morena lo había hecho años atrás, claro que tampoco entendieron lo que significaba aquel detalle, pero era un beso...era un beso que transmitía todo lo que Lucy siempre sintió por la morena

Rachel observo como Lucy agarro su pequeña mochila y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, la pequeña solo sostuvo con fuerza aquel peluche que le había regalado su amiga, se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello y lloro, lloro toda la noche y a pesar de los intentos de Shelby por animarla Rachel continuo llorando desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba a Nala, aquel peluche era lo único que le quedaba para recordar a Quinn, e iba a ser lo único que tendría de ella durante mucho tiempo...

-Hola pequeña – llegaba su papá - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mal – respondió entre sollozos – quiero que vuelva Lucy.

-Oh cariño sé que te sientes triste pero Lucy debía marcharse, sé que la querías mucho pero debes entender que las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea.

-Papi quiero a Lucy – dijo aferrándose a su padre quien acariciaba su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Mi amor no me gusta verte llorar, Lucy y tú se volverán a encontrar de eso estoy seguro

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque una amistad tan linda como la suya merece una segunda oportunidad – tomo de su barbilla para que lo mirara – porque una conexión como la que tú tienes con esa niña es muy difícil de romper, a pesar de la distancia de las peleas de cualquier cosas Rach siempre recuerda esto, esa conexión que tu sientes hacia ella nunca se va a romper...vamos cariño no puedes llorar para siempre tu sabes que es mejor sonreír y verle el lado positivo a las cosas, te amo hija y créeme si pudiera hacer algo para que estés mejor lo haría, pero ahora solo nos queda aceptar lo que sucedió y seguir Rach, de eso se trata la vida de seguir...de avanzar.

Las promesas se rompen, el olvido es inevitable y aferrarse a imposibles nos hace daño Rachel se aferró a la idea de que seguirían en contacto pero Lucy rompió una de sus promesas, los primeros días supo que la pequeña había llegado bien, pero con el pasar de los días la comunicación entre ambas comenzó a deteriorarse…Lucy no volvió a escribirla, ni una llamada, ni un recado, ni un solo aviso de que estaba bien y esos fueron los días más difíciles, los días en los que aquella pequeña morena tuvo que aprender lo que significa un adiós, lo que significa romper una promesa y dolor que provoca aferrarse a una pequeña esperanza.

Lo que Rachel no sabía es que el mismo destino le traería nuevas sorpresas, que el destino le pondría nuevas pruebas que superar…y que la conexión que existía entre ella y la pequeña Lucy no se iba a romper a pesar de las dificultades, claro Rachel no lo entendía pero sería el tiempo quien le diera todas las explicaciones que merecía.

Hay momentos que marcan un antes y un después y estoy convencida que uno de esos puntos cruciales es la primera vez que tenemos que decir adiós, nadie entenderá lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser una despedida hasta que la vive en carne propia y puede que esa despedida cambie tu forma de ver las cosas o simplemente sea un recuerdo más...sea como sea es el primer adiós.


	5. Chapter 5: Explicaciones

**Gracias por leer, se que sufrieron con el capitulo anterior jaja lo siento pero ahora vamos a comenzar otra etapa de la historia ya que las chicas van a crecer y tendrán nuevas experiencias que vivir.**

 **No se olviden de comentar y muchas gracias por todo, sean pacientes disfruten de la lectura todo tiene una razón.**

 **Creo que comenzare a actualizar mas seguido ya que como saben la Universidad me consume y las cosas se ponen mas pesadas después, pero por suerte ya tengo varios capítulos adelantados así que estén al pendiente**

 **No se olviden de sonreír.**

 **twitter: dcimaginegirl**

* * *

 **5: Explicaciones**

 **Lima, Ohio**

 **Rachel Berry, 13 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 14 años**

La secundaria es una transición algo difícil o al menos para algunas personas lo es, dejas la escuela por lo tanto un ciclo en tu vida termino ya no eres un niño chiquito pero tampoco eres un adulto con responsabilidades estas en ese punto intermedio en el que no tienes ni idea de lo que quieres o lo que vas a hacer con tu vida, es un punto en el que te vas descubriendo de a poco, entiendes que cosas te gustan y que no, pero sobre todo es una época llena de errores caídas y aciertos.

Rachel Berry, 13 años recién cumplidos se disponía a ir a clases la secundaria William McKinley que sería su nuevo hogar por el resto del año sus padres la habían cambiado casi tres veces de escuela ya que no lograba adaptarse bien, pero finalmente parecía haber encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía.

-Hey Rach – la saludaba muy animado.

-Hola Puck – sonrió - ¿Qué tal todo?

-Muy bien, te quería decir que en la tarde habrá la fiesta de bienvenida como todos los años y pues quería invitarte.

-Me encantaría ir

-Perfecto te mando un mensaje con los detalles nos vemos Rach

Rachel había conocido a Puck el primer día en la secundaria y se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, la personalidad del chico era algo que le encantaba a Rachel podían conversar durante horas de cualquier cosa y siempre la hacía reír, fue gracias a él que el inicio de la secundaria no había sido tan mala como lo esperaba.

-Rach necesito un consejo.

-¿Qué paso Kurt?

Kurt Hummel era un año mayor a ella pero el chico se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos pero había perdido un año debido a los constantes abusos que sufrió en su escuela anterior por lo que ahora debía cursar de nuevo el segundo año de secundaria, lo bueno era que se tenían el uno al otro y con el tiempo se había vuelto muy cercanos debido a que compartían gustos como ver musicales o escuchar a Barbra Streisand.

-Ayer conocí al chico más hermoso del mundo dios Rach deberías haberlo visto estaba perfecto y bueno me atreví a pedirle el número y aquí esta – le mostraba un papel arrugado.

-Pues llámale – sonrió y continúo caminando.

-¿Tú crees? ¿No es muy pronto?

-¿Pronto? – respondió un poco confundida.

-Si ya sabes que normalmente se espera un poco no se algunos días para demostrar interés.

-Eso es estúpido si te gusta alguien deberías decírselo no sabes que puede pasar mañana así que mi consejo es que lo llames y hagan una cita. No dejes pasar las oportunidades – le sonrió.

-Si tienes razón

Kurt era gay y todos habían aprendido a aceptarlo, el momento en el que él se sinceró con Rachel ella entendió el valor de una amistad y sobre todo entendió que aquella confesión era muy valiente de su parte, desde entonces ya no tenía que esconderse y ser podía ser el mismo sin miedo, podía vivir sin miedo.

La morena se dirigió a su primera clase, tenía Biología con la señorita Donovan si bien la materia la disfrutaba la profesora era bastante aburrida, entro al salón de clases y ya casi estaba lleno así que toco sentarse en la parte de adelante.

-Buenos días chicos vamos a comenzar con la clase pero antes quiero presentarles a dos nuevos estudiantes espero que los traten con cordialidad – anunciaba la profesora – la señorita Quinn Fabray y Santana López.

¿Han sentido ganas de que se los trague la tierra? Si esa sensación que no sabes si correr o saltar por la ventana todo para evitar algo, todo para no estar en una situación incómoda, eso sintió Rachel al ver a aquella chica ingresar a su salón de clases quería salir corriendo, quizás quería golpearla, quizás gritarle o quizás y solo quizás escuchar que es lo que tenía que decir.

De aquella pequeña niña de ojos verdes ya no quedaba nada ahora estaba frente a ella una chica hermosa su cabello ondulado caía sobre sus hombros y aquellos hipnotizantes seguían causando el mismo efecto en ella que hacía ya cinco años, los recuerdos la golpearon sin previo aviso y recordó cada tarde en casa de Lucy, recordó su risa y la manera en la que tenia de siempre animarla cuando se sentía triste, ahora la tenía en frente y no sabía que hacer o que decir solo bajo la mirada y trato de concentrarse en los apuntes que tenía.

Lucy no la miro ni por un segundo y la clase fue una verdadera tortura su amiga se había sentado detrás de ella por lo que no podía observarla, pero cuando la vio entrar noto que estaba preciosa sin duda era una niña muy linda cuando se habían conocido pero ahora estaba convirtiéndose en toda una mujer, una hermosa mujer.

-Señorita Berry por favor acérquese – dijo la profesora al terminar la clase – necesito pedirle un favor.

-Si claro – trato de sonreír.

-Necesito que ayude a las nuevas estudiantes, usted es la mejor de la clase y sé que no le será nada difícil ayudar a sus compañeras para que se pongan al corriente con la materia.

-Yo no sé si pueda….

-Sé que usted es muy responsable por favor le pido que me ayude con ello y obviamente sabré recompensar su esfuerzo con una nota extra.

Demasiado tentador, Rachel tenia las mejores calificaciones desde el primer año de escuela lo que le permitía tener una beca en aquella secundaria por lo que no lo dudo y termino aceptando además ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

El salón de clases ya estaba completamente vacío y la morena se dirigió a su lugar para recoger sus cosas cuando sintió que alguien entro al salón y cerró la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ah sí? – respondió Rachel sin darle mayor importancia.

-Por favor debes escucharme

-Lucy no quiero hablar contigo de acuerdo

-Soy Quinn dime Quinn por dios – dijo casi susurrando.

-Lo que sea, ahora si me dejas ir tengo clase de historia y ya voy tarde.

-No hasta que me prometas que hablaremos te juro que te lo puedo explicar todo, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-¿Ah ahora si quieres hablar conmigo?

-Tengo buenos motivos de acuerdo, por favor Rach solo déjame explicarte.

-Cinco años Lucy, cinco años tuvieron que pasar en cinco años no he sabido nada de ti y te aseguro que estuve bien puedo seguir con mi vida sin saber porque rompiste tu promesa así que por favor déjame salir que voy tarde a clase.

No pudo responder nada solo vio como la morena se alejaba de ella, tenía razón habían pasado cinco años y pensándolo bien no merecía la oportunidad de hablar, pero tenía un motivo sabía que debía hablar con Rachel lo más rápido posible.

La chica rubia no volvió a encontrarse con Rachel en toda la mañana al parecer la única clase que compartirían seria biología a la hora del almuerzo se sentó junto a Santana, ambas se conocían desde hacía ya casi tres años y medio y se habían convertido en muy buenas amigas, cuando sus padres le comentaron que tendría que regresar a Lima se sorprendió ya que nunca imagino que llegaría el día en el que pudiera volver a su hogar.

-¿Qué te pasa rubia? estas muy callada – le preguntaba Santana mientras comía su almuerzo.

-Nada solo estaba pensando en cómo arreglar un asunto.

-¿Qué asunto?

-Eso no importa ya sabes son mis cosas.

-Quinn somos amigas tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi además siempre te he contado todo, eres la única que sabe que me gustan las chicas – dijo susurrando.

-San lo sé pero esto es complicado ni siquiera sé cómo decírtelo.

En ese momento observo a Rachel entrar al lugar y sentarse en una de las mesas con más personas del lugar, al parecer la morena era bastante popular en aquella secundaria, los chicos y las chicas se acercaban para conversar con ella y observo a uno de ellos con un corte extraño en su cabeza abrazarla muy fuerte.

-¿Has visto a ese chico? – Señalo Quinn – aquel con el peinado extraño, rapado la cabeza.

-SI lo he visto esta en mi clase de algebra se llama Puck, es muy divertido.

-¿Y la chica a la que abraza?

-Ella esta con nosotras en biología, vamos Quinn si me dices que está pasando te podré ayudar.

Dudo por un segundo pero ya era hora de contarle todo a su amiga, así que le pidió que la acompañara afuera de la cafetería, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un lugar alejado de todos los muchachos.

-Yo conozco a esa chica se llama Rachel Berry, ella fue mi amiga durante mucho tiempo cuando éramos niñas, de hecho éramos inseparables ella era muy divertida me entendía a la perfección creo que nunca en mi vida he vuelto a sentir esa conexión con alguien como lo sentía con ella, sé que suena ridículo tomando en cuenta que tenía siete años pero si lo pienso me doy cuenta de que teníamos muy especial y yo lo arruine.

-¿Estas enamorada de esa chica? – pregunto Santana confundida ante la historia.

-¿Qué? No claro que no Santana además a mí no me gustan las chicas.

-Pues escúchate, hablas de ella como si fuera tu gran amor Quinn a mí no me vas a engañar.

-A mí no me gustan las chicas Santana entiéndelo, además Rachel solo fue mi amiga no pasó nada más para que hagas ideas locas.

-Ay bueno Quinn así te gustara sabes que no hay nada de malo en eso ¿verdad?

-Si lo sé pero no estoy enamorada de ella que te quede claro.

-Está bien – suspiro – mejor cuéntame porque dices que arruinaste todo.

Pasaron toda la hora que duraba el almuerzo conversando y finalmente Quinn dejo de lado aquel peso que había llevado durante tantos años, confiaba demasiado en Santana y ya no quería seguir ocultándole cosas, aquella mañana fue bastante larga y las clases muy pesadas Quinn solo esperaba el momento para ir a casa y poder descansar, a pesar de que los profesores y los alumnos habían sido muy buenos con ella no tenía ánimos de quedarse un minuto más en ese lugar, salió al estacionamiento y volvió a observar a Rachel platicando con aquel chico muy animada. Después de unos minutos la morena se quedó sola y supuso que estaría esperando a sus padres que la recogieran para ir a casa así que se acercó rápidamente, no quería perder la oportunidad de hablar con ella una vez más.

-Lucy vete – dijo apenas la vio – por favor no quiero discutir contigo

-Rachel yo lo siento muchísimo pero si me dejaras explicarte estoy segura de que me vas a entender por favor te lo suplico.

-Me tengo que ir – empezó a caminar alejándose de ella.

-Espera Rach – se acercó más a la morena y la tomo del brazo – solo te pido cinco minutos si después quieres odiarme lo entenderé.

-Yo no podría odiarte Lucy y lo sabes – respondió muy calmada.

-Llama a tus padres diles que tienes que hacer algún trabajo o inventa algo pero por favor acompáñame de verdad necesito que hablemos.

Muchas veces brindamos oportunidades a personas que no lo merecen y es que no pensamos en las consecuencias y simplemente actuamos pensamos que nada podrá salir mal pero en el momento en el que esa oportunidad es utilizada de mala manera nos sentimos heridos o traicionados, creo que las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad pero hay que saber a quién se le brinda ese chance de arreglar las cosas, hay que saber elegir bien a las personas en quienes depositamos nuestra confianza ya que al fin y al cabo con esa oportunidad le estamos entregando un arma y lo único que esperamos es que no nos dispare, lamentablemente existen personas que aceptan esa oportunidad y te hacen aún más daño. ¿A quién le darías una segunda oportunidad? ¿Desearías que te dieran una oportunidad más? Creo que es necesario ponerse en los zapatos de los demás para poder responder esa pregunta creo y aun confió en que en algunos casos está bien permitirse dejar el orgullo de un lado y aceptar, en otros no debes hacerlo todo depende de la situación, de lo que sientas y sobre todo de los motivos que tengas para acceder o no.

Rachel tomo la decisión de aceptar la propuesta de Quinn, siendo honestos se moría de ganas por saber que había sucedido en todo ese tiempo alejadas, al fin y al cabo la decisión era de ella al final podía perdonar y alejarse de Quinn o podía acceder a retomar la amistad, ella podía decidir qué hacer, por ahora lo único que quería era escuchar a la chica.

-Está bien pero solo una hora después tengo que volver a casa.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que Quinn sonriera, se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano guiándola de vuelta hacia el instituto, las puertas aún permanecían abiertas por lo que no fue problema entrar al lugar, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al auditorio.

-Bueno – dijo la rubia - primero te pido perdón ya sé que lo he dicho muchas veces este día y creo que nunca será suficiente porque entiendo que te hice daño Rach pero las cosas se pusieron muy difíciles cuando llegue a Londres, sabes yo estaba acostumbrada a estar con Frannie y la vida era muy simple pero bueno mis padres siempre han sido bastante estrictos y controlaban todo lo que hacía, mi padre es un hombre con ciertas reglas, bastante estricto y cerrado, las cosas debían hacerse a su manera, los primeros días pude decirte que estaba bien… pero era muy pequeña Rach y mi hermana casi no pasaba en casa al igual que yo estaba bastante afectada por alejarse de Vero, las cosas fueron difíciles sé que puede que no lo entiendas pero mi vida allá no fue de lo más perfecta que digamos, después las cosas en mi casa se pusieron feas, nunca supe que mis padres tenían problemas y las discusiones eran horribles, para colmo me costó mucho adaptarme a la escuela las cosas allá eran muy distintas los niños eran demasiado molestos mi acento me delataba e inmediatamente sabían que no era de allí, inventaban absurdos sobrenombres que me dolían Rach ni siquiera puedo repetirlos siempre utilizaban mi nombre para burlarse, así que un año después me volvieron a cambiar de escuela y decidí que todos me debían conocer por mi segundo nombre Quinn Fabray fue así como conocí a Santana quien ha sido una gran amiga y las cosas empezaron a mejorar un poco entonces decidí enviarte una carta para contártelo todo pero mi padre dijo que tu no querías saber nada mí, que de seguro ya que habías olvidado de todo lo que vivimos y dolió pensar que podía ser verdad Rach, igual te envié la carta pero nunca la respondiste, las cosas fueron de mal en peor mis padres discutían a diario y era horrible, solo hasta que hace poco mis padres pusieron final a su relación y fue así como llegue a Lima nuevamente ahora vivo con mi mamá y Frannie no quise alejarme de ti pero creí que me habías olvidado, tenía mucho miedo porque sé que lo arruine, sé que debí llamarte y haber hecho hasta lo imposible por contactarte pero….pero no sabía que decirte

-A mí nunca me llego ninguna carta – fue lo primero que dijo después de escucharla hablar.

-Qué raro, como tú no respondías con el tiempo fui perdiendo la esperanza, así que deje de enviarte las cartas estaba segura de que te habías enfadado conmigo

-Te lo repito a mí no me llego nada.

-Entonces no sé qué paso ¿enserio no te llego ninguna?

-Ninguna Lucy lo prometo.

-Bueno entonces no sé qué más decir, te envié cartas durante casi seis meses y al ver que no respondías pues me rendí sé que no debí hacerlo pero no podía hacer nada más estaba tan lejos de ti y a pesar de todo no quería hacerte más daño, creí que lo mejor era que siguieras con tu vida que fueras feliz aunque yo ya no estaba cerca de ti y aunque yo ya no provocaba esa felicidad en ti quería que siguieras adelante.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo me sentía, siempre que trate de localizarte Frannie me decía que tu podías hablar, que habías salido o cualquier excusa

-No eran excusas casi no pasaba en casa Rach, odiaba estar allí por lo que normalmente iba a casa de mi abuela para no escuchar las discusiones.

-Pudiste haberme devuelto alguna llamada

-Lo sé y lo siento me asuste vale, ¿cómo íbamos a sobrellevar una amistad si estábamos tan lejos?

-Te hubiera apoyado Lucy sabes que siempre te apoye y prometí nunca alejarme de ti y la verdad no me importan tus excusas si tal vez la pasaste mal y todo pero yo la pase peor, aprecio que te hayas acercado a hablar conmigo pero ya está ya aclaramos todo ahora solo aléjate de mi

-¿Qué? No quiero alejarme de ti no ahora

-Lucy o Quinn como te llames no me importa no dejare que me vuelvas a lastimar, estas cosas son típicas tuyas cuando te asustas huyes.

-Yo no huyo – se levantó y se enfrentó a la morena.

-Claro que lo haces y estoy cansada de excusas simplemente aléjate de mí ahora solo somos compañeras de clase nada más.

-No hagas esto sabes que no es justo.

-No hay muchas cosas justas en la vida – se giró para alejarse de Quinn quien rápidamente la sostuvo del brazo y la atrajo hacia ella.

-Rach – susurro mirándola fijamente – solo déjame demostrarte que me importas.

-Lucy yo – suspiro – no sé, de acuerdo solo déjame pensar.

-Me conformo con que lo pienses, te quiero mucho Rach, tú lo sabes…pero hay veces en las que las situaciones se salen de nuestras manos.

-Lucy –la miro un momento y volvió a suspirar – me tengo que ir nos veremos luego que estés muy bien.

Dos semanas después Rachel recibió un paquete en la puerta de su casa, era una caja pequeña que contenía 6 cartas, la persona que se lo entrego le pidió disculpas ya que la compañía nunca le había hecho entrega de las mismas debido a un error al momento del envió, la dirección había sido escrita con letra poco legible por lo que la compañía no pudo dar con el lugar que se mencionaba, pero años después aquella misma compañía había decidido devolver a sus verdaderos dueños varios paquetes que se encontraban en sus almacenes, la mayoría había sido devuelto después un tiempo y la afortunada era ella una caja con cartas enviadas para Rachel Berry de hace cinco años.

-Le pedimos nuevamente disculpas señora – decía el hombre a Shelby su madre – pero aquí está el paquete, espero que le traiga buenos recuerdos

-Muchas gracias y creo que se han tomado muchas molestias al devolverlo – sonrió.

-Bueno la compañía está a punto de cerrar y queremos hacer un último esfuerzo por nuestros clientes, que tenga una buena tarde y una vez más discúlpenos.

-Buenas tardes y gracias – Shelby entro a su casa con aquella pequeña caja y llamo a su hija para contarle todo lo sucedido, la compañía le había entregado varias cosas como una caja que contenía varios suéteres de reno que tanto usaba Rachel cuando era pequeña además de una licuadora que le había enviado un familiar cercano y por su puesto las cartas

-¿Entonces Lucy decía la verdad? – susurro.

-Léelas con calma Rach, tu padre siempre dice que tú y Lucy tienen una conexión que sobrepasa lo comprensible, es increíble que esto sucediera pero como dice tu padre, las cosas siempre pasan por algo, ve hija léelas.

-Gracias mamá.

-El destino es caprichoso Rach – dijo su padre sonriendo – justo cuando pensamos que tenemos todo solucionado algo surge y casi siempre ese algo nos ayuda a comprender ciertas cosas mi amor – le dio un beso en la frente – solo recuerda que el orgullo no nos lleva a ningún lado.

Rachel subió hacia su habitación y saco las cartas, cada una con fecha y las acomodo perfectamente sobre su cama. Respiro profundamente y comenzó a leerlas.

 ** _"Te extraño mucho Rach las cosas son muy feas aquí, llueve mucho y no me gusta la nueva escuela" diciembre del 2002_**

 ** _"¿Por qué no me respondes las cartas? ¿Estas enojada conmigo? Por favor respóndeme te extraño demasiado" enero 2003_**

 ** _"Hoy conocí a una chica que es bastante graciosa pero no es igual a ti, todo me recuerda a ti Rach, quiero que vengas acá y juguemos o veamos una película te extraño" febrero 2003_**

 ** _"No sé porque te sigo escribiendo si sé que no me vas a responder pero quiero que sepas que te quiero, por favor responde no quiero rendirme" marzo 2003_**

 ** _"Me compraron un perro es genial jugar con el pero desearía que estuvieras a mi lado, te quiero y te extraño" abril 2003_**

 ** _"Ya no sé qué decirte así que solo diré perdón, perdón por dejarte Rach creo que nunca encontrare a nadie como tú, se feliz y sonríe yo tratare de ser feliz y sonreír…te quiero Rach" mayo 2003_**

Rachel leyó cada carta una y otra vez aquella tarde sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, Lucy le había escrito durante seis meses, la letra de la pequeña le trajo muchos recuerdos y la necesidad de verla y hablar una vez más con ella…

* * *

 **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: EN VOZ ALTA**


	6. Chapter 6: En voz alta

**6: En voz alta**

 **Lima, Ohio**

 **Rachel Berry, 13 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 14 años**

Una sonrisa, una sonrisa basta para delatarte, puedes engañar a todos a tu alrededor, incluso puedes tratar de engañarte, pero basta una sonrisa para delatar lo que sientes, no puedes dejar de sonreír y te das cuenta que ahora una persona es la culpable de robarte miles de sonrisas, una persona es capaz de poner tu mundo de cabeza una simple persona es capaz de cambiar tu estado de ánimo y es esa misma persona que tiene el poder de hacer de tu día un poco mejor o empeorarlo por completo.

La fiesta por inicio de clases seria en dos días Puck le había dicho a Rachel que la harían en casa de su mejor amigo Sam Evans, la morena estaba emocionada ya que siempre se la pasaba muy bien con sus amigos.

-Estoy muy emocionada Puck – decía la morena – esto va a ser increíble.

-Lo se enana – sonreía – además ya sabes que Sam está muy interesado en ti.

-Sam es solo un buen amigo como tú.

-¿No te gusta?

-Es muy lindo no lo negare pero no estoy buscando novio Puck, estoy muy bien así.

-Bueno como digas, pero ya te lo digo le gustas mucho a Sam.

-No trates de jugar a cupido – se rió – estoy bien así, estudiando, saliendo con mis amigos, pasar tiempo con Quinn…

-¿Quinn? – Sonrió – pensé que me ibas a hablar de un chico.

-No todo es chicos Puck – se rió – y pues Quinn es muy especial para mi…

Sam Evans, tenía 14 años, rubio, atlético, miembro del equipo de básquet y natación se había hecho muy cercano a Rachel y aunque la morena lo veía como un gran amigo debía admitir que le parecía un chico muy interesante, siempre era muy atento con ella, pero jamás había pensado en que entre ellos podría suceder algo.

Era miércoles por la mañana y las clases estaban a punto de iniciar la primera del día seria Biología y la morena se dirigió al laboratorio ya que aquel día tendrían una práctica. No había hablado con Quinn desde que recibió las cartas por lo que estaba un poco nervioso, claro que quería aclarar todo pero por otro lado no sabía cómo acercarse a la rubia.

-Muy bien chicos – entraba la profesora – ahora mismo les asignare a sus compañeros para que comiencen a trabajar – decía mientras sacaba de su maletín una hoja – Rachel Berry junto a Santana López y Quinn Fabray.

Genial, pensó Rachel claro que tenía el presentimiento de que la profesora la pondría con ambas ya que a su parecer necesitaban ayuda extra para ponerse al corriente con la materia. La morena recogió sus cosas y camino hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban las chicas.

-Hola – dijo sonriendo – bien parece que vamos a ser compañeras.

-Por mi está perfecto – dijo Santana – siéntate aquí a lado de Quinn.

La morena solo sonrió y se sentó al lado de la rubia que le devolvió la sonrisa, después de un momento la profesora les dio todas las indicaciones para que comenzaran con la práctica.

Santana hablaba de cualquier cosa tratando de hacer hablar a la morena lo que no le incomodaba ya que a pesar de que era la primera vez que hablan le gustó mucho el carácter de la chicas además de sus bromas, por su parte Quinn se mantuvo en silencio y hablando lo estrictamente necesario.

-Bueno entonces ¿están de acuerdo las clases?

Rachel aprovecho el momento para decirles a las chicas que las ayudaría con la materia, no quería perder más tiempo además necesitaba la nota extra que le había ofrecido la profesora.

-Por supuesto – dijo Santana – no quiero tener que repetir un año más, además no me caerá nada mal un poco de ayuda extra.

-Si digo lo mismo – acoto Quinn.

-Bien perfecto – trato de sonreír y continuo realizando la práctica, les iba explicando paso a paso lo que debían hacer y el concepto que debían aplicar Rachel era muy buena en aquella materia no solo por el hecho de tener beca, le gustaba y disfrutaba descubrir cosas nuevas y sobre todo leer, adoraba leer algo que heredó de su padre – Esta listo espero que lo hayan entendido.

-Pues si todo está muy claro – acoto Santana – gracias por la paciencia sé que a veces soy desesperante pero lo explicaste todo muy bien.

-De nada – sonrió – y tu Quinn ¿Lo entendiste?

-Si – Solo eso dijo y volvió a anotar algo en su cuaderno, la morena podía entender la actitud de la chica pero le dolía sentirla tan distante, la clase transcurrió normalmente y todo salió bien, al sonar la campana la Rachel se acercó a Quinn.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿De qué? – le respondió rápidamente.

-De que siento mucho si te dije cosas que no debía, pero estaba enfadada contigo sé que debiste pasarla mal, ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo difícil que debió ser para ti pasar por ello, pero debes saber que tú significas mucho para mí – suspiro – mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar...

-No tienes por qué disculparte ya que no hiciste nada, simplemente ahora debo aceptar que no quieras estar a mi lado.

-Yo quiero ser tu amiga Lucy pero debes entender que aún me duele mucho lo que sucedió, solo te pido que me entiendas…no te quiero lejos de mí...hace unos días recibí tus cartas y me di cuenta de todo lo que pasaste discúlpame, pero ya sabes lo impulsiva que soy lamento todo lo sucedido...no quiero que nos sigamos tratando de esta manera

-¿Entonces cómo quieres que te trate? – la miro confundida.

-Como los amigos se tratan, mira no quiero que sea incomodo o que me hables lo estrictamente necesario porque eso duele, solo quiero recuperar a mi mejor amiga de a poco.

-Y yo quiero recuperar a la mía – sonrió – quizás merecemos una segunda oportunidad Rach ¿te puedo abrazar?

-Siempre puedes hacerlo – se acercó y abrazo a la rubia.

El último abrazo que se habían regalado había ocurrido cinco años atrás y la sensación de tenerse cerca fue igual de satisfactoria para ambas, parecía que no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, los recuerdos de su infancia se conservaban intactos en sus memorias y la emoción de sentirse cerca era igual de inexplicable.

-Me tengo que ir – dijo Rachel – tengo clases pero nos vemos luego cuídate Quinn.

-Tu también Rach.

El tan ansiado por Rachel había llegado, era Viernes y no tendría que ir a clases ya que era feriado, el día perfecto para la fiesta, eran las nueve de la mañana y ya estaba casi lista sus amigos Mercedes, Kurt y Tina pasarían por ella, la mama de Mercedes se había ofrecido a llevarlos a casa de Sam y también a recogerlos en la noche.

-Me voy – decía Rachel – regreso en la noche.

-Cuídate mucho hija – decía su padre – que te vaya muy bien y recuerda divertirte.

-Lo haré papi – se acercó y lo abrazo.

La casa de Sam era enorme un jardín precioso les daba la bienvenida y una casa de tres pisos impecable que no hacía más que dejar maravillado a quien pisaba la propiedad Evans.

Los chicos se despidieron de la madre de Mercedes y entraron al lugar que de a poco se iba llenando de chicos, en la parte atrás ya se encontraban bastantes personas alrededor de la piscina, la música era muy buena y rápidamente Puck se acercó a saludarlos.

-Al fin llegan – dijo Puck abrazando a la morena, en ese momento Sam se acercó sonriendo como siempre y a la primera persona que saludo fue a Rachel con un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Tu casa es preciosa – dijo la morena.

-Lo se mis padres se lucieron pero la promesa que hice para tenerla para la fiesta es cuidarla con mi vida así que nada de desastres por favor – sonrió.

-No te preocupes nos portaremos bien.

El día paso muy rápido y todos la pasaron muy bien, Rachel aun recordaba el tiempo en el que le costaba adaptarse o confiar en las personas pero en cuanto conoció a aquellos chicos su vida cambio entendió que no todo era malo, que existían personas increíbles con las que podía disfrutar su tiempo. El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde y todos se encontraban en el patio trasero conversando y haciendo bromas, en ese momento el timbre sonó y Sam corrió a atender en pocos minutos vieron a Quinn y a Santana entrar al lugar.

-Hola señoritas – sonreía Puck – yo pensé que no vendrían.

-Lo sentimos pero como recién nos mudamos a la ciudad aún hay cosas que estamos resolviendo – decía Santana – pero ya estamos aquí ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Pues solo conversábamos – decía Sam.

-Que aburridos vamos a hacer esto un poco interesante juguemos verdad o desafío – la latina se sentó al lado de Puck y Quinn rápidamente se acomodó a su lado quedando en frente de la morena que solo le sonrió - Bien supongo que lo han jugado pero las reglas son simples la botella girara y a quien apunte podrá elegir verdad o desafío, el punto es divertirnos así que cumplan los desafíos y digan la verdad simple, ahora comenzare yo para que vean lo genial que soy – dijo y los chicos comenzaron a reír.

La botella giro y apunto hacia Puck que solo sonrió

-A ver Puckerman – decía la latina - ¿verdad o desafío?

-Desafío por supuesto – dijo muy seguro – anda dime que quieres que haga.

-Vas a llamar a la señorita Donovan y le dirás que estas muy enamorado de ella

-¿Qué? – Se sorprendió – pero no tengo su número.

-Yo si – sonrió la latina – vamos Puckerman no tienes que decir quién eres solo llamas dices que estás enamorado de ella y cuelgas.

-Bien – suspiro y agarro su celular después de unos minutos la profesora contesto - ¿señora Donovan? – Si la misma contesto la mujer – solo llamaba para decirle que usted me encanta y estoy enamorado de usted espero que algún día se dé cuenta de que existo la amo señorita Donovan.

Dicho esto colgó y los chicos comenzaron a reír mientras Puck solo aceptaba las bromas que sus compañeros le hacían.

-Bien, ahora es mi turno.

El juego trascurrió con muchas bromas por parte de los chicos y algunos retos que la latina estaba encantada de proponer, finalmente la botella apunto hacia Rachel y la persona que le preguntaría que escogería era la latina quien miro a Quinn por un momento y sonrió.

-Bien elijo verdad – dijo Rachel.

-No seas aburrida enana anda elige reto además ya elegiste verdad la anterior vez, vamos elige reto, elige reto – repetía molestándola.

-Ay de acuerdo ya reto, pero no seas tan mala

-Genial – sonrió – primero te voy a pedir que elijas a una chica de las que estamos aquí, ella te ayudara con el reto - la morena miro a su alrededor y solo pensó en una persona en Quinn.

-Elijo a Quinn – dijo sonriendo.

-Perfecto esto no puede ser más perfecto – se reía la latina – bueno como soy tan buena te daré la oportunidad de pasar siete minutos en el paraíso.

-¿Qué? – respondió la morena confundida.

-Así es estarás encerrada en un armario junto a Quinn por unos cuantos minutos – sonrió – vamos que esto se pone interesante.

-Pero que vayan dos chicas no tiene sentido – protesto Sam.

-Claro que lo tiene – sonrió la latina.

Nadie más protesto y En pocos minutos los chicos entraron a la casa y encerraron a las chicas en un pequeño cuarto en la planta baja de la casa, ambas estaban confundidas y no entendían muy bien que sucedía.

-Listo – gritaba la latina – su tiempo comienza desde ahora aprovéchenlo.

Las chicas se encontraban en aquel pequeño lugar y ninguna decía nada pero la morena se movía un tanto incomoda, no entendía muy bien que debían hacer o que decir.

-Solo relájate – susurro Quinn – no es para tanto hemos pasado juntas muchas cosas.

-No entiendo que quiere que hagamos aquí encerradas.

-Quizás solo disfrutar la compañía – sonrió – además pasar tiempo contigo siempre es genial Rach.

-Lo se soy muy graciosa y divertida creo que es un don.

-Y muy humilde- rió – estás muy bonita, creo que con el paso de los años te vuelves más y más bonita.

-Es porque aquí no hay luz y no me estás viendo bien – sonrió.

-A pesar de eso estas hermosa Rach siempre lo he pensado – se acercó y acaricio su mejilla.

-Quinn – susurro – si sigues diciendo esas cosas me harás sonrojar… pero aquí la única que es hermosa eres tú y fin de la discusión, además tus ojos, a pesar de los años siguen siendo hipnotizantes…perderse en ellos es de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo.

El tiempo concluyo y la latina abrió la puerta las chicas solo sonrieron y salieron del lugar, la morena paso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Quinn y rio diciéndole a Santana que su idea había sido pésima pero que lo agradecía, los chicos continuaron jugando por una hora más y finalmente el momento de marchase había llegado, el día fue estupendo y todos se divirtieron mucho. Rachel, aún estaba pensando en lo sucedido, tener a Lucy tan cerca de ella no había sido malo, de hecho lo había disfrutado mucho y quizás quería que se volviera a repetir, la morena se encontraba sentada en la sala esperando a que su padre pasara por ella, cuando Sam se acercó sonriente y le entrego un pequeño obsequio.

-Quería dártelo al final – sonrió – espero que te guste

Quinn miraba detenidamente la escena preguntándose qué demonios le había regalado aquel muchacho a la morena, Rachel abrió el obsequio y se encontró con una blusa bastante bonita pero había un detalle…

-Oh Sam – dijo tratando de sonreír.

-La escogí para ti, pensé que te quedaría muy bien.

En ese momento Quinn comenzó a reír, ambos regresaron a verla la chica estaba riéndose y no paraba simplemente miraba a Sam y volvía a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto Sam bastante enojado.

-Es que eres realmente una persona muy tonta – volvió a reírse.

-Oye – protesto - ¿Por qué me dices así?

-Rachel odia el color amarillo – sonrió señalando aquella blusa color amarillo – lo detesta jamás se pone algo que tenga ese color.

-Yo no sabía – se disculpó el chico.

-Está bien Sam el detalle es lo que cuenta – trato de suavizar la situación – pero Quinn tenía razón ella nunca usa algo color amarillo, ella era la única que la conocía a la perfección…miro a la rubia por un momento y le regalo una sonrisa.

Quinn sonrió triunfante, obviamente ella conocía muy bien a la morena, sabia cada uno de sus gustos y la conocía perfectamente…quizás fueron los celos lo que la llevaron a enfrentar al chico, pero en ese momento la rubia aún no estaba lista para aceptar todo lo que sentía por ella.

Santana y Quinn fueron las ultima en marcharse y aquella noche la latina dormiría en casa de su amiga así que al llegar se acomodaron en su cama a descansar.

-¿Por qué le pusiste ese desafío a Rachel?

-Creí que era obvio Q – dijo Santana mientras se giraba para mirar a su amiga.

-¿Obvio? – la miro bastante sorprendida.

-Claro sabía perfectamente que te iba a elegir a ti así que solo aproveche la oportunidad, puedo notar que esa chica te gusta mucho Q.

-No soy gay Santana.

-Entonces tal vez eres gay por Rachel, pero no hay nada de malo en que te sientas así, quizás si lo comienzas a aceptar todo sea mejor.

-Es solo que es una chica muy tierna y me cae muy bien…no creo que vaya más allá de eso.

-Solo dilo Q, confía en mí, tal vez si lo dices en voz alta todo comience a tener sentido.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Que Rachel me parece una niña muy hermosa, divertida, inteligente y muy amable, su risa es preciosa y cuando habla su voz me hace sentir en calma, que cuando me abraza siento que todo está bien o que sus ojos son perfectos, que me hacía mucha falta y ahora que la volví a ver siento esa misma conexión que teníamos cuando éramos más pequeñas…ella es genial…ella es mi Rachel Berry.

-Enamorada eres muy cursi amiga – sonrió y abrazo a Quinn – te quiero rubia y si alguien va a ser tu pareja estaría más que feliz que sea Rachel, descansa.

No existe una forma de descubrir si le gustas a alguien ni mucho menos para saber si estás enamorado, simplemente sucede y cuando eres joven es algo que no lo entiendes muy bien solo pasa, de repente te agrada pasar tiempo con esa persona, disfrutas de su compañía, te emocionas cuando la ves aparecer, quieres abrazarla todo el tiempo, tu sonrisa te delata cuando te habla, de repente esa persona se vuelve importante en tu vida, se vuelve tu centro de atención y empiezas a experimentar nuevas emociones y sensaciones, dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida y es porque es el primero, es la primera vez que sientes lo que se supone que es el amor, son esas malditas mariposas en el estómago de las que tanto hablan y es que no se si en realidad sean mariposas, pero es una sensación inexplicable de alegría y felicidad es esa sensación de creerte invencible a su lado, es esa sensación de sentirte en las nubes, de olvidarte de todos y todo cuando estas a su lado y es quizás por eso que el primer amor es inolvidable.

-Bueno entonces lo que necesitas es estudiar el capitulo 2 y tres del libro, la profesora va a tomarnos un examen el jueves así que te aconsejo que lo leas.

-Bueno Rach – sonrió

Después de recibir las cartas Rachel y Quinn hablaron nuevamente y acordaron tratar de llevarse mejor, aun la morena no olvidaba todo lo sucedido por lo que quería ir de a poco reconstruyendo aquella hermosa amistad que habían tenido desde muy pequeñas y el primer paso para ello era comenzar con las clases de Biología, Rachel ayudaba a Santana los días lunes y martes mientras que a Quinn la ayudaba los jueves y viernes era una hora diaria y con ello recibiría una nota extra para su promedio por lo que estaba bastante agradecida con la maestra.

-Ya me tengo que ir es muy tarde – decía la morena recogiendo todas sus cosas, las chicas estudiaban en casa de Quinn ya que quedaba más cerca de la secundaria.

-Apenas son las seis de la tarde Rach.

-Lo sé pero no me gusta caminar en la noche.

-Le diré a mi mamá que te lleve pero quédate un poco más por favor.

-Lucy debo volver – dijo sin mirarla, solo enfocada en ordenar su mochila.

-¿Por qué aun sigues enojada conmigo?

-No estoy enojada, simplemente estoy un poco cansada y quiero ir a casa nada más…no te hagas ideas locas en la cabeza – le sonrió – te quiero Lucy descansa y repasa lo que te pedí te aseguro que así conseguirás una buena calificación.

-También te quiero…– suspiro – pero igual le diré a mi mamá que te lleve no quiero que te vayas caminando.

Lo que más deseaba la rubia era pasar más tiempo con la morena, de cierta manera quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Nos vemos, buenas noches – dijo la morena al bajarse del auto, rápidamente se dirigió a su casa y Quinn noto que alguien la esperaba en la puerta, claro que lo reconocía era Sam, Sam Evans quien la esperaba no entendía muy bien que hacia el chico allí, pero no tuvo tiempo para si quiera ver que es lo que buscaba el chico ya que su madre solo arranco el auto y se dirigió hacia su casa.

La noche fue larga y lo único en lo que pensaba era en Rachel y Sam, no pudo dormir muy bien y un nuevo día empezaba, era Viernes y aquel día no tenía biología por lo que no vería a Rachel en todo el día.

-Hola Q – llegaba Santana - ¿Por qué la mala cara?

-No dormí muy bien.

-Se nota…creo que no hace falta que pregunte el motivo ¿verdad? – dijo señalando detrás de la rubia quien volteo rápidamente y miro a Rachel y a Sam abrazándose.

Si una persona puede provocarte miles de sensaciones algunas buenas y otras malas, puede mejorar tu día o simplemente convertirlo en un perfecto infierno y ese es el momento en el que entiendes de que esa persona no es una más del montón…empieza a ser alguien especial.

Quizás fueron los celos que sintió en ese momento los que terminaron por confirmar lo que todos notaban, lo que Quinn aún no estaba dispuesta a aceptar, pero quizás y solo quizás estaba perdidamente enamorada de Rachel Berry.


	7. Chapter 7: Buenas noches Rach

**7: Buenas noches Rach**

 **Lima, Ohio**

 **Rachel Berry, 13 años.**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 14 años.**

Después de ver a Rachel y a Sam abrazarse el humor de la rubia se puso peor, no tenía ganas de nada aunque Santana trataba de animarla nada conseguía hacerla olvidarse de lo que había visto.

Si bien no tenía por qué sentir celos, ver a Rachel junto a Sam le había arruinado el día, no soportaba al chico las pocas veces que había hablado con él le había resultado alguien muy poco interesante y sus bromas eran terribles, no entendía que veía Rachel en él, si podía ser bastante atractivo pero su personalidad no ayudaba en nada. Era inútil tratar de explicar lo que sentía porque ni siquiera ella sabía qué diablos sintió cuando vio a su amiga y aquel chico juntos, conforme iban creciendo sabía que era inevitable que en algún punto una de las dos se enamorara, pero el problema era de que Quinn quería que Rachel se enamorara pero no de Sam ni de ninguno de esos idiotas...quería que se fijara en ella.

-Ya Q – suspiro Santana – deja los celos, vamos a ver a que club nos podemos inscribir de seguro eso va a cambiar tu humor.

Las chicas fueron hacia el gimnasio en donde todos se estaban anotando para los diferentes clubes que existían, había de futbol, básquet, natación, ajedrez, canto y por su puesto las animadoras. La latina y ella debían inscribirse en algo ya que de esa forma las ayudarían con créditos extras que tanta falta les hacían.

-Me vería muy bien ese uniforme de animadora –sonreía Santana.

-Santana no nos vamos a anotar en eso, además he escuchado que la entrenadora es una verdadera bruja, no quiero pasar los siguientes tres años de mi vida bajo gritos.

-No lo creo, además mira todas quienes ingresan son muy populares, sabes lo increíble que es escalar en la pirámide social mira el lado positivo de las cosas Q haremos ejercicio, es perfecto.

-No San de verdad no me obligues.

-Lo haré, además es la mejor forma de conocer chicas bonitas – le guiño el ojo – debes olvidarte de Berry al menos por ahora, déjala que haga lo que quiera estoy segura de que va a terminar con el corazón roto.

-No quiero que rompan su corazón San.

-Es algo que todos debemos pasar Quinn, mejor vamos a anotarnos…mira cuantas chicas – sonrió Santana – esto me encanta y sé que a ti también no lo niegues.

-Santana no soy gay - suspiro pesadamente - además la única chica que ha llamado mi atención ha sido ella Rachel.

-Mientas más me lo niegas más convencida estoy de que es verdad.

-Idiota.

-Ya Q – se rió – hay muchas otras chicas, quizás es momento que comiences a fijarte más en quienes tienes a tu alrededor, aunque adore la pareja que haces con esa morena supongo que es una oportunidad perfecta, vas a conocer a nuevas personas y por su puesto vas a mejorar tu popularidad en el instituto.

A pesar de la negativa de Quinn termino cediendo ante la insistencia de su amiga, no perdían nada presentándose a las audiciones por lo que acepto y ambas se anotaron. La prueba seria ese mismo día en unas cuantas horas en el estadio, pero no tenían ni idea de lo que deberían enfrentar.

Rachel se dirigía a su clase de historia, cuando Puck se acercó a ella.

-Hola enana – le sonrió - ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Rápido porque tengo clases y no quiero llegar tarde.

-Bueno rápido – suspiro - ¿tú crees que le guste a Quinn?

La expresión de Rachel cambio rápidamente y paso de la confusión a la ira, quería golpearlo, no entendía muy bien porque le molesto tanto el comentario de su amigo pero sin duda había desatado la ira Berry.

-¿Eres tonto verdad?

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-A Quinn no le gustas y así le gustaras no voy a dejar que te acerques a ella, espero que lo hayas entendido.

-¿Por qué te pones así? Sé que es tu amiga por eso te lo pregunto.

-No te le acerques Puckerman te lo estoy advirtiendo.

-Oh Vamos Rach, ella es hermosa además hace bromas muy graciosas solo quiero conocerla mejor.

-No te acerques a Quinn – le dijo muy seria – esto es muy enserio Puckerman no me quieres conocer enojada así que mejor alejarte

La morena continua su camino dejando a Puck bastante confundido, no quería volver a repetirlo, pero solo trataba de cuidar a su amiga, el chico era bastante descuidado y un tanto idiota, eso lo sabía porque era su amigo, lo conocía mejor que nadie, pero sobre todas las cosas quería evitar que se acercara a Quinn y le hiciera daño… o quizás estaba celosa ¿celosa? ¿Por qué? Si tan solo son mejores amigas, no había porque sentir celos, en algún momento iba a suceder, en algún momento Quinn se iba a enamorar, era inevitable…era su mejor amiga era su deber cuidarla, no quería que sufriera y menos por un amor

El día paso sin mayores contratiempos y no se volvió a encontrar con Puck , al final del día debía ir al gimnasio para inscribirse en algún equipo, aquel año era obligatorio que todos los estudiantes eligieran un club, la morena no sabía en cuál de ellos anotarse así que al entrar allí solo suspiro y trato de ver la mejor opción, el club de teatro parecía buena opción, también el de ajedrez ya que ella lo practicaba, pero en ese momento observo a Quinn y Santana siguiendo a las animadoras, todo parecía indicar que iban a audicionar.

Rachel camino hacia ellas y las siguió hasta el estadio en donde se realizarían las pruebas, se sentó en las gradas para observar a las chicas tratando de que ni Quinn ni Santana notaran su presencia.

La entrenadora, Sue Sylvester era una leyenda en la secundaria, había ganado todo con aquel grupo de chicas y ahora buscaba una nueva generación para llevarlas a lo más alto, claro era muy conocida por sus prácticas un tanto radicales como sacar a correr a las chicas a las cuatro de la mañana o alimentarlas con su famoso batido de frutas Sylvester.

-¿Creen que eso es duro? Traten de vivir con hepatitis, eso sí es duro – gritaba la entrenadora Rachel solo sonrió ante las ocurrencias de aquella mujer y volvió a fijarse en Quinn, llevaba un pequeño short y una camiseta blanca al igual que Santana, se veía preciosa y Rachel imaginaba como seria si Quinn vistiera aquel uniforme de porrista, sin duda le quedaría perfecto pensó.

-No sabía que te gustaran las porristas – decía alguien a sus espaldas, la morena se giró de inmediato para ver de quien se trataba y allí estaba Kurt sonriéndole.

-Casi me matas de un susto.

-Así tendrás la conciencia – se rió y se sentó al lado de la chica - ¿Qué haces?

-Solo veía las audiciones nada más.

-Ya bueno, no tendrá que ver con que Quinn va a participar de ellas ¿verdad?

-No – negó con su cabeza y volvió a fijar su vista en el campo en donde las chicas comenzaban a practicar su rutina – solo me intrigo saber quiénes serán las nuevas porristas, además aún estoy viendo en que club inscribirme

-Como digas... ¿Quieres inscribirte en las animadoras?

-No claro que no – era verdad a Rachel no le interesaba eso, el único motivo por el que estaba allí era para ver a Quinn – pero hay que explorar todas las posibilidades.

El chico no dijo nada más y se dedicó a observar la práctica junto con la morena, Rachel debía admitir que Quinn era bastante atlética y podía realizar cualquier rutina sin mayor dificultad fue por ello que la rubia fue la primera elegida para conformar el nuevo equipo de porristas. Santana fue la siguiente por lo que ambas chicas estarían juntas, la latina era bastante amable con ella y confiaba que cuidaría de Quinn por si alguien quería lastimarla, el equipo de porristas era conocido por la forma en la que trataban a los demás ya que eran los reyes de aquel instituto, en la pirámide social ellas se encontraban en la parte más alta.

Finalmente la morena se anotó en el grupo de teatro junto con Kurt y volvió a su casa, como siempre estaba sola ya que sus padres debían trabajar así que subió hacia su habitación y se recostó un momento...pensó en escribirle a Quinn ya que el otro día las cosas se habían puesto un tanto tensas entre ellas así que saco su celular y le mando un mensaje.

 _"Espero que hayas tenido un buen día" Rachel_

Minutos después su celular sonó mostrando un mensaje de su amiga, había guardado su nombre como Lucy, las chicas habían intercambiado números apenas habían comenzado con las clases de biología, pero la morena aún no se acostumbraba a llamarla Quinn y aunque también le gustaba decirle de esa manera prefería decirle Lucy era especial, era algo de ellas.

 _"Hola, pues si fue bastante bueno, gracias Rach ¿Cómo estás tú?" Lucy_

 _"Todo bien...yo quería pedirte una disculpa por cómo me fui de tu casa hace unos días" Rachel_

 _"No te preocupes está todo bien..."Lucy_

 _"Vi que te anotaste en las porristas..."Rachel_

 _"Oh por dios es cierto, Santana me convenció de ir y bueno la entrenadora nos aceptó a ambas creo que es grandioso, aunque los entrenamientos son agotadores" Lucy_

 _"Lo harás bien estoy segura" Rachel_

 _"Gracias Rach...tengo que irme mi hermana te manda saludos espero que pronto puedas venir a casa y visitarnos...te quiero buenas noches" Lucy_

 _"Te quiero y ten por seguro que lo hare ah y salúdame a Frannie buenas noches LUCY" Rachel_

 _"Buenas noches RACH :) "Lucy_

Rachel tenia practicas con el grupo de teatro los días Miércoles en la tarde mientras que Quinn asistía a los entrenamientos de las porristas los Miércoles y Viernes, por ese motivo las clases de biología habían sido postergadas, la rubia le pidió a Rachel que la siguiera ayudando pero las clases tendrían que ser al final de su práctica a lo que la morena acepto.

Era viernes por la noche y Rachel se dirigía a la casa de su amiga, las veces que había estado allí Frannie no se encontraba pero sabía que esa noche estaría allí, hacía muchos años que no veía a la chica y tampoco sabía si aún seguía con Vero.

Espero unos momentos y toco el timbre, fue Frannie quien rápidamente le abrió la puerta, la chica estaba aún más hermosa que lo que morena recordaba, su cabello rubio característico de las Fabray y sus ojos color verde claro seguían igual como hacia tantos años, la morena sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Ya no eres aquella pequeña que usaba moños y una mochila azul marino mírate has crecido mucho Rach – le decía volviendo a abrazarla.

-Hola Frannie, pues eso dicen que ya he crecido – le sonrió.

-Y estas hermosa Rach, ven acompáñame mi hermana acaba de llegar y se estaba duchando.

Se sentaron en el sofá a conversar sobre lo que había sucedido en los años en los que estuvieron distanciadas hasta que Quinn bajo las escaleras secándose el cabello

-Hola Rach – se acercó a abrazar a la chica – espero que mi hermana no te haya molestado demasiado.

-Para nada ella es genial siempre ha sido muy divertida

-Lo ves Lucy, ella si aprecia mi compañía

-Lo que digas Frannie, ven Rach vamos a mi habitación.

Comenzaron a estudiar como era costumbre por los temas que más presentaban complicaciones para Quinn, el tiempo paso muy rápido y ya eran las siete de la noche.

-Debo irme de seguro mis padres no tardan en llegar.

-Quédate a dormir – dijo la rubia – anda hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntas.

No pudo decir que no, quería quedarse con Quinn por más tiempo así que acepto su oferta inmediatamente llamo a sus padres quienes le dieron permiso para que aquella noche se quedara con su amiga, la última vez que se habían quedado juntas había sido casi cinco años atrás, demasiado tiempo para ambas.

-¿Aun ves el rey león antes de dormir? – le pregunto la morena acomodándose en la cama.

-Pues sigue siendo mi película favorita Rach – sonrió.

-Es que es muy buena – se rió.

-Es perfecta, la podría ver miles de veces sin cansarme.

-Quinn tu alguna vez te has enamorado – le pregunto la morena cambiando drásticamente de tema.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Porque somos amigas ¿no es así?

-Algo así –se giró para mirar a la morena que ya se había recostado –algo así Rach.

-Entonces dímelo, alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien

-Pues no sé, aun no tengo idea de lo que es el amor Rach, lo único que se dé él es que puede hacerte sufrir pero también puedes ser inmensamente feliz...hace un año Vero y Frannie terminaron y jamás había visto a alguien llorar tanto Rach, mi hermana estaba destrozada y no sabía cómo animarla fue ahí donde entendí que amar a alguien puede doler mucho.

-No sabía que habían terminado ¿Qué sucedió?

-No sé muy bien pero la distancia pudo más que cualquier cosa que ellas sintieran, Vero fue varias veces a visitarnos al igual que Frannie viajaba pero creo que estar tan lejos de la persona que amas es muy fuerte.

-Ellas eran el ejemplo del amor ahora ya no sé qué creer – trato de sonreír la morena.

-No sé si me haya enamorado Rach, pero es algo que va a suceder en algún momento no de quien o porque me enamorare de esa persona...pero es algo que va a pasar lo quiera o no.

-¿Quieres enamorarte?

-Pues quizás, pero ahora estoy bien así contigo a mi lado conversando de mi obsesión con el rey león – sonrió – estoy bien así contigo en mi vida.

-Yo también estoy feliz de tenerte nuevamente en mi vida Lucy...

Se mantuvieron en silencio solo mirándose por unos instantes hasta que Quinn se quedó dormida, los entrenamientos y el estudio la agotaban física y mentalmente, la morena observo como su amiga dormía y era la mejor imagen que podía tener, su cabello rubio cubría parte de su rostro y podía jurar que era la niña más tierna que había tenido el placer de conocer, Quinn era eso para ella tierna, graciosa, interesante...era su amiga.

-¡No! - grito Rachel a mitad de la noche despertando a Quinn de inmediato.

-Hey Rach tranquila - trato de tranquilizar a su amiga - yo estoy aquí.

-Lo...lo...siento solo tuve un mal sueño - decía bastante asustada.

-Yo también los he tenido Rach no tienes por qué avergonzarte - susurro acomodando un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de la morena - todo está bien tranquila.

-Fue horrible

-Lo entiendo ¿Sabes que hago yo cuando tengo una pesadilla? - le pregunto con cautela acariciando su mejilla, la morena solo negó y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír se veía increíblemente adorable.

-Giro la almohada -dijo mientras cogía la almohada que estaba usando la morena y le daba la vuelta - si sé que suena ridículo - sonrió - pero de esa forma haces que los malos sueños se vayan, que los monstruos no te atrapen y comiences un nuevo sueño lejos de lo malo, el miedo es un monstruo que se alimenta de nuestros temores no le des esa satisfacción, demuéstrale que eres fuerte que hay muchas cosas que te hacen feliz y no hay razón para tener miedo Rach, además yo estoy aquí te aseguro que no dejare que nada te haga daño.

-Te quiero mucho - dijo aferrándose a su amiga y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, se sentía bien tenerla cerca, se sentía bien oler su perfume, se sentía bien estar protegida por sus brazos.

-No más de lo que yo te quiero a ti…buenas noches Rach.

Aquella noche fue particularmente larga pero Quinn no se quejó en absoluto tener a la morena tan cerca de ella era uno de los mejores regalos que podía recibir, sentirla cerca era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse feliz y en calma.

El sol se asomaba por la ventana de Quinn provocando que la rubia despertara ya que los rayos de sol caían directamente en su rostro, la chica se giró para encontrarse con Rachel quien dormía profundamente abrazando la almohada, Quinn sonrió al ver a la morena tan tranquila y durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

Despacio tratando de no despertar a su amiga se giró para observarla mejo, acaricio su mejilla delicadamente mientras no dejaba de sonreír, había soñado con aquel momento, quería tenerla cerca de nuevo los días lejos de Rachel eran una completa tortura, siempre extraño la confianza que le brindaba o la forma en la que la animaba cuando estaba triste, ahora estaba allí junto a ella tan tranquila y feliz...si Quinn se sentía feliz, esa era la definición de felicidad que había estado buscando, era feliz cuando Rachel Berry estaba a su lado, era feliz cuando se sentía en paz, era feliz sabiendo que tenía a su mejor amiga cerca de ella.

Continúo acariciando su mejilla y despacio trazo el contorno de los labios de la morena, sus ojos no dejaban de admirar a aquella chica que tenía a su lado, era preciosa su piel, su cabello, su aroma, aquel perfume olor a fresas que tanto le encantaba... ¿Qué se sentirá besarla? Se preguntaba, seguro que es como estar en las nubes...seguro que hacerlo es llegar al mismísimo cielo.

-Quizás no me escuches pero es la única forma en la que puedo decirte esto sin que salgas corriendo –susurro – si me he enamorado y esa persona siempre has sido tú, no tengo idea de que es el amor Rach pero de seguro es lo que yo siento por ti...solo quiero que seas feliz nada más, no importa si alguien más te hace feliz lo importante es que tu estés bien...yo siempre estaré a tu lado...solo se feliz Rach, se feliz y sonríe siempre.

* * *

 **Ay en donde consigo una Quinn así? si alguien sabe avíseme y** **díganle que la estoy buscando jaja**

 **Ahora vamos ir viendo que es lo que siente Rachel por Quinn ;)**

 **Lindo día sigan comentando porque waoooo 50 reviews y apenas vamos por el capitulo 7 nunca me había pasado jaja solo diré gracias !**

 **PD: siempre que tengo una pesadilla hago eso de girar la almohada realmente me funciona jaja, antes las tenia muy a menudo afortunadamente ya se han ido.**


	8. Chapter 8: Demasiado cerca

**Capítulo 8: Demasiado Cerca**

 **Lima, Ohio**

 **Rachel Berry, 13 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 14 años**

Un nuevo día empezaba y Lucy se dirigía hacia su salón cuando Puck se le acerco, había sido un semana bastante cansada para la chica, los entrenamientos ocupaban casi todo su tiempo pero de cierta manera le gustaba pertenecer al equipo, además ella y Rachel continuaban escribiéndose mensajes a diario y podían pasar horas y horas hablando de cualquier cosa

-Hola Quinn - le sonrió - ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien gracias.

-Oye estaba pensando en invitarte a tomar un helado o podríamos ver una película, no sé lo que tú quieras hacer - dijo algo nervioso.

-Puckerman - llego Rachel rápidamente - creo que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

-Rach yo solo estaba

-Vamos ahora mismo - dijo furiosa tomando del brazo al chico y alejándolo de Quinn, quien solo miro la acción algo confundida.

Caminaron rápidamente fuera del instituto, apenas había visto al muchacho acercarse a su amiga había corrido a detenerlo, no quería que le hiciera daño y ella lo protegería de todo y de todos, o bueno eso era lo que pensaba Rachel.

-No entiendo porque me tengo que alejar de ella.

-Porque si es simple Puckerman, así que aléjate de ella.

-Oh por dios te gusta Quinn - la miro sorprendido - que idiota no lo había notado pero es más que obvio te gusta y esta celosa, por eso no quieres que me le acerque.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga idiota - se acercó muy enojada al chico - solo aléjate de ella.

-Pero no es nada malo sentir lo que sientes Rach, ella es muy bonita cualquier persona se enamoraría de ella.

-Ella es más que eso, es especial, única y muy inteligente, es Quinn es una persona que daría la vida por quienes más ama es dedicada muy constante y sobre todo apasionada nunca ha dejado que las adversidades la detengan...

-Eso si es amor del bueno - sonrió - no te preocupes no me acercare a Quinn, creo que contigo a tu lado ella puede ser muy feliz solo deberías contarle lo que sientes Rach - se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a la morena para después alejarse.

Después de aquella conversación la morena solo negó rotundamente lo que había dicho el chico y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de la secundaria muy deprisa ya que iba tarde a su siguiente clase, hablar con Puckerman la había dejado muy confundida, claro que ella no estaba enamorada de Quinn, ella era su mejor amiga, por dios su mejor amiga, las mejores amigas no se enamoran ¿verdad? ¿Estaba mal sentirse atraída por ella? Claro Quinn era una chica muy hermosa, de hecho la más hermosa para Rachel, pero vamos lo que sentía por ella no podía ir mas allá de una amistad ¿verdad? Bueno eso era lo que se repetía incesantemente, y lo hacía para tratar de convencerse, pero solo el hecho de pensar en que Quinn y Puck podrían tener algo le revolvía el estómago, no sabía lo que sentía pero si le molestaba de sobremanera que el chico quisiera intentar algo con ella.

La clase fue agotadora y no pudo concentrarse bien, afortunadamente el día había terminado, fue hacia su casillero a recoger sus cosas y vio a Quinn entrar con su uniforme de porrista, era la primera vez que la veía usar el mismo, se veía hermosa y si quizás el tiempo si se detuvo para Rachel ya que en ese instante no había nadie más que ella, claro que todos lo notaron se veía absolutamente perfecta, el uniforme estaba hecho a la medida y su cabello recogido no hacía más que hacerla ver mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era, justo detrás de ella venia Santana junto al grupo de porristas, los silbidos de los muchachos no se hicieron esperar y es que todos estaban asombrados ya que era la nueva generación de porristas de la secundaria. Quinn la miro directamente hacia sus ojos y se aproximó, la morena solo atino a sonreírle y esperar que se aproximara.

-Hola Rach – se acercó hacia la chica – mira ya nos dieron el uniforme.

-Ho...la…hola…hola Quinn si ya veo – tartamudeo y es que no podía controlarse la había dejado sin palabras

-¿Qué tal me veo? – le pregunto sonriéndole.

-Hermosa – dijo rápidamente la morena – estas perfecta Quinn.

-Es verdad – se acercó la latina a abrazar a la rubia – mi Quinn se ve increíblemente sexy con este uniforme.

-¿Tu Quinn? – se sorprendió la morena.

-Obvio mía – sonrió – pero tranquila que yo se compartir – le guiño el ojo y se alejó de las chicas.

-No le hagas caso ya sabes que está loca – se rió.

-Si claro – trato de sonreír, pero no le gustaba que la latina hiciera ese tipo de bromas, si de alguien iba a ser Quinn era de ella…esperen no, ella era solo su mejor amiga. - ¿Te parece si hoy vas a mi casa para la clase de biología?

-Claro, vamos además hay unas cosas que nos entendí muy bien.

-¿No te vas a cambiar? – miro su uniforme.

-No, tengo que acostumbrarme a llevarlo siempre – tomo del brazo a su amiga – cuéntame ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida y Rachel solo pudo sonreír, a pesar de que ahora su amiga estaba en la cima de la pirámide social seguía siendo aquella Lucy tierna y sencilla que había conocido años atrás, si parte Rachel tenía miedo de que las cosas fueran a cambiar pero la rubia le había demostrado que no iba a suceder.

Llegaron a su casa y fueron hacia la cocina para buscar algo que comer, los padres de Rachel no pasaban mucho en casa debido a sus trabajos por lo que tendrían la casa para ellas solas, subieron hacia la habitación de la morena y se acomodaron en el escritorio.

-Muy bien comencemos ¿Qué es la fotosíntesis?

-Ah pues eso es fácil – se rasco la cabeza – es el proceso en el que las plantas…pues…pues como su palabra lo indica…hacen…

-Lucy – comenzó a reír – te dije que estudiaras.

-Lo sé pero he estado un poco ocupada, vamos explícamelo una vez más…

-No, debiste haber repasado.

-Por favor – la miro haciendo pucheros.

-No hagas eso – comenzó a reír.

-¿Hacer que cosa? – dijo inocentemente.

-Eso mirarme de esa manera es demasiado tierno y no puedo resistir.

-Por favor Rach explícamelo – la molesto – por favor.

-Lucy – decía riendo – está bien pero es la última vez pon atención.

-Genial – dijo emocionada y le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando que la morena se sonrojara – prometo que pondré atención.

De hecho Quinn si sabía la respuesta pero escuchar a Rachel explicarle era de sus cosas favoritas, la morena era muy inteligente y lo mejor de todo es que sabía explicar, lograba transmitirle sus conocimientos, además su manera de hablar sobre esos temas le fascinaba a la rubia, y es que era bastante apasionada y podía pasar horas y horas contándole infinidad de datos sobre las plantas.

-¿Ahora si lo entendiste?

-Claro que si – sonrió – tengo la mejor profesora del mundo.

-Y tú eres la mejor alumna – la miro sonriente.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la llegada de Quinn a la vida de la morena, volvieron a juntarse como lo hacían antes, de hecho ahora eran aún más cercanas, si decían hacer parejas para algún trabajo ellas siempre iban juntas, en las tardes solían escribirse a diario y las clases de biología no se detenían, todo marchaba muy bien por un lado Quinn había aceptado que le gustaba la morena, pero Rachel, bueno ella aun no sabía que es lo que sentía, claro le agradaba la compañía de la rubia y de hecho siempre que estaban juntas lo disfrutaba pero….eran mejores amigas ¿no es así? eso es lo que hacen las mejores amigas ¿verdad? Bueno eso era lo que Rachel quería seguir creyendo.

Viernes en la noche y las chicas habían organizado una pijamadas en casa de Rachel, la morena estaba feliz por poder pasar la noche entera viendo películas y riendo con las ocurrencias de Tina, Mercedes, Santana y por su puesto Quinn.

-Yo quiero ver una de terror – decía la latina mirando las películas que habían traído las chicas – ay no todas la que trajeron son de amor…

-Podemos ver bajo una misma estrella – decía Tina.

-No – protesto Santana – ya que no hay películas que me gusten elegiré la que es más aceptable de todas.

-¿Y por qué vas a elegir tú? – decía Mercedes.

-Porque soy genial y porque me da la gana, a ver creo que la mejor es esta…el diario de Noah.

-Me encanta esa película – llegaba la morena.

-A mi también – acoto Quinn rápidamente.

-Dominada – le susurro la latina a su amiga recibiendo un codazo de su parte - No hay más que discutir será esta película.

Las chicas se acomodaron en la habitación de la morena, habían puesto dos colchones en el suelo y varias almohadas para acomodarse, Tina se encontraba al filo acurrucada con varias cobijas, después estaba Mercedes quien estaba recostada hacia la pared y miraba atentamente la película mientras disfrutaba de los bocadillos, Santana hacia lo mismo y revisaba su celular de vez en cuando, después estaban Quinn y Rachel quienes se encontraban en la esquina la morena se había recostado sobre las piernas de la chica mientras ella acariciaba su cabello, se sentía bien tener a Rachel de esa manera, Quinn no podía dejar de sonreír, iba a ser difícil concentrarse en la película.

Rachel miraba atentamente la película y es que le encantaba era una de sus favoritas, además tener a Quinn cerca de ella y acariciando su cabello era perfecto.

-Alguien tiene hambre – decía la latina riéndose al escuchar el estómago de la rubia.

-Bueno es que tú y Mercedes se acabaron los bocadillos – decía un tanto apenada – iré por algo de comer.

-Yo te acompaño – dijo rápidamente la morena – además yo también tengo hambre.

Quinn bajo primero las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, los padres de Rachel habían salido por lo que tenían la casa para ellas solas, fue hasta el refrigerador y tomo un par de sodas, la morena la siguió y saco de los cajones galletas y un par de golosinas más.

-Me encanta tener pijamadas – dijo la morena.

-Lo sé a mí también, es muy divertido.

-Sí, es todo muy bueno – dijo un tanto nerviosa - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya me la estás haciendo boba – se rió.

-Otra pregunta – sonrió la morena y acerco a ella.

-A ver que será…

-¿Te gusta Puck?

-¿Puck? – Comenzó a reír – claro que no, somos buenos amigos nada más, es muy gracioso y no negare es guapo pero no me gusta Rach.

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque tú le gustas a él…y bueno pensé que quizás tú le correspondías.

-Pues me siento halagada pero no me gusta Rach…

-Si te gustara alguien ¿me lo dirías?

-Claro que si – respondió confiada, pero de hecho ya le gustaba alguien, solo que ese alguien era ella y no planeaba decirlo, estaba aterrada en ese momento el solo pensar que la morena se podía enterara de sus sentimientos le asustaba.

-Eso me tranquiliza – la abrazo – solo quiero lo mejor para ti Lucy y sé que Puckerman no lo es, porque mereces un amor que de todo por ti…un amor invencible.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro lo mereces Lucy, siempre he pensado que vas a vivir uno de esos amores increíbles que nada ni nadie podrá romper.

-Pues tu mereces lo mismo Rach – suspiro – estoy segura que vas a ser muy feliz…algún día llegara la persona adecuada para ti.

-Espero que no tarde mucho – sonrió.

-De seguro ya te está esperando.

-Lo único que pido es que me haga sonreír, eso debe ser el amor ¿verdad? Ver a la persona que amas y sonreír, no dejar de sonreír, que tus días sean mejores por ella, que los problemas sean más tolerables, que te haga feliz…que no importe la distancia, las peleas o lo que sea al final sabes que puedes contar con esa persona…creo que el amor debe ser una conexión, algo irrompible, porque yo sí creo que hay amores así indestructibles…

-Hablas como si ya hubieras sentido lo que es el amor – dijo Quinn.

-Pues no sé si ya lo he experimentado – se mordió el labio algo nerviosa – pero lo que describí únicamente lo he sentido a tu lado.

Dicho esto a morena le sonrió, Quinn estaba bastante confundida por aquella respuesta pero no supo que decir así que solo la abrazo y ambas volvieron al dormitorio, la película iba por la mitad y Quinn se acomodó junto a Santana, la latina la abrazo rápidamente y le susurro algo al oído, la rubia sonrió mientras Rachel miraba atenta la interacción de las chicas, estaban demasiado cerca, muy cerca para su gusto.

La morena no entendía porque le molestaba tanto ver a Quinn abrazando a Santana, normalmente eran muy unidas pero verlas ahí tan pero tan cerca le revolvía el estómago, debía ser ella quien estuviera abrazando a su amiga no Santana.

Quinn la miro por un momento y noto que la morena estaba sentada observando la película con los brazos cruzados, se notaba algo molesta así que solo pudo sonreír y alejarse de la latina para volver hacia donde se encontraba Rachel, la chica ni siquiera la miro mientras se acercaba hacia ella hasta quedar a su lado, ya que la mirada de la morena no se despegaba de la pantalla Quinn la continuo observando hasta que finalmente la morena la miro.

-¿Qué tanto me ves? – susurro.

-Estas enojada – sonrió – lo note porque arrugas la nariz.

-No estoy enojada, solo estoy disfrutando de la película, mejor ve a abrazar a Santana.

-¿Estas celosa? – susurro, acercándose a la morena.

-Ya quisieras Fabray

-Lo estás, puedo notarlo – sonrió y coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de la morena – pues no deberías estarlo.

-Ya como sea déjame ver la película

-Faberry cállense – decía Santana – vayan a resolver sus problemas sentimentales a otro lado y déjenme ver la película.

-¿Faberry? – pregunto la morena riéndose.

-Obvio son ustedes, ahora por favor cierren la boca

-Idiota – dijo la rubia lanzándole una almohada.

-No a la agresión Fabray.

Las chicas volvieron a enfocarse en la película y la rubia rápidamente aprovecho para acercar a la morena hacia ella, la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Celosa – le susurro.

-Tonta – susurro la morena acomodándose nuevamente junto a su amiga – déjame en paz.

-No hasta que admitas que estabas celosa.

-No lo haré – sonrió.

-Si lo harás, anda dilo y me harás feliz.

-No lo haré Lucy – susurro tratando de que sus amigas no se dieran cuenta de su interacción.

-Ay vamos – susurro acercándose a su cuello.

Oh dios muy cerca pensó la morena, tener tan cerca a su amiga no hacía más que ponerla nerviosa ¿Qué era eso que sentía en su estómago? No definitivamente no era hambre, eran esas estúpidas mariposas de las que tanto hablaban, era esa sensación inexplicable de la que todos hablaban, le había contado Kurt que lo había sentido la primera vez que vio a Blaine, Tina había sentido lo mismo con Mike y ahí estaba ella sintiendo lo mismo pero con ella con su mejor amiga con Quinn.

-¿No vas a parar verdad?

-Jamás – susurro sonriéndole.

-Ok ya está si estaba celosa.

-Shhhh – dijo la latina molesta – consíganse una habitación y no molesten.

-¡Santana! – le reclamo la rubia.

-Una habitación para discutir – dijo rápidamente – que mal pensada eres amiga.

Las chicas se echaron a reír y Quinn inmediatamente le lanzo una almohada a su amiga. La película finalmente termino y todas se acomodaron para ir a dormir, Quinn y Rachel compartirían la cama por decisión de la morena, así que acostaron, eran ya casi la una de la mañana, Rachel no tenía sueño, si había sido un día bastante largo pero no quería dormirse, observo a la rubia acomodarse y como siempre lo hacía colocaba una almohada al filo de la cama ya que según ella de esa manera no se caería en medio de la noche, la morena sonrió al verla realizar aquella acción.

-¿Qué pasa? – Sonrió la rubia – sabes que no quiero caerme de la cama.

-Lo sé, es solo que es muy tierno que lo sigas haciendo.

-Bueno es algo que no se me quita.

La morena la observo detenidamente, la tenía demasiado cerca, su ojos se posaban directamente sobre los de ella y sus rostro estaba tan cerca que decidió acariciarlo con su mano, la rubia cerro sus ojos al sentir el contacto y suspiro, Rachel continuo acariciando su mejilla y observando cada facción de su amiga, pero su vista se fijó en un punto específico sus labios ¿Qué se sentirá besarla? Esa pregunta la estaba matando no había podido dejar de pensar en que se sentiría besarla, por un lado sabía que estaba mal no debía tener esos pensamientos ni mucho menos con su mejor amiga, pero lo pensaba de hecho lo imaginaba, los últimos días habían sido una constante lucha interna sobre lo que según ella estaba bien y lo que no.

Quinn abrió sus ojos lentamente y noto que la morena observaba sus labios, una sensación inexplicable la embargó por completo, era el momento perfecto para besarla, pero no quería arruinar las cosas, era más su miedo que las ganas de besar a Rachel.

La morena se acercó un poco más hacia ella y dios lo deseaba, quería hacerlo no estaba pensando, era momento de hacerlo, sus ojos se enfocaron en los de la rubia y basto eso una mirada para saber que ella también lo deseaba.

-Rach – susurro.

-Shhhh – dijo ella acercándose aún más hacia la chica, sus labios estaban tan cerca y no podía resistir más, deseaba hacerlo, por una vez en la vida quería dejar de pensar tanto y simplemente acercarse a ella y besarla.

Pero a tan solo centímetros de distancia un ronquito las puso en alerta, Santana se movió un poco y las chicas se separaron inmediatamente, la morena reacciono rápidamente y se volvió a recostar así que Quinn hizo lo mismo pero no podía parar de pensar en lo que casi sucede…lo que más le molestaba era que casi pasa…estuvieron a punto de….de besarse.

-Buenas noches Lucy – susurro la morena.

-Buenas noches Rach.

Si aquella vez estuvieron demasiado cerca, pero quizás no era el momento y es que vendrían más oportunidades para que lo hicieran pero solo con el tiempo Rachel entendió que los únicos besos que necesitaba en su vida eran los de ella, los de Lucy.

* * *

 **Hola ! Espero que hayan tenido un buen día :)**

 **Ayyyy casi casi se besan ! jaja**

 **Muchas gracias de verdad leer lo que opinan o si les gusta la historia me hace inmensamente feliz :') Respondiendo a algunas preguntas respecto a Frannie y Vero se sabrá mas adelante no se preocupen ya que ellas son parte fundamental del fic, también se que quieren una historia sin mucho drama y de hecho así esta escrita pero lo único que puedo decir es que al menos los primeros capítulos el drama no será muy duro de aceptar ya que prácticamente dura muy poco después casi al final...bueno si leyeron la descripción del fic sabrán que se enfrentan a una historia sobre entender lo que es perderse a uno mismo por lo que espero que me sigan acompañando hasta el final ya que sin duda ha sido increíble escribir y he llorado haciéndolo, sino pues gracias de todas formas, por otro lado la historia esta prácticamente terminada me la leí ayer completa y waooo prepárense jeje así que les pido que disfruten se vienen cosas muy buenas, detalles muy lindos y momentos decisivos, presten atención a cada detalle y claro aceptare sugerencias asi que no duden en dejar sus comentarios muchas gracias por todo**

 **Señoritas un abrazo enorme besos y sean felices.**

 **Gracias!**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	9. Chapter 9: Memorias

**Capítulo 9: Memorias**

 **Lima, Ohio**

 **Rachel Berry, 13 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 14 años**

Después de aquella pijamada las chicas no habían hablado de lo sucedido de hecho al despertar ambas actuaron como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, por un lado la morena no sabía que estaba sintiendo, pero aquella noche lo que más quería era besarla, después estaba Quinn que tampoco sabía porque su amiga había actuado así, era más que obvio que quería besarla ¿pero qué hubiera pasado si nadie las interrumpía? Si quizás se hubieran besado, el problema radicaba en que hubiera sucedido después. No querían arruinar la amistad que tenían así que no volvieron a tocar el tema, era mejor dejarlo así al menos por ese momento.

La oficina de Sue Sylvester era única, hasta daba miedo habían cientos de trofeos obtenidos con las animadoras, fotos de ella con cada grupo que había liderado, realmente era un monumento a sus éxitos y ahí se encontraba Quinn sentada escuchando cada palabra que la entrenadora le decía.

-Me recuerdas a la joven Sue Sylvester Q – sonreía – en ti veo mucho potencial, en pocas semanas has conseguido lo que ese grupo de ineptas no ha podido en meses de entrenamiento.

-Gracias – trato de sonreír – supongo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que estoy muy contenta con tu desempeño, así que me encantaría que tomes el mando, sé que en unos meses cumplirás 15 años y es absolutamente perfecto, no hay nada mejor que sangre nueva para el equipo.

-¿Quiere que sea la capitana?

-Exactamente Q – se levantó y comenzó a caminar por su oficina – veras tengo aún muchas metas que cumplir y estoy segura de que contigo al frente lo lograré.

-Claro que acepto – sonrió la rubia – créeme que hare todo por llevar a las porristas a la cima.

-Esa voz me agrada Q.

Quinn salió de la oficina extremadamente feliz, si Sue Sylvester podía ser un completo ogro pero también existían momentos en los que se daba cuenta que no era tan mala como aparentaba, caminaba por los pasillos del instituto y se sentía en lo más alto, sabía que apenas todos se enteraran que era la nueva capitana su vida iba a cambiar y estaba lista para enfrentarlo, de inmediato miro al equipo de football acercarse a Rachel, sabía que no era para nada bueno, aquellos muchachos solían molestar a varios chicos en el instituto, pero ella no lo iba a permitir.

-David que gusto verte por aquí – se acercó Quinn hacia la morena.

-Hola Quinn – sonrió el muchacho – solo estaba saludando a Rachel.

-Lo dudo – lo enfrento – si vuelves a siquiera tratar de molestar a Rachel o alguien más me encargare de hundirte y lo digo muy enserio.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? Solo eres una nueva en las porristas nadie te tomara enserio.

-Pregúntale eso a la entrenadora quien me acaba de dar la capitanía de las porristas.

-Demonios – la miro enfadado – me tengo que ir –dijo alejándose de las chicas muy deprisa.

-Quinn – suspiro la morena - ¿eso que dijiste es verdad?

-No le haré nada Rach, es solo para asustarlo, sabes que chicos como el no entienden si no es con amenazas.

-No eso no, lo que dijiste sobre ser la capitana.

-Oh eso si es verdad, acabo de hablar con Sue y pues en unos días será oficial

-Dios – la abrazo fuertemente – eso es fantástico, vaya Lucy es increíble te felicito.

-Gracias Rach.

-No gracias a ti por defenderme David suele ser un verdadero problema, así que gracias.

-No hay de que siempre que pueda te defenderé.

-Lucy – sonrió y volvió a abrazarla – te quiero mucho, debo ir a clases que pases un buen día.

-Tu también Rach cuídate.

El día paso sin mayores contratiempos y la rubia volvió a su casa temprano, estaba bastante cansada, los entrenamientos eran arduos y extensos, pero debía admitirlo le encanta. Al llegar a Lima su madre había alquilado la misma casa que tenían cuando era ella niña de cierta manera le hacía feliz volver a un lugar que podía llamar hogar. Los días en Londres nunca habían sido buenos, tan solo habían días malos y tolerables, al encontrarse con Santana en ese lugar todo cambio la chica se volvió como una pequeña luz en su vida y al enterarse que debía volver a los Estados Unidos Santana les pidió a sus padres que le dejaran ir con ella, claro después de muchos meses en los que la latina insistió sus padres finalmente aceptaron, fue así que ambas familias se trasladaron hacia Lima, era una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y Quinn no planeaba desaprovecharla.

-Hola hija – saludaba su madre - ¿Qué tal el colegio?

-Muy bien, todo tranquilo, por cierto me encanta las animadoras, adivina la entrenadora hablo conmigo y quiere que sea la capitana.

-Lucy eso es fantástico – la abrazo – felicitaciones hija.

-Gracias mami – sonrió.

Judy, la madre de Quinn, trabajaba como abogada en la ciudad no fue difícil conseguir trabajo ya que era una de las mejores en todo el país, fue así como decidió abrir su propio consultorio jurídico y con el tiempo aquel negocio iba creciendo de a poco, fue un cambio duro llegar de Londres hasta una pequeña ciudad como lo era Lima pero se iban adaptando además el proceso de divorcio era algo complicado, lo único que buscaba era estabilidad para ella y su familia.

Un tema complicado era la relación de Quinn y su padre, al mudarse la rubia tomo la decisión de no volver a hablar con él, le hacía mal así que prefirió evitarlo fueron muchas llamadas las que ignoro y finamente le pido que se alejara de ella, no quería saber nada más, ahora iba a empezar una nueva etapa en su vida y no lo quería en ella.

-Lucy hija tu padre ha pedido hablar contigo – le dijo su madre tranquilamente mientras lavaba los platos.

-No quiero hablar con la mamá – dijo algo molesta.

-Lo entiendo hija, pero deberías hacer el intento él quiere saber cómo estas

-A mí no me interesa, tuvo 14 años para aprender de mí y para preguntarme como estaba ahora que ya me tiene lejos se viene a preocupar por mí, es completamente ilógico, ya tuvo su oportunidad y la desaprovechó.

-Él siempre ha querido lo mejor para ti.

-¿Lo mejor para mí? ¿Lo mejor era dejarme sola? ¿Lo mejor era gritarme? ¿Lo mejor era engañarte cada vez que podía? No creo que eso haya sido lo mejor.

-Todos cometemos errores hija, las cosas que sucedieron entre él y yo es algo que no debería interferir en tu relación con él, al final de cuentas es tu padre y te ama.

-Claro que interfiere, escúchame no voy a permitir que ese señor me vuelva a lastimar, ni mucho menos a ti.

-Lucy si yo pude ser capaz de perdonar creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo hija esto no te hace bien.

-Yo no quiero saber nada de él, que te quede claro para mi ese señor se murió hace mucho tiempo.

No dijo nada más y subió hacia su habitación, aquel tema de su padre la ponía bastante mal, no le gustaba hablar demasiado sobre ello, al final de cuentas era pasado y quería dejarlo en el lugar a donde pertenecía, no ganaba nada recordando cosas que le hacían mal

Se recostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos.

 **FLASHBACK**

Las cosas en Londres no marchaban bien, la escuela no le gustaba, los niños podían llegar a ser muy crueles, su acento era distinto a los de ellos, y eso provocaba burlas a cada momento.

-Lucy Caboosey – grito un chico a sus espaldas – a ver si hoy puedes pronunciar bien las palabras.

-Cállate idiota.

-Uy que mal educada se nota que en América todos son así.

La pequeña comenzó a llorar y salió de su salón de clases corriendo, odiaba la escuela no quería estar allí, quería volver a Lima junto a Frannie y por su puesto con Rachel, no quería estar allí era una completa tortura.

-No llores – gritaba su padre – los Fabray no son débiles.

-No quiero estar aquí, quiero volver a Ohio – decía entre sollozos.

-No vamos a volver Lucy debes aprender a ser fuerte, no debes llorar.

-Deja de gritarle a la niña – llegaba su madre a abrazarla – si quiere llorar que lo haga.

-Claro tu como siempre protegiéndola, así nunca va a entender que en la vida las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere.

-Es una niña por dios Russell.

-Deben aprender por las buenas o por las malas.

Esa era la manera de solucionar las cosas para Russell Fabray, para el no existía la debilidad y llorar lo demostraba así que no le gustaba ver a sus hijas mostrarse débil.

Los días iban de mal en peor, las cosas realmente no funcionaban, finalmente su padre accedió a cambiarla de escuela y eso significaba una oportunidad nueva, aun así tenía miedo, miedo de que volviera a suceder lo mismo.

-Me gusta tu cuaderno – se acercó una niña hacia ella.

-Gracias – trato de sonreír.

-Soy Santana – le extendió su mano – me prestas un lápiz te voy a enseñar algo genial.

-Claro, soy Quinn por cierto.

-Quinn – sonrió – bienvenida a Londres.

Al llegar Santana a su vida las cosas mejoraron notablemente, ella se convirtió en su gran amiga en aquella ciudad, ella lograba entenderla pero de cierta manera eso le recordaba a Rachel nunca volvió a sentir una conexión tan fuerte como la que tenía con la morena, pero debía adaptarse no podía estancarse y debía seguir, continuar a pesar de lo duro que podía llegar a ser.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Quinn se levantó rápidamente tratando de dejar a un lado sus recuerdos, hace mucho tiempo que no había pensado en ello, pero aquel día parecía que todas sus memorias se venían en contra de ella, decidió comenzar a hacer sus deberes quizás de esa manera su mente de despejaría y comenzaría a pensar en otras cosas.

-Hola Lucy – entraba Frannie – trajeron algo para ti – le dio una pequeña caja.

-¿Quién lo trajo?

-Es una sorpresa supongo, pero mejor revísalo tú – se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente – te amo hermanita, sabes que a veces las cosas son difíciles pero al final debes quedarte con los buenos recuerdos.

-Yo también te amo Frannie – sonrió.

Su hermana la dejo un momento a solas para que abriera aquella pequeña caja y al hacerlo se encontró con un DVD, venía con una carta y solo pudo sonreír, solo había una persona en el mundo que le podría hacer un regalo así…

"Hola Lucy, un pajarito me conto que estabas un poco triste (el pajarito es Frannie) no la culpes solo se preocupa por ti, por ese motivo te quiero hacer un regalo, se lo mucho que amas estas película y créeme yo también lo hago, es una edición especial del Rey León, viene con material extra, juego y muchas cosas más lo ordene especialmente para ti, te adoro Lucy y sé que esta película siempre te pone de buen humor disfrútala, no dejes que las cosas malas se interpongan en tu camino, las memorias las tenemos para acudir a ellas cuando sentimos que podemos cometer el mismo error, los recuerdos sean buenos o malos nos ayudan a mejorar…la vida no es para complacer a d los demás es para hacer las cosas que te hacen bien a ti, siempre he pensado que si sonreímos las cosas serán mejores, que si vemos el lado positivo nos sentiremos aliviados, porque no todo en la vida es blanco o negro, hay diferentes matices, al igual que en las hojas de los árboles, son verdes durante un periodo de tiempo su color es fantástico y te das cuenta que están en el mejor momento de su vida, después empiezan a cambiar de color…se vuelven color café y de repente te das cuenta que empiezan una transición en su ciclo de vida, y finalmente caen, no lo entiendes ¿por qué deben caer? Pues a veces debes caer para entender lo importante que es levantarse…es así como aquel árbol que perdió todas sus hojas vuelve a renacer, vuelve a empezar su ciclo nuevamente…y es así Lucy la vida es así tropezarse aprender…nunca poder entender lo difícil que ha sido para ti todo lo que has vivido y lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte, te adoro y tu mejor que nadie sabe lo importante que eres para mí…quizás muchas veces no te lo demuestro así que te pido disculpas por ello, pero debes saber que si me necesitas ahí estaré, no debes decir Rachel necesito ayuda, créeme sabré cuando debe apoyarte…porque te conozco porque se lo que te duele, lo que te hace feliz y lo que da fuerzas para salir adelante. Llegaste a mi vida cuando tenía seis años y cada día que pasa me doy cuenta de lo afortunada que soy al haberte encontrado, se feliz Lucy eso es lo que siempre he querido que seas feliz, hay muchas razones para sonreír el simple hecho de que tengas a una familia hermosa a tu lado porque eso es lo que son Frannie, Santana y Judy, llegaste a una nueva escuela en donde te toco comenzar desde cero y creo que lo vas haciendo muy bien has conseguido adaptarme y sobresalir, las cosas malas no son eternas o bueno eso es lo que quiero creer, recuerda que hay millones de cosas en este mundo que nos animan…hay miles de razones para sonreír…una de ellas para mi eres tú, cuando sonríes el mundo entero cobra sentido, créeme Lucy algún día entenderemos el porqué de todas las cosas, pero por ahora nos toca aceptar y asimilarlo.

También te deje otro regalo, es Simba, recuerdo hace años que me regalaste a Nala es un peluche hermoso que hasta ahora conservo pero creo que Nala no está completa sin que Simba este a su lado, por ello te compre un peluche espero que te guste…

Te adoro, no te olvides de sonreír la vida es mucho más linda si lo hacemos.

Att: Rachel Barbra Berry"

Era un peluche pequeño de aquel personaje, era completamente adorable Quinn recordaba perfectamente a Nala, cuando era pequeña adoraba tenerla a su lado y cuando se marcho quiso que Rachel lo conservara, con el tiempo nunca encontró un peluche parecido así que decidió dejar de buscar, pero ahora tenía en frente de ella a Simba aquel personaje del Rey León, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrazo.

-Knock, Knock – decía la morena sonriendo mientras se asomaba por su puerta – espere el tiempo prudencial para entrar.

-Ven aquí – dijo la rubia bastante emocionada – te adoro Rach.

-Y yo a ti Lucy – la abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias por tu regalo.

-Oh no fue nada, mi papi tiene amigos que lograron conseguirlo hace unos días pero estaba esperando el momento adecuado para dártelo, cuando Frannie me conto que estabas un poco triste supe que debía entregártelo, espero que te guste.

-Claro que si muchas gracias… ¿quieres verla conmigo? – le sonrió.

-Sería un honor.

La película había terminado y las chicas continuaban conversando sobre cualquier cosa, la morena se levantó y camino observando cada detalle de la habitación de la rubia, recordaba perfectamente como era su habitación cuando eran pequeñas, pero si había algo que no había cambiado era su pared, la tenía llena de fotografías.

-Salgo en la mayoría – decía señalando las fotografías, era verdad más de la mitad de aquellas fotografías eran de la morena o de ambas, existían muy pocas de Lucy.

-Es porque eres importante para mí.

-Y tú para mí, es increíble mírame tenía seis años no puedo creer que usara esos lazos en el cabello, me veo horrible – se reía.

-Para nada, te veías hermosa créeme.

-Lo dices para quedar bien conmigo – la molesto.

-Lo enserio, la primera vez que te vi supe que eras la niña más bonita del mundo.

-¿Del mundo?

-Para mí lo eres.

-Yo cuando te vi por primera vez me sorprendieron tus ojos – la miro fijamente – son increíbles, siempre he pensado que tienes los ojos más bonitos del mundo.

-¿Del mundo? – le pregunto sonriendo.

-Del mundo Lucy.

La morena abrió el cajón de escritorio de Quinn y saco la cámara, sabía que siempre la guardaba en ese lugar, era una cámara sencilla hacia fotografías al instante así que se acercó hacia ella.

-Es hora de agregar nuevos recuerdos a tu pared – le entrego la cámara.

-Sí creo que tienes razón – sonrió, abrazo a la morena apegándola a su cuerpo y coloco la cámara frente a ellas – sonríe Rach –dijo antes de apretar el botón, después de unos minutos la foto estaba lista, se veían perfectas juntas.

En la fotografía Lucy tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de la morena, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y una hermosa sonrisa se había formado en el rostro de Rachel, aquella sonrisa que le encantaba a la rubia, era de sus cosas favoritas, siempre que Rachel sonreía ella lo hacía, era inmediato y es que la manera que tenía la morena de afrontar las situaciones era única, era fácil enamorarse de Rachel, lo sabía, era muy sencillo caer, ella era inteligente, tierna, amable, sencilla, graciosa, todo absolutamente todo eso era Rachel para ella.

Tomo la fotografía entre sus manos y se acercó hacia la pared para colocarla junto a las demás, sonríe Rach eso es lo que Lucy quería que la morena siempre sonriera, en aquel tiempo tener una sonrisa de Rachel era algo muy común pero con el tiempo y en los momentos más oscuros Lucy hubiera dado todo, absolutamente todo para que la chica volviera a sonreír.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Primero diré que obviamente las protagonistas van a terminar juntas pero lo interesante es como sucede, no me gustan los fics en los que luchan y luchan para al final tomar caminos distintos así que por lo menos en este fic no lo haré.**

 **Los fics que borre lo lamento pero lo hice porque me quede sin ideas ahora están en el baúl de mis fics sin publicar jaja ya lo voy a buscar y créeme que si logro aclarar mis ideas lo volveré a subir**

 **Le quiero agradecer a cariithoopreina quien esta escribiendo Poisson muy buen fic vayan a leerlo :) ella me ayudo con la idea de este capitulo así que gracias !**

 **También saludos para Faby muchas gracias por leer la historia esta actualización es por ti jeje**

 **No se olviden de comentar que tengan un buen día**

 **Pd1: Quiero una Rachel así!**

 **Pd2: Yo veía el rey león miles de veces cuando era pequeña**


	10. Chapter 10:Mas de lo que puedas imaginar

**10: Más de lo que puedes imaginar**

 **Friends - Ed Sheeran**

 **Lima, Ohio**

 **Rachel Berry, 15 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 15 años**

Existían pocos meses en los que Quinn y Rachel tenían la misma edad Enero, Febrero y Marzo ya que Rachel cumplía años en diciembre y Quinn en Abril. Ambas tenían quince años un momento importante o bueno eso era lo que decían todos, ahora estaban en camino a convertirse en mujeres, los cambios eran notorios aún más en Quinn quien gracias a los entrenamientos con las porristas había logrado tonificar su cuerpo de manera asombrosa. Por su lado Rachel estaba más hermosa que nunca su cabello castaño largo era la envidia de sus amigas además de su piel, sin duda ambas eran de las chicas más bellas del salón y claro los chicos lo habían notado.

Habían pasado dos años desde que se habían vuelto a reencontrar y las cosas marchaban muy bien entre ellas, su amistad era cada vez más fuerte. Desde aquel "casi beso" que había sucedido en la pijamada ninguna de las chicas volvió a tocar el tema, simplemente no volvieron a hablarlo, ambas pensaron que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Sam aun quería conquistar a la morena de hecho cada vez que se le acercaba era un completo sufrimiento para la rubia ya que con el pasar de los días los detalles del chico aumentaban hacia la morena a quien la veia cada vez mas feliz y cómoda a su lado por lo que quizás Quinn debía comenzar a aceptar lo inevitable.

Los padres de Rachel habían sido invitados a la boda de unos amigos por lo que deberían asistir junto a la morena pero ella no quería ir sola, iba a ser horrible tener que pasar dos días con personas que no conocía así que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de invitar a Quinn como ella le había dicho no todo era tan malo si estaban juntas, después de casi veinte minutos de convencer a sus padres y de que Quinn hablara con su mamá, todo estaba listo las chicas irían juntas.

-De verdad te lo agradezco – sonreía Rachel – sin ti esto hubiera sido una tortura.

-No te preocupes además tú me has salvado muchas veces.

Subieron al auto de sus padres y se dirigieron hacia una hacienda en las afueras de Ohio, la recepción y el matrimonio se realizarían en ese lugar aquel día así que se prepararon muy rápido para estar listos. El lugar era hermoso y decorado de blanco las flores adornaban cada rincón al igual que las mesas, una carpa enorme se levantaba en el centro del jardín y los invitados de a poco iban llegando.

Los padres de la morena utilizarían una habitación y las chicas otras, solo que deberían compartir la cama, ¿fácil? Pues Quinn no pensaba eso ¿Cómo demonios se iba a controlar? Las hormonas no ayudaban en nada y lo que más sentía por Rachel era atracción, la morena había dejado a un lado los suéteres de renos o los lazos color azul que solía colocarse cuando eran niñas, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer y su manera de vestir era mucho más estilizada y porque no decirlo sexy. Las chicas ya se habían instalado en la habitación pero ahora debían prepararse para la boda. Rachel fue la primera en ir a colocarse su vestido, era color gris ajustado, su cabello suelto con algunas ondas y un poco de maquillaje que combinaban a la perfección, estaba bellísima y eso fue lo que noto Quinn al verla salir del baño.

-Oh vaya – dijo la rubia al mirar a la morena.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Estoy bien? –sonrió

-Mejor que bien….digo obvio estas muy linda…muy tu…es que estas

-¿Te encuentras bien? – comenzó a reír.

-Si...si…yo bien todo bien, solo necesito un poco de agua – se acercó a la mesa para agarrar una botella de agua.

-Pero tu estas muchísimo más guapa Quinn, eres hermosa – se acercó a su amiga, se veía preciosa si Quinn podía despertar todo tipo de sentimientos en la morena y sabía que ella era la única persona en el mundo capaz de ponerla nerviosa o hacerla sonrojar, a pesar del tiempo sus sentimientos no cambiaban, sabía que sentía algo por Quinn pero estaba demasiado aterrada para aceptarlo.

Quinn llevaba un vestido café claro, el cabello recogido y un poco de maquillaje, también estaba bellísima sus ojos eran lo que más resaltaba, aquellos hermosos ojos que le encantaban a la morena. Una sonrisa te delata y aquella tarde y noche la sonrisa de Quinn la delato, en realidad estaba completamente enamorada de la morena, Santana tenía razón ya no podía ocultar sus sentimientos habían pasado muchas cosas y le encantaba tener a la morena a su lado, disfrutaba de cada pequeño detalle y si todo era más especial si Rachel estaba a su lado.

-Gracias – sonrió un tanto nerviosa – vamos ya va a empezar – tomo de su mano y caminaron hacia el lugar en donde se daría inicio a la boda.

La ceremonia dio inicio y la novia entro al lugar bellísima acompañada de su padre, era una mujer bastante joven, el novio esperaba impaciente su llegaba y la música acompañaba a la pareja en aquel momento especial.

¿Sera que el amor es eterno? Era lo que más se preguntaba Quinn al ver a aquella pareja contrayendo matrimonio, el cura que oficializo la misa lo había dicho _"hasta que la muerte los separe"_ ¿ahí se acababa el amor? ¿Qué pasa si habían otras vidas? El amor para ella era algo doloroso primero vio a sus padres separarse y ese era el más claro ejemplo de que el amor no es para siempre, después le toco ver como su hermana se hundía por un desamor esas eran las dos referencias que tenía Quinn sobre el amor, su madre le había dicho que a veces es mejor tomar caminos separados por el bienestar de uno mismo y Frannie le había dicho que el amor es maravilloso pero que a veces cuesta dejar ir a la persona que uno ama.

Después comenzó la fiesta, todos estaban muy animados y felicitaban a los recién casados, mientras tanto, las chicas conversaban sobre la ceremonia cuando el padre de Rachel se acercó.

-Lucy hija – se acercó Leroy corriendo - ¿aun tocas la guitarra?

-Pues si…aun practico ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Lo que sucede es que la banda que iba a tocar en la recepción ha cancelado a último minuto y los novios quieren que alguien toque su canción favorita no sé si tú nos podrías ayudar.

-Oh dios yo nunca he tocado en frente de tantas personas – dijo la rubia.

-Lo harás bien – la animo Rachel – yo te apoyare.

-No me mires así siempre me terminas convenciendo – sonrió la rubia - ¿Qué canción es? – le pregunto emocionada a Leroy. Minutos después la rubia ya estaba en el escenario lista con la guitarra, si bien con el tiempo dejo de asistir a las clases de guitarra aun recordaba perfectamente lo que había aprendido, además afortunadamente se sabía a la perfección la canción que quería que ella interpretara…

-Bueno – dijo ajustando el micrófono – sé que esperaban a una banda pero en su lugar me tendrán a mi – sonrió – solo quiero desearles lo mejor a la nueva pareja que se acaba de conformar hoy, sé que no se mucho del amor pero sin duda he aprendido que es un sentimiento maravilloso, quizás algún día sea tan afortunada de encontrar a la persona adecuada para mi…también me dijeron que ustedes se conocen hace mucho – miro a la pareja – y que su canción es Friends de Ed Sheeran, es una canción muy hermosa aunque dolorosa… pero una declaración de amor al fin de cuentas….creo que la base de una relación es la amistad y que mejor que casarte con la persona que sabe todo de ti…con tu mejor amigo …así que aquí voy espero que lo disfruten.

La rubia acomodo el micrófono una vez más y toco los primeros acordes de la canción.

 _We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been._

 _We just try to keep those secrets in a lie,_

 _And if they find out, will it all go wrong?_

 _And Heaven knows, no one wants it to._

Quinn cantaba mirando hacia donde se encontraba Rachel, ahí estaba la morena sonriéndole, esa sonrisa, esa Hermosa sonrisa que la volvía loca.

 _So I could take the back road_

 _But your eyes will lead me straight back home._

 _And if you know me like I know you_

 _You should love me, you should know._

Estaba enamorada de ella, a pesar de los años ese sentimiento no se iba, quizás permanecía dormido esperando el momento adecuado para volver…no claro que no, el amor que sentía por Rachel nunca iba a desaparecer…pero había un problema…un pequeño problema en la historia de amor que trataban de escribir y el problema era que ella era su amiga….su mejor amiga.

Rachel observaba a su Quinn cantar aquella canción y no podía evitar pensar en ellas, eran mejores amigas lo compartían todo y tenían años de conocerse….pero quizás y solo quizás aquel cariño que ella sentía por Quinn iba más allá de una simple amistad, quizás ese sentimiento era más profundo de lo que podía imaginar o si quiera aceptar.

 _Friends just sleep in another bed,_

 _And friends don't treat me like you do._

 _Well I know that there's a limit to everything,_

 _But my friends won't love me like you._

 _No, my friends won't love me like you._

Termino de cantar y bajo del escenario recibiendo un fuerte aplauso por parte de los invitados y en especial de los novios, inmediatamente la morena se le acerco y la abrazo, se aferró a su cuello y le susurro lo increíble que había estado. La fiesta continuo normalmente y las chicas permanecían juntas conversando de cualquier cosa.

-Me están matando los tacones, sé que debemos usar estas cosas pero de verdad parecen un arma de tortura – se quejaba la rubia.

-Oh vamos no son tan malos una vez que te acostumbras.

-Son horribles Rach, además estoy acostumbrada a usar zapatillas en las porristas

-Ven vamos a sentarnos un momento.

Se alejaron de un poco de las personas y se sentaron una banca, desde ese lugar se podía ver a todos, la hacienda era bastante grande y tenía mucho espacio verde.

-Así está mejor – se sentó la rubia.

-Lo sé – la morena observo que a su lado habían olvidado una botella de vino – mira.

-Estamos de suerte –sonrió – ve por un vaso y vamos a probar esto.

-No creo que sea buena idea

-Oh vamos Rach es la primera vez que voy a probar vino y quiero hacerlo contigo.

La morena no pudo decir que no, Quinn era su debilidad si la rubia le decía que se iba a lanzar de un barranco de seguro ella la seguía y es que a pesar de los años seguían teniendo esa asombrosa conexión inexplicable. En unos momentos la chica volvió con dos copas.

-Bien vamos a brindar por….por esta noche – anunciaba Quinn mientras colocaba el vino en las copas – salud Rach.

-Estás loca – se rió.

-Pero solo un poquito – sonrió - ¿Por qué brindas tú?

-Por tu compañía, este día no fue tan malo como lo imagine y todo fue gracias a ti – la morena tomo su primer sorbo al igual que Quinn.

-Esto está muy rico sabe a frutas.

-Lo se pensé que iba a ser desagradable.

-Ves Rach no hay que tener miedo de probar cosas nuevas.

-A tu lado he vivido momento increíbles ¿lo sabes? – Quinn solo le sonrió y volvió a beber un poco de vino – mi papá siempre me ha dicho que disfrute de los pequeños momentos, porque hay puntos en lo que todo cambia a tu alrededor…desde que era niña él me lo repite, pero tiene razón fue el día que te conocí un punto en mi vida muy importante, fue el día en el que te acercaste a mí y me preguntaste porque sabía tantas cosas – rió al recordar – y fue ese día en el que mi vida cambio porque llego alguien que me hacía feliz y sobre todo me entendía.

-Ese día también cambio mi vida Rach – suspiró mirando al cielo – no tienes ni idea de cuánto.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento y Quinn la miro, se veía preciosa siempre había pensado que Rachel no era de las típicas bellezas, más bien era de aquellas personas únicas cuya belleza es incomprensible pero admirable. Volvieron a brindar una y otra y otra vez hasta que aquella botella de vino quedo completamente vacía.

-¿Te gusta Sam? – pregunto la rubia, habían hablado de todo un poco y el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en su cuerpo.

-Es un chico muy lindo, me divierto mucho con el – decía Rachel.

-¿Si te gusta?

-Creo que si…no lo sé en realidad.

Quizás hasta marte lograron escuchar el sonido del corazón de Quinn rompiéndose en mil pedazos, ella seguía profundamente enamorada de Rachel, no quería admitirlo y decirlo en voz alta ya que eso sería darle la oportunidad de romper su corazón y no quería sufrir más, pero quería su amiga fuera feliz y si Sam le daba esa felicidad que tanto buscaba…todo iba a estar bien.

-¿No dirás nada? – le pregunto nerviosa

-Que quieres que te diga Rach.

-No se algo, yo nunca había sentido algo así ni siquiera se besar y él es alguien que ya ha salido con chicas, me aterra hacer las cosas mal.

-Ven – se levantó y se tambaleo un poco – ven aquí.

-¿Segura que estas bien? Creo que el alcohol ya nos hizo efecto – se rió.

-Estoy perfecta y te voy a besar – le aseguro mirándola fijamente.

-¿Me vas a besar? – comenzó a reír.

-Sí, lo haré porque quiero y tengo ganas…Rach yo tampoco se besar, pero si hay alguien con quien quiero tener mi primer beso es contigo.

-Tu y yo ya nos habíamos besado tonta – la molesto.

Quinn sonrió al recordar aquel beso cuando eran niñas, era verdad su primer beso fue con la morena y aunque en ese momento ninguna de las dos entendió lo que significaba le encanto saber que su amiga también lo recordaba

-Pero esa vez fuiste tú quien me robo un beso, y bueno la segunda vez fui yo ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo te iba a tener lejos de mí, ahora quiero hacerlo nuevamente…pero tengo miedo de arruinarlo, no quiero perderte Rach, eres una chica increíble y siempre he sentido que mereces un amor épico, un amor de esos que aparecen en libros y te hacen soñar con que en realidad existe el amor, eso es lo que mereces, porque tienes un corazón muy puro, mereces a alguien que de todo por ti y no me importa si es un chico, una chica o un dinosaurio – sonrió – lo importante es que sonrías siempre.

-Espero algún día encontrar a un dinosaurio que me haga feliz – le sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo harás y será el dinosaurio más afortunado de la historia.

-Creo que yo seré la persona más afortunada del mundo ya que un dinosaurio se fijó en mi…Te quiero Quinn, yo no sé de qué forma pero te quiero, yo no estoy segura de lo que siento por ti o por Sam, yo simplemente estoy bastante confundida con todo lo que me sucede o lo que siento tu sabes que siempre trato de verle el lado bueno a las cosas y lo que puedo rescatar de este momento es que te tengo a mi lado y no hay nadie más en el mundo con quien quisiera estar.

-Te quiero Rach, pero más de lo que tú puedes imaginar.

La rubia se acercó lentamente hacia la morena y acaricio su mejilla, podía sentir su aliento a tan solo centímetros de ella, poso sus manos en la cintura de Rachel atrayéndola hacia ella, solo sonrieron y la morena agacho la cabeza pero inmediatamente Quinn la tomo de la barbilla logrando que sus miradas se conectaran nuevamente, se veía hermosa Rachel con el paso de los años se iba convirtiendo en una mujer preciosa llena de cualidades era inevitable no admirar su belleza o perderse en sus ojos.

-Eres preciosa Rach nunca lo olvides

No dijo nada más y coloco sus labios sobre los de la morena, el beso era torpe, pero de apoco Rachel se dejó llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo y coloco su mano en el cuello de la rubia profundizando el beso, sus labios se movían suavemente tratando de mantener el ritmo, las manos de Quinn se aferraban a la cintura de su amiga tratando de sentirla aun mas cerca. Ninguna de las dos había besado a alguien de esa manera y realmente lo disfrutaron, era su primer beso y sin duda había sido asombroso, sentir tan cerca a Rachel había sido fantástico sus labios juntos era la mejor sensación que había podido experimentar, no querían separarse, dios habían esperado tanto por ese momento pero fue solo cuando ambas necesitaban un poco de aire cuando se alejaron y Quinn coloco su frente junto a la de la morena, permaneciendo en completo silencio por unos segundos y fue la rubia quien abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de la morena quien permanecía aun con los ojos cerrados, sus labios rojos y sus mejillas coloradas, el beso sin duda había sido bueno ambas lo habían disfrutado y esta vez sabían perfectamente lo que significaba.

-Rach – dijo la rubia suspirando – yo no quiero que esto arruine todo.

-No te preocupes… pero creo que debemos volver – dijo acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja – ya es tarde.

-Si claro - respondió rápidamente.

Volvieron a la habitación en completo silencio, Rachel entro al baño inmediatamente y la rubia se sentó en la cama, su cabeza le daba vueltas, combinar el vino y malas decisiones no había sido la idea adecuada, sin duda se arrepentía de lo sucedido, no del beso pero si quizás de la manera en que sucedió, se tomó la cabeza y respiro profundamente finalmente se quitó el vestido y se colocó algo mucho más cómodo, luego de casi veinte minutos la morena salió del lugar ya con su pijama puesta.

-Lo siento – dijo Quinn.

-No me digas eso – suspiro – no hiciste nada malo para que me pidas disculpas.

-¿Entonces por que estas tan rara?

-No lo estoy, simplemente estoy muy confundida y no sé cómo reaccionar.

-Oh dios no debí besarte, si te hace bien solo olvida esta noche – trato de acomodarse en la cama pero la morena se lo impidió tomándola del brazo.

-No podría olvidarme jamás – la tomo de la barbilla observando sus ojos – me encanto el beso, dios creo que podría pasar mi vida entera besándote, fuiste mi primer beso y no me arrepiento de eso porque lo que sentí fue maravilloso…tú me haces sentir de esa manera Lucy…y no le culpo al alcohol o al momento por lo que sucedió, porque ambas lo queríamos, yo quería besarte al igual que tú a mi…solo necesito tiempo para asimilar esto…

-Está bien Rach – suspiró – buenas noches descansa.

-Buenas noches Lucy.

Y no volvieron a hablar de aquel beso, tanto Rachel como Quinn evitaron el tema por lo que quedaba del día y a la mañana siguiente hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado. No había tensión simplemente no hablaron del tema, si algo sucedió esa noche se quedaría entre ellas. ¿Era una despedida? Eso era lo único que pensaba Quinn quizás ese beso fue el final de algo que nunca empezó, quizás con ese beso Rachel le estaba diciendo adiós, quizás ese beso significaba que era hora de tomar distintos caminos, de olvidar los sentimientos.

* * *

 **Ups llegaron a los 15 años**

 **Que tengan un lindo día saludos señoritas :)**

 **76 reviews! waoo ya superaron a dos de mis historias gracias por todo**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**

 **PRÓXIMO** **CAPITULO: CORAZÓN**


	11. Chapter 11: Corazón

**11: Corazón**

 ** _A los 15 comprendió lo que era un corazón roto_**

 **Lima, Ohio**

 **Rachel Berry, 15 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 15 años**

Un corazón tiene la fragilidad de enamorarse, romperse y recuperarse con diferente facilidad, para enamorarse nuestro corazón se enfrenta a nuevas emociones, sin duda de a poco aprendemos lo maravilloso que puede ser sentirse amado o que aquel sentimiento nos vuelve invencibles, no sentimos poderosos, únicos, amados, libres los primeros meses cuentan como una ilusión simplemente quedamos asombrados con todo lo que sentimos ya que es nuevo nunca antes habíamos experimentado algo similar ya que de pronto llega una persona que pone nuestro mundo de cabeza y el amor se hace presente en nuestras vidas, si claro todo es maravilloso e incluso los días más terribles no parecen tan malos al lado de esa persona, es ahí en donde comenzamos a acostumbrarnos a su presencia, sabemos que pase lo que pase esa persona estará a nuestro lado y nos sentiremos protegidos por ella, es esa costumbre lo que nos hace aferrarnos a alguien, nos volvemos dependientes de aquel sentimiento y creemos que es irrompible que nada ni nadie podrá terminar con ese amor que sentimos, es crear nuestra propia burbuja de felicidad en donde no existe la tristeza, no hay más que amor y felicidad, así es como comenzamos a soñar, a planear cosas al lado de esa persona, creamos un mundo perfecto en el que solo estamos ella y yo, no hay nadie más y todo es jodidamente perfecto, no hay dudas ni peleas absurdas solo puro amor… repetimos tantas veces esa palabra _"amor"_ ¿pero qué significa? Es subjetivo para cada persona, ya que cada uno de nosotros tenemos una definición propia de amor. Nadie nos podría dar una definición completamente verdadera de lo que es ni mucho menos de lo difícil que es para cada persona enfrentarse a este sentimiento. Si nadie duda que los primeros meses sean sacados de una perfecta obra romántica, cualquier cosa nos hace sonreír, nos mantenemos como anestesiados, vivimos en un mundo feliz, no sabemos cuánto va a durar pero mientras lo haga todo es absolutamente maravilloso.

 _"No claro que no, no estoy enamorada de Quinn"_ se repetía Rachel mirándose al espejo _"Ella es mi mejor amiga, admito que me gusto besarla pero no….solo estoy confundida ya se me pasara"_

Después llegamos a un punto sin retorno en el que vemos como una relación se nos va de las manos, no importa cuánto te esfuerces, no importa cuánto hagas ni lo mucho que pidas que no se termine, lo hará, llega ese momento inevitable en el que no te queda más que dejar ir a esa persona de tu lado, es momento de aceptar que ese amor se fue que no podrás hacer nada que ya está todo dicho y sin duda algo se rompió, llega el momento de golpearse con la realidad y normalmente cuando el amor y la realidad se chocan sufres y es porque nada te prepara para ese dolor, porque duele demasiado, más de lo que cualquiera podría explicar, incluso lo sientes físicamente, ese dolor en el pecho incesante que no se va, el nudo en la garganta que lo único que hace es derrumbarte y hacerte llorar, y si te aseguro que lloraras como nunca lo hiciste, y es ridículo pensar que una persona provoque tus lagrimas más aun alguien que antes provocaba sonrisas en ti, la misma persona que te hizo creer en el amor, esa misma persona ahora te provoca el dolor más grande que puedas imaginar es así como te das cuenta que los sueños y las ilusiones se van a la basura que ya nada importa que no hay que planear ni mucho menos escribir tu futuro con alguien a tu lado, es la desilusión lo que nos mata y esa desilusión la que hace que un corazón se rompa.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel beso, no habían hablado en esos días, la rubia decidió darle el tiempo que la morena necesitaba para aclarar sus ideas no quería presionarla además sabía perfectamente el conflicto que enfrentaba su amiga quien aún no lograba aceptar por completo lo que sentía por Quinn. La rubia encontraba en su habitación limpiando un poco cuando Rachel entró

-Tu mamá me dejo pasar – dijo ante la sorpresa de la rubia.

-No hay problema – sonrió - ¿todo está bien?

-Yo no sé…veras yo hoy fui al supermercado a comprar algo de fruta porque sabes que me encantan las manzanas, pero las verdes y pues cuando estaba por pagar vi unas galletas…

-Rach al punto – la interrumpió.

-Me encontré a Sam y el me invito a salir a tomar un helado, yo acepte y la pasamos bien me sentí a gusto con el…

-No entiendo porque me cuentas esto.

-La pasamos muy bien, yo con el me sentí pues muy cómoda.

-Solo dilo – pidió la rubia sabiendo lo que se le venía encima

-Me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepte…

Trágame tierra, eso pensó Quinn quería desaparecer saltar por la ventana o simplemente correr todo para evitar aquel momento quizás era tiempo de aceptar que nada pasaría entre ellas, ese era el momento decisivo para Quinn, el momento en el que entendió que sus sentimientos no iban a ser correspondidos, o al menos ese no era su momento. Tenía dos opciones, enojarse y alejar a Rachel o comprender, tratar de entender que quizás para la morena todo era muy complicado y la opción segura era elegir a Sam, la opción adecuada era el chico, la opción que sus padres quisieran era el, la opción que la sociedad aceptaría…quizás no la opción que quería, pero era lo que debía hacer. Si en ese momento Quinn entendió lo mucho que podía doler el amor, comprendió que un corazón roto es algo que duele, algo que te marca, es un punto de inflexión en el que para bien o para mal todo cambia a tu alrededor y es que la primera vez que te enamoras, es la primera vez que te sientes en las nubes, es la primera vez que le das la ventaja a alguien para que te lastime.

-Solo se feliz Rach lo mereces.

-Yo quiero decirte que…bueno tú ya sabes que él ha sido muy lindo conmigo y bueno…lo del beso

-No tienes por qué excusarte conmigo fue solo un beso nada más.

-Si solo un beso – le dijo dudando – pero aun así quiero decirte que…

-No está bien. No debes explicarme nada – trato de sonreír – si Sam es lo que tú quieres en tu vida yo lo entiendo perfectamente, solo se muy feliz con él por favor.

-No te quiero perder, no quiero que las cosas cambien.

-No lo harás, jamás me vas a perder quizás ahora solo necesito un poco de tiempo para mí y para entender todo lo que está sucediendo solo necesito mi espacio.

-Está bien – dijo susurrando.

-Si Sam te hace llorar prometo que lo matare – sonrió, quería lo mejor ella siempre lo quiso – te quiero Rach.

-Te quiero Lucy de verdad que lo hago, siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga.

-Lo se Rach.

Un corazón roto es difícil de explicar pero puede romperse por diferentes razones, en ese momento Quinn entendió que dolía, que todo iba a cambiar a su alrededor, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que no quería perder a la morena, ella era su mejor amiga y lo que más anhelaba era tenerla en su vida, de alguna u otra manera.

Aquel día no dijo nada más solo abrazo a Rachel y le deseo lo mejor, eran amigas al fin y al cabo, su amistad debía ser más fuerte que cualquier cosa, que cualquier sentimiento. Le deseo lo mejor no podía decir nada más y era verdad quería que ella fuera feliz que todo fuera bien en esa nueva etapa, pero quizás en el fondo sabía que deseaba ser ella con quien Rachel empezara aquella relación.

Aquella noche ella entendió lo que dolía una decepción amorosa y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, era momento de aceptar lo inevitable de comprender que era momento de hacerse a un costado y dejar que Rachel siga con su vida, conozca nuevas personas y se enamore, pero también era momento de que Quinn comenzara a pensar en ella en su bienestar en lo que le hacía bien _"aléjate de lo que te hace infeliz"_ su hermana le repetía esa frase casi todos los días y entendió que debía dejar que todo se calmara, tenía que sanar su corazón. No iba a ser fácil ya que era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo como eso, pero debía ser fuerte no quería mostrarle a todos que eso le afectaba, debía continuar a pesar de que por dentro sentía lo mucho que dolía.

-Vaya – decía Frannie abrazando a la rubia – se lo que duele Lucy.

-Soy una idiota está en el manual de la vida no enamorarte de tu mejor amiga y yo lo hice.

-Ya tranquila – sonrió – míralo por el lado positivo, ahora podrás enfocarte en nuevas cosas.

-No hay lado positivo.

-Sí que lo hay solo debes ser paciente – le dio un beso en la frente – de amor nadie se muere Lucy

Los días siguientes fueron duros, nadie dijo que sería fácil nadie deja un manual que debes seguir para superar una decepción, simplemente debes avanzar _"no te estanques"_ era lo que Santana le repetía todos los días. Y era verdad no podía quedarse atascada en lo sucedido, no podía simplemente no debía, lo único que quedaba por hacer era continuar dejar de pensar demasiado en todo y enfocarse en sus cosas, en sus estudios en ser feliz.

-No debes seguir sintiéndote mal, Berry se lo pierde, tú vales muchísimo Quinn ahora ella tomo una mala decisión pero debemos entender que en la vida hay que equivocarnos para aprender.

-Sé que debo avanzar pero duele San – le decía a su amiga, ambas se encontraban en su habitación charlando de lo sucedido.

-Ay lo sé – la abrazo – pero te prometo que ese dolor se irá.

En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Frannie le pidió a la rubia que bajara un momento con ella ya que había alguien que quería hablar con ella.

Quinn bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se encontró con Vero, ahí estaba su profesora del jardín, habían dejado de hablar con ella y Frannie habían terminado por lo que verla allí era fantástico.

-Mírate cómo has crecido eres toda una señorita – la abrazaba.

-Gracias Vero – sonrió – es genial volverte a ver.

-Lo sé, vine a Ohio ya que debo arreglar unas cosas y pues no me podía ir sin saludar a mis chicas favoritas – miro a Frannie – también me contaron que has estado un poco triste.

-Frannie – miro a su hermana – no debiste contarle.

-No pude evitarlo quizás Vero sepa explicarte de mejor manera como sobrellevar esto.

-Lucy yo no tengo idea del amor yo misma lo he estropeado varias veces y siento que he perdido al gran amor de mi vida, pero también sé que el amor es maravilloso y único que cuando encuentras a la persona adecuada no importan cuantos obstáculos te ponga el camino al final te va a reencontrar con ella, porque hay cosas que están escritas, porque hay situaciones que van a suceder sin importar cuanto te opongas…hay amores y conexiones que se vuelven indestructibles, si no funciono ahora debe haber un motivo, no te rompas la cabeza tratando de entender ese motivo lo único que debes saber es que lo hay y que el tiempo te ayudara a entenderlo.

-Te quiero mucho Vero – se acercó y la abrazo fuertemente – gracias.

-Y yo a ti pequeña…ahora si me disculpas creo que también es momento de que le diga a la mujer que siempre he amado que yo esperare si es necesario para siempre por ella – miro a Frannie quien simplemente la observaba cruzada de brazos.

-Si ustedes vuelven a estar juntas seria inmensamente feliz – dijo la rubia acercándose a su hermana – no seas tan dura, Vero te ama.

-Ay Lucy tu aun debes aprender mucho del amor.

-Lo único que quiero saber es que no por orgullo voy a dejar a alguien a quien quiero mucho.

La rubia dejo a las chicas hablar a solas en la sala, dos semanas después su hermana le conto que ella y Vero habían decidido volver a salir, querían iniciar algo nuevo esta vez con la seguridad de que querían estar juntas y no dejarían que nada las separara.

Por otro Rachel y Sam hicieron oficial su noviazgo días después…Quinn y Rachel no hablan como solían hacerlo y las clases de biología se detuvieron de inmediato…iba a ser una completa tortura para la rubia tenerla tan cerca así que por el bien de ambas decidieron darse un tiempo. Aun se saludaban si se encontraban en la escuela pero todo era un poco distinto, los mensajes o las llamadas se habían terminado, claro que sus amigos lo habían notado pero prefirieron mantenerse al margen de lo sucedido.

Rachel no estaba del todo feliz con su decisión a pesar de que sus padres amaban su relación con el chico en el fondo ella sabía que no era lo que quería, se había equivocado lo sabía perfectamente pero solo equivocándose iba a aprender…quizás ese era su punto de inflexión, cometer errores y aprender.

Después del sufrimiento viene una etapa en la que de a poco te vas recuperando de lo sucedido, te vuelves a enfocar en cosas que tenías olvidadas te empiezas a preocupar más por ti en tu bienestar en lo que te hace realmente feliz y es en ese momento en el que entiendes que tu vida no depende de alguien más ni mucho menos tu felicidad y es un procesos largo y doloroso, pero hay que vivirlo, definitivamente es algo que te ayuda a entender y a darte cuenta de los errores y aciertos..

 _"El tiempo lo cura todo"_ eso era lo que decía un cartel pegado afuera de la librería favorita de Quinn, aquel día la rubia salió de su casa para comprar un nuevo libro ya había pasado un mes desde lo sucedido y la chica había leído ya tres libros. Eran su escape de cierta manera, si bien la escuela y los entrenamientos la tenían bastante ocupada un buen libro era su compañero favorito.

-¿Otro libro? – le pregunto sonriendo la chica que atendía aquella pequeña librería.

-Pues si… ¿Qué me recomiendas?

-Para alguien joven como tu diría una revista de chicos lindos, pero tú no eres una chica común y corriente – sonrió – eres como pocas y créeme veo mucha gente llegar aquí.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-Yo creo que sí, es mejor salir del sitio seguro, es mejor ser distinto…te recomiendo _"Cupido es un murciélago"_

-Gracias ehh – trato de leer su nombre en la tarjeta que llevaba en su camisa – disculpa no se tu nombre.

-Me llamo Megan – le extendió su mano – un gusto.

-Quinn – le sonrió – gracias por el libro.

-No te preocupes ah y Quinn espero volver a verte por aquí.

Llegamos a un punto en el que de a poco vamos encontrando paz, de a poco nos vamos reconstruyendo de la cenizas y nos damos cuenta que nadie se muere de amor y de que si no funciono con una persona es por alguna razón que aún no comprendemos pero que el tiempo se encargara de darnos la respuesta, es un momento en el que de a poco tu corazón se va recuperando, las ganas de volver a salir con alguien vuelven a ti y aunque suene masoquista los seres humanos somos así, a pesar de que ya hemos sentido el dolor de un rechazo o de una decepción amorosa nos volvemos a enamorar, volvemos a confiar con la esperanza de esta vez hacerlo bien.

Una semana después Quinn volvió a comprar un nuevo libro y a conocer mejor a Megan, aprendió que tenía 17 años y estaba esperando su carta de aceptación para la Universidad, supo que quería estudiar fotografía y le apasionaba la música, sus padres no podían pagar sus estudios por lo que debía trabajar para reunir dinero.

Hablaban casi todos los días por mensajes de texto o solían ir a caminar, en poco tiempo Megan se había convertido en un gran apoyo para Quinn, se había convertido en un escape.

 _"Que tal el libro?" Megan_

 _"Me gustó mucho, me he reído bastante, creo que era lo que necesitaba" Quinn_

 _"Lo sé a mí también por eso te lo recomendé" Megan_

 _"¿Has pensado alguna vez en escaparte?" Quinn_

 _"Muchas veces, pero creo que no sobreviviría jaja…además escaparme completamente sola seria aterrador" Megan_

 _"Si tienes razón" Quinn_

 _"¿Y tú?" Megan_

 _"Si también lo he pensado, pero creo que sería huir de mis problemas, con el tiempo voy aprendiendo a enfrentarlos" Quinn_

 _"¿Te he dicho que eres muy inteligente y hermosa a la vez?" Megan_

 _"Un par de veces ;)" Quinn_

Probablemente no era su momento y primero debían salir con otra personas antes de intentar algo, en el fondo Rachel sabía que Sam no era lo que verdaderamente quería pero quizás era lo que necesitaba en ese momento de su vida, por otro lado Quinn sabía que quería a Rachel pero su felicidad estaba por encima de cualquier cosa, quería que estuviera bien y si Sam lo lograba hacer ella no se interpondría, no podía luchar con los miedos de Rachel necesitaba que ella solo se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, necesitaba seguir su camino.

Un corazón roto es una de las cosas más difíciles de explicar y solamente entenderán la dimensión de estas palabras las personas que han pasado por una situación así, el amor es maravilloso pero también doloroso y eso es lo que aprendes después de una desilusión, nunca estarás listo para enfrentarte a ello, pero es un punto crucial en nuestras vidas, ese primer amor nos deja lecciones, aprendemos de nuestros errores y es lo que nos prepara para quizás en el futuro volver a amar.

* * *

 **Se han enamorado de su mejor amiga/o?**

 **Yo si dos veces y duele como no tienen idea :( y obvio también he tenido el corazón roto**

 **Lindo Lunes sonrían sean felices acá en Ecuador es feriado waooo**

 **Por cierto volví a subir la historia The Best of You que la había borrado si quieren leerla ya esta completa**

 **Pd: El drama no dura mucho así que mejor disfruten de la lectura ya ahora vienen cosas muy lindas y buenas**

 **En unos meses subiré una nueva historia la que me emociona mucho jeje en mi twitter esta la portada uy esta genial jeje**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	12. Chapter 12: Mejores Amigas

**12: Mejores amigas**

 **She – Ed Sheeran**

 **Lima, Ohio**

 **Rachel Berry, 15 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 16 años**

Tres meses habían pasado desde que Rachel y Sam habían comenzado su relación, el chico era muy atento con ella no había porque quejarse era realmente detallista y la hacía reír.

-Entonces ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo? – le decía Sam.

-Me encantaría – sonrió y el chico se acercó para besarla.

Estaban en el instituto era la hora de salida y miles de estudiantes estaban en las afueras del mismo, en ese momento Rachel observo a Quinn que salía a toda prisa, se veía hermosa su uniforme de porrista le quedaba a la perfección, su cabello recogido y una sonrisa en su rostro hizo que la morena se quedara observándola, la chica hablaba animadamente con Santana cuando vio que una chica se les acercaba.

Unas semanas atrás la morena se había enterado que su amiga no solo estaba saliendo con alguien sino que ese alguien era una chica, pero eso era lo que había conseguido al decidir separar sus caminos, no podía culparla por seguir con su vida ya que ella misma lo había hecho, pero eso si le había sorprendido mucho que no le hubiera dicho absolutamente nada, de hecho se enteró por Kurt quien había visto a las chicas besándose en una plaza cerca de la secundaria.

Así que finalmente la pudo conocer, finalmente pudo ver el rostro de aquella chica que ahora era la novia de su mejor amiga.

-Amor ¿Qué tanto ves?

-No, nada solo estaba un poco distraída.

-Está bien – la abrazo – vamos te iré a dejar en tu casa y en la noche iremos a ver la película.

-Obvio – le sonrió.

Mientras tanto Quinn conversaba con Santana y Megan quien la había ido a ver a la secundaria, hacía apenas unas semanas habían decidido darse una oportunidad, las cosas marchaban muy bien entre ambas, la época en la que la rubia estaba triste y le dolía ver a Rachel junto a Sam parecía finalmente solo un mal recuerdo.

-No lo creo – reía Megan – además en unos meses debo ir a Nueva York para instalarme en el campus.

-Eso es genial – sonreía la latina – debes invitarnos a esa ciudad Quinn siempre la ha querido conocer.

-Con gusto te llevare hermosa – le sonrió y beso su mejilla.

-Tanto amor me enferma – decía dramáticamente la latina – me voy chicas cuídense mucho.

Megan era una chica genial, divertida eso le agradaba a Quinn, compartían muchos gustos y sin duda había llegado a su vida cuando más lo necesitaba.

La rubia había conocido a Megan en aquella biblioteca a la que siempre acudía y después de varios meses de salir divertirse y pasar tiempo juntas decidieron darse una oportunidad fue así como ella se convirtió en su primera novia, su primera novia oficial, hablar con su familia sobre lo que le estaba pasando no fue sencillo y claro a su madre casi le da un ataque al saber que sus dos hijas tenían gustos distintos, Frannie por su lado la apoyaba incondicionalmente, con el tiempo su madre también lo termino aceptando y de hecho con el tiempo comenzó a llevarse muy bien con Megan.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y Rachel y Sam iban a salir a ver aquella película que tanto quería el chico, sus padres estaban felices con la relación de la morena que chico había sabido cómo ganárselos, era atento y muy cordial con ambos.

-Me voy regreso en dos horas los quiero mucho – decía la morena bajando las escaleras.

-Y nosotros a ti ve con cuidado.

Sam y la morena llegaron al centro comercial y fueron directamente hacia los cines a comprar su boleto, al parecer había mucha gente así que se colocaron rápidamente en la fila para ya ingresar a ver la película.

-Mira – señalaba el chico - ¿esa no es Quinn? - No por favor, eso fue lo primero que pensó la morena

-Hola chicas – saludaba a la rubia y a su acompañante – que genial encontrarnos.

-Oh – dijo Quinn acercándose – hola chicos ¿Qué tal?

-Hola – respondio la morena y observo que las chicas estaban agarradas de las manos.

-Ella es Megan mi novia – sonrió y les presento a los chicos.

¿Dolió? Pues si en ese momento el corazón de Rachel sintió el dolor en su más puro estado, no debía quejarse ella misma había acabado con cualquier posibilidad de que algo pasar entre ellas, pero no por ello le dejaba de doler, ahí estaban meses después de su primer beso y finalmente parecía entenderlo le gustaba Quinn y no solo eso estaba muy enamorada de ella, con Sam no sentía celos cuando alguien le hablaba, con Sam nunca sentía lo que Quinn lograba en ella.

-Un gusto chicos – saludaba Megan.

-Que genial, no sabía que tenías novia pero felicitaciones. ¿No es verdad Rach? No me habías dicho nada

-Gracias Sam – respondió Quinn amablemente.

-Pues no te había dicho nada porque yo no lo sabía – decía la morena un tanto molesta.

-Pero ustedes son mejores amigas ¿no es así?

-Algo así – respondió Quinn abrazando a su chica – no había podido conversar con Rachel, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo libre.

-Si eso exactamente – trato de sonreír y se aferró al brazo de su chico – vamos ya va a empezar la película.

-Vaya coincidencia nosotras también vamos a ver la misma – sonrió Megan.

-Genial – dijo Rachel irritada. Al parecer les esperaba una larga noche.

-¿Qué vas a querer amor? – le preguntaba Megan a la rubia ya que se encontraban eligiendo que dulces comprar.

-Quinn ama los M&M's – decía la morena sin siquiera mirarla – son sus favoritos.

-Pues sí lo son – sonrió al darse cuenta lo bien que la conocía la morena

-Bueno, entonces eso será – suspiro Megan.

Ya dentro de la sala, Sam le contaba millones de cosas a la morena quien no prestaba atención, su mirada se fijaba en su amiga quien se había sentado al lado de ella, miraba como reía con Megan y los celos la estaban matando vamos Rachel no tienes por qué sentirte así se repetía una y otra vez la morena.

Uff golpe bajo, miro hacia su derecha y Quinn y Megan se estaban besando, toda la situación era demasiado incomoda lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era salir corriendo, tomar la mano de Quinn y decirle que lo intentaran una vez más, pero claro eso no era una opción.

-¿Me acompañas al baño? – le dijo a Quinn la morena.

-Ehh si claro Rach.

Las chicas finalmente se alejaron un poco y se dirigieron hacia el baño, no había mucha gente ya que la mayoría se encontraba disfrutando de la película.

-Esto es demasiado incomodo – comenzó la morena

-¿De qué hablas?

-De esto tu y yo junto a Sam y la chica que no sé el nombre.

-Se llama Megan - la interrumpió.

-Melissa como sea, mira me siento muy incomoda

-No me voy a ir. Y se llama Megan no es tan difícil recordarlo.

-Yo tampoco me iré. Y yo no tengo la culpa de que tu novia tenga un nombre común que se me olvide.

-Podría decir lo mismo de tu adorado Sam, deben haber millones de personas con ese nombre.

-Ya basta – suspiro la morena.

-Entonces supongo que tendremos que tolerarnos por unas dos horas y ya, no es tan complicado.

-Bien si así lo quieres pero mantengamos la distancia y las muestras de afecto.

-¿Muestras de afecto? – reía la rubia.

-Prácticamente te estabas comiendo la cara de Melissa.

-Se llama Megan por tercera vez, además yo me tengo que soportar que estés abrazando al idiota de tu novio.

-Pero yo no le he besado en tu cara – la enfrento.

-No me voy a contener si quiero besar a mi novia lo haré Berry.

-Dios odio cuando te pones así.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo Berry?

-Así con esa actitud siempre lo haces cuando estas enojada y me empiezas a decir Berry.

-No, te equivocas además tú no sabes nada Berry – la morena rodo sus ojos cansada.

-Claro que lo sé y es porque somos mejores amigas – le grito, en ese momento entro una chica al baño y ambas se separaron un poco.

-Bien trato nada de muestras de afecto, disfrutemos la película – le extendió su mano.

-Trato – dijo la morena.

Finalmente volvieron a la sala y disfrutaron de la función, no hubo más momentos incomodos y afortunadamente el tiempo pasó rápidamente, ya era las ocho y media de la noche y la morena debía volver a casa así que se comenzó a despedir de los chicos.

-Me tengo que ir – abrazo a Sam – nos vemos y que pases bien adiós Melissa.

-Adiós amor – sonrió el chico.

-Me llamo Megan – protesto la chica.

-Si como sea nos vemos que disfruten la noche.

-¿Te vas a ir sola? – le susurro la rubia al despedirse de la chica.

-No mi papá estaba abajo esperándome

-Oh entiendo bueno que te vaya bien – dijo mirando a la morena alejarse.

-Yo también me tengo que ir – decía Sam – nos vemos que pasen una buena noche.

Megan y Quinn volvieron a casa pero la chica había estado muy callada durante el trayecto, la rubia lo noto rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan callada?

-No me habías contado que está enamorada de tu mejor amiga.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste no soy idiota esta noche no dejabas de mirarla y te irritaba que ese chico la abrazara, dios como fui tan idiota.

La rubia había evitado hablar con ella sobre su pasado y más aún sobre su enamoramiento, lo único que le había dicho era que alguien había roto su corazón pero nunca le dijo que había sido su mejor amiga, ahora ya no tenía alternativa debía decir la verdad.

-Ya no me gusta – respondió rápidamente – por favor Megan tienes que creerme

-No es lo que parecía esta noche.

-Estoy contigo ahora eso es lo que importa.

-Dime que ya no sientes nada por ella.

-Solo siento cariño nos conocemos desde que éramos muy pequeñas.

-Oh vaya, Quinn yo no puedo competir con fantasmas del pasado ya lo he hecho y las cosas han resultado mal.

-Quedamos en darnos una oportunidad – dijo acariciando su mejilla – intentémoslo.

-Está bien – suspiro – pero solo lo hago porque me encantas – susurro antes de besarla.

Era 4 de abril y eso solo significaba una cosa, el cumpleaños de la rubia, 16 años aquel día Quinn cumplía 16 años de edad, el día no ayudaba mucho ya que llovía torrencialmente, normalmente durante aquel mes las lluvias llegaban a la ciudad y por ello el día estaba completamente nublado y la lluvia se hacía presente.

-Qué día más bonito para cumplir años hermanita – sonreía Frannie – feliz cumple Lucy

-Gracias – sonrió – te adoro.

-Y yo a ti pequeña, 16 no se cumple todos los días.

-Lo se soy un año más vieja.

-Pero más sabia, por cierto Vero vendrá en unas horas para que vayamos a cenar junto a mamá. Será un lindo día no te preocupes.

-Lo sé ¿Cómo vas con ella?

-Genial. Tú no tienes idea de todo lo que siento por ella, me alegra tenerla nuevamente a mi lado y si tenías razón el orgullo nos impide sentir pero no dejare que eso se interponga entre nosotras.

-Me haces muy feliz – la abrazo – les deseo lo mejor.

-Por cierto un pajarito vino esta mañana

-¿Un pajarito?

-Sí, uno pequeño llamado Rachel Berry y te trajo algo, me dijo que hoy iba a salir con sus padres pero no podía irse sin darte esto – le entrego un sobre – feliz cumpleaños Lucy léelo estaré abajo preparándote el desayuno.

-Gracias Frannie.

 _Patience, my enemy_

 _And loving's my friend_

 _It's harder to leave_

 _With my heart on my sleeve_

 _Than to stay and just pretend_

 _Oh, she knows me so well_

 _Oh, she knows me like I know myself_

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Lucy!

Hoy cumples un año más de vida, por ello es un día increíblemente especial tu sabes que amo los cumpleaños me hacen muy feliz y este en especial porque la chica más increíble del mundo cumple 16 años, waoo eso es un numero grande aun me acuerdo cuando tenías 7 años, pero te diré un secreto, aun no acepto que hemos crecido que llevamos casi 10 años conociéndonos, es casi irreal, pero es así.

El motivo de escribirte una carta es simple, no podré estar contigo en este día tan especial pero espero que la pases increíble con tu familia y amigos, disfruta sonríe mucho Lucy.

Sé que mi actitud no ha sido la mejor ya que parte de mi aun no acepta que ambas hemos escogido caminos distintos, parte de mí no acepta que ya tienes novia pero si ella te hace feliz créeme que yo lo soy, si ella logra hacerte sentir la mujer más especial e increíble del mundo es la indicada, si ella estará a tu lado para apoyarte, escogiste bien, si ella logra entender cada parte de tu personalidad pues yo soy más que feliz. No volverás a ver una actitud como la de anoche por mi parte, solo deseo lo mejor para ti y la chica que ahora es dueña de tu corazón.

Siempre he pensado que la vida es más bonita si sonreíamos por eso he decidido regalarte algo que sé qué hará que sonrías, es un CD autografiado por Coldplay sé que te encanta esa banda y bueno logre conseguir que lo firmaran, la música es nuestro escape y sé que para ti es aún más importante espero que lo disfrutes mucho.

Puede que nos encontremos en el mejor momento de nuestra amistad pero eso no significa que me dejes de importar, te adoro eres la chica que siempre va a estar en mi corazón no importa cuán difícil se pongan las cosas puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, yo siempre estaré aquí, te conozco Lucy y tú a mi…por algo somos mejores amigas ¿no es así?

Feliz cumpleaños. Te quiero Lucy.

Sonríe la vida es más bonita si lo hacemos

Att: Rachel Barbra Berry"

 _And like the back of her hand_

 _She already understands everything_

 _Won't you stay?_

 _She says_

 _And she already knows how it goes_

 _And where she stands_

 _I'll stay, anyway_

 _Cause she knows me so well_

 _Oh, she knows me like I know myself_

Rachel quería lo mejor para su amiga, en el fondo sabía que no podía hacer nada para impedir aquella relación así que prefirió desearle lo mejor, si Megan la hacía feliz pues eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, eran amigas no querían que la relación que tenían se deteriorara, ahora era cuestión de aceptar que en la vida existen muchos momentos importantes y ahora ellas estaban viviendo el primer amor pero por separado, debían aprender y cometer errores eso era la vida, eso era lo que debían vivir antes de poder quizás intentar algo. Si de algo estaba segura Rachel era que la conexión que sentían nunca se iba a romper.

-Yo también te quiero Rach – susurro sosteniendo la carta entre sus manos.

-Mira a quien me encontré en la puerta – llegaba Frannie junto a Megan.

-Hola mi amor feliz cumpleaños – se acercó y beso a su chica – felices 16 hermosa.

-Hola amor – sonrió – gracias.

-Las dejare a solas, pero bajen rápido antes de que el desayuno se enfrié.

Quinn no escucho nada de lo que le decía Megan, solo pensaba en la morena había sido un lindo detalle de su parte y claro ella la conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo solo ella.

Los meses continuaron pasando Quinn y Megan seguían saliendo al igual que Rachel y Sam, pero la morena estaba a punto de tomar una decisión que afectaría todo lo que tenían planeado.

La morena cito a su chico en un parque cerca de su casa, las cosas con el eran buenas no habían quejas Sam solía ser muy divertido la pasaban muy bien, la trataba como todo un caballero y eso era algo que apreciaba mucho la morena, pero no lo amaba, no sentía esas mariposas en el estómago de las que tanto hablaban.

-Hola amor – llegaba el chico saludando a la morena con un beso rápido en los labios.

-Hey ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

-Agotador pero ahora todo es mejor porque te tengo a mi lado.

-Sam – sonrió.

-¿Pasa algo Rach? Te noto un poco rara.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Fue así como la morena puso final a aquella relación, si claro que dolió no quería lastimar a Sam el no había hecho nada malo, de hecho había sido el mejor novio que cualquier chica podría querer, pero ella no sentía lo mismo, no quería seguir lastimándolo así que lo mejor era terminar y dejar aquella relación allí.

Si ese fue el día en el que Rachel Berry decidió dejar a un lado sus miedos y poner orden en su vida, tenía 16 años debía equivocarse y así lo hizo pero sin duda había aprendido la lección.

-¿Y qué dijo él? – le preguntaba Kurt, ambos se encontraban en el estadio del instituto.

-Pues me pidió que no lo hiciera ay dios fue todo horrible Kurt

-Ya bueno tranquila, todos debemos aprender lo que es un corazón roto alguna vez.

-Como sea, dolió bastante.

-¿Qué sigue ahora?

-No lo sé creo que darme un tiempo para mi nada más.

-¿Aceptar que te gusta Quinn?

-Kurt – lo miro enojada – ya deja de decir eso, alguien te puede escuchar.

-Mira ella es una chica increíble y si ya empiezas a aceptar que te encanta las cosas mejoran créeme, no hay nada de malo

-Es que el problema es que es una chica y no una chica cualquiera es mi mejor amiga.

-Bueno pero te atrae, te gusta Rachel

-Lo se me encanta, pero ahora ella tiene una relación y yo no me interpondré en ello.

-Si estuviera soltera ¿intentarías algo con ella?

-Yo – suspiro – claro que lo haría.

-No hay nada de malo en lo que sientes Rach, es simplemente amor. Y estoy seguro de que ambas tendrán una oportunidad y también de que vivirán un amor épico

-¿Épico?

-¿Cuántas personas tienen la suerte de conocer al amor de su vida cuando solo tienen 6 años?

-No lo sé – les respondió confundida.

-Muy pocas y ustedes son las afortunadas, créeme el tiempo me dará la razón y vivirán un amor de esos que son únicos.

-Eso espero – sonrió.

-Así será Rach – la abrazo.

Si era momento de comenzar a escribir una nueva historia, era momento de comenzar a escribir aquel amor épico que tuvo que sobre pasar los momentos más difíciles y oscuros que pudieron imaginar, pero al final de cuentas era una amor invencible, inexplicable, era un amor como pocos. Un amor que le demostró a la morena el poder que puede tener este sentimiento sobre una persona y como es mejor perderse si tienes a ese alguien que te da fuerzas a tu lado.

* * *

 **A ver les dejo un regalo ya se que rompí su corazón con el capitulo anterior jajaj perdón !**

 **En fin aquí les dejo otro capitulo háganme feliz dejen sus comentarios y díganme lo que piensan estamos cerca de los 100 reviews waooooo**

 **Gracias por comentar en especial a quienes lo hacen cada capitulo todo mi amor es para ustedes.**

 **JoanaSager besos!**

 **Y si sigo de vacaciones por eso actualizo y también porque ya acabe de escribir la historia :')**

 **Pd: Amo a Ed Sheeran y Coldplay si alguien me regala un disco de ellos o me dedica una canción me caso !**

 **Twitter: dcimginegirl**


	13. Chapter 13: Un dinosaurio

**13: Un dinosaurio**

 **American – Lana del Rey**

 **Lima, Ohio**

 **Rachel Berry, 16 años.**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 17 años.**

Mientras los años continúan pasando vas a aprendiendo de los errores, te vas haciendo una mejor o peor persona, eso lo definirán tus actos, conforme crecemos aprendemos el valor de las palabras y de las acciones, conforme los años pasan nos acercamos a un momento decisivo para muchos, el momento en el que decides que vas a hacer con tu vida ¿Vas a estudiar? ¿Vas a trabajar? ¿Qué vas a hacer? Esa era la pregunta que miles de maestros hacían el primer día de clases del último año. Rachel y Quinn empezaban su último año en la secundaria a todos los maestros se les había ocurrido la genial idea de preguntar a cada uno de sus alumnos que iba a seguir en la Universidad.

Por un lado estaba Rachel quien ya había decidido estudiar Biología en Los Ángeles, la morena había tomado la decisión meses atrás después hablar con sus padres quienes estaban muy emocionados por la decisión de la chica y claro la iban a apoyar en todo. Su gusto por las plantas y el ecosistema no habían cambiado a pesar de los años por lo que siempre supo que quería estudiar, fue así que había enviado una carta de solicitud para la Universidad en Los Ángeles, una decisión difícil ya que debería alejarse de sus padres quienes eran su principal apoyo, pero era algo que debía hacer, tenía muchos sueños que cumplir y no podía detenerse.

Y bueno luego estaba Quinn quien aún no sabía muy bien que iba a estudiar. La verdad había pensado en muchas carreras desde fotografía hasta leyes, pero la verdad era que no tenía idea de qué hacer con su vida, si había algo que disfrutaba era la música y las artes por lo que de a poco iba descifrando que debía seguir, su madre le había dicho que debía escoger algo antes de que el año terminara y ya era diciembre por lo que su tiempo se estaba agotando.

En tanto Megan y Quinn la distancia siempre fue un problema entre ambas ya que la chica había decidido estudiar lejos de Ohio dificultando la relación aun así funciono bastante bien, después de ocho meses juntas Quinn fue quien entendió que aquel problema era aún más grande que sus sentimientos, Megan merecía a alguien que estuviera cerca de ella, además estaba comenzando una nueva etapa iba a conocer a muchas personas y solo quería que fuera feliz…son cosas que pasan y si le dolió decir adiós porque la quería, porque de verdad aquella chica había llegado a su vida justo cuando más lo necesitaba, pero ahora ella quien se enfrentaba a un cambio importante en su vida…la Universidad.

Rachel y Sam eran un capítulo aparte, después de seis meses de noviazgo la morena le dijo al chico que no podía seguir a su lado, no era amor, no sentía aquellas mariposas de las que tanto hablaban, no era feliz a su lado y no podía seguir mintiéndole, sus sentimientos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para continuar intentándolo fue así como decidieron terminar su relación después de seis meses de oficializarla.

Quinn y Rachel hablaban de vez en cuando pero no como lo solían hacer antes de que sucediera todo, sin duda era difícil hablar de algo que les hacía daño. No estaban molestas pero las cosas eran algo tensas entre ambas.

La morena entraba al instituto y se dirigió hacia el auditorio ya que el grupo de teatro tendría práctica, en el centro del mismo vio la figura de una chica que estaba de espalda sosteniendo una guitarra, fue solo cuando se giró un poco que logro ver que se trataba de Quinn. Se veía aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba no estaba usando su uniforme de animadoras lo que fue una sorpresa, muy pocas veces iba al instituto con ropa informal.

 _Play house, put my favorite record on_

 _Get down; get your crystal method on_

 _You were like tall, tan, driving 'round the city_

 _Flirtin' with the girls like you're so pretty_

 _Springsteen is the king don't ya think?_

 _I was like 'hell yeah that guy can sing'_

 _Like ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Cantaba la chica muy bajo, apenas podía escucharla así que se acercó un poco más tratando de apreciar a su voz.

 _You make me crazy, you make me wild_

 _Just like a baby, spin me round like a child_

 _Your skin so gold and brown_

 _Be young be dope be proud_

Seguía cantando y su voz era preciosa hace muchos años había tenido la oportunidad de escucharla, pero ahora se escuchaba mucho mejor, su voz era suave perfecta, además verla tocar la guitarra era algo que siempre había disfrutado.

 _Like an American_

 _Oh, oh, ohoh, oh, oh, oh, ohoohh,_

 _Like an American,_

 _Oh, oh, ohoh, oh, oh, oh, ohoohh_

Quinn se giró terminando la canción y miro a la morena que estaba sentada en primera fila observándola detenidamente, ambas sonrieron de inmediato, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar.

-Tienes una voz increíble Quinn – camino hacia ella – me dejaste impresionada.

-Gracias – le sonrió - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-El grupo de teatro tiene ensayo en unos minutos.

-Oh no lo sabía – agarro su guitarra dispuesta a salir del lugar.

-Espera… ¿podemos hablar?

Quinn acepto y se dirigieron hacia el estadio para poder platicar sin ser interrumpidas, el lugar estaba vacío con solo unos cuantos estudiantes haciendo ejercicio. Rachel noto el nerviosismo de su amiga quien no dejaba de jugar con sus manos y trataba de evitar cualquier contacto visual. La morena le pidió que se sentara a su lado y estuvieron unos minutos en completo silencio.

-Yo sé que las cosas entre nosotras están un poco rotas, bueno bastante rotas y no quiero que sigamos así – decía la morena – me duele esta situación Lucy – en ese instante al escucharla decir su nombre la rubia reacciono y miro a la chica – sé que soy yo la culpable de que las cosas se estropearan entre nosotras pero yo cometo errores y lastimo a las personas sin incluso darme cuenta, sé que las decisiones que tome en el pasado te lastimaron y a mí también créeme aunque no parezca todo esto me afecto mucho y me equivoque al aceptar a Sam, él es mi amigo y nunca debí confundir mis sentimientos hacia él.

-Rach espera – la interrumpió – realmente no fue el hecho de que aceptaras a Sam lo que me lastimo, de hecho creo que fue como sucedieron las cosas al final, ya que no hablamos sobre lo que sentíamos y en parte fue culpa lo acepto…pero no supe cómo seguir a tu lado sabiendo que mis sentimientos por ti iban más allá de una amistad, tu siempre supiste eso en cambio yo jamás supe que sentías por mí.

-Es que no sabía que sentía estaba muy confundida.

-¿Por qué nunca hablaste conmigo?

-No podía. ¿Qué te iba a decirte? Si ni yo misma entendía lo que sentía.

-Hubiera tratado de entender– se acercó a la morena – solo debes decirme que es lo que sientes ahora.

-Siento que quiero a mi mejor amiga de vuelta, Lucy tu eres muy importante no te volveré a lastimar – dijo muy afectada – Sé que esto ha sido muy difícil y mi actitud no ha ayudado mucho pero tenía miedo de mis sentimientos, me refugie en un amor que me daba seguridad y que era lo que todos esperaban de mí, pero yo no era feliz fue por eso que decidí terminar con todo, mi papá siempre me dice que debo sonreír y al lado de Sam no lo hacía, todo era muy forzado y no quería seguir sintiéndome así, además tenía miedo de que nuestra amistad se arruinara, cosa que termino sucediendo al fin y al cabo, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, no sé de qué manera pero de que te quiero te quiero Lucy.

-Yo tampoco estoy segura de lo que siento ahora por ti, hace un año tenía muy en claro mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero ahora simplemente no lo sé

-Lo entiendo perfectamente.

-Te propongo un trato – dijo Quinn mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga nuevamente – tu sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo y quizás es momento de volver a ser esas mejores amigas que se contaban todo y disfrutaban de ver el rey León – se rió – si aún lo veo Rach es mi secreto no lo reveles.

-Es que es una película muy buena – sonrió – pero tranquila tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-¿Amigas?

-Algo así –le dijo Quinn ofreciéndole su mano, pero Rachel rápidamente la abrazo.

Eran amigas sobre todas las cosas, es indispensable poner la amistad sobre todo, los sentimientos pueden apoderarse de ti pero hay algo que debería permanecer intacto y eso es la amistad, Quinn y Rachel se conocían por un poco más de diez años y durante ese tiempo habían vivido muchas cosas juntas, peleas, reconciliaciones, bromas, desamores, alegrías y tristezas. ¿De qué sirve guardar rencor? ¿De qué sirve el orgullo? Absolutamente de nada lo único que logran es alejarte de las personas que más quieres, el orgullo muchas veces es el causante de que te encierres en ti mismo y no te permitas darte una oportunidad, no te deja avanzar y seguirás atascado, es algo inútil guardar rencor ya que lo único que consigues es lastimarte, es preferible avanzar y perdonar.

Fue así como pasaron semanas tratando de reconstruir la amistad que las unía, afortunadamente las cosas iban funcionando bien para ambas

-Pronto será tu cumpleaños número 17 Rach – sonreía - ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

-Pues me conformo con algo de comer – se rió – sabes que amo comer.

-Lo sé, pero debe haber algo que siempre hayas querido…no se algo que desees.

Las chica caminaban de vuelta al instituto ya que la rubia tenia clases y aparte entrenamiento con las animadoras, iban de regreso cuando Quinn recordó que el cumpleaños de la morena se aproximaba, faltaban unas cuantas semanas para que cumpliera 17 años, era increíble imaginar que la había conocido cuando solo tenía 6.

-Ya entonces – se rasco la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo - quiero un dinosaurio.

-Estás loca – se rió - ¿de dónde me voy a sacar una dinosaurio?

-Pero solo un poquito al igual que tu – la abrazó – sé que eres muy inteligente así que pensaras en algo – le guiño el ojo - ve consiguiendo un dinosaurio Lucy que te vaya bien en clases, cuídate mucho.

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad entre ellas, los mensajes volvieron, al igual las llamadas que duraban horas y horas.

Era 18 de diciembre y eso solo quería decir una cosa, era el cumpleaños de Rachel, la morena cumplía 17 años, era un día particularmente perfecto el sol brillaba y la temperatura de la ciudad estaba perfecta, Rachel se levantó como era costumbre a las 7 de la mañana, Rachel acostumbraba a madrugar era algo que había aprendido desde pequeña, su rutina comenzaba con un baño refrescante seguido de un buen desayuno, así que bajo hacia la cocina y noto que sus padres no estaban, solo habían dejado una nota.

 _"Feliz cumpleaños mi amor, te deseamos lo mejor en este día tan especial, tuvimos que salir de urgencia para visitar a tu tío, tranquila está bien pero ya sabes lo dramáticos que son los Berry (Esa fue tu mamá obvio) te adoramos princesa que disfrutes de tu día que una gran sorpresa te espera, te amamos hija"_

La morena sonrió y dejo la nota sobre el microondas, inmediatamente la puerta de la cocina se abrió y vio como alguien entraba con un ramo enorme de diferentes clases se flores, amarillas, rojas, rosadas y hasta azules.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – exclamo muy animada mientras le ofrecía las flores.

-¿Lucy? – Sonrió tratando de ver quién estaba detrás de aquellas flores – dios mío estás loca.

-Solo un poquito – la morena tomo las flores y la miro – feliz cumpleaños Rach.

-Gracias – se acercó y la abrazo fuertemente – esto es hermoso no debiste hacerlo de verdad.

-Claro que sí, es un día especial, así que mejor te preparo el desayuno que tenemos muchas sorpresas por delante.

-Oh no ¿mis padres te pidieron que hicieras esto por mí? – le pregunto algo confundida.

-Claro que no, yo los llame anoche para pedirles permiso ya que tenía una sorpresa para ti y me ellos aceptaron, además me contaron lo de tu tío déjame decirte que son muy dramáticos – sonrió – pero esto ya estaba planeado desde hace mucho.

-Está bien – se sentó a observar como la rubia comenzaba a prepararle el desayuno – no sabía que fueras chef – la molestaba

-Rachel Berry hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí.

-Por ejemplo…

-Por ejemplo que puedo silbar con mi nariz – la miro – eso es un talento muy menospreciado

-Eres tan talentosa – se rió.

-Demasiado diría yo.

Después del desayuno las chicas estaban listas para salir, Quinn les había pedido a los padres de Rachel que le prestaran su auto para llevar a la morena hacia su sorpresa quienes habían accedido. La rubia había aprendido a conducir durante el verano por lo que los padres de Rachel confiaron que cuidaría bien de su hija y por su puesto del auto.

Rachel encendió la radio para escuchar algo de música ya que la rubia le había dicho que el viaje sería un poco largo, pero definitivamente valdría la pena.

-Sé que cuando acabe la secundaria te iras a los Ángeles – decía Quinn.

-Pues si hace poco llego mi carta de aceptación y ya está todo listo para que me mude.

-Te voy a extrañar.

-Podrías venir conmigo – le sonrió.

-Aun ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer con mi vida Rach, créeme que lo he pensado mucho pero no sé qué estudiar.

-¿Qué te apasiona?

-Mi guitarra, la música, las animadoras, no puedo vivir de solo eso Rach mírate tú vas a ser una gran bióloga algún día y yo pues no sé.

-Tú vas a llegar muy lejos Quinn, yo estoy segura de eso sé que amas el arte y hay muchas carreras que te podrían interesar, solo debes abrirte un poco deja que te ayude

-¿Lo harías?

-Claro que si tonta, cuando volvamos prometo ayudarte, ya verás cómo pronto todo comenzara a tener sentido.

Perdida, así se sentía Quinn todos sus amigos de a poco iban encontrando su verdadera vocación y era realmente frustrante ver como todos tenían sus sueños y sus metas listas mientras que ella no sabía qué hacer, era miedo a fallar, no quería arriesgarse a intentar algo y fallar la rubia podía ser muy decidida para algunas cosas pero en cuanto a su futuro no sabía qué hacer, nunca le gusto pensar demasiado en que haría por el resto de su vida, por eso se llama futuro, es algo lejano y no le gustaba pensar demasiado las cosas había aprendido que si uno planea demasiado todo tiende a arruinarse prefería vivir el presente.

Ahora Rachel había vuelto a su vida y como siempre había pensado ella era mucho más valiente junto a la morena.

-Yo no sabía que te gustaban las chicas – dijo Rachel, tenía mucha curiosidad sobre el tema, ya que nunca habían hablado de aquello

-Bueno yo tampoco – sonrió.

-¿Entonces Megan fue la primera?

-Vaya es la primera vez que dices bien su nombre – se rió – pero tú siempre serás la primera Rach.

-Eso es muy bueno – sonrió – pero enserio ahora ¿Eres…gay? ¿O cómo? no entiendo muy bien.

-No me gustan las etiquetas pero no se puede que mañana conozca a un chico y decida salir con él por lo que no te podría decir que soy...aprecio la belleza femenina no te negare que hay muchas mujeres hermosas, pero también hay chicos que me llaman la atención, por lo tanto no tengo idea de lo que soy quizás bisexual pero no me gusta cómo suena mejor diré que me gustan las personas - le sonrió.

-Oh te gustan las personas debes ser un dinosaurio de eso estoy segura – se acomodó el cabello mientras se reía de la rubia.

-Quizás – se rió – No le veo el sentido a poner etiqueta a lo que siento ¿tu podrías decir que eres heterosexual?

-Pues no, porque te he besado y además hay chicas que me llaman la atención, quizás es momento que empiece a aceptar lo que verdaderamente siento.

-¿Es enserio?

-Claro, hace unos días tuve una extensa conversación con alguien muy especial y me dijo que entre gustos y sabores no opinan los doctores – dijo provocando la risa de su amiga – es una buena frase, un tanto vieja pero muy buena, así que quizás debería dejar de preocuparme si me gusta un chico, una chica o un dinosaurio – sonrió.

-Eres increíble Rachel Berry.

-No tanto como tú Lucy Fabray – se acomodó en el asiento y volvió a fijar su vista en el paisaje.

Las chicas se tuvieron que detenerse en una gasolinera un momento para llenar el tanque del auto, la morena bajo un momento del auto y se dirigió hacia el baño, Quinn se quedó en el auto y noto que había una carta dentro de la bolsa de la morena, no pudo contener su curiosidad y la tomo, abrió el sobre y encontró un papel un tanto arrugado.

 _"Lucy si estás leyendo esto significa que fui lo suficientemente valiente para entregártela, sé que hemos pasado por muchas cosas y he cometido errores, lo admito no soy perfecta, pero hoy quiero decirte algo muy importante, lo que siento por ti va más allá de una amistad, eres mi todo Lucy siempre he creído que llegaste a mi vida por alguna razón y estoy convencida de que es así, tu eres maravillosa, me has demostrado lo mucho que me quieres y espero yo poder demostrarte lo mismo…te quiero y de una manera que se escapa de mis manos, te quiero y cada día que pasa se vuelve una tortura tenerte tan cerca y tan lejos, tan cerca que nos abrazamos, sujetas mi mano, acaricias mi mejilla, pero tan lejos que no soy capaz de acercarme y besar tus labios, tan lejos que no puedo decirte todos los días que te adoro, que eres todo para mí, tan lejos que los celos me consumen cuando algún idiota te lanza un piropo, tan lejos…tan lejos y tan cerca de serlo todo…"_

-Uff había mucha gente – entro la morena al auto, afortunadamente Quinn había guardado la carta rápidamente evitando que la morena la descubriera.

-Te quiero – le dijo sonriendo.

-Yo te quiero más – sonrió – vamos que muero de ganas por ver mi sorpresa.

-A sus órdenes cumpleañera – encendió el auto, miro a la morena por unos segundo y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sin duda estaban muy cerca de serlo todo.

No necesitaba leer más de aquella carta, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que merecían una oportunidad y estaba perdidamente enamorada de Rachel y que finalmente ella sentía lo mismo.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Las quiero a todas jeje 106 reviews literal llore porque me hace muy feliz que les este gustando la historia**

 **Ustedes tienen mi corazón cuídenlo ajjaa aquí un regalo no se olviden de decirme que piensan acepto sugerencias todooooo las quiero linda noche besos.**

 **Pd: Quiero un dinosaurio que me quiera :P**

 **twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	14. Chapter 14: Pide un deseo

**14: Pide un deseo**

 **Lima, Ohio**

 **Rachel Berry, 17 años.**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 17 años.**

Hay personas que iluminan tu vida, personas que logran darte luz cuando más lo necesitas, pasamos mucho tiempo buscando a esa persona adecuada que nos acepte tal y como somos, esa persona que nos haga sentir especiales, amados, invencibles, pero a veces esa persona está mucho más cerca de lo que tu imaginas. _"Cuidado pierdes de vista la Luna por mirar las estrellas"_ esa era la frase que le repetía una y otra vez el padre de Rachel a la morena, su padre siempre le había pedido que disfrutara de los detalles, de los pequeños detalles que le traerían grandes sorpresas y es que a veces ignoramos cosas que realmente importantes, ignoramos situaciones que podrían cambiar nuestra vida para siempre.

El viaje fue tranquilo no necesitaban hablar para disfrutar de su compañía pero lo que más hacían era regalarse pequeñas sonrisas, momentos de complicidad que solo ellas podían comprender y atesorar. Finalmente Rachel se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando a un lugar que siempre había deseado conocer.

-Oh dios ¿es enserio?

-Claro que lo es Rach - le sonrió.

Era un santuario ecológico pero el lugar siempre estaba copado de gente, la mayoría de turistas decidían visitar aquel lugar por su emblemático trabajo, era bastante difícil conseguir un día libre y siempre que la morena trataba de concretar su visita algo surgía por ese motivo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de ese mágico lugar.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Un par de llamadas, tengo amigos que me ayudaron con esto y bueno Frannie se lleva el crédito

-Dios tu eres...ni siquiera tengo palabras para describir lo increíble que me haces sentir y lo especial que es este detalle...

-Lo sé por eso lo hice - desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y bajo del auto para abrir la puerta de la morena - porque sé que esto te hace feliz.

El lugar tenía una de las mejores estaciones de investigación, los biólogos del lugar le dieron la bienvenida a las chicas, tal y como había pedido Quinn los investigadores les ofrecieron un recorrido por los diferentes lugares explicándole un poco sobre su trabajo, entre ello se dedicaban a proteger y sembrar árboles en todo el lugar, su misión era reforestar y brindarle a la ciudad un nuevo pulmón, los arboles imponentes daban la bienvenida, árboles que tenían muchos años allí más de los que los cuidadores podían recordar, ellos custodiaban la entrada y le daban la bienvenida a los turistas.

Las chicas caminaban por un angosto sendero cubierto de las hojas de los árboles y Quinn recordó como hacía años habían pasado una situación similar cuando eran niñas.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que nos perdimos? - le pregunto y la morena giro para sonreírle.

-Cómo olvidarlo, estaba aterrada...

-Pero a pesar de todo fue un buen día, ahora estoy viendo esa misma expresión que tenías hace tantos años, cuando tus ojos brillan literalmente brillan y se iluminan Rach...siempre pasa eso cuando algo te emociona o estas muy feliz.

-Mis ojos no son tan bonitos como los tuyos - le sonrió.

-Lo son - se detuvo a mirarla fijamente - los tuyos son brillantes color chocolate y sabes que todos aman el chocolate.

-¿Ah sí? - se acercó a ella.

-Oh bueno a mí me encanta - dijo algo nerviosa por la reacción de su amiga.

-A mí me encanta que seas tan detallista, me encanta que me haces todo por verme sonreír, me encanta pasar tiempo a tu lado - paso su mano por su cabello - nadie nunca se había tantas molestias por mí, tu simplemente haces cosas que me dejan sin palabras, Lucy yo sé que estuvimos distanciadas mucho tiempo pero siento que ni hubiera sido así, mi papá me dijo algo cuando tú te mudaste y siempre lo recuerdo cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles...él me dijo que nosotras tenemos una conexión que va más allá de una simple amistad y tiene toda la razón, pase lo que pase yo me siento conectada a ti. No me ha pasado con nadie más quizás es porque nos conocemos desde pequeñas pero aun así cuando tenía apenas seis años sentía esto, sentía esta conexión, es inevitable sentirla.

-Créeme que yo también la he sentido Rach - la tenía tan cerca de ella, podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios y sus ojos fijándose en ellos, en ese instante volvió a sentir aquella sensación de nerviosismo, volvió a sentir esas ganas incontrolables de besarla, podrían pasar mil años lejos de Rachel, podrían pasar seis meses o cinco años lejos de ella pero siempre los sentimientos volvían no importaba lo que sucediera entre ellas, los sentimientos continuaban intactos, continuaban dentro de ellas esperando el momento adecuado para resurgir ¿Debería besarla? Se preguntaba y mientras más lo pensaba la única respuesta que encontraba era "no lo arruines" y era verdad no quería estropear la situación, hacía apenas unas semanas habían vuelto a hablar como lo solían hacer, quizás necesitaban aún más tiempo para entender lo que sentían "tiempo" ¿a qué te refieres? ¿A meses? ¿A días? Nunca podrás saberlo con exactitud solo hay arriesgarse y confiar que el tiempo que esperaste fue el adecuado. Pero en ese momento lo único que quería era besarla, volver a sentir sus labios como años atrás, quería volver a abrazarla y decirle que la quería que no importara nada ni nadie pero nunca iban a poder romper aquella conexión que sentían, o bueno eso era lo que quería creer Quinn.

-Señoritas síganme les vamos a mostrar la estación de investigación - llegaba el guía.

No quizás no era el momento adecuado para besarla, ahora tan solo quería disfrutar de su compañía, ver a Rachel feliz era su mejor regalo, no podía pedir nada más, ver a su amiga tan emocionada y contenta el día de su cumpleaños era todo lo que pedía y afortunadamente lo estaba logrando.

-Si - exclamo emocionada - siempre he querido verla - sonrió Rachel y tomo de la mano a la rubia - vamos Quinn.

Detalles hay muchos, momentos importantes muy pocos, personas con quien compartir y disfrutar de esos detalles y momentos también hay pocas y para Quinn la única persona con la que quería compartir ese momento era ella Rachel.

Desde pequeña Rachel había disfrutado de la naturaleza y le apasionaba aprender más y más sobre las propiedades de las plantas que la rodeaban gran parte de su amor por esto se lo debía a su padre quien se había encargado de mostrarle lo fascinante que podía llegar a ser la botánica.

Después de caminar por algunos minutos y conocer el trabajo de los científicos y colaboradores de la reserva las chicas volvieron hacia la el lugar central del suntuario, allí había un lugar para comer comida vegetariana y una pequeña tienda para llevarse algún recuerdo de aquel sitio. Aquel día había algunas personas como era costumbre visitando el lugar niños corriendo maravillados por la naturaleza junto a sus padres o parejas que simplemente disfrutaban de la experiencia, las chicas se sentaron a disfrutar del almuerzo en la parte de afuera del restaurante que les ofrecía una vista privilegiada.

-¿Sabías que existe una flor llamada _"esqueleto"?_ \- le comentaba la morena mientras disfrutaba de su comida.

-¿Enserio? No tenía ni de Rach - le sonrió.

-Pues si leí que es una flor originaria de China crece en lugares muy húmedos es una hermosa flor blanca pero algo mágico sucede cuando llueve y las gotas de lluvia mojan sus pétalos...

-¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunto fascinada, escuchar a Rachel hablar de ese tipo de cosas la emocionaban y la hacían sonreír.

-Cuando llueve, los pétalos se transforman y da la impresión de que se trataran de flores de cristal. Lo que sucede es que al momento de tener contacto con el agua los pétalos de la flor comienza a perder la pigmentación volviéndose transparente...es simplemente mágico.

-Debe ser impresionante ver como se transforman

-Lo sé, solo imagínalo un campo repleto de flores blancas y de repente la lluvia cae mostrándonos un espectáculo único...como te digo es magia.

-Así es Rach, hay cosas increíbles en este mundo – mirar a Rachel expresarse de esa manera no hacía más que hacerla sentir nuevamente esas mariposas en el estómago, esa sensación de querer abrazarla y protegerla de todo y de todos, siempre que la morena le contaba algo relacionado con la naturaleza Quinn se convencía mas de que era una mujer increíblemente inteligente y que sin duda tenía un futuro brillante

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde y Quinn estacionaba el auto afuera de casa de la morena, el día había sido perfecto todo había salido como ella lo había planeado y había logrado un cumpleaños inolvidable para su amiga, la morena bajo primero y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada seguida por Quinn. Las luces de su casa aún se encontraban apagadas, lo que indicaba que sus padres aún no habían vuelto.

-Un feliz cumpleaños nunca está completo sin un regalo Rach - decía Quinn mientras entraban a la casa de la morena.

-Pero ya me diste mi regalo tonta - se rió.

-Bueno era una parte de tu regalo, aquí está la siguiente parte espero que te guste

 _"Smile"_ aquella palabra era todo lo que tenía grabado aquel collar dorado en forma de una estrella que le había regalado la rubia. Apenas Rachel abrió aquella pequeña caja que contenía el regalo sonrió, no lo podía creer era simplemente un detalle extraordinario, Quinn le había dado muchas cosas a través de los años desde peluches, chocolates, películas, libros y hasta un CD autografiado de su artista favorito.

-Anduve leyendo mucho ya sabes cuando estuvimos distanciadas creo que leer me ayudaba a distraerme y bueno encontré una historia que hablaba sobre la felicidad, contaba muchas cosas pero una en especial me encanto y hablaba de la sonrisa de una persona, eso me hizo pensar en ti, en nuestra amistad en lo importante que eres para mí, no sé porque te conocí Rach pero estoy segura que mi vida sería muy distinta si no te tuviera en ella, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase puedes contar conmigo, tu siempre has estado ahí para mí cuando lo he necesitado y sinceramente creo que eres de esas personas que aparecen en tu vida por una razón y tu apareciste en la mía para hacerme feliz Rach, para brindarme ese apoyo que tanto he necesitado ya te digo no importan los malos momentos porque a pesar de todo tu siempre has esto ahí. Tu sonrisa es algo mágico en ti tiene la capacidad de hacerme sentir en paz y siempre que sonríes sé que eres genuinamente feliz...solo quiero darte este presente para que nunca te olvides de sonreír Rach...Feliz cumpleaños

-¿Tu eres real? - se acercó a Quinn sonriendo - de verdad a veces creo que eres producto de mi imaginación porque eres simplemente perfecta

-Nadie es perfecto Rach

-Tú lo eres para mí - susurro acercándose a su amiga - eres increíble no importa que digas que nadie es perfecto para mi tú lo eres, si puedes cometer errores pero eso no quita el hecho de que seas increíble de que me hagas sentir especial y única...eso para mí eso es más que suficiente para afirmar que eres absolutamente perfecta, perfecta para mí. A veces no suelo ser muy buena con las palabras o los detalles lo sé - sonrió - pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera o valore lo mucho que haces por mí, yo sé que suelo ser despistada, ingenua y un poco tonta - la rubia solo sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de la morena - pero existen momento como este en el que dios me matas y me siento en las nubes siento que soy única, que soy amada, que soy feliz Lucy y para mi es una sensación única y casi inexplicable...siguen pasando los años y yo solo me logro convencer más de que tu englobas todo lo que me hace bien, tú y solo tu...

Y sucedió lo inevitable, fue Rachel quien después de dejar a Quinn completamente sorprendida con sus palabras se acercó y la beso, coloco sus labios sobre los de la chica y se atrevió a dejar los miedos a un lado besándola, Quinn inmediatamente la correspondió colocando sus manos en la cintura de la morena, se sentía tan bien volver a besarla, era ella era su Rachel de nuevo en sus brazos, pero esta vez estaba segura de lo que sentía no habían más dudas, ambas estaban seguras de lo que sentían y sobre todo de que eran correspondidas.

No era un beso apasionado pero su era lleno de sentimientos, sus labios se rozaban delicadamente parecía que ninguna de las dos quería arruinar el momento llevándolo más allá, pero fue Rachel quien coloco su mano detrás del cuello de la rubia para profundizar el beso deseaba sentirla más cerca, los labios de Quinn encajaban perfectamente con los suyos, lo sabía siempre lo supo, solo fueron unos segundos después que se separaron para tomar un poco de aire.

-Me encantan tu besos - susurro Rachel - creo que podría volverme adicta a ellos.

-Estás loca - el abrazo.

-Loca por ti – volvió a besarla, esta vez fueron sus lenguas las que se encontraron en una batalla por tener el control de la situación, Rachel no iba a dejar pasar un minuto más quería estar con ella, quería demostrarle lo mucho que le gustaba y todo lo que significaba para ella.

En ese momento escucharon la puerta principal abrirse, por lo que se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron y los padres de Rachel entraron emocionados a abrazar a la morena, Leroy fue el primero en entrar y correr a abrazar a su pequeña, le dio un rápido beso en la frente y la felicito.

-Feliz cumpleaños princesa, siento no haber estado aquí en todo el día.

-No te preocupes papi, además la pase muy bien junto a Quinn, todo fue muy divertido.

-Gracias de verdad - entraba Shelby a abrazar a la rubia - gracias por hacer del cumpleaños de nuestra pequeña algo inolvidable.

-Lo haré siempre que ella me lo permita - sonrió - yo tengo que volver a casa, buenas noches señores Berry que pasen muy bien.

-Adiós hija cuídate mucho - la abrazo Leroy - y muchas gracias por cuidar de Rach.

-Siempre lo haré - sonrió - buenas noches.

-Yo te acompaño - dijo la morena y tomo del brazo a la chica para caminar juntas hacia la puerta.

-Feliz cumpleaños Rach disfruta con tus padres y que lo que queda del día sea muy lindo para ti.

-Gracias Lucy - mordió su labio y sonrió - pero falta esto - se acercó a la chica y beso rápidamente sus labios - ahora si es un feliz cumpleaños.

-Tonta nos pueden ver tus padres - se rió.

-No me importaría, te quiero mucho descansa y muchas gracias por todo...creo que al fin pude ver lo hermosa que es la luna a través de las estrellas, buenas noches Lucy...

La morena volvió a entrar a casa y sus padres ya estaban preparando su pastel de cumpleaños, 17 pequeñas velas adornaban aquel pastel de chocolate el preferido de Rachel, además tres fresas acompañaban el decorado, la morena se acercó hacia sus padres quienes disfrutaron cantarle feliz cumpleaños a todo pulmón mientras la chica no paraba de sonreír.

- _Pide un deseo_ princesa - le dijo Leroy.

-Tengo todo lo que siempre he deseado papi, los tengo a ustedes, iré a la universidad que siempre he querido, tengo a mis amigos y obviamente tengo a Lucy a mi lado no podría pedir más, creo que te cederé mi deseo - sonrió.

-Rach es tu deseo hija debes pedir algo - dijo Shelby.

-Oh vamos amor - sonrió Leroy - no creo que haya una ley que te impida ceder tus deseos.

-Exacto - la morena abrazo a su padre - ¿qué pedirías tu papi?

-Que _siempre sonrías Rach_ , que nunca te dejes vencer, que a pesar de las dificultades nunca pero nunca, escúchame bien, nunca mi amor, _nunca debes rendirte_...rendirse no es una opción, no importa cuántas veces te golpee la vida debes levantarte y seguir, no importa lo oscuro que se vea todo siempre hay algo por lo que seguir adelante y lo único que siempre he deseado es _que seas feliz Rach_...prométeme que lo serás.

-Lo prometo – dijo muy confiada y sonrió - créeme que lo soy ahora más que nunca soy muy feliz.

-Pues eso es todo lo que pido princesa.

Un simple deseo, la felicidad eso es todo lo que pedía Leroy para su hija, que fuera feliz que viviera y que aprendiera de sus errores, que no se dejara vencer. Y Rachel realmente hubiera querido cumplir ese deseo lamentablemente no fue así.

-Gracias papi, eso que dijiste me gustó mucho y hablando de gustar pues yo quiero decirles algo.

-¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que estabas besando a Quinn? - pregunto su madre sonriéndole,

-Oh por dios - se lamentó Rachel de inmediato.

-Nena debes aprender a ser más cuidadosa además pudimos ver todo desde acá - rió su padre - debo admitir que esperaba el día que me dijeras que estabas enamorada de ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿No están molestos?

-¿Por qué deberíamos estarlo Rach? Conoces a Quinn desde que tenían cinco años y ella siempre ha estado a tu lado, a pesar de lo duro que les fue alejarse ella siempre estuvo en tu corazón - decía Shelby - no podemos enfadarnos porque eres feliz, al contrario estamos muy felices de que sea ella el motivo de tu felicidad.

-El amor es amor Rach siempre te lo he dicho - acotaba Leroy mientras disfrutaba del pastel de chocolate que Shelby había preparado.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias los amo son los mejores padres del mundo, solo deben saber que soy muy feliz que finalmente he aceptado lo que siento y ella me hace muy feliz me siento completa a su lado y dios los detalles que ella tiene conmigo solo logran que me enamore aún más de ella.

-Sabemos que Quinn te va a hacer muy feliz hija, lo sabemos – decía Shelby mientras Leroy miraba el pedazo de pastel que le había servido su esposa.

-Papi – pregunto la morena al notarlo un poco cansado - ¿estás bien?

-Si mi amor solo esos dolores de cabeza que siempre me dan. Además el viaje fue un poco largo

-Debes ir al doctor a que te revisen.

-Mañana mismo hermosa – la abrazo – ahora es tu cumpleaños debemos festejar.

-Si, además les voy a contar a donde fui hoy – decía emocionada

Todo resulto mucho mejor de lo que Rachel esperaba y es que a veces los miedos están en nuestra cabeza y nos generan barreras, nos hacemos una idea mucha veces equivocada o exagerada de lo que las personas a nuestro alrededor pueden llegar a reaccionar con una confesión de nuestra parte, pero nunca sabrás lo que sucederá si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás que pudo ser….

* * *

 **Awwww al fin ya están juntas que felicidad :3**

 **Disfruten ! nos estamos acercando a los 18 años y la historia a mi parecer recién empieza a ponerse buena jeje**

 **Gracias a bambi 13 que me dio un dinosaurio jaja y a quien me dijo q quería ser mi dinosaurio hola /.\ jaja**

 **Me pidieron mas de Frannie y Vero así que dejen sus comentarios si quieren leer mas sobre lo que pasa con ellas y prometo recompensarlas en los siguientes capítulos, y si ya se que la historia ya esta terminada pero puedo aumentar capítulos si así lo quieren así que comenten.**

 **Pd: Ay quiero una Quinn y una Rachel así podríamos hacer trío ok no jajajaja**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: SUEÑOS**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	15. Chapter 15: Sueños

**15: Sueños**

 **Lima, Ohio**

 **Rachel Berry, 17 años.**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 17 años.**

Confundida, algo enojada y hasta frustrada, así se sentía Quinn aquella mañana, en el instituto los profesores les habían vuelto a preguntar a sus estudiantes ¿Qué iban a estudiar en la Universidad? La mayoría de sus compañeros por no decir todos habían respondido confiados lo que iban a estudiar, pero cuando llegaba el turno de la rubia lo único que respondía es que aún no tenía claro que quería hacer con su vida. Y era verdad las últimas semanas lo único en lo que había puesto toda su concentración era en encontrar algo que la apasionara.

-No deberías ponerte así – le decía Rachel – sé que es un tanto molesto y frustrante pero va a ser peor si dejas que te comience a afectar, además ya te dije que en la tarde iremos a un lugar en donde te van a ayudar.

-Es que ya debería saber lo que me gusta Rach y mírame estoy atascada.

-Yo estoy contigo y vamos a encontrar algo tranquila – le sonrió.

Rachel y Quinn estaban más cerca que nunca, después de cumpleaños de la morena las cosas entre ellas mejoraron notablemente aunque ninguna de las dos quería ponerle una etiqueta a lo que sentían preferían simplemente disfrutar del momento que estaban viviendo ya que después de años de querer estar juntas y que por diferentes motivos no hubieran podido hacerlo finalmente podían decir en voz alta todo lo que sentían.

Rachel había preparado todo para ayudar a Quinn, su padre le había dicho que en el centro de la ciudad se realizaría una exposición sobre las diferentes carreras que ofrecían varias universidades en los Ángeles y Nueva York. Era la oportunidad perfecta para la rubia así que organizo todo para que pudieran asistir, el evento se realizaría en un hotel de la ciudad, el lugar era enorme y lleno de jóvenes que buscaban alguna oportunidad de salir de Ohio.

-Bien iremos por cada uno de los expositores y los escucharas después tomaremos la decisión

-Bueno – trato de sonreír.

-Animo – se acercó y coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la chica – anímate un poco solo por mí, dale.

-Listo – hizo una mueca tratando de sonreír.

-No – tomo sus mejillas y le sonrió provocando la risa de la chica –así ves todo es más bonito cuando sonríes.

-Siempre le ves el lado bueno a las cosas siempre he admirado eso de ti – le susurro acercándose más – es algo único de ti.

-Mucha gente es positiva Quinn, tú sabes que ese es el éxito de la vida.

-No muchas, ahora no hay personas que saquen lo bueno de las malas situaciones complicadas y tú lo haces, siempre lo haces.

-Lo hago porque así soy feliz – se acercó lentamente hacia ella y beso su mejilla para luego dejar un rápido beso en sus labios – vamos hoy vas a encontrar lo que realmente te apasiona.

Dos horas después habían visitado a cada uno de los expositores y escuchando cada una de sus propuestas, algunas eran muy interesantes y las Universidades ofrecían becas o ayudas económicas razonables en carreras como diseño gráfico, artes dramáticas, marketing, jurisprudencia, etc. Pero ninguna parecía convencer a Quinn.

-Me rindo Rach de verdad nada me logro convencer estoy harta de esto – dijo irritada.

-No digas eso, no es fin del mundo.

-Lo dices porque tú tienes tu futuro planeado sabes exactamente lo que quieres y tienes todo para tener una vida increíble.

-Tú también tienes todo para conseguir un futuro brillante

-Pues no parece mientras más pasa el tiempo me siento muy perdida y no tengo ni idea de que hacer – comenzó a caminar alejándose de la morena – agradezco tu esfuerzo Rach pero ahora quiero estar sola.

Quinn desapareció por la puerta dejando a Rachel completamente confundida, claro que quería ayudarla pero las cosas se estaban complicando al parecer la rubia no tenía muy en claro lo que le gustaba ni que le apasionaba, la morena no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar así que decidió buscar un taxi para regresar a casa.

-Señorita le dejo esta información sobre el nuevo corto cinematográfico que estaremos presentando en la sala de audiovisuales espero que pueda ir a verlo – se acercaba un chico con varios folletos en sus manos.

-Oh gracias pero creo que debo irme a casa.

-¿Todo bien? – le pregunto algo preocupado.

-No tanto mi amiga está un poco perdida no sabe que estudiar y eso es frustrante.

-Yo estaba igual que ella, pero mírame encontrar mi vocación en el cine, deberías decirle que no se rinda quizás si en lugar de buscar y buscar algo que probablemente no va a encontrar debería simplemente dejar de pensar tanto las cosas se darán por si solas créeme.

-Gracias por tu consejo – le sonrió – y si creo que iré a ver el corto que me recomendaste.

-Perfecto, sígueme la gente ya está comenzando a entrar.

Mientras tanto Quinn había caminado sin dirección alguna simplemente quería estar sola por un momento, su frustración era tal que quería romper o patear algo…camino hasta llegar a un lugar de la ciudad en donde solo se podía encontrar librerías y tiendas para disfrutar de un buen café.

La chica ordeno un capuchino y se sentó a esperar que se lo sirvieran no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir pero aquel lugar estaba bien no había mucha gente y todo era muy tranquilo tan solo unas cuantas personas que compraban algo y se retiraban.

-¿Porque tan triste Lucy? – le preguntaba Vero que llegaba junto a Frannie

-Ay ¿ustedes que hacen aquí? – casi me matan del susto.

-Comer supongo – se reía su hermana.

-Dinos que paso

-Nada Vero, nada

-Uy que humor hermanita anda cuéntanos que paso ¿peleaste con Rachel?

-No, bueno más o menos.

-Es normal discutir Lucy míranos a Frannie y a mí.

-No es por eso que este mal y ustedes se la pasan peleando pero aun así se aman

-Entonces ¿Qué sucede?

-No sé qué estudiar.

-No te presiones yo no supe que hacer con mi vida hasta unas semanas antes de graduarme – sentaba Vero – es normal.

-Pues no parece, soy la única en mi clase que aún no tiene un plan.

-No es malo no tener un plan hermanita, ya sabes si planeas mucho las cosas se arruinan, no te agobies de seguro pronto descubrirás que quieres hacer.

-Está bien – suspiro - ¿Cómo están ustedes?

-Muy bien Vero quiere ir a los Ángeles a estudiar una nueva carrera.

-Eso es genial – sonrió.

-Lo es, Los Ángeles suena mucho últimamente ¿no es así? – le dijo Vero.

-Probablemente debería prestar atención a esa ciudad.

-Probablemente – le guiño el ojo la chica.

-Deja de coquetear con mi hermana – decía dramáticamente Frannie.

-Ay ves que celosa que es

-Pero la amas – se rió la rubia.

-Lo se estoy loca por quererla tanto – sonrió Frannie.

-Loca por mí – se acercó a besarla.

Después de casi una hora de conversar con las chicas la rubia volvió a casa, no había nadie allí ya que su mamá trabajaba hasta muy altas horas de la noche y su hermana había decidido pasar un poco más de tiempo con su chica, encendió las luces de la casa y se dispuso a preparar algo para cenar, saco su celular y marco a Rachel.

 _"Hola soy Rachel Berry en este momento estoy algo ocupada déjame tu mensaje y te llamare en cuanto pueda ah y no te olvides de sonreír_ " esa era el mensaje que había puesto Rachel en su buzón de voz la rubia solo pudo sonreír y guardo su celular.

En ese momento escucho un fuerte ruido que provenía de la planta alta de la casa, no pudo evitar sentir miedo, estaba completamente sola pero sabía que nadie podía entrar así que subió rápidamente a ver que ocurría.

-Ok esto puede ser muy loco pero te aseguro que tengo una explicación.

-¿Rach? – comenzó a reír al ver a la morena atascada en la ventana su blusa se había quedado enganchada en un clavo de la misma por lo que había quedado atorada - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Intentaba salir sin hacer mucho ruido pero mi blusa lo hecho a perder anda ayúdame – sonrió.

-A ver – se acercó y ayudo a la morena – Ya está ahora dime que sucede.

-Pues te vine a dejar unas cosas pero quería que fuera sorpresa.

Quinn observo que en su escritorio se encontraba una caja de cartón con un pequeño listón en la tapa, la caja no era muy grande pero no tenía ni idea de lo que podría contener.

-Sé que has estado un poco mal porque las cosas no han resultado pero hoy vi una película – le contaba emocionada – y recordé algo que realmente es muy importante y bueno pase toda la tarde buscando lo que había recordado y finalmente lo encontré en el ático y gracias a mi mamá que siempre guarda todo – sonreía – solo mira lo que hay dentro y la carta que te deje – se acercó a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla – te quiero Lucy y si te caes sabes que yo te ayudare a levantarte.

La morena salió de la habitación para que la chica pudiera descubrir que contenía aquella caja, Quinn solo podía sonreír Rachel siempre tenía detalles con ella, pero aquel sobre pasaba todos, cada día que pasaba la sentía más cerca de ella, con cada día lograba entender lo mucho que la quería y sobre todo lo bien que le hacía tener a Rachel en su vida.

Agarro la caja y se sentó en su cama para lentamente abrir y se sorprendió al ver que contenía varias fotos instantáneas, la chica no recordaba muy bien cuando habían sido tomadas pero una si la recordó, en ella estaba Rachel en el jardín de su casa sosteniendo una rosa entre sus manos. Ella había tomado aquella foto.

 _"Lucy sé que estos días han sido difíciles y lo entiendo aunque no parezca a mi también me aterra el futuro, no quiero que te sientas presionada a elegir algo, simplemente las cosas resultaran como deben ser solo hay que ser pacientes, probablemente creas que no entiendo tu situación y lamento no poder brindarte todo el apoyo que necesitas por eso he decido darte un pequeño regalo, sé que sueles ser algo despistada y por eso tu hermana Frannie te compro una cámara para que guardaras todos tus recuerdos, hubo un verano en el que tú estabas tan fascinada con aquel artefacto que hiciste muchas fotos, capturabas momentos especiales para ambas como cuando encontramos a aquella ardilla en el jardín o la vez que decidimos crear nuestro propio huerto…en esta caja encontraras todos esos recuerdos y muchos más, las fotos las hiciste tu Lucy y para haber tenido ocho años son bastante buenas, no quiero que pierdas de vista estos hermosos recuerdos, no estas perdida Lucy aquí están estos miles de recuerdos para que entiendas que tienes un futuro brillante delante de ti, aquí están estas memorias para que cada vez que te sientas perdida o sin ganas de continuar mires hacia el pasado y te des cuenta de lo mucho que ha logrado, para que te des cuenta de que siempre has luchado por lo que quieres, que eres apasionada, inteligente y muchas veces la más realista, yo vivo soñando en las nubes pero tú siempre has sido mi cable a tierra, la chica que no tiene miedo y es valiente para enfrentar cualquier adversidad, esa eres tu Lucy nunca lo olvides eres mucho más que una carrera o unos planes para el futuro eres Lucy Quinn Fabray y para mí eso es lo único que importa, espero que me dejes estar a tu lado para lograr encontrar el camino correcto, no quiero que te asustes con lo que te confesare en esta carta pero te quiero mucho, demasiado diría yo y me duele verte sufrir si por mi fuera siempre serias feliz Lucy porque lo mereces tu más que nadie, pero no puedo protegerte de todo en la vida, sé que hay momentos difíciles pero hay que aprender a sobrellevarlos, te quiero como a nadie en este mundo, por mucho tiempo me negué la oportunidad de sentir, tenía miedo y quise reprimir todo lo que tú me hacías sentir es por eso que en el camino tome decisiones equivocadas y por eso te pediré perdón una vez más, ahora ya no tengo miedo solo quiero decirte que eres realmente especial para mí y que pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado, si sé que es una promesa que siempre se rompe pero tratare de cumplir Lucy no quiero que estés lejos de mi vida porque es gracias a ti que me siento completa, y…si tú me haces increíblemente feliz…y te doy las gracias por eso siempre has tenido detalles muy lindos conmigo y cada cosa que haces me hace comprender lo mucho que te quiero, ahora es mi turno de darte un pequeño detalle, espero que esto te ayude, espero haberme podido expresar bien y que hayas entendido lo mucho que vales, que está bien no estar bien, que hay que darnos oportunidad de caer…nunca olvides lo mucho que te quiero y lo que significas para mí, sonríe Lucy._

 _Pd: Hay miles de momentos que llegan a mi mente cuando pienso en ti, pero hay uno en particular que me encanta y siempre lo tengo presente y en ese momento te veo a ti sonriéndome y diciendo lo mucho que me quieres, te veo a ti y a mi disfrutando de El rey león, mis momentos más felices los he vivido a tu lado…por eso y por muchas cosas más…gracias._

 _Sonríe la vida es más bonita si lo hacemos_

 _Att: Rachel Barbra Berry"_

Aquella carta escrita por la morena logro conmover a Quinn quien no espero ni un segundo y salió de su casa con una dirección fija, quería ver a la morena, necesitaba decirle lo mucho que la quería y lo importante que era para ella, quería gritarlo estaba completamente enamorada de Rachel Berry.

-Y bueno espero que mi regalo haya ayudado a Quinn un poco al menos.

-Lo hará hija tranquila – trato de sonreír.

-¿Nuevamente los dolores de cabeza? – Le pregunto a Leroy quien no respondió solo trato de sonreírle para que no se preocupara - Te dije que debes ir al doctor.

-Fui hoy cariño y pues me dijeron que debo esperar una semana para hacerme los análisis no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Bueno papi – sonrió y fue a abrazarlo.

Rachel se encontrar en su casa disfrutando de la cena junto a sus padres cuando escucho el timbre sonar seguido de fuertes golpes en la puerta, fue Leroy quien un tanto confundido fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con Quinn.

-Lucy hija ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito ver a Rachel – decía un tanto agotada su respiración era irregular y se notaba que había corrido – por favor.

-Rach – dijo el hombre – hay alguien que quiere verte.

-Hey – llego la morena - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Yo las dejare solas señoritas - sonrió – nos vemos luego linda noche.

Leroy volvió a entrar a la casa dejando a solas a Quinn y Rachel, la rubia solo sonreía y abrazo a la morena lo más fuerte que pudo, se aferró a su cuerpo y solo pudo decirle gracias entre sollozos Quinn solo repetía gracias.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias y lo más importante porque lloras? – sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

-Por ser tan hermosa, por ayudarme tanto dios el detalle que tuviste me mato, Rach yo ni siquiera recordaba que habíamos pasado por tantas cosas eres increíble – se acercó a la morena y la beso – te quiero, te quiero Rach.

-Yo te quiero más Quinn – sonrió.

-No sé qué hice para merecer a alguien tan increíble como tu pero doy las gracias, te adoro eres asombrosa y tienes una memoria increíble – se rió.

-Se hace lo que se puede, tú has hecho mucho por mi también solo quise equilibrar un poco las cosas – coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, con una mano acaricio su rostro trazando el contorno de sus labios – te quiero.

-Lo sé ahora lo sé - la abrazo – creo que siempre lo he sabido.

-Gracias nunca voy a olvidar este hermoso detalle.

-Tú has hecho mucho más por mi Lucy, es solo un regalo para que siempre recuerdes tus sueños, te quiero mucho. Sonríe.

-A tu lado siempre lo hago.

Dos semanas después Quinn aplico a tres universidades en Los Ángeles para la carrera de fotografía, una semana después de enviar la solicitud recibió la respuesta había sido aceptada en dos de las tres Universidades ahora solo tenía que elegir en cuál de ellas quería estudiar, la primera quedaba en el centro de la ciudad y el campus con el que contaba era bastante espacioso y con residencias hermosas. La segunda opción quedaba un poco más lejos del centro pero igualmente su campus era precioso y contaba con uno de las mejores exposiciones de fotografía en todo el país. Finalmente decidió aceptar la segunda opción y lo mejor de todo era…

-Que vamos a estar muy cerca, mira Quinn estamos a solo unos quince minutos de distancia es perfecto dios es perfecto – la abrazo.

-Lo sé es increíble jamás me hubiera decidido por esto sin tu ayuda siempre te lo voy a agradecer.

-Cuando seas una fotógrafa famosa espero que me dediques una exposición entera – susurro cerca de sus labios.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré – confirmo la rubia.

Y así lo hizo le dedico una exposición completa a Rachel, lamentablemente no fue con el concepto que en ese momento creía, lo hizo para demostrarle algo aún más importante, el valor y lo significativo que representa para una persona volver a levantarse…el coraje que se necesita para salir adelante y lo difícil que puede ser para alguien quedar atrapado en la oscuridad.

-A veces eres realmente cursi ¿lo sabias? – le sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

-Pero así te gusto.

-De hecho me encantas – susurro antes de volver a besarla.

-Es el efecto que causo en las personas – sonreía la morena.

-Pues me encanta que lo causes en mi – recostó a Rachel sobre su cama y continuo besándola, llevaban saliendo ya casi tres meses pero ninguna quería oficializar nada, simplemente habían evitado hablar de ello.

-No me beses así – susurro sobre sus labios.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me controlo – cerró sus ojos disfrutando de las caricias que le regalaba Quinn.

-Me gustas mucho Rach – dijo recorriendo su cuello con sus labios. Sus manos se posaron en las caderas de Rachel Y mientras la chica acariciaba su espalda. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de la rubia se abrió

-Hermanita dice mi mama que – se quedó inmóvil Frannie al ver que la rubia se levantaba rápidamente de la cama – Uy controlen las hormonas – comenzó a reírse.

-Te odio vete – dijo lanzándole una almohada mientras Rachel permanecía inmóvil cubriéndose el rostro.

-Me aman, pero enserio deben ser más cuidadosas – salió riéndose de la habitación

Es curioso como tendemos a olvidar cosas, con el paso del tiempo nuestra memoria se vuelve frágil nos quedamos con pocos recuerdos y momentos especiales sin saber que probablemente existieron muchos más y son esos mismos momento y esos gustos que teníamos cuando niños los que probablemente nos ayuden cuando crecemos, así lo comprobó Quinn al encontrar lo que verdaderamente le apasionaba.

* * *

 **A ver quien es ese dinosaurio que me quiere conquistar si no me dices quien eres no actualizo xD jajaja no mentira pero enserio quien eres jaja y soy de Ecuador por cierto**

 **Aquí les dejo otro capitulo ya estamos a punto de llegar a los 18 años y waooo que emoción jeje se que puede ser desesperante pero denle una oportunidad a la historia que comienza a ponerse buena.**

 **Y si habrá mas de Frannie y Vero pero en próximos capítulos no demasiado no se preocupen porque ya se que la historia es Faberry**

 **Besos!**

 **Pd: Yo no me decidia que iba a estudiar en la Universidad y solo dos meses antes de terminar el colegio me decidí ahora estudio ingeniería en sistemas y soy increíblemente feliz con esa decisión**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	16. Chapter 16: Época de Cambios

**16: Época de cambios**

 **Lima, Ohio**

 **Rachel Berry, 17 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 18 años**

Las manos de Rachel recorrían la piel de la chica, se encontraban en el baño y las hormonas no habían ayudado a que pudieran controlarse, Rachel seguía besando el cuello de Quinn mientras sus manos paseaban por sus piernas.

-Dios – susurro la rubia cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por la sensación.

-Shhhh – decía Rachel mientras volvía a sus labios – nos pueden escuchar.

La morena volvió a tomar el control de la situación y esta vez empezó a levantar un poco la falda de Quinn, era una tortura tener que verla con aquel uniforme de porrista todos los días y no poder hacer nada, ahora la tenía allí para ella y quería disfrutar.

-Me estas volviendo loca – sonrió Rachel al ver a la chica cerrada sus ojos y mordiendo su labio.

-No más que tú a mí – logro susurrar la rubia.

-¡Faberry! – Entraba gritando – sé que están ahí no me hagan abrir la puerta – golpeaba incesantemente la puerta del baño – salgan de una vez.

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa? – Salían las chicas apenadas del baño – Santana estás loca.

-No, ustedes están locas, la entrenadora Sylvester viene para acá así que les salve el trasero.

-Ya perdón - se disculpó la rubia mirándose al espejo, su cabello era un desastre al igual que el de la morena.

-Gracias San – sonrió Rachel.

-No hay de que todo sea por mis Faberry – dijo saliendo del baño.

Hace días que las chicas buscaban la oportunidad de estar a solas pero no sucedía, siempre aparecía alguien para interrumpirlas y era realmente molesto no poder tener tiempo para ellas solas.

Por otro lado el baile de graduación se acercaba, un momento importante ya que era su último año, los preparativos tenían a todos muy estresados por un lado Tina y Mercedes eran las encargadas de organizar todo, debía ser absolutamente perfecto y la mayoría tenían ya listo todo para aquel día tan especial.

-Dame esa manzana estoy hambrienta – decía la latina mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto.

-No San, es mía además tú ya te comiste mi desayuno

-Ay vamos solo un poco.

-No, que molestosa

La rubia había sido la capitana de las porristas durante tres años y lo había ganado todo absolutamente todo con su grupo lo que la ponía muy feliz, su vida era buena, era realmente feliz ya sabía que iba a estudiar en la Universidad y las cosas de a poco se iban acomodando.

-Ya entonces dime ¿Qué son tú y Berry? – seguía la latina molestando a su amiga.

-Somos personas Santana – la miro sonriendo.

-Tan chistosa, ya dímelo hablo muy enserio porque yo soy la más emocionada con que finalmente sean una pareja oficial.

-Estamos saliendo nada más.

-Ya y yo soy la Madre Teresa – rodó los ojos molesta – se besan siempre, son tan cursis que me da ganas de vomitar y pegarles al mismo tiempo, hacen cochinadas en el baño, ya parecen novias solo deben hacerlo oficial y yo seré muy feliz. Pero claro como nunca me das gusto en algo…

-Santana – comenzó a reír - Pero dime una cosa ¿Por qué ponerle una etiqueta a lo que somos?

-Tú y las etiquetas – suspiro – bueno no te has preguntado si ¿Rachel está de acuerdo con eso?

-Claro que si lo hablamos muchas veces y ella piensa igual que yo además no queremos apresurar las cosas, llevamos apenas meses saliendo nos conocemos hace mucho lo sé pero no quiero arruinar las cosa, por ahora estamos bien así como estamos.

-Ya como digan, pero confirmen Faberry antes de que termine el año escolar.

-Idiota deja de molestarme.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y como era costumbre la rubia caminaba hasta el estadio allí vio a la morena conversar con Kurt animadamente, se acercó rápidamente y la abrazo.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola rubia – sonreía el muchacho – bueno yo las dejare a solas que pasen bien.

-Nos vemos Kurt.

-Hey – sonrió Quinn al ver el rostro de la morena - ¿Qué tal las clases?

-Mmmm – se acercó y beso a la chica – ahora todo está mucho mejor.

-¿No te preocupa que alguien nos vea? - decia la rubia.

-No, yo nunca he querido ocultar que tengo a mi lado a la mujer más sexy del mundo.

-Uy deberías presentarme a esa chica – le sonrió.

-Tonta – tomo de su mano y caminaron hasta llegar a las gradas en donde se sentaron

–sabes el baile de graduación es en unos días...y bueno estaba pensando.

-No – dijo rápidamente la morena.

-¿No? – le pregunto riéndose.

-No, yo quería ser la que te lo pidiera, vamos Lucy deja que lo haga yo.

-Rach – comenzó a reír – ya te gane.

-No se vale – se cruzó de brazos.

-Si se vale, pero como soy tan buena dejare que me lo pidas tú.

-Ay te odio – decía molestándola.

-En realidad me quieres demasiado – se acercó susurrando en su oído – dilo.

-Te quiero demasiado, pero bueno el punto aquí es que el baile de graduación se aproxima y nada me haría más feliz que aceptaras ser mi pareja de baile, así que Lucy Quinn Fabray ¿aceptarías ir al baile conmigo?

-Obvio – sonrió y abrazo a la morena – claro que acepto.

-Genial – sonreía muy emocionada – va a ser una noche increíble te lo aseguro

El día tan ansiado había llegado, era Viernes por la noche y Quinn iría a casa de la morena a recogerla, los nervios la estaban consumiendo, si bien los padres de ambas chicas sabían de su relación nunca había hablado directamente con los padres de la morena sobre sus sentimientos, esa sería la primera vez que los enfrentaría.

-Tranquila – susurro y toco el timbre de la puerta.

-Lucy – sonrió Leroy – esta preciosa.

-Gracias Leroy buenas noches – saludo la rubia quien llevaba un vestido color azul, su cabello recogido y un poco de maquillaje.

-Pasa Rachel bajara en un momento.

-Si está bien.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa? – preguntaba Leroy sonriendo.

-De acuerdo lo estoy – suspiro – y es que Rachel me interesa mucho, sé que ustedes ya lo saben pero debes saber que estoy muy enamorada de ella, que me hace muy feliz y que finalmente luego de tantos años pudimos aceptar lo que sentimos, yo no puedo prometer que nunca la haré llorar porque uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar pero si puedo decir que quiero hacerla feliz, quiero estar a su lado, quiero ver esa hermosa sonrisa cada día de mi vida.

-Estoy muy seguro de que ella a tu lado va a ser inmensamente feliz Lucy.

-Hey – decía la morena bajando por las escaleras, se veía absolutamente preciosa, el cabello suelto y un vestido hermoso ajustado a su figura lograron que la rubia quedara completamente impactada ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto su Rachel? Eso era lo único que se preguntaba, estaba hermosa jodidamente sexy.

-Dios – sonrió.

-Lucy esta bellísima.

-No tú lo estás – dijo sonriendo.

\- A ver chicas posen para la foto – decía Shelby – están hermosas, sonrían.

Así lo hicieron la foto perfecta en el día perfecto, después de un momento se dirigieron hacia el instituto, el lugar estaba ya repleto de chicos, el baile seria en el gimnasio y la decoración era estupenda, al parecer Tina y Mercedes se habían esforzado mucho para aquella noche.

Rachel tomo la mano de Lucy y caminaron hacia donde se encontraban todos sus amigos.

-Hola chicos – saludo la morena.

-Impresionante – sonreía Kurt – están bellísimas.

-Gracias – decía la rubia.

La noche continúo con normalidad entre bailes y risas de los chicos, realmente la estaban pasando muy bien, era una noche única, Lucy se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería a la morena, querían gritar que se querían que estuvieran juntas, pero por ahora se conformaba con estar a su lado, con ver a la morena tan feliz.

-¿Me permites este baile?

-Claro que si – sonrió Rachel y tomo la mano de la rubia.

Caminaron hacia el centro de la pista y Rachel se aferró al cuello de la rubia mientras ella colocaba sus manos en su cintura, Lucy podía pasar la vida entera observando esos hermosos ojos color chocolate de la chica que tanto quería.

-Esta noche ha sido increíble – decía Quinn – de verdad me he divertido mucho, nunca me gustaron mucho este tipo de bailes pero contigo a mi lado ha sido genial.

-Digo lo mismo, me hace muy feliz tenerte a mi lado Lucy, esta quedara en la lista de mis noches mágicas.

-¿Tienes una lista? – le sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

-Claro que la tengo, además de mi lista de cosas que muero por hacer.

-Muero por saber que hay en esas listas.

-Pues algún día haremos cada una de esas cosas Lucy – se acercó lentamente hacia ella – te quiero.

-Te quiero Rach – dijo antes de besarla.

-Me he vuelto adicta a que me beses ¿Qué haré si algún día me faltas?

-Siempre estaré aquí para besarte.

-Lo se Lucy, eres absolutamente increíble, cuando me preguntaron que era el amor no supe que responder y bueno trate de pensar en cosas cursis ya sabes cómo mariposas en el estómago o clichés de telenovelas y películas, pero sin duda una idea llego a mi yo si se lo que es el amor, lo tengo muy en claro porque lo he sentido a tu lado, lo siento cada día, lo siento cuando me abrazas, cuando me besas y me dices que soy lo más importante en tu vida, ya se lo que es el amor y lo he descubierto a tu lado.

Si existiera un momento absolutamente perfecto para Quinn seria ese, todo era mágico si como en esas tontas películas y novelas que leía, tenía a la mujer que tanto quería a su lado diciéndole lo mucho que significaba para ella, la tenía ahí junto a ella sonriéndole y diciéndole que ya sabía lo que era el amor.

-Uno de estos días me vas a matar Rach – sonrió y la abrazo – no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre logras dejarme sin palabras, yo también he sentido el amor y es a tu lado, no puedo explicar lo que siento pero es demasiado perfecto así que si no es amor no tengo idea de que sea ya que es casi mágico, es como vivir un sueño…

-Es como cuando Simba encuentra a Nala.

-Es como mi película favorita – se rió ante la ocurrencia de la morena.

-Es felicidad Lucy.

-Eso es el amor Rach te quiero gracias por esta noche.

-Te quiero Lucy.

El momento de elegir al rey y a la reina de la graduación había llegado, Quinn estaba nominada pero sinceramente no le apetecía aceptar el premio si es que lo ganaba, además el baile de graduación lo iniciaban el rey y la reina, no tenía ánimos de bailar con alguno de los chicos. La morena también había sido nominada pero siendo realistas no esperaba que alguien votara por ella, más bien quería ver a Quinn recibir aquel reconocimiento.

-Vas a ganar tu – sonreía la morena.

-No lo digas.

-Serás la reina más hermosa en la historia Lucy

-Lucy – suspiro la rubia - Me encanta que me digas así.

-Tú me encantas más LUCY – dijo haciendo énfasis en aquella palabra.

El director comenzó a hablar y darles la bienvenida a aquel evento entonces primero pronuncio el nombre del rey que aquel año había sido Sam el elegido, no era una sorpresa ya que el chico era uno de los más solicitados, con el tiempo él y Rachel lograron solucionar sus problemas y volvieron a ser amigos, Sam quería lo mejor para la morena y sabía que con Lucy a su lado lo tendría.

-Y reina de la promoción actual la señorita Rachel Berry – dijo provocando el aplauso de los presentes.

La morena sonrió algo confundida y camino hacia el escenario para aceptar la corona, se veía absolutamente preciosa con ella, una verdadera princesa Quinn sonrió al verla en aquel lugar mientras todos aplaudían, no había dudas para ella Rachel era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-Bien ahora como es la tradición la pareja comenzara el baile.

El chico tomo la mano de la morena y caminaron hacia el centro de la pista de baile ante la atenta mirada de todos los chicos.

-Tranquila no estamos haciendo nada malo – dijo Sam tomándola por la cintura – solo bailemos un poco y ya está.

-Si tienes razón – trato de sonreír.

Al terminar el baile abrazo al chico y se despidieron, busco por todos lados a Quinn pero no pudo encontrarla, comenzó a pensar lo peor.

-Santana en donde esta Quinn – llegaba la morena hacia donde se encontraba la latina.

-Ya se te perdió la novia Berry, todo mal haces.

-No es mi novia.

-Bueno tu _"mejor amiga"_ con la que te besas en fin no se en donde puede estar.

-Bueno gracias – Rachel decidió ir hacia los baños para buscarla

Allí estaba ella apoyada en lavamanos, la morena se acercó con cuidado, no sabía que estaba pasando por la mente de la chica por lo que no quería arruinar las cosas.

-Solo dime que sientes – susurro la morena.

-No se Rach verte con Sam no está en mis cosas preferidas por hacer.

-Lo siento, no debí bailar con él.

-No, debías hacerlo créeme yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, simplemente soy yo.

-Lucy yo te quiero, te quiero a ti por algo estoy a tu lado y te lo he demostrado no me da vergüenza que me vean a tu lado ni te he ocultado de hecho me encanta que la gente vea que tengo a mi lado a la mujer más hermosa, mas cariñosa y perfecta del mundo, yo no siento nada por el o por alguien más, tú tienes mi corazón, no importa lo que pase con nosotras, siempre vas a tener mi corazón, creo que lo has tenido desde que teníamos seis años, yo no quiero que te sientas mal, es nuestra noche – tomo de su mano – hay que disfrutarla.

Quinn se acercó a la morena y el tomo de las mejillas para acercar su rostro hacia ella y finalmente besarla, sus labios se conectaron e inmediatamente cerraron los ojos disfrutando del momento.

-Tu eres asombrosa – sonrió la rubia.

-Tú lo eres más créeme. Vamos salgamos de aquí aún no termina la noche hermosa.

-Lo se – sonrió y la abrazo.

Aquella noche si fue mágica y única, todo resulto finalmente bien, fue una noche que disfrutaron juntas.

Ahora enfrentaban el último momento decisivo de sus vidas, la graduación Rachel había conseguido excelentes calificaciones lo que sin duda era un alivio, la morena realmente se había esforzado durante muchos años para conseguirlo.

Habían terminado un periodo de su vida, se acababa un capítulo más y ahora debían comenzar a escribir uno distinto, fueron años increíbles nadie lo podía negar pero ahora debían enfrentar nuevos retos, nuevos momentos, agregar nuevos recuerdos a su vida.

Para mi uno de los mayores puntos decisivos en nuestra vida es la transición que vivimos entre terminar la secundaria e iniciar la Universidad, sin duda es un cambio muy grande, debes aprender a ser más responsable, ya no eres una niña pequeña ahora comienzas una etapa en la que de a poco vas definiendo tu futuro, no quiere decir que no puedas equivocarte, claro que lo harás pero de los errores se aprende.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Hermosa – sonrió y le acomodo el cabello a su chica – perfecta Quinn.

-Tú estás aún más hermosa.

Las chicas estaban listas, cada una haría su entrada al auditorio al escuchar su nombre, sus padres ya estaban adentro esperando, lo habían conseguido terminaban una etapa en ese momento.

-Te am… - se detuvo Rachel por un momento sabiendo lo que iba a decir – te adoro Lucy, es tu turno, ve sabes que estoy muy orgullosa de ti

-También te adoro Rach – dijo sonriendo antes de salir – y yo estoy más orgullosa de la mujer en la que te has convertido.

Estuvo a punto de decirle _"te amo"_ por dios no Rachel no quería estropear las cosa, lo último que buscaba era asustar a Quinn si bien llevaban varios meses saliendo era demasiado pronto para decirle aquellas palabras, para la morena tenían un significado muy importante, no lo tomaba a la ligera ¿quería decírselo a Quinn? Claro que lo quería era la única persona con la que podría siquiera imaginar diciéndoselo, era su chica, aquella dulce, sencilla y graciosa chica que siempre había estado a su lado.

La ceremonia fue bastante emotiva y es que era la última vez que estarían todos juntos al menos por un buen tiempo, cada uno tomaría caminos distintos por lo que debían disfrutar del tiempo que les quedaba.

Las chicas ahora se encontraban en casa de la morena tanto la familia Fabray como la familia Berry se habían vuelto muy unidas, adoraban ver a las chicas felices y sin lugar a dudas estaban muy orgullosos de ellas.

-Por las chicas – brindaba Leroy – porque han finalizado un momento importante en sus vidas, nunca olviden lo que han luchado y como siempre le digo a Rach sonrían, esa es la clave para que las cosas vayan bien.

-Salud – respondieron todos.

Había sido un largo día, pero no podían quejarse todo había sido perfecto, claro aún sentían aquella melancolía de terminar la secundaria pero estaban seguras de que vendrían cosas mucho mejores para ambas. Ahora Quinn estaba junto a Rachel en su habitación conversando, ahora comenzaba una época de cambios y la rubia ya lo tenía todo planeado.

-En dos días nos iremos de aquí, va a ser genial Rach – sonrió.

-¿Dos días? – pregunto nerviosa.

-Si Santana quiere que nos vayamos lo más antes posible, no tenemos nada que nos retenga aquí, además Los Ángeles espera por nosotras hermosa.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto?

-Para nada, además debemos arreglar muchas cosas allá, instalarnos en el campus, Uy muchas cosas Rach

-Tenemos aún meses para ello.

-Pero más vale empezar pronto.

-Lucy no me voy a ir tan pronto yo tengo a mi familia aquí para mí no es fácil. Además mi papi aún tiene que realizarse unos estudios por su salud no quiero irme así sin saber que sucede.

-Tu familia siempre va a estar aquí Rach no te preocupes, ahora mejor dedícate a vivir a ser feliz. De seguro lo que tiene Leroy no es para preocuparse

-Soy feliz, pero no quiero irme aun. Y si eso no me preocupa demasiado pero aun así quiero quedarme un tiempo más.

-Pero yo si quiero irme.

-Nadie te impide que lo hagas – tomo de su mano – ve vive, debes salir divertirte conocer nuevos lugares y nueva gente.

-Pero nosotras… ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotras?

-Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para cuando me necesites Lucy – le sonrió.

-Yo quiero hacer todas esas cosas que dijiste pero contigo a mi lado.

-Lo sé, pero yo no puedo irme tan pronto.

-Lo entiendo, si claro tu familia siempre es lo más importante tienes razón, siempre tienes razón.

-No siempre.

-La mayoría de las veces, tú no eres una más en mi vida, nunca lo serás contigo yo quiero un para siempre Rach, siempre lo he querido.

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé, yo también quiero un para siempre contigo.

-No te niegues a sentir ¿vale? Quiero que vivas que si conoces a alguien en estos meses salgas con ese alguien que seas feliz, son tres meses, cualquier cosa puede pasar en tres meses.

-Lo haré y créeme que estoy consciente de eso – acaricio su mejilla – te quiero Lucy en unos meses nos volveremos a reunir y quien sabe tal vez ahí pues…

-Ahí comience nuestro para siempre Rach – dijo terminando su frase y se acercó a abrazarla fuertemente.

-Es una época de cambios Lucy debes recordar que ambas aún tenemos un camino largo por recorrer – susurro.

-Ese camino lo recorre a tu lado – la beso – son unos cuantos meses y estoy segura que vamos a volver.

-¿Por qué tan segura? – sonrió.

-Porque es inevitable.

La abrazo y se despidieron, esa sería la última vez que vería a la morena en varios meses, tenía razón debían vivir, debían seguir sus caminos aún tenían mucho por recorrer, tenían muchas cosas que hacer antes de comenzar ese _para siempre_. Lucy quería lo mejor para la morena y ella también lo quería para la rubia, no tenía sentido atarse tan pronto, pero en este caso el mismo tiempo les iba a corroborar una vez más que estaban hechas la una para la otra.

* * *

 **Se acuerdan que pasa a los 18? si? genial !**

 **Estamos entrando a la mejor parte del fic así que no se desesperen y no piensen que se van a separar por mucho jajaja de hecho ahorita viene puro amor y sexo no mentira sexo no jajaja o si? jajaja en fin las chicas van a ir creciendo y vienen nuevos puntos decisivos :)**

 **A ver quien es esa persona que me anda dejando reviews diciéndome que me quiere conquistar porque me la pones tan difícil :( si me dices quien eres te dejo conquistarme ;)**

 **Pd: el día de mi graduación fui yo la que dio el discurso final, no recuerdo bien que dije pero termine llorando jajaja**

 **Gracias por todo sigan leyendo y dejando sus comentarios besos!**

 **twitter: dcimaginegirl**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: INEVITABLE**


	17. Chapter 17: Inevitable

**17: Inevitable**

 **Los Ángeles, California**

 **Rachel Berry, 18 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 19 años**

Rachel se encontraba empacando las ultimas cosas que necesitaba para empezar su nueva vida, miro hacia su habitación y recordó los momentos vividos en aquel lugar, las fotos pegadas en su pared, los peluches y se fijó en uno en especial, era Nala, aquel peluche que le había regalado Quinn años atrás, claro que estaba algo descuidado, pero seguía siendo hermoso, recordó cada momento vivido a su lado y sonrió.

-No debería dolerme tanto ¿verdad? – dijo Leroy.

-Esto solo un hasta luego…es algo que debo hacer.

-Lo es solo que es extraño verte partir, creo que llega el momento en el que no quiero aceptar que has crecido…aun eres mi pequeña

-Siempre lo seré – camino hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Después de un largo viaje, llegaron hasta Los Ángeles, ese sería su nuevo hogar y Leroy se había ofrecido a llevarla hasta su Universidad, todo el día había estado cargado de emociones, Rachel era muy apegada a su familia y tomar la decisión de irse a una nueva ciudad le asustaba, pero era algo que debía hacer. Leroy detuvo el auto unos cuantos minutos antes de llegar a su destino y le pidió a Rachel que lo acompañara.

-Te deseo lo mejor hija, creo que he cumplido con mi misión, tengo delante de mí a una mujer hermosa con sus metas claras y sobre todo feliz…estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Me vas a hacer llorar – lo abrazo.

-No hija, mejor sonríe así todo es más bonito, cuídate mucho Rach se feliz, disfruta de cada nueva experiencia que tengas y sobre todo sonríe.

-Lo hare papi, te amo gracias por todo no tienes idea de cuánto te voy a extrañar. Ah y cuídate mucho he, el doctor dijo que no era nada malo pero aun así debes cuidarte.

-Te amo hija así lo haré.

Quinn caminaba cuidadosamente sosteniendo una caja de cartón llena de sus cosas por los pasillos de aquel lugar, los estudiantes al igual que ella pasaban a su lado con sus maletas instalándose en lo que sería su nuevo hogar, además era la tercera vez que le tocaba bajar hacia el primer piso de su residencia para traer todas sus pertenencias hasta su habitación que quedaba en el tercer piso, había llegado a Los Ángeles meses atrás pero finalmente se había podido instalar en el campus de la Universidad.

-Te dije que contratemos a alguien que nos ayude – se quejaba.

-Santana no voy a pagar casi 30 dólares porque alguien suba mi ropa.

-Pero yo si lo hubiera pagado, dios la espalda me está matando – se quejaba la latina.

Santana iba a estudiar actuación en la misma Universidad que la rubia, la graduación había sido algo triste y es que dejar todo atrás para comenzar una nueva vida era complicado y asustaba, no había nada más aterrador que llegar a una ciudad desconocida estar sola, afortunadamente se tenían la una a la otra.

-Dime que ya terminamos – se sentó en el sofá, el lugar tenía una pequeña cocina, refrigeradora y una mesa para desayunar, además un sillón para tres personas, desde la ventana se podía apreciar el campus especialmente los espacios verdes algo que adoraba la rubia, tenía dos habitaciones por lo que tendría que esperar a su compañera de habitación, Santana había querido estar con ella pero la asignación de habitaciones se realizaba por sorteo para los estudiantes de primer año.

-Ya terminamos San – se sentó a su lado a descansar.

-Es la mejor noticia del mundo. Ahora sí que estamos solas quiero que me cuentes ¿Qué paso con Berry?

-¿Qué paso de qué?

-Entre ustedes no te hagas la desentendida estas semanas siempre me has evadido el tema te veía muy feliz a su lado y de repente se alejaron, sinceramente rompiste mi corazón porque yo amo la pareja que hacen.

-Fue por el bien de ambas creo yo, o bueno es lo que quiero pensar, fueron meses muy lindos a su lado pero ambas tenemos metas que cumplir y cosas que vivir…Rachel no es una más en mi vida y sé que yo tampoco lo soy en la suya.

-¿Entonces porque separarse?

-Hay que vivir más cosas por separado – sonrió – debe estar bien además ella sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Habían estado juntas por casi cuatro meses, luego llego la graduación y tuvieron una larga charla por un lado Rachel no quería que Quinn se privara de vivir todas las experiencias que tenía por delante, ambas iban a comenzar una nueva etapa en su vida…la Universidad, es una época de cambios de independencia, ambas tendrían que alejarse de su lugar seguro: su hogar. Por lo tanto debían aprender a vivir solas, a ser más responsables y porque no aprender a vivir, equivocarse, divertirse y disfrutar de la experiencia…Quinn por su lado entendía la posición de la chica, claro que tenía aún muchas cosas por vivir y aunque entre ambas nunca hubo nada oficial sabia lo mucho que se querían y todos los sentimientos que las unían. Fue por eso que decidieron seguir su camino, obviamente iban a seguir siendo amigas desde un principio acordaron en que pasara lo que pasara entre las dos nunca iban a dejar la amistad de lado y así lo hicieron no se puede decir que no fue doloroso alejarse pero quizás ambas lo necesitaban para emprender un nuevo camino, Quinn y Santana dejaron Ohio días después de la graduación y fue lo correcto durante el tiempo que estuvieron alquilando una pequeña habitación en la ciudad disfrutaron de los lugares, la comida, la gente y la experiencia eran jóvenes tenían que hacerlo, la vida es demasiado corta para ponerse restricciones.

Rachel no había podido irse tan pronto como las chicas lo hicieron y es que ella era una persona muy apegada a su familia en especial su padre, la relación entre ambos era muy fuerte y sólida por lo que le fue increíblemente difícil decir adiós y emprender su viaje hacia los Ángeles, ahora por fin había solucionado los problemas que se le habían presentado y estaba lista para empezar una nueva etapa.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y entro un hombre a colocar varias cajas en el suelo, las chicas se miraban confundidas ya que no entendían quién era aquel sujeto ni mucho menos porque dejaba cajas en su dormitorio.

-Muchas gracias, hubiera sido una verdadera tortura subir todas estas cajas – decía.

-No se preocupe señorita y que tenga un buen día.

-Berry – sonrió Santana y corrió a abrazarla - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Quinn se quedó inmóvil mirando a la morena, estaba parada en la puerta de entrada vestía un jean desgastado y una blusa color negra ceñida a su cuerpo, una chaqueta de mismo color y su cabello suelto se veía aún más hermosa de lo que podía recordar.

-Larga historia – sonrió abrazando a la latina – problemas y más problemas pero finalmente todo se resolvió - miro a la rubia que no había dicho absolutamente nada – hola Quinn.

-Hola Rach – respondió rápidamente, Santana la miro sonriendo e inmediatamente invito a Rachel a instalarse en el dormitorio.

-Creo que seremos compañeras de dormitorio – dijo sonriente la morena.

La morena había llegado de improviso de hecho Quinn no había hablado con ella desde la graduación y ya había pasado casi cuatro meses desde que aquello había sucedido, lo último que supo es que ya tenía todo listo para mudarse a los Ángeles y que había conseguido un pequeño departamento, por lo tanto no entendía que hacia allí y porque era su nueva compañera de dormitorio.

-Esto es mejor que los fanfics que suelo leer – decía Santana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué? – Dijo riéndose -¿Qué son fanfics?

-Historias increíbles un día de estos te las hare leer rubia, creo que de hecho escribiré mi propio fanfic Faberry, te aseguro que será un éxito.

-Idiota deja de decir esas cosas – se reía.

-Es que esto se está poniendo bueno, ahora tendrás a Berry a cada momento a tu lado dios Faberry está más vivo que nunca no debí preocuparme tanto.

-Espera – comenzó a reír - ¿Faberry otra vez?

-Obvio rubia si juntas Fabray y Berry ¿Cuál es el resultado? – la miro expectante por la respuesta de su amiga – solo dilo y seré feliz.

-Estás loca, además no sabemos qué hace aquí, quizás en unos cuantos días se ira y me asignaran a mi verdadera compañera de dormitorio, vamos pensemos positivo.

-Lo mejor que podría suceder es que ella se quedara permanentemente contigo, ay vamos no me digas que no le tienes ganas a Berry, digo los años le han sentado muy bien mírala acaba de cumplir 18 y está en camino a convertirse en toda una mujer.

-Ay por dios – se reía - Santana ¿te gusta Rachel?

-Créeme que si no tuviera novia obviamente intentaría algo con ella pero lamentablemente yo ya tengo a quien querer rubia, además admítelo está muy buena

-¿Quién esta buena? – entraba Rachel arrastrando su maleta rosada.

Si Rachel estaba preciosa había dejado los suéteres de renos a un lado y se había convertido en una mujer con mucho estilo, ahora vestía mucho mejor y conforme pasaban los años se ponía más y más hermosa.

-La comida – dijo Quinn rápidamente – encontramos un restaurant y la comida es muy buena.

-¿Enserio? es genial yo no he encontrado un buen restaurant por aquí cerca – les sonrió.

-Bueno yo las dejare a solas aún tengo que arreglar las cosas en mi habitación

-¿Qué? No San – la miro la rubia preocupada, no quería quedarse a solas con la morena ¿Por qué? Simple no iba a poder resistir tanto a su cercanía.

-Si Q no vemos luego – le guiño el ojo y se acercó a la morena – ah y Berry espero que me cuentes con lujo de detalles que demonios haces aquí – la abrazo – nos vemos chicas diviértanse mucho.

Rachel suspiro y comenzó a desempacar sus cosas mientras Quinn la miraba, no entendía muy bien que estaba sucediendo, así que finalmente rompió el silencio que se había formado en aquel dormitorio y le pregunto.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Cosas…bueno hubo un problema con la beca, sabes que mis padres no se podrían dar el lujo de pagarme una universidad tan costosa así que tuve que desistir de ese sueño, ellos me ofrecían 25% de beca lo que quiere decir que aun así iba a tener que pagar un costo bastante elevado por mi educación, eso es algo que no puedo hacer Quinn y tú lo sabes fue por eso que mi papi hizo varias llamadas y esta fue la única Universidad en la que me ofrecían una beca completa con varias condiciones obviamente pero termine aceptando, no importa en donde estudie mi meta la tengo clara Quinn así que bueno aquí me tienes…

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? – le pregunto cuidadosamente, entendía que de cierta manera la morena se sintiera un poco mal por cómo habían resultado las cosas.

-No podía localizarte y tampoco quería que te preocuparas cuando llegue aquí al campus me informaron que ya habían dormitorios disponibles pero nunca me imaginé que me tocaría como compañera a alguien que ya conozco y eso es grandioso – le sonrió – perdón por no decir nada.

-Está bien lo importante es que todo mejoro.

-Lo sé – paso su mano por su cabello y miro a Quinn por un momento - ¿Tu como estas?

A punto de perder el control y lanzarme hacia ti para besarte pensó Quinn y es que era increíble lo mucho que la había extrañado y tenerla allí era simplemente tentador, en el tiempo en el que estuvieron juntas había aprendido mucho más sobre Rachel, su relación iba más allá de algo romántico y como siempre le decía Rachel ellas tenían una conexión imposible de romper.

-Todo bien – le sonrió.

-Me alegro, ahora debo ir a arreglar unos papeles en administración que tengas una buena tarde Lucy – dijo la morena abandonando el dormitorio.

Si había algo que adoraba la rubia es que ella la llamara de esa forma, era la única persona que le decía de esa manera y en sus labios su nombre sonaba cien veces mejor, era inútil esconder los sentimientos porque ahí seguían intactos a pesar de todo y si bien quería lo mejor para lo morena sabía que debía tomarse las cosas con calma ahora eran compañeras de dormitorio y debían aprender a vivir juntas.

Quinn decidió pasar el resto de la tarde junto a Santana, aun no conocían muy bien el campus por lo que el día era perfecto para recorrer aquel lugar, todas las residencias eran hermosas cada una con su estilo particular, la biblioteca central contaba con un lugar especial en donde solo ibas a leer sin que nadie te molestara y claro otra área reservada para quienes decidían realizar sus deberes o trabajos allí. La cafetería era otro punto aparte tenían diferentes comidas y cada estudiante podía elegir lo que más le gustaba, la comida tampoco estaba tan mala como habían pensado, existían también casi ocho canchas tres de tenis dos de básquet y tres de futbol, una piscina olímpica para quienes habían obtenido una beca deportiva y obviamente un gimnasio.

-Estoy enamorada de este lugar – decía Santana – es hermoso, creo que es la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

-Lo sé es increíble me encanto además el departamento de fotografía es precioso viste con el centro que cuentan dios estoy muy emocionada.

-Dime una cosa Q.

-¿Qué será?

-Pues si vas a resistir tener a Berry en tu dormitorio – se reía.

-Idiota deja de molestarme, va a ser una tortura no creo que puedo soportarlo.

-Mejor deberían reconciliarse y tener sexo por todo el departamento.

-Santana – le reclamo – mejor vamos a comer algo.

-Claro evádeme el tema.

-¿Sabes que voy a hacer? Pelear con ella, se cómo sacarla de quicio y así no tendrá más opción que pedir que le cambien de habitación

-Esa idea me parece muy estúpida.

-Es brillante, mira no creo poder aguantar las ganas, es inevitable que yo me acerque a ella y no quiero arruinarlo. Ella quería que viviéramos cosas por separado y voy a hacerlo pero si Rachel está sobre mí no voy a poder.

-Inevitable es que mis Faberry terminen juntas, casadas, con dos hijos y un perro.

-¿Ahora es vidente?

-No pero te apuesto mi cabeza a que va a suceder eso.

-Por el momento no, así que pondré mi plan en marcha.

-Fabray no lo hagas – le advirtió la latina – no por favor ¿Por qué simplemente no hablan y ya?

-Ella nunca dejara la habitación San, debo hacerlo nos vemos más tarde.

-¿No íbamos a comer? – le grito a la rubia quien rápidamente corría hacia su dormitorio.

Al llegar se acomodó en la sala a ver televisión y espero pacientemente a que volviera la morena, ya eran las seis de la tarde y aun no había rastro de la chica.

-Hola – entraba sonriente.

-Hola Berry – dijo la rubia.

-¿Berry? ¿Estas enojada conmigo? – la miro confundida.

-No, para nada ese es tu apellido.

-Pero solo me dices así cuando está molesta – sonrió - ¿estás bien?

-Si claro.

-Ya en fin – abrió la refrigeradora y saco una gaseosa y se dispuso a disfrutarla.

-Eso es mío – señalo a la gaseosa.

-¿Y qué? – Bebió un sorbo – mañana te compro una nueva tranquila.

-Pero yo quería ahora eso.

-A ver – comenzó a reírse y se acercó a la rubia – si buscas sacarme de mis casillas para que me mude de este departamento pierdes el tiempo Fabray.

-¿Qué? – demonios ella la conocía perfectamente.

-Lo que escuchaste, vas a tener que soportarme aquí por mucho tiempo – le guiño el ojo y camino hacia la sala.

-Te vas a mudar tú lo harás primera, Rachel date cuenta si estamos aquí encerradas las cosas se pueden complicar.

-¿Ah sí? – Se acercó a la rubia – dime que podría pasar.

-Yo – susurro mirando sus labios.

-Lo se tengo labios muy bonitos – comenzó a reír.

-Idiota, no estaba mirando tus labios que por cierto son muy feos.

-Auch eso me dolió – se tomó el pecho dramáticamente.

-Deja de molestarme – la morena dejo la lata de refresco en la mesa y se acercó a Quinn

\- ¿y si no quiero que?

-No me tientes Berry – la miro fijamente.

-Es inevitable lo sabes

-Rach – susurro mirando sus labios nuevamente y noto que la morena hizo lo mismo.

-Me voy a dormir sueña bonito Quinn que estés muy pero muy bien – se alejó rápidamente entrando a su habitación.

-Ay te odio Berry te odio.

La noche para la rubia fue larga no podía parar de pensar en la morena, la tenía demasiado cerca, era muy tentador, demasiado peligroso.

Eran las seis de la mañana y Quinn escucho la licuadora, se tapó el rostro con la almohada y maldijo varias veces antes de levantarse.

-¿Qué demonios haces? – le preguntaba a la morena quien estaba en la cocina preparando su desayuno.

-Comer, es una necesidad básica.

-Idiota son las seis de la mañana y se te ocurre prender la licuadora.

-Me gustan los batidos de frutas

-Escúchame bien Berry, mi sueño es sagrado nada ni nadie puede levantarme antes de las nueve de la mañana y tú has roto esa ley.

-Que miedo Fabray – se alejó sacando un vaso de los anaqueles - ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-Idiota – susurro mientras la morena se acercaba un poco más hacia ella – no me hagas esto.

-¿Qué cosa? – Se lamio los labios – dime.

-Coquetearme

-Oh Fabray – se comenzó a reír – créeme si de verdad te estuviera coqueteando ya estarías besándome, así que no he hecho eso.

-Ah no pues hablo Don Juan en persona – se burló.

-Puede ser – se acercó y coloco sus manos en las caderas de la rubia atrayéndola hacia ella.

-Que… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo – susurro.

Comenzó dejando besos en el cuello de la rubia quien solo atino a cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de los labios de la chica sobre su piel. No podía quejarse lo deseaba, estaba muy enamorada de Rachel y la atracción que sentía por la morena sobrepasaba sus límites.

-Así sabrán que hay alguien que te tiene ganas – sonrió y se alejó rápidamente de Quinn.

-Berry ¿Qué hiciste? – Se acercó al espejo y noto una marca muy notoria en su cuello – te voy a matar – comenzó a gritar – de esta nadie te salva – corrió tras de ella pero la morena rápidamente se encerró en su habitación.

Lunes por la mañana y la rubia tenía su primera clase, no había conseguido ocultar la marca que le había dejado la morena así que tuvo que usar una bufanda por todo el día a pesar del calor que hacía en esa época del año.

-Que frio hace Q – se reía la latina.

-Si bastante – dijo irónicamente cubriéndose el cuello.

-Ven acá – la tomo de las muñecas y rápidamente le saco la bufanda – no me lo puedo creer.

-Dame eso – le reclamaba – dame la bufanda.

-¿Quién te hizo eso? – comenzó a reír.

-Un mosquito – se excusó.

-Ya claro de seguro el mosquito tiene nombre y apellido y estoy segura de que empieza con Be y termina con rry – se rió.

-No es gracioso, esa idiota me las va a pagar, no ha hecho más que molestarme tentarme y hacerme perder la poca compostura que tengo.

-Berry es mi ídolo – se reía de la chica.

-Deja de burlarte, si Berry quiere jugar con fuego pues bien yo también puedo hacerlo

Si quizás lo que sentían era inevitable, incomprensible y estaba a punto de estallar.

* * *

 **Que emoción las chicas ya están en los Ángeles y allí se desarrollara la historia a partir de ahora**

 **Gracias por todo sigan leyendo y comentando así la historia va creciendo**

 **A quien me deja esos reviews tan lindos solo quiero decirte que me desespera no saber quien eres también que me encanto el ultimo que me dejaste pero cuidado y se te adelantan solo por no atreverte a decir quien eres**

 **Lindo día ! besos**

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia aquí esta mi twitter: dcimaginegirl**

 **Próximo Capitulo: Tu mirada**


	18. Chapter 18: Tu mirada

**18: Tu mirada**

 **Los Ángeles, California**

 **Rachel Berry, 18 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 19 años**

Vero y Frannie llevaban años de relación, si bien habían tenido un momento de quiebre en la misma durante el tiempo que Frannie tuvo que dejar el país, las cosas habían resultado bien para ellas cuando decidieron volver a intentarlo.

-Solo te pido que me apoyes en esta decisión nada más

-Te estoy apoyando de verdad.

-¿Estas segura?

-Hemos pasado por mucho, quiero esto, lo quiero contigo

-Te amo – sonrió y abrazo a su chica – te amo demasiado.

-Es mi encanto natural – se rió.

Vero había decidido estudiar psicología pero para ello tendría que mudarse a Los Ángeles, nuevamente debían separarse pero Frannie no iba a permitir que la distancia se interpusiera entre ellas así que tomo una decisión dejarlo todo y comenzar una nueva vida junto a la persona que más amaba.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué elegiste esa carrera? – decía Frannie.

-Creo que hay mucha gente que necesita ayuda, mucha gente pierde su norte y no sabe cómo volver al camino adecuado, creo que entender la mente humana es algo que muy pocos lo logran hacer.

-Vas a ser la mejor estoy muy segura.

-Eso espero – se acercó a besarla – gracias por apoyarme.

-Siempre lo haré.

La mirada de una persona puede decir muchas cosas si bien dicen los ojos son el espejo del alma y es que si fuéramos mas perceptivos nos daríamos cuenta de muchas cosas con tan solo mirar a los ojos a una persona. Rachel toda su vida había tenido en claro algo muy importante ser positiva, su padre le había enseñado que no importaba lo difícil que fuera una situación siempre debía buscar el lado bueno y así lo hacía, para ella no había manera de pensar en lo malo, no había la tristeza ni nada por el estilo y así vivía muy feliz, esa manera de ver las cosas la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Quinn era más realista no soñaba demasiado pero desde que había conocido a Rachel se había permitido en imaginar en un futuro en el que ambas compartían metas, si eso era muy lindo y la hacía sonreír pero normalmente no le gustaba pensar sobre el futuro su experiencia durante los años le había enseñado que las cosas tienden a arruinarse por lo que prefirió vivir el presente enfocarse en lo que le deparaba el día a día, y así ella también era inmensamente feliz.

Desde que la morena se había presentado en el departamento de la rubia, Quinn supo que las cosa no iban a ser sencillas, tener a la morena a cada momento a su lado iba a ser complicado, no quería arruinar todo, quería comenzar desde cero, quería que las cosas resultaran pero no estaba siendo así, las ganas de besarla podían más que su razón.

Quinn se encontraba en su habitación terminado los deberes de aquel día cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, Rachel finalmente había llegado así que fue a hablar con ella, la morena entro sin saludar y fue directamente hacia la cocina en donde comenzó a tomar un poco de agua, inmediatamente la rubia le quito el vaso de las manos y la encaro.

-Tuve que pasar todo el día con una bufanda horrible, muriendo de calor todo por tu culpa.

-No te escuche quejarte mientras te lo hacía – sonrió – admítelo lo disfrutaste.

-Eres insoportable.

-No lo soy – se reía – además me encanta que sepan que tienes a alguien.

-Pues no, yo no tengo a nadie –trato de alejarse de la morena, pero ella la sostuvo del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas? – susurro acercándose a ella.

-A mi habitación – trato de decirle en tono neutral no quería que se diera cuenta que estaba temblando con el simple hecho de tenerla tan cerca.

-Quédate aquí conmigo.

-No…no yo…

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

-No, estoy nerviosa Berry.

-Tu mirada dice lo contrario. Y deja de decirme Berry que se perfectamente que no estas enojada conmigo.

-¿Qué tiene mi mirada?

-Dice que me deseas – acaricio su mejilla – que te vuelvo completamente loca – sonrió – que ya no aguantas las ganas de besarme pero te haces la difícil.

-Rach…Dios – suspiro - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No sé yo quería ver una película – le sonrió.

-Lo digo en enserio, Hablo de nosotras – suspiro – será mejor que conversemos un poco

-Por mi está muy bien – se sentaron en el sofá

-¿Qué sientes por mí? – fue directa.

-Te quiero y lo sabes bien, solo que no se este cambio, llegar a este lugar dejar mi casa no se me ha sorprendido ver el mundo por mi sola. Tu sabes que siempre he vivido con mis padres estaba muy acostumbrada a su protección, llego acá y todo es distinto estoy tratando de adaptarme, pero no te voy a mentir volverte a ver ha causado una revolución en mi cabeza.

-Lo entiendo.

-¿Tu que sientes por mí?

-Te quiero más de lo que puedes imaginar – sonrió – siempre te he querido y verte fue una sorpresa pero admito que tenerte siempre cerca me hace muy feliz.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz Lucy – le dijo tomando sus manos – perdón si he estado comportándome algo extraña

-Eres como una nueva Rachel Berry un tanto atrevida – se rió.

-Son los aires de California – sonrió -¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-No lo sé – suspiro – no quiero atarte a nada me gusta que vivas que experimentes cosas nuevas apenas llevamos unas cuantas semanas aquí.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero hacer tonterías por el solo hecho de que quiero vivir.

-Entonces no tengo idea de que hacer – dijo sinceramente.

-Podríamos dejarnos llevar por lo que sentimos – se acercó a la chica y beso sus labios – te quiero Lucy realmente lo hago espero que lo sientas – volvió a dejar sus labios sobre los de ella – vamos a ver que nos depara el destino.

-Yo también te quiero Rach – sonrió dando por terminado el beso – está bien me agradada eso de dejarnos llevar.

-Perfecto – la abrazo – créeme que más pronto de lo que imaginas las cosas tomaran su lugar, siempre lo hacen, solo hay que ser positivas.

Un nuevo día empezaba y Quinn salía de su primera clase cuando se encontró con la latina.

-Hey Q – sonrió - ¿Qué tal las clases?

-Geniales he aprendido mucho y ¿tú que tal?

-Aburrido los primeros días no se hace nada en fin acompáñame a la biblioteca necesito sacar algunos libros.

-Bien – camino al lado de su amiga.

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Berry?

-Ayer nos besamos.

-Oh por dios cuéntame más ¿con lengua o sin lengua?

-Idiota esas cosas nunca te contaría – comenzó a reír.

-Ay pues tengo curiosidad se nota que la enana besa bien nada más.

-Ya.

-Que celosa eres – la abrazo – la enana es toda tuya tranquila - ¿Qué sentiste al besarla?

-Que Rachel siempre va a ser la única persona que mueva mi mundo.

-Eso es tan tierno y cursi

-Deja de molestarme, solo quiero que las cosas sigan su curso no quiero que se arruine nuevamente.

-Solo debes confiar en el tiempo, tranquila Q.

Continuaron caminando por el campus, cuando varios chicos se les acercaron.

-Hola chicas – decía muy animado– bienvenidas a la Universidad están invitadas a la fiesta por inicio de semestre, me llamo Zac – les extendió la mano, Zac era un chico alto cabello castaño y bastante atlético además de unos ojos azules que fácilmente llamaban la atención – ellos son Nick y Marley, estamos a cargo de la organización de la fiesta así que esperamos que asistan, la fiesta será hoy a las ocho de la noche y nos encantaría que pudieran ir.

-Hola y muchas gracias – sonrió Quinn - ¿en dónde va a ser?

-En nuestra fraternidad si se fijan al fondo hay una casa color blanca – señalo – es esa esperamos que vayan ya que como todo los años será algo genial.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta – acoto Santana.

-Bien chicas que pasen una buena tarde.

Las fraternidades eran algo de lo que ambas chicas habían escuchado hablar mucho, pero sería bueno ir a aquella fiesta de esa manera conocerían a más personas.

-¿Si vamos a ir verdad? – trataba de confirmar la latina.

-Claro que si – le sonrió.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Quinn volvió a su dormitorio para arreglarse un poco para la noche, irían juntas como era costumbre pero al llegar al lugar noto que Rachel aún no había regresado, no lo pensó mucho ya que quizás se habría demorado con las clases así que se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Veinte minutos después salió tapándose con una pequeña toalla y se dirigió hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, en ese momento la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Rachel entro rápidamente botando su bolso encima del sofá, al girarse observo a la rubia que permanecía inmóvil.

-Creo que debí haber tocado – dijo observándola con solo una toalla cubriéndola y su cabello aun húmedo por la ducha que había disfrutado minutos atrás.

-No perdón – camino rápidamente hacia su dormitorio – tenia sed pero ya está mejor me voy a cambiar.

Quinn desapareció rápidamente sin darle tiempo a la morena a decir algo más, media hora después volvió a salir de su cuarto ya cambiada de ropa, vestía sus jeans favoritos y su camiseta de Coldplay claro acompañada de una chaqueta de cuero, mentiría si dijera que Rachel no sintió nada ya tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no correr hacia la rubia y besarla. Jodidamente sexy, esas eran las únicas palabras para describirla Quinn en la secundaria solía vestir mayoritariamente solo su uniforme de porrista y no es que Rachel se quejara ya que le quedaba muy bien pero verla así con ese estilo único de ella no hacía más que descontrolarla, era inevitable sentirse atraída, era Quinn su chica, la chica que siempre la hacía sonreír y anteponía su felicidad a la propia.

En el tiempo que estuvieron saliendo habían llegado a un acuerdo disfrutar de lo que estaba sucediendo y aunque nunca formalizaron su relación Rachel siempre tenía muy en claro lo que sentía, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Quinn, probablemente siempre lo había estado y no lo acepto pero al final fue inevitable dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.

-Ay – fue lo único que pudo decir la morena al observar a su amiga.

-¿Te duele algo? – le pregunto mientras abría el refrigerador buscando algo para comer.

-No, perdón no me duele nada – la morena se encontraba sentada en el sofá leyendo.

-¿Cómo te fue en tus clases?

-Pues bastante bien, ya está todo arreglado por cierto mañana mismo van a legalizar mi matricula así que ya no tengo que preocuparme más.

-Eso es genial Rach me alegro mucho.

-Veo que tu gusto por Coldplay nunca cambiara – señalaba su camiseta.

-Es mi banda favorita y conseguí esto cuando llegue a esta ciudad, la vi en un almacén y tenía que comprarla – se rió – además tienen canciones increíbles ¿sabes cuál es mi favorita?

-Fix you – le sonrió – claro que lo sé.

Si lo sabía, la conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo, cada detalle lo tenía muy presente en su memoria, durante su adolescencia siempre escuchaba a Quinn cantar alguna canción de aquel grupo además en su cuarto tenía varios posters del vocalista de la banda-

-Tienes muy buena memoria Rach.

-Gracias…creo que siempre la he tenido pero bueno…ehh ¿vas a salir? – le pregunto rápidamente y es que la duda la estaba matando

-Pues si va a haber una fiesta en una fraternidad y creo que será divertido ir – le comentaba mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Bueno si debe ser – volvió a enfocarse en su libro.

-Deberías ir conmigo y Santana – le propuso rápidamente.

Quería que fuera, quizás esa fuera la ocasión perfecta para pasar tiempo a su lado como en los viejos tiempos.

-No lo creo yo no soy de fiestas alocadas, además no bebo.

-Si lo haces te recuerdo que nos bebimos una botella de vino cuando teníamos 15 años y fue muy bueno – se rió – anda Rach por solo una noche déjate llevar vamos a divertirnos.

-¿Cuidaras de mi si me emborracho? – la miro sonriendo.

-Siempre te cuidare – le extendió su mano – hagamos un trato, solo por hoy olvidémonos de todo y pasémosla bien conozcamos gente bailemos disfrutemos de este momento ¿Trato?

-Trato – estrecho su mano.

Les esperaba una de las noches más inolvidables de su vida, les esperaba una noche en la que todo podía suceder, una noche en la que debían dejar de lado todo lo malo, debían tratar de olvidarse de todo por tan solo unas horas y simplemente disfrutar, dejarse llevar y sentir.

Rachel fue a cambiarse para estar lista para la fiesta, Quinn quería que la morena se divirtiera al menos por un momento, volverla a ver después de tantos meses había sido algo extraño, claro estaba feliz de tenerla pero no sabía que iba a suceder si bien había sido ella quien le había dicho a la morena que debían darse un tiempo y seguir su camino ahora viviendo con ella no sabía por cuanto tiempo iba a poder mantenerse lejos de la chica, Rachel era la única persona que lograba ponerla nerviosa o dejarla sin palabras, en sus 19 años nunca había conocido a nadie más que lograrla desarmarla de la manera en la que la morena lo hacía.

-Ya estoy lista vamos – salió la morena de su habitación y se veía preciosa un jean ajustado a su figura, blusa blanca y una chaqueta sencilla, además de maquillaje sencillo, sin duda el paso de los años hacia que Rachel se viera aún más hermosa, en cada etapa de su vida la morena había adoptado una manera particular de vestir como a los ocho años adoraba ponerse suéteres de renos, a los 13 se obsesiono con el color gris y morado, a los 17 adoraba ponerse faldas de diferentes diseños y así con el paso del tiempo iba cambiando su estilo y para Quinn cada uno de ellos era absolutamente perfecto.

-Estas preciosa – logro decir después de mirar su atuendo.

-No tanto como tú – le guiño el ojo – pero se hace lo que se puede.

-Es que enserio estás muy guapa, cualquier persona caería a tus pies.

-¿Celosa? – le pregunto divertida.

-Bastante – dijo sinceramente.

Si lo sentía, eran celos, celos de que alguien más se pudiera acercar a ella, y es que Rachel era una mujer hermosa cualquier persona podría caer a sus pies y Quinn lo sabia perfectamente.

La última vez que habían estado juntas fue antes de la graduación y si fue esa la última vez que se besaron, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello y aunque la morena había tenido algunas citas con ninguno de los chicos con los que salió logro conectar o al menos sentir algo, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo en citas, Quinn era la única que lograba poner su mundo de cabeza y confiaba que con el tiempo su relación volviera a funcionar.

-No conocía a una Quinn Fabray celosa – la molestaba

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Rach – sonrió.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas lo sé.

-Espero que las sorpresas sean buenas.

-Créeme lo son

Estaban a punto de salir cuando la morena noto que habían dejado un sobre afuera de su habitación, era extraño recibir correo así que la morena rápidamente lo recogió.

-Es para ti – dijo entregándoselo a la rubia.

-No sé quién me pudo haber mandado esto – dijo abriendo el sobre que venía solo con su nombre, dentro del mismo habían varios billetes - ¿Qué es esto?

 _"Espero que nunca te falte nada" Tu papá_

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo viendo a la rubia arrugar el sobre y tirarlo en la basura.

-Si cree que con dinero va a comprar mi perdón se equivocó.

-¿Era tu papá verdad?

-Solo quiero que me deje en paz, no entiende que no quiero verlo, que estoy bien así.

-Bueno, él se preocupa por ti es normal. Dios Lucy aquí deben a ver cómo mil dólares.

-Dinero, eso es en lo único que piensa, siempre fue así y nunca va a cambiar. Para el todo se soluciona con dinero ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha tratado de acercarse a mí y siempre lo arruina, por dios tengo 19 años y aún no me conoce

-No te pongas así – acaricio su mejilla – el solo quiere que estés bien.

-Pues es muy tarde para preocuparse por mí. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun no entiende que no quiero hablar con él, ¿tan difícil es aceptarlo?

-No digas eso, mira al fin de cuentas es tu padre, todos cometemos errores Lucy, pero es que no somos perfectos y debemos aprender a saber aceptarlo.

-Bueno si ya cometió un error pero que ya deje de tratar de entrar en mi vida no lo necesito me las he arreglado muy bien por años sin que él estuviera presente. Puedo seguir con mi vida, realmente no lo necesito a mi lado Rachel, tu sabes que con mamá y Frannie nos las hemos arreglado bien.

-Está bien – dijo sabiendo que no iban a llegar a ningún lugar discutiendo, el tema de Quinn con su padre era delicado y la morena lo comprendía.

Siempre había sido así Quinn era muy hermética en cuanto a ese tema y la morena había decidido que lo mejor era comprenderla no darle más dolores de cabeza con ese tema

-Mejor vamos de una vez.

-No te olvides que a veces es mejor sonreír que amargarse.

-Eres única – sonrió.

-Mírame – sujeto su mano – trata de olvidarte del mal momento ¿vale?

-Trato pero, ya sabes que estas cosas me ponen mal.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero que te relajes, hoy vamos a divertirnos a pasarla bien dejemos los problemas a un lado.

-Tratare Rach.

-Lucy mírame – volvió a pedirle a la chica al notar que bajaba la mirada cada vez que le hablaba.

-No puedo – susurro.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque perdería todo el control. Vamos se nos hace tarde

La morena sonrió y el tomo del brazo acercándola hacia ella y el beso, era un beso tierno, sus labios se movían despacio disfrutando de la sensación, cerró sus ojos y dejo que todo lo malo se fuera por solo un momento.

-Tu mirada nunca miente, siempre logro saber cómo estas con tan solo mirarte – susurro.

-Parece que a ti voy a poder mentirte – sonrió.

-A mí no, a todo el mundo puedes hacerlo pero a mí no

-Es porque eres especial.

-Me alegra ser especial para ti.

-Vamos se nos hace tarde.

-Solo para que quede claro – dijo la morena – tú eres muy pero muy especial para mí.

-Créeme que lo sé.

Y realmente lo era y con el tiempo Quinn iba a ser la persona que se encargara de devolverle la sonrisa a Rachel, iba a ser quien con una sola mirada entendiera lo que realmente sentía.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Gano mi selección por eso actualizo jaja soy feliz :')**

 **Para quien me dejo ese comentario de que la historia de fue un poco pues discúlpame quizás no exprese bien que habían pasado meses separadas y están empezando una nueva etapa ya no son unas niñas van a crecer cometer errores vivir cosas distintas o bueno eso me paso a mi en la transición del colegio a la universidad lamento si no me exprese bien y no te gusto ya que fue todo muy repentino.**

 **Sigan dejando sus comentarios eso ayuda a que sepa en que cosas debo corregir la historia**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**

 **Pd: El próximo capitulo es uno de mis favoritos :)**

 **Próximo** **Capitulo: Luciérnagas**


	19. Chapter 19: Luciérnagas

**19: Luciérnagas**

 **Ed Sheeran - Firefly**

 **Los Ángeles, California**

 **Rachel Berry, 18 años.**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 19 años.**

-Te hare una pregunta y espero que me la respondas – decía Quinn mientras salían del dormitorio.

-Soy toda oídos así que dime.

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

-No – sonrió – no te negare que he tenido algunas citas pero sinceramente eso no es lo mío, no he encontrado a alguien que ponga mi mundo de cabeza.

-Entiendo, gracias por responder no quería parecer una loca psicópata por indagar en tu vida – le sonrió.

-Para nada. Además yo quisiera hacerte la misma pregunta.

-Pues no salgo con nadie también tuve un par de citas en estos meses pero no he encontrado a alguien que realmente me interese.

-Si es complicado, pero ahora me gusta cómo me siento ahora, todo está muy tranquilo y tenerte aquí a mi lado es un regalo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque eres la única persona que siempre está en mi mente, pase lo que pase siempre estás ahí, desde que te conocí has convertido mi vida en una aventura.

¿En una aventura? – Comenzó a reír la rubia – vaya no sabía que era eso.

-Lo digo en el buen sentido – la empujo provocando la risa de la chica – es que nos han pasado muchas cosas en todos estos años, creo que a tu lado vi el rey León casi 100 veces – Quinn no podía parar de reír al escuchar a la morena recordárselo – te ríes porque sabes que estas obsesionada con esa película – la miro sonriendo - nos perdimos en un bosque solitario dios te juro que asuste muchísimo, hemos ido a la playa juntas, teníamos pijamadas casi a diario, la primera vez que me emborrache lo hice contigo…

-Mi primer beso fue contigo – la interrumpió Quinn.

-Mi primer gran amor eres tú – dijo la morena

Hay muchas primeras veces, cada una es especial ya que es la primera, así es el primer beso puede que haya resultado bien o mal pero es el primero, así también sucede con el amor, antes de tu primer amor no tienes ni idea de lo que significa querer a alguien, hay muchos sentimientos envueltos y cosas nuevas por descubrir, pero nada supera el dolor que te deja la primera decepción amorosa, seamos sinceros duele más que cualquier cosa, duele y afecta por lo que es un punto de transición en tu vida, es un momento en el que aprender lo maravilloso y doloroso que puede ser amor. Y todas esas sensaciones ya las habían experimentado tanto Rachel como Quinn. Dicen que el primer amor no es el definitivo que vas a conocer muchas más personas después pero las chicas querían más que nada en el mundo que ese amor que se tenían fuera el definitivo.

Rachel y Quinn caminaban juntas hacia la fraternidad, Santana las iba a esperar afuera de la misma, la latina llevaba casi un año saliendo con una chica pero lo mantenía todo a bajo perfil, lo único que sabía Quinn de aquella misteriosa chica es que hacia feliz a su amiga y eso era más que suficiente. La casa estaba llena de gente la música a todo volumen y claro las bebidas circulaban libremente por cada uno de los invitados.

-Bienvenidas chicas – salía Zac a recibirlas – espero que disfruten de la fiesta y cualquier cosa que necesiten no se olviden de buscarme.

-Gracias – dijo Rachel.

-De nada – le sonrió y volvió a donde sus amigos.

Santana llego de la mano de la chica que parecía ser su novia, se acercó a las chicas y las saludo animadamente, la chica era rubia alta, con un cuerpo de infarto y ojos azules.

-¿Britt? ¿Brittany S. Pierce? – pregunto la rubia sonriendo.

-Lucy Quinn Fabray – se rió y corrió a abrazarla – han pasado tantos años dios estas guapísima.

-¿Ya se conocían? – preguntaba la latina bastante confundida

-Pues sí, Britt estaba junto a mí en mi curso de guitarra cuando era pequeña la conocí allí y nos hicimos buenas amigas, luego tuve que marcharme y te conocí a ti San.

-El mundo es un pañuelo – suspiro Santana.

-Es bueno volverte a ver Britt – saludo la morena.

-También me acuerdo de ti – sonrió – te pusiste muy celosa cuando yo me acerque a Lucy.

-¿Berry celosa? – comenzó a reírse la latina – esto es demasiado bueno, desde pequeñas las dos ya se querían dios como es el amor.

-Santana cierra la boca – trataba de controlar a su amiga.

-Si era verdad – se encogió de hombros y miro a Quinn para sonreírle – creo que he sido un poco celosa y eso viene desde años atrás.

-Hacen una linda pareja – decía Britt abrazando a Santana – no tan linda como la mía con Sanny pero están muy bien – beso en la mejilla a su chica.

-Gracias Britt pero Rach y yo…

-Son mis Faberry y pronto van a volver a estar juntas – interrumpió la latina.

-Eso espero – acoto la morena.

Quinn sonrió y miro a Rachel quien tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y la miraba sonriendo, se veía completamente adorable, había decidido vestir un jean una chaqueta al igual que la rubia y claro una blusa simple color blanca, su cabello suelto y maquillaje sencillo, adoraba a Rachel más aun cuando era capaz de confesar sus sentimientos.

Las chicas entraron a la casa y lo primero que recibieron fue un coctel de bienvenida, era algo muy simple sabor a frutas por lo que lo disfrutaron, rápidamente Zac y Nick les ofrecieron un shot de tequila, Rachel fue la primera en rechazarlo ya que nunca lo había probado.

-Oh vamos Rach – se reía Quinn – beberé contigo además te prometí que te iba a cuidar, no es tan malo como lo has escuchado solo debes hacerlo bien…mira tienes el limón un poco de sal y el tequila.

-Si esto sabe mal te juro que me las vas a pagar.

-No te tengo miedo Berry – se rió y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla – bien vamos una dos y tres.

Rachel imito lo que la rubia hizo y probo por primera vez el tequila afortunadamente lo había hecho bien y aunque el sabor era un tanto fuerte lo disfruto.

-Horrible no lo haré de nuevo – se reía – pero gracias por enseñarme.

-A ti por intentarlo.

Era la primera vez que Rachel probaba esa bebida y si no había sido tan malo. Junto a la rubia las cosas siempre parecían más sencillas y mucho más placenteras.

La fiesta trascurrió con normalidad, Rachel y Zac comenzaron a hablar animadamente al igual que Quinn con Nick los chicos era muy divertidos y amables lo cual era difícil de encontrar en un hombre, ambos estudiaban psicología y estaban en tercer año, además pertenecían al equipo de natación, se la estaban pasando muy bien no se podían quejar, Zac le pidió a la morena bailar con él y ella acepto, tomo de su mano y la llevo al centro de la sala en donde todos los chicos estaban bailando, la música era muy buena y Rachel se movía sensualmente.

Quinn la veía desde lejos mientras seguía conversando con Nick, era un chico divertido y con un sentido del humor bastante bueno lo que le encantaba a la rubia, pero no podía despegar su mirada de la morena que continuaba bailando junto al muchacho.

-Hola chicos – llegaba Santana a interponerse entre la morena y Zac – que linda noche gran fiesta chico.

-Gracias - le sonrió – pero si me disculpas ahora estamos bailando.

-Te la robo un minuto ya sabes problemas de chicas – tomo a la morena de la mano y la llevo fuera de la casa. En donde pudieran hablar tranquilas.

-Primero, el chico está muy lindo segundo te tiene ganas y tercero estas rompiendo mi corazón.

-¿Qué dices? – Se rió – lo sé está muy lindo pero porque he roto tu corazón.

-Porque amo la pareja que tú y Quinn hacen, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero igual daré mi punto de vista, ustedes dos se aman y no sé si ya se dijeron te amo, pero es obvio que lo hacen se les nota a kilómetros cuando ustedes estaban saliendo nunca vi a Quinn tan feliz y mira que la conozco hace muchos años, fui la primera a la que le dijo que le gustabas y estaba tan emocionada cuando supe que estaban saliendo, de repente – hizo una pausa tratando de coger un poco de aire – rompen y mi corazón se rompe si ustedes rompen, mira qué bonito hasta me salió una rima.

-Santana entiendo lo que dices pero Quinn estuvo de acuerdo en darnos un tiempo, ir despacio y parece que si es la mejor opción.

-Ella siempre va a anteponer tu felicidad a la suya siempre ha sido así.

-Santana, ella es todo para mí lo entendí cuando tenía 15 años y creo que desde que tengo seis años siempre he pensado que lo siento por Quinn va más allá de un simple amor, de esos que se te olvidan en unos meses, Quinn no es algo que quiera para uno o dos meses ni tampoco para un par de años y que luego todo se termine lo que quiero con ella es un para siempre, ella siempre va a pertenecer a mi vida…

-¿Por qué separarse de alguien que te hace bien?

-No lo sé – sonrió – ella quiso un poco de libertad no quería atarse, y yo pensé que lo mejor era vivir experiencias por separado, aprender de nuestros errores, vivir.

-Está bien – suspiro – vive, equivócate, ríe y obvio sigue rompiendo mi corazón.

-Oh vamos todos sabemos cómo va a terminar esta historia.

-Por favor dime que tú y Quinn estarán juntas y yo seré la madrina de su boda.

-Estás loca – la abrazó – amo a Quinn no sé cuándo seremos capaces de aceptarlo y de volver a estar juntas pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, ella siempre será la mujer más importante en mi vida…ella sabe lo que significa para mí, espero que entienda que a pesar de todo y que aunque las cosas cambien a nuestro alrededor hay algo que jamás va a cambiar y eso es lo que siento por ella.

-Bueno – camino junto a la morena de vuelta a la fiesta – tu eres la única que sabe cómo hacer a Quinn realmente feliz enana no lo olvides y disfruta de la fiesta.

Rachel entro a la casa y observo a Zac quien le hacía señas para que acercara, en ese instante vio a Quinn quien se dirigía a la cocina, se acercó al muchacho y se excusó, tenía cosas más importantes que escucharlo, hablar con Santana le había hecho bien, adoraba a Quinn y si quizás estaba el miedo de intentarlo nuevamente y fracasar, pero la quería, ya no aguantaba más estar lejos de ella, Quinn era todo lo que quería, pensó uno y otra vez lo que le había dicho santana era verdad no había motivos para continuar distanciadas, amaba a Quinn y está dispuesta a confesárselo.

La fiesta seguía y las chicas se estaban divirtiendo mucho tanto como Rachel y Quinn habían bailado con diferentes personas al paso de la noche, era genial poder divertirse un poco pero claro Quinn quería bailar con la morena y Rachel quería bailar con Quinn.

La rubia estaba en la cocina disfrutando de unos nachos con queso cuando la morena se acercó hacia ella, Rachel estaba bastante feliz.

 _I fell in love next to you_

 _Burning fires in this room_

 _It just fits_

-Quiero ir a un lugar contigo – la señalo - ¿podemos?

-¿Qué? – se rió ya que la morena le sonreía muy animada.

-Si Lucy quiero ir pero contigo – se encogió de hombros y la chica sonrió amaba que le dijera por su primer nombre.

-No me digas Lucy que me convences inmediatamente.

-Lucy – se aferró a la chica colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello – Lucy por favor te lo pido llévame a ese lugar.

-Eres completamente adorable – la miro fijamente, si existiera una mirada de amor esa sería la que la rubia le estaba regalando a Rachel – claro que te llevo, contigo voy a donde sea.

-Genial – beso su mejilla – vamos que se nos hace tarde.

-Pero dime a donde iremos – coloco su brazo alrededor de sus hombros acercándola a su cuerpo

-No – sonrió – es una sorpresa así que mejor se paciente

-Soy la persona más impaciente del mundo.

-Lo sé por eso esto será un reto para ti.

-Eres mala

-De hecho soy muy buena – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Las chicas salieron y pidieron un taxi, Rachel simplemente le dio la dirección al conductor y después de unos quince minutos habían llegado a su destino, era uno de los tantos miradores que existían alrededor del campus, aquel se encontraba en una colina, existía un lugar para que los autos se estacionaran y también una zona especial para que las personas lograran disfrutar de la vista. Aquella noche de un 4 de octubre el cielo estaba completamente despejado lo que permitía disfrutar de las estrellas y la luna. Los Ángeles era una ciudad hermosa, perfecta para las chicas pero lo que más disfrutaban era esa calma que podían darles ciertos lugares como aquel mirador.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al punto más alto, allí Rachel se giró para mirar a Quinn.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Es un lugar hermoso, mira se ve la mayor parte de la ciudad me encanta.

-Lo recordé en la fiesta mi papi me trajo aquí para despedirnos él fue quien me trajo a esta ciudad tu sabes lo mucho que lo amo y lo especial que es para mí.

-Lo se Rach – le sonrió y camino para colocarse a su lado.

-Bueno es punto es que este lugar me dio paz, además me encanto la vista es sinceramente espectacular, pero lo que más me sorprendió es esto – le extendió su mano – ven acompáñame.

Llegaron hasta el filo de la colina, la morena le pidió a Quinn que se sentara a su lado y esperaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que finalmente sucedió.

-¿Qué son esas luces? – pregunto la rubia

-Son luciérnagas – explicaba la morena pasando su mano atravesó de su cabello - a cierta hora de la noche se hacen visibles, son criaturas increíbles y mira nos brindan un espectáculo único de repente el vacío se empieza a llenar de estas amiguitas que nos brindan un poco de luz. Es sin duda fascinante como en medio de la oscuridad ellas son capaces de brillar, siempre he pensado que todos deberíamos ser así, cuando la noche sea más oscura más debemos brillar de esa forma encontraremos el camino adecuado para volver a donde pertenecemos

 _There's a firefly loose tonight_

 _Better catch it_

 _Before it burns this place down_

 _And I lie_

 _If I don't feel so right_

 _But the world looks better_

 _Through your eyes_

-Cuando hablas de esa manera juro que me cautivas – le sonrió y es que era verdad, disfrutaba escuchar a la morena cuando le explicaba algo respecto a la naturaleza - Esto es asombroso, gracias por traerme a este lugar.

-De nada sabía que te iba a gustar…tu un día me diste un regalo hermoso – le mostro aquel collar que la rubia le había regalado tiempo atrás – nunca me lo he quitado es como tener un recuerdo valioso cerca de mí, de esa forma no lo olvido, ese día me dijiste lo mucho que me querías y me demostraste lo cursi que puedes ser – sonrió – Quinn yo ya vi el mundo sin ti, ya salí me divertí conocí personas y no quiero seguir buscando algo que ya lo tuve, algo que ya sentí a tu lado, no quiero seguir caminando por la vida tratando de buscar a alguien que me haga sentir lo que tu logras en mí, esta noche lo comprobé mientras bailaba con Zac lo único que quería era salir corriendo hacia ti y decirte que él no significa nada para mí que tú eres la persona con la que quiero bailar, tu eres la única persona a la que quiero besar y la única a la que desearía hacerle el amor tú y solo tu nadie más, no quiero seguir negando lo que siento, es inevitable es la conexión que nos une y creo que llego el momento de decirte todo lo que siento todo lo que significas para mi Lucy, nunca en mi vida había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien y ese alguien eres y siempre vas a ser tú, la mujer que mueve mi mundo que me hace feliz, la persona que me enseño como ser fuerte esa eres tu Lucy.

Quinn no dijo nada solo se acercó a la chica y la beso, la volvió a besar luego de meses en los que no había podido probar su labios, el beso era lento y pausado, con su mano la tomo del cuello y la acerco más a ella sus lenguas se encontraron rápidamente dejándose llevar por lo que sentían, sus ojos permanecían cerrados disfrutando de la sensación

-Te amo – susurro la morena – te amo Lucy.

Y finalmente lo dijo, aquella frase que para la morena significaba tanto, finalmente fue capaz de decírsela sin miedos, la amaba todo lo que englobaba aquellas palabras ella lo sentía por Quinn, era feliz a su lado, amaba cada parte de su personalidad, amaba como la hacía sentir, amaba su valor, amaba su perseverancia, la amaba a ella.

 _And hold me tight_

 _Don't let me breathe_

 _Feeling like_

 _You won't believe_

Rachel estaba completamente segura de lo que sentía ¿para qué esperar más? Se conocían de toda la vida y si de algo estaba segura era de que quería que ella, Quinn, la chica que había llegado a su vida para hacerla tan feliz supiera cuanto la amaba.

-Te amo Rach – le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla – creí que nunca lo ibas a decir.

El corazón de la rubia latía muy rápido y estaba a punto de desmayarse no podía creerlo al fin habían hablado sobre lo que sentían, al fin habían decidido dejar los miedos y las dudas a un lado

-Siento la demora – se rió – te amo Lucy y espero que me permitas hacerte feliz.

-¿Eso es una propuesta? – Sonrió – debes pedírmelo formalmente.

-Bien – se levantó y la miro – Lucy Quinn Fabray me harías el honor de ser mi novia, de permitir que te cuide que te amé, te haga sonreír y sobre todo me permitas estar a tu lado cuando más lo necesites ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

No, Rachel no quería esperar más, para que hacerlo si lo único que quería era ser su chica, era vivir nuevas experiencias a su lado, así que finalmente se lo pidió.

-Déjame pensarlo – la morena la miro sorprendida – era broma te amo claro que quiero ser tu novia – se levantó para abrazar a su chica y llenarla de besos – te amo.

-Y yo a ti boba.

-No más de lo que yo te amo a ti.

-Oh dios no puedo creerlo – sonreía la morena – ahora eres oficialmente mi novia.

-Y no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mi Berry – la abrazo.

-Pues no quiero librarme de ti, de hecho quiero un para siempre.

-¿Cuánto dura un para siempre?

-Mientras tú estés a mi lado – se acercó a besarla nuevamente - mientras estemos juntas para mi ese es un para siempre.

-Me vas a matar de amor - susurro - ¿Al fin encontraste al dinosaurio perfecto? - le decía muy emocionada.

-La encontré cuando tenia cinco años, te amo Lucy - le dijo lanzándose a sus labios.

Y esa fue la historia de cómo aquellas dos niñas ahora convertidas en mujeres decidieron darse la oportunidad de ser felices, decidieron dejar los miedos a un lado y darse una oportunidad de amar, de sentir, esa fue la historia de la primera vez que se dijeron _"te amo"._

 _But the world looks better_

 _Through your eyes_

* * *

 **Awww el amor que cursi capitulo jajaja los siguientes son aun mas cursis y de ahí espero que estén listas porque se vienen los capítulos mas interesantes desde mi punto de vista y los que mas disfrute escribir ya que les contare un poquito de lo que yo misma sentía tiempo atrás**

 **Pd: Sonrían la vida es mas bonita si lo hacemos**

 **ayyyy gracias por los 150 comentarios! soy inmensamente feliz :')**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	20. Chapter 20: Aniversario

**18: Aniversario**

 **Ed Sheeran - Thinking out loud**

 **Los Ángeles, California**

 **Rachel Berry, 18 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 19 años**

Rachel caminaba por los pasillos de su facultad, se había quedado dormida y ya iba tarde para su primera clase, no le solía pasar, de hecho no le gustaba llegar tarde, pero si había una culpable de que llegara tarde a clase esa era Lucy Quinn Fabray.

-Señorita Berry que sea la última vez que llega tarde a mi clase – dijo la encargada del laboratorio, la señora Sanders, era una leyenda en la Universidad debido a su múltiple trabajo en el campo de la biología pero también impartía una de las materias más difíciles de pasar.

-No se volverá a repetir – dijo la morena acomodándose en su sitio.

-Eso espero – volvió a escribir en el pizarrón – bien clase vamos a continuar.

Habían pasado ya casi un mes desde que la morena y Quinn habían oficializado su relación, por lo que en apenas un día celebrarían su primer aniversario, era el primero y por ende debía ser especial, por lo que Rachel había pensado en todo para lograr que ese día fuera inolvidable.

Vivir bajo el mismo techo que su chica resulto bastante sencillo pero también complicado, era sencillo porque se conocían de toda la vida, sabían todo la una de la otra, pero era complicado en especial por las mañanas, despertar y tener a tu lado a quien más quieres es una de las mejores sensaciones que puedes experimentar y Rachel lo sabía cada mañana despertaba y tenía a su lado a su chica a su Lucy quien la abrazaba por la cintura, al despertar les costaba a ambas dejar la cama, preferían quedarse horas y horas recostadas, besándose o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía.

-No mi amor – decía la morena – esto no debe volver a pasar, debemos poner límites.

-Rach amor es que me encantas no puedo evitarlo.

Estaban en la cafetería disfrutando de su almuerzo, Quinn tenía clases a las tres de la tarde mientras que la morena a las dos de la tarde por lo que solo tenían una hora para pasar juntas.

-Lucy – sonrió y la rubia se acercó a besarla, coloco su mano detrás de su cuello y la acerco hacia ella profundizando el beso, en el tiempo que llevaban juntas se había vuelto adicta a sentir los labios de la morena sobre los suyos.

-Ay mis Faberry – llegaba Santana – me hace tan feliz verlas así de juntas.

-Deja de decirnos así – protestaba la rubia rodando los ojos.

-Pero si el sobrenombre les queda perfecto, ay vamos deben admitirlo.

-Es un tanto tierno – decía la morena sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo la rubia mirando a la latina sentarse a su lado.

-Nada ¿Por qué siempre piensas que quiero algo?

-Porque siempre lo haces – respondió la rubia mientras disfrutaba de su comida.

-Bueno, hoy es diferente, solo vine a robarte a tu morena por un momento…necesitamos hablar de cosas de chicas ya sabes Q.

-¿Cosas de chicas? – se reía

-Si rubia, cosas de chicas no lo entenderías – tomo la mano de la morena

-Ah no – la detuvo – Rachel y yo solo tenemos una hora para estar juntas no me la vas a robar.

-En la noche te recompensará – le guiño el ojo provocando que la morena se sonrojara.

-Mi amor – protesto la rubia.

-Lucy nos vemos en la noche – beso sus labios rápidamente – te amo mi amor.

-Te amo más – la abrazo – pórtate bien ya sabes que Santana está loca.

-Cuanto amor – decía dramáticamente la latina – vamos enana antes de que me de diabetes por tanta miel.

Las chicas se despidieron y se dirigieron hasta el estacionamiento en donde se encontraba el auto de la latina. La morena le había perdido ayuda a la latina para algo muy especial y ella había aceptado claro con una condición.

-Tú y Quinn ya lo hicieron ¿verdad?

-¿Hacer que cosa? – pregunto la morena

-Rachel no te hagas la desentendida que sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando.

-No – negó confundida

-¡Que si ya tuvieron sexo! – grito en medio estacionamiento provocando la mirada de curiosos.

-Cállate idiota – le tapó la boca con su mano – no te escucharon en Lima.

-Ay perdón, es que tú te pones a decirme que no entiendes y pues me toco explicarte.

-Mi vida privada no está en discusión.

-De seguro la rubia es increíble en la cama, tiene cara de serlo.

-Cállate y no hemos hecho nada de acuerdo apenas vamos saliendo un mes es demasiado pronto para eso.

-Llevan enamoradas la una de la otra por más de 10 años creo que eso es bastante.

-Ya déjame en paz, eso se dará a su tiempo,

-Bien como digas pero yo ya cumplí con mi parte de la misión quiero lo que es mío.

-De acuerdo pero debes cuidarlo con tu vida – le dio unos pendientes que tanto adoraba la latina – si los pierdes te juro que te mato.

-Uy que carácter – sonrió y los tomó – se me verán perfectos.

-Ya ahora ayúdame con lo que te pedí por favor.

-Tranquila enana todo está bajo control, hice todo lo que me pediste.

-¿Segura el lugar está listo?

-Todo absolutamente todo, ven vamos te indicare – las chicas salieron del campus con dirección hacia aquel lugar.

Quinn se encontraba ya en su habitación las clases finalmente habían terminado y estaba algo cansada, al llegar no encontró a Rachel por ningún lado así que supuso que seguía en clases, preparo algo para cenar y se sentó a mirar un poco de televisión.

-Buen noche amor – llegaba la morena - ¿ya cenaste?

-Si también te prepare algo, está en el horno.

-Gracias – sonrió y se dirigió a calentar la cena - ¿Qué tal las clases?

-Agotadoras pero todo bien.

-Me alegro – decía sentarse al lado de la rubia – te amo – miro sus labios y se acercó a besarla.

-Puedo preguntar ¿por qué tanto cariño? – sonrió.

-Porque sí, creo que todos los días hay que enamorar a la pareja.

-Tú de verdad lo haces mi amor.

Sábado 4 de noviembre del 2015 esa fecha era el primer aniversario de las chica, el sol asomaba por la ventana despertando a la morena quien lentamente abrió los ojos y noto a Quinn a su lado abrazándola, su cabello revuelto cubría su rostro y su respiración pausada indicaba que seguía profundamente dormida.

-Mi amor – susurro – despierta.

-Cinco minutos más – dijo tapándose el rostro con las cobijas.

-Feliz aniversario mi amor – dijo la morena en voz baja mientras su chica de a poco se descubría el rostro y la miraba fijamente.

-Awww amor mío – sonrió – feliz primer aniversario.

-Hoy va a ser un día estupendo amor, primero quiero darte las gracias por estar a mi lado, te conozco hace muchos años y te has convertido en alguien muy especial, cuando tenía cinco años me dejaste una cicatriz que aún conservo – sonrió al recordarlo – cuando tenía trece años volviste a mi vida y créeme que todo cambio para bien, volviste para hacerme sentir la chica más afortunada del mundo, a los quince cometí mi primer error y te aleje de mi lado créeme que hasta ahora me arrepiento, pero entendí que no quería a nadie más en mi vida que no fueras tú, a los 18 años nos volvimos a reencontrar una vez más y esta vez te convertiste en mi compañera de dormitorio, tiempo después finalmente aceptamos lo que sentíamos y míranos ahora celebrando nuestro primer mes juntas, te amo Quinn eres y siempre serás la mujer de mi vida vi el mundo sin ti y realmente no me gusto…tratare todos los días de mejorar de demostrarte que a mi lado vas a ser feliz, que a mi lado puedes ser libre, que puedes cumplir todos tus sueños y más, que eres lo que más necesito en mi vida, que no hay nadie que logre desarmarme como lo haces tú con una simple mirada, eres tu mi amor siempre has sido tu…

-Rach – dijo emocionada y rápidamente abrazo a su chica – dios me vas a hacer llorar y no quiero llorar porque es un día especial.

-No llores amor.

-Es que me dices palabras tan bonitas y pues me emociono…feliz aniversario Rach de verdad no sabes lo feliz que soy a tu lado y no cambiaría ni un solo momento, no cambiaría nada de lo que hemos vivido porque cada punto en nuestra vida se conecta de manera perfecta, cada situación que nos ha tocado atravesar lo hemos sobrellevado, te amo y creo que eres la indicada, siempre lo he creído eres tú, eres perfecta para mí.

El primer aniversario es algo inolvidable por el simple hecho de ser el primero, es la primera vez que lo celebraras con la persona que está a tu lado, y créanme todo es perfecto porque los detalles son únicos los momentos serán irrepetibles y una de las mejores memorias que atesoraras, obviamente quieres que todo salga a la perfección, quieres hacerlo especial quieres demostrarle a esa persona que tan enamorada te tiene, que ese será el primero de muchos meses que están por venir, y es que cuando una relación inicia todo suele ser perfecto, es absolutamente perfecto no hay nada malo, solo hay amor y te das cuenta que las cosas van funcionando, estas conociendo a esa persona te empiezas a encariñar y dios es la mejor sensación del mundo…pero obviamente todo esto es….mientras dura.

-Lucy tenemos que irnos tengo muchas sorpresas para ti en este día – aplaudía la morena muy emocionada.

-Amor pero yo también te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Cuál?

-Pues te compre algo – camino hacia la habitación y saco algo de su mochila – son entradas para ver a Ed Sheeran esta noche se lo mucho que te gusta y pensé que sería perfecto ir juntas.

-Oh por dios Lucy – la abrazo – esto es increíble sabes que lo amo, su música es estupenda, ay este es el mejor regalo del mundo.

-Lo se Rach – rió al ver a su chica tan emocionada – esta noche iremos.

-Pero primero quiero darte tu sorpresa así que cámbiate ponte ropa cómoda y prepárate.

-Que misteriosa.

-Siempre amor.

Después de casi media hora de viaje en auto finalmente habían llegado Santana había ayudado a la morena a rentar una casa cerca de la playa, no había sido difícil ni tampoco demasiado caro por lo que era absolutamente perfecto, Quinn siempre había disfrutado de la playa así que la idea era perfecta.

-Este lugar es precioso – decía la rubia entrando a la casa – algún día comprare una casa en la playa.

-Estoy segura que lo harás mi amor.

Si ese era uno de los mayores sueños de Quinn, tener una casa en la playa, desde pequeña había disfrutado del mar así que se hizo una promesa, algún día iba a comprar la casa de sus sueños.

El lugar era hermoso y tenía playa privada, no había nadie a su alrededor por lo que podían disfrutar de su compañía, en la parte de atrás de la casa existía una pequeña cabaña, una mesa, dos sillas y la vista del océano fue lo que observo la rubia. Había comida y vino listo allí, la morena se había encargado de todo.

-Cada día te amo un poco más – le dijo acercándose a sus labios.

-¿Solo un poco? – sonrió la morena.

-Está bien cada día te amo más y más.

Se sentaron a disfrutar de la comida y a conversar, si había algo que adoraba Rachel era pasar tiempo con Quinn, los años no hacían más que enamorarla más, allí esta ella su Lucy a su lado sonriéndole y diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba.

-Hice algo – dijo la morena un tanto nerviosa – espero que te guste.

Rachel abrió su bolso y saco lo que parecía ser un diario, lo abrió lentamente y la rubia noto lo que contenía, sonrió y fue en ese momento en el que entendió cuanto amaba a Rachel, era amor de verdad puro y sincero, no había dudas, rencores o cosas malas, eran ella dos nada más, era ese amor que había nacido entre ellas ninguna sabía exactamente cuándo pero ahí estaba. Era amor.

-Hice este diario con las fotografías que te encanta tomar, comienza cuando tenía seis años y pues hay miles de fotos escogí las que más me gustaban, por ejemplo esta que estoy en el jardín de mi casa tomando una flor, o está en la que estas tocando la guitarra, hemos vivido muchas cosas Lucy y cada una de ellas es importante para mi…decidí hacer este diario para conversar todas nuestras memorias, sé que apenas cumplimos un mes de estar de novias, pero para mí es más que eso porque hace muchos años que comencé a sentir esto – le sonrió – hoy es solo hacerlo oficial, hoy es un día en el que queremos celebrar todo lo que sentimos, hay muchas que me han enamorado de ti, nunca terminaría de enumerarlas y como una vez te dije Quinn tu eres perfecta para mí, sé que suelo ser muy soñadora por lo que no veo mi futuro sin ti, lo sé es algo apresurado pero me gusta soñar, volar alto y pensar que podemos tener nuestro feliz para siempre, no hay nadie en este mundo con quien quiera pasar lo que me quede de vida…eres tu Lucy siempre has sido tú y me siento muy feliz de poder estar a tu lado.

-Tu eres asombrosa – dijo la rubia muy emocionada – sé que no es bueno planear pero a tu lado he aprendido a soñar a volar alto como tú dices, porque me has enseñado eso Rach, me has enseñado que una persona puede ser inmensamente feliz, te amo creo que siempre lo he hecho, y si tienes razón hoy es un día para celebrar el amor, me siento muy contenta de que seas mi chica, dios eso suena genial – dijo mientras la morena reía – soy muy afortunada en tenerte y con estos detalles logras derretirme – se acercó y tomo su rostro entre sus manos – te amo Rach nunca lo olvides por favor.

-Nunca lo haré mi amor.

Y la beso, volvió a besar a la que ahora era su chica, su Rachel Berry, pasamos mucho tiempo de nuestras vidas buscando algo que llene ese vacío que sentimos, pasamos años tratando entender el porqué de las cosas y de repente llega alguien y lo entiendes, sabes porque no funciono con el resto, logras entender porque esperaste tanto y es que todo llega a su tiempo, el amor puede ser una de las sensaciones más intensas que puede experimentar un ser humano y es por ese motivo que tiene el poder de hacernos renacer o acabar con nosotros.

Rachel y Quinn fueron a caminar por la playa, disfrutando de la vista y la brisa del mar, era un día estupendo el sol brillaba y la temperatura era perfecta.

-Pide un deseo – dijo la rubia – anda pídelo.

-Ya tengo todo lo que quiero mi amor.

-Vamos debe haber algo que quieras.

-De hecho no lo hay, estoy en la playa más hermosa que pude imaginar caminando de la mano de la mujer que más amo, estamos cumpliendo un mes de estar juntas, estoy estudiando lo que amo y soy feliz, de verdad que no podría pedir algo más…pide tu un deseo.

-¿Yo? – Sonrió – la pregunta era para ti amor.

-Anda piensa en algo.

-Que tú seas feliz – la tomo de la cintura y se lamio los labios – que siempre seas feliz porque lo mereces.

-¿Y tu felicidad?

-Tú eres mi felicidad – Lo era, Rachel era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Lo era Rachel definía la felicidad para ella y los momentos más difíciles en donde todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor lo único que podía pensar era en ese momento en la felicidad de la morena en lo bien que marchaban las cosas, es casi irónico como de un día para el otro tu vida puede cambiar.

Eran las siete de la noche y las chicas entraban al estadio en donde se realizaría el concierto, los boletos que había conseguido la rubia eran de primera fila por lo que tendrían una vista privilegiada del concierto, había mucha gente así que rápidamente se acomodaron a esperar que el show diera inicio.

-Quiero que cante Friends – decía la morena abrazando a su chica.

-Ya no somos solo amigas amor – suspiro y la miro fijamente.

-Bueno pero con esa canción me identifico – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hay otra que me encanta.

-¿Cuál será? – las luces se apagaron y los gritos de la multitud indicaban que el concierto iba a comenzar, la guitarra fue el único sonido que retumbaba en aquel lugar.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

-Esa canción – sonrió – me encanta.

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _And, darling, I will love you till we're 70_

 _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

-Te amo Lucy –acaricio su mejilla y conecto sus labios una vez más – y si estoy pensando en voz alta amor mío.

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Well, I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So honey now_

Existen momentos únicos, momentos que nos vas a querer borrar de tu memoria pase lo que pase, y ese momento era el que la morena estaba viviendo junto a su gran amor.

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

\- I'm thinking out loud – cantaba Quinn cerca del oído de la morena.

-That maybe we found love right where we are – dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, se veía preciosa no había nada en el mundo que la hiciera más feliz que tener a Quinn a su lado.

-Feliz aniversario Rach – susurro y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Feliz aniversario Lucy – le dijo aferrándose a su cuerpo.

Y esa fue la historia del primer aniversario de las chicas, para ambas fue inolvidable y especial, fue el primero de muchos que estaban por venir, pero siempre el primero es importante es mágico, es un momento que siempre vas a recordar. Así lo fue, ese día fue perfecto en todas las manera posibles, Rachel estaba completamente enamorada de Lucy y ella de Rachel, curioso verdad ¿Cuántas veces vas a encontrar a alguien que corresponda tu amor con la misma intensidad? Para Rachel y solo había una persona que lo hacía y esa persona era ella, era y siempre iba a ser Lucy.

* * *

 **Me empalague jaja cuanta miel así de cursi ando jajaj** **Awwwwww el amor el amor...**

 **por cierto al fin encontré a uno de los dinosaurios jaja gracias por tus hermosas palabras y realmente te felicito porque escribes muy bien saludos y gracias por todo :)**

 **el otro dinosaurio sigue siendo un misterio :o**

 **Pd: espero algún día poder ir a un concierto de Ed Sheeran y si algún día encuentro a la persona adecuada pues me le declararía con una canción de Ed.**

 **Pd2: El siguiente capitulo me tomo como tres días escribirlo jaja ya se pueden imaginar sobre que es xD**

 **Próximo Capitulo: Estrella**

 **Nos leemos el martes :)**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	21. Chapter 21: Estrella

**21: Estrella**

 **Ron Pope – Perfect for me**

 **Los Ángeles, California**

 **Rachel Berry, 19 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 19 años**

Quinn y Rachel llevaban casi seis meses de noviazgo y Santana era la más feliz con la noticia finalmente las chicas estaba juntas, las felicito no menos de unas veinte veces y hasta organizo una fiesta para celebrar, sin duda era una de las más emocionadas con su relación.

-Tres, listo no puedo más – respondía bastante agitada.

-Mi amor una más – le suplicaba – apenas son tres yo sé que tú puedes.

-Es enserio no doy más – se reía – tengo un estado físico que da lástima.

-No te preocupes ya verás que pronto entraras en calor y podrás continuar con la rutina – se acercó y la beso.

Las chicas habían decidido anotarse en el gimnasio de la Universidad, hacer ejercicio siempre fue una buena costumbre que había adquirido Quinn, durante la secundaria su entrenamiento con las animadoras era bastante extenso pero eso ayudo que su estado físico fuera uno de los mejores, por otro lado Rachel no era tan amante del deporte pero solía salir a caminar en las mañanas, habito que abandono cuando se graduó y llego a la Universidad.

Solían ir juntas después de clases, el horario de ambas les permitía tener las tardes libres por lo que era perfecto. Las clases eran buenas pero agotadoras su primer semestre en la Universidad había sido de adaptación las materias que recibían eran completamente diferentes a lo que estaban acostumbradas pero sin duda estaban disfrutando de la experiencia. Por otro lado la relación de las chicas de a poco iba a convirtiéndose en algo más sólido, habían pasado 13 años desde la primera vez que se vieron, eso era mucho tiempo, varios años habían pasado y demasiadas memorias las acompañaban.

-¿Vas a cenar? – preguntaba Quinn, eran las siete de la noche y ya estaban en su dormitorio, las cosas habían resultado bastante bien dado el hecho de que tenían que vivir juntas, de a poco se adaptaron a la presencia de la otra lo que resultaba una de las mejores experiencias que habían vivido.

-Si estoy hambrienta – llegaba Rachel y se colocaba detrás de su chica abrazándola por la espalda, su mentón descansaba en el hombro de Quinn mientras veía que preparaba la cena – eres una increíble chef.

-Rach solo se cocinar lo básico – sonrió.

-A mí se me quema el agua así que tengo que decir que eres increíble – le dio un beso en la mejilla – te amo ¿lo sabes?

-Creo que sí, pero me gusta que lo repitas – le comento con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras continuaba preparando su cena.

-Pues te amo – le susurro cerca de su oído y comenzó a dejar besos en su cuello.

-Te vas a quedar sin cena si sigues haciendo eso – se rió.

-Pues hoy no hay cena – volvió a susurrar esta vez empezó a acariciar el vientre de la rubia, levanto lentamente su blusa permitiéndose sentir su piel erizarse al contacto.

-Rach – suspiró, cerrando sus ojos, Rachel volvió a recorrer el cuello de Quinn con sus besos – me vas a matar si sigues así – inclino su cuello hacia atrás permitiéndole a la morena seguir besándola.

Rápidamente la rubia se giró quedando frente a frente con su chica, acaricio su mejilla y la miro fijamente, era preciosa para ella Rachel no tenía ningún defecto era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, sus labios, sus ojos, su piel todo, le encantaba todo de ella.

-Tú y tus ganas de volverme loca...

-No puedo evitarlo…eres hermosa Lucy.

La amaba, no había una palabra lo suficientemente buena y que englobara todo lo que Quinn sentía por Rachel. Rachel volvió a besarla esta vez el beso era aún más intenso, sus manos se aferraban a la cintura de la rubia hasta que…

-Te amo –dijo terminando el beso que había iniciado la morena – la comida… - se disculpó - debo seguir… ya sabes preparándola.

-Si claro – sonrió y se dirigió hacia el sofá – no molestare más – se rió.

-No es eso, solo que ya sabes hay que alimentarnos bien.

¿Es enserio? Pensó Rachel, habían estado juntas por más de seis meses pero en todo ese tiempo nunca habían ido más allá que besos apasionados y una que otra caricia. No sabía muy bien porque la rubia se reprimía tanto, siempre había sido ella la que ponía un alto a la situación poniendo alguna excusa, en todos esos meses siempre había algo que se interponía para que ambas continuaran.

Un nuevo día empezaba y era viernes último día de la semana, Santana y Quinn caminaban por el campus de la Universidad con dirección hacia la biblioteca ya la rubia necesitaba sacar varios libros.

-¿A ver déjame ver si entendí bien? – Suspiro – según lo que me has contado es Rachel quien siempre te provoca para llegar un poco más lejos, pero tú no quieres…

-No es que no quiera.

-Ay por dios Quinn, tienes a una de las chicas más hermosas del campus a tu lado, no me vengas a decir que te excita.

-Baja la voz – le pedía a su amiga entrando a la biblioteca – creo que no te escucharon en China.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, somos como hermanas Q

-Lo sé, solo que es algo complicado, Rachel me encanta te soy sincera me vuelve loca, no sé cómo he logrado contenerme tanto tiempo, ella es absolutamente perfecta más aun cuando me provoca, pero tengo demasiado miedo San. Con Megan nunca paso nada aunque ella si quería hacerlo pero yo no me sentía lista…tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo de que?

-No sé, de fallar, de hacerlo mal, de que no le guste, dios no se ni que hacer yo nunca he estado con nadie de esa manera, es complicado.

-¿Y crees que ella si ha estado con alguien más?

-Nunca se lo he preguntado…pero no quiero arruinarlo San

-No lo vas a hacer, ella te ama y veo lo mucho que se preocupa por ti, te cuida es cariñosa dios me dan ganas de vomitar cuando comienzan con sus cursilerías pero amo lo feliz que te hace Q, creo que es algo estúpido que sientas miedo no estas con alguien a quien no conoces, es ella Rachel, tu amiga de toda la vida, es la chica por la que lloraste cuando tenías 15 años, es la chica que te ayudo a decidir que estudiar, la chica que te ama y te hace sonreír, si hay alguien en el mundo con quien no deberías sentir miedo es ella Q, date cuenta.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan inteligente? – le sonrió y camino hacia ella para abrazarla – gracias San, de verdad muchas gracias.

-Ya sabes rubia, Santana López para servirte.

Y es que Santana tenía razón, no debía existir ese miedo era Rachel quien estaba a su lado, había la suficiente confianza entre ambas para hablar de cualquier cosa, pero aun así Quinn sentía nervios no quería hacerlo mal, no quería fallar...

El día paso muy rápido y la rubia se encontraba en el estudio revelando algunas fotografías para la próxima exhibición que realizaría la escuela, estaba sentada en la parte de afuera esperando que las fotos estuvieran listas así que tomo su celular y le escribió a la morena

 _"Knock, Knock…." Lucy_

 _"OMG ¿quién es?" Rach_

 _"El amor de tu vida ;) Te extraño, estoy esperando que se revelen las ultimas fotos y voy a casa…te amo" Lucy_

 _"Hola amor de mi vida :) pues yo ya estoy en casa preparando algo de comer ¿te espero?" Rach_

 _"No tranquila, además creo que me demorare un poco…" Lucy_

 _"Está bien, solo cuídate mucho" Rach_

 _"Lo hare, te amo nos vemos en un ratito" Lucy_

 _"Deja de ser tan tierna, me enamoras más y más…" Rach_

 _"Eso es lo que busco mi amor, que te enamores más y más ¿sabes porque? Porque tú lo haces conmigo día a día, te amo hermosa" Lucy_

 _"SEXO!" Rach_

 _"¿Qué? ¡!" Lucy_

El rostro de Quinn se tornó completamente rojo, no entendía muy bien porque la morena le había contestado eso, su reacción fue inmediata se levantó del lugar en el que estaba descansado y quiso llamarla para preguntarle qué sucedió.

 _"Santana es una estúpida jajaja perdón amor es que ella está aquí conmigo ayudándome con unas cosas jaja perdóname mi vida, ya sabes cómo es tu amiga" Rach_

 _"Dile que la odio y a ti te amo, nos vemos te mando un beso" Lucy_

 _"Yo te mando mil besos te amo" Rach_

Después de hablar con la rubia Santana se había dirigido al dormitorio de la rubia para conversar un poco con Rachel, ambas se llevaban bastante bien por lo que había la confianza de preguntarse cualquier cosa, obviamente la latina tenia curiosidad por saber que sentía la morena con respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo con Quinn.

-Mataría por ver la cara de Quinn cuando leyó ese mensaje – se reía la latina – dios debió haber sido perfecto.

-Idiota, de seguro casi la matas, deja de molestar tanto.

-Ay vamos tampoco es el fin del mundo, seguro tú y Quinn ya lo han hecho muchas veces.

-¿Hacer que cosa?

-Sexo, ay de que estamos hablando Berry enfócate.

-Pues no, sé que llevamos algún tiempo saliendo pero eso no ha sucedido.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-No claro que no, entiendo que las relaciones tienen etapas, nosotras apenas estamos comenzando algo y creo que es importante que sea solido…no quiero apurar a Quinn ni mucho menos

-Pero tu obviamente quieres – le sonrió.

-Claro que quiero no voy a negar lo que siento por ella, pero créeme puedo esperar lo hice por muchos años y la espera valió la pena porque ahora la tengo a mi lado y las cosas han resultado mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Eso está muy bien las Faberry están felices y eso me hace feliz.

-Deja de decirnos así – se reía – a Quinn no le gusta es capaz de ahorcarte por decirnos de esa manera.

-Es que suena lindo – bostezo – yo me tengo que ir Britt y yo tenemos una noche de pasión por delante, diviértete con Quinn.

-Idiota ese comentario no era necesario – sonrió – que pases muy bien con Britt, nos vemos San.

Quinn volvió al dormitorio y encontró a Rachel mirando por la ventana, se veía preciosa su cabello suelto llevaba un pequeño short que permitía observar sus piernas, la luz se reflejaba en su rostro y para la rubia no había imagen más perfecta que aquella, saco rápidamente su cámara y fotografió a la morena rápidamente, Rachel se giró y le sonrió.

-Creí que ya tenías suficientes fotos mías – continuo en la misma posición observando como su chica se quitaba el abrigo y se acercaba a ella.

-Jamás tendré suficiente de ti – camino hacia ella y acaricio su rostro antes de colocar sus labios sobre los de la morena – jamás ¿Qué tanto mirabas?

-Las estrellas, es una noche preciosa el cielo está despejado y hay la oportunidad de apreciarlas en todo su esplendor, desde aquí hay una buena vista. Me hace sentir en paz.

-Pues yo prefiero verte a ti – sonrió.

-Te amo pero sin duda creo que las estrellas son mucho más interesantes que yo mi amor ¿quieres comer algo?

-Estoy bien gracias…y no, tu para mi eres una estrella, siempre lo has sido, me das luz con tu manera de ser, con lo optimista y llena de vida que eres…y de verdad amo eso de ti – la morena le sonrió al escuchar sus palabras – pero ahora quería hablar contigo sobre algo.

-Me matas de amor – se rió – pero bueno dime soy toda oídos - la rubia se sentó en frente de ella.

-Bueno sé que llevamos saliendo algunos meses…y sé que ha habido momentos en los que nos hemos dejado llevar por…bueno ya sabes momentos en lo que queremos ir más allá de una caricia o de un beso.

-¿Vamos a hablar de sexo? – Sonrió la morena provocando que su chica se pusiera roja de la vergüenza – No deberías sentirte apenada de hecho yo también quería hablar de esto.

-Está bien, bueno veras yo sé que te he detenido en muchas ocasiones…pero no es porque no desee avanzar, tú me gustas muchísimo creo que siempre te lo he demostrado pero a veces me ganan los nervios y el miedo no quiero arruinarlo Rach y yo no sé qué hacer o como seguir ya que nunca he estado con nadie – la morena la callo colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Yo tampoco he estado con nadie Lucy y entiendo tus miedos porque yo también los siento, me tiemblan las piernas cuando me besas y tampoco sé que hacer o cómo reaccionar, también tengo miedo, pero después recuerdo que eres tú, que eres Lucy mi hermosa Lucy la mujer a la que tanto amo…y con la única persona que quiero vivir esa experiencia, a la única a la quiero hacerle el amor y es ahí cuando se van todos mis miedos y no te negare me muero de ganas por tenerte de esa manera pero jamás te podría presionar, todo a su debido tiempo no quiero que te sientas obligada a algo…yo puedo esperar….siempre te esperare.

-Dios – le sonrió – Rachel Berry.

-Lucy Quinn Fabray.

-Te amo ¿lo sabes?

-Lo sé – se acercó y la abrazo – ya no más miedos, prométeme que dejaras de sentirte así, estamos juntas en esto amor, no tengas miedo.

-Ya no más miedos lo prometo.

-Esa es la actitud, ahora si vamos a dormir porque mañana es sábado y quiero llevarte a un lugar hermoso sé que te va a encantar.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes mi amor?

-Porque te conozco – le guiño el ojo – buenas noches Lucy – beso su mejilla.

-Buenas noches Rach.

Sábado, el día ofrecía un cielo despejado sin nubes a su alrededor Rachel y Quinn se dirigían hacia la playa junto con Santana y Britt había sido una semana agotadora por lo que la mejor manera de despejarse un poco era ir a la playa, no estaba tan lejos por lo que era perfecto pasar su día disfrutando del mar.

-Cállate por milésima vez te lo digo – decía la rubia muy enojada – eres desesperante.

-Solo quiero saber que sucedió – acotaba Santana.

Llevaban casi veinte minutos en la playa las chicas estaban recostadas sobre la arena mientras Britt y Rachel disfrutaban del mar, la latina llevaba preguntándole varios minutos a su amiga que había sucedido entre ella y la morena.

-No sucedió nada, de acuerdo solo hablamos y…

-Ay que aburridas que son – suspiro y volvió a recostarse sobre la arena.

-Idiota – comenzó a reírse.

Entonces observo a Rachel y Britt correr por la playa, se veía hermosa su chica estaba preciosa la brisa del océano revolvía su cabello y una sonrisa en su rostro conformaban un conjunto perfecto que la rubia adoraba observar, ahí estaba ella su chica más feliz que nunca, ese brillo en sus ojos y la alegría que irradiaba era todo lo que necesitaba Quinn para ser feliz.

Las chicas volvieron a casa pasadas las seis de la tarde, había sido un día bastante bueno se habían divertido y eran esos momentos los que Rachel más disfrutaba, normalmente estaba muy ocupada en sus estudios por lo que el tiempo compartido con sus amigas era algo muy importante para ella. La morena se recostó en su habitación y enseguida la siguió Quinn recostándose a su lado.

-¿Me cantas algo? – le pregunto la morena.

-Claro – le sonrió y se volvió a levantar para agarrar su guitarra – han pasado unos meses desde que la utilice – miro su guitarra – espero no desentonar.

-Cantas hermoso solo quiero escucharte.

 _You sit in the bathroom and you paint your toes_

 _I sit on the bed right now and I sing you a song_

 _It's not always easy, but somehow our love stays strong_

 _If I can make you happy, then this is where I belong_

Comenzó a cantar Quinn, el sonido de la guitarra acompañaba perfectamente su voz mientras la morena permanecía recostada en la cama observando a su chica cantar aquella canción

 _And I'd just like to say_

 _I thank God that you're here with me_

 _And I know you too well to say you're perfect_

 _But you'll see, oh my sweet love, you're perfect for me_

Rachel se levantó y le quito la guitarra a la chica para colocarla en el suelo, rápidamente y antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo o protestar la tomo del cuello acercándola hacia su cuerpo y la besó lentamente se acomodaron sobre la cama mientras Rachel continuaba besándola, Quinn inclino su cuello hacia atrás permitiéndole a la morena besar cada parte del mismo, sus manos continuaban aferradas a la cintura y podía sentir como la respiración de Quinn comenzaba a acelerarse.

-Te lo voy a preguntar – se detuvo un momento mirándola fijamente a los ojos - ¿quieres esto?

-No hay nadie más en el mundo con quien desearía estar en este momento Rach estoy muy segura.

-¿De verdad? Yo puedo esperar si…

Quinn tomo el control de la situación y coloco su mano en el cuello de la morena atrayéndola hacia sus labios, esta vez el beso era mucho más apasionado, sus lenguas se encontrar rápidamente pidiendo permiso para continuar con aquel beso que les estaba quitando la poco cordura que les quedaba.

 _I know all your secrets, and you know all of mine_

 _You're always there to hold me up when I'm losing my mind_

 _I wish that I was stronger so that I had more to give_

 _I'll share everything I have and we'll find a way to live_

Rachel volvió a colocarse encima de su chica dejando besos en su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros, lentamente decidió deshacerse de la pequeña blusa que llevaba la chica en ese momento para dejarla solo en sujetador.

-Eres perfecta – susurro volviendo a recorrer el cuerpo de Quinn con besos.

-Dios Rach – dijo con su respiración bastante agitada

Rachel coloco su rodilla en la entre pierna de Quinn provocando fricción entre ellas, solo podía disfrutar de su chica al verla como se mordía el labio y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, la morena acaricio su mejilla y se acercó a su oído.

-Te amo nunca lo olvides y nunca dejes que yo me olvide – le susurro.

A esta altura ambas se encontraban casi desnudas con sola una prenda más por retirar, la morena continuo besando a Quinn mientras retiraba su ropa interior dejándola completamente expuesta, su cuerpo era maravilloso, perfecto para Rachel la mujer más hermosa que había visto Y lo era, Quinn era todo para ella, era su amor, su apoyo, su más grande luz aunque suene ridículo, la rubia representaba todas las cosas buenas que tenía su vida. Ella era su estrella.

Hacer el amor con Quinn aquella noche fue perfecto, los miedos quedaron de lado y lo único que hubo fue amor y confianza, fue un paso más en su relación fue otro punto en que todo cambio a su alrededor, si de algo estaba segura Quinn en ese momento era que quería pasar por el resto de su vida al lado de la morena, ella era la definición más acertada que tenía para describir al amor de tu vida, ella era Rachel Berry, su gran amor, la mujer que lograba lo que nadie podía, lograba darle paz.

-Puedo jurar que vi las estrellas – sonreía la morena aferrándose al cuerpo desnudo de su chica.

-¿Y qué tal? – le pregunto besando su cuello.

-Increíble – se rió y volvió a besarla.

Rachel hubiera querido decir que era feliz tiempo después, pero aprendió a no prometer algo que no puede cumplir, lamentablemente en esa etapa de su vida aun no sabía lo difícil que puede ser cumplir una promesa. Ni mucho menos lo difícil que puede ser para una persona enfrentar dificultades…

Y esa fue la historia de su primera vez, definitivamente es un punto de inflexión o bueno yo quiero creer que es así, ya que es la primera vez que te entregas a alguien para mí no es solo sexo, sexo puedes tener con muchas personas pero hacer el amor y aunque suene cursi es completamente diferente.

* * *

 **Ok realmente no se que hacer si se les da capítulos sin drama no les gusta si se les drama tampoco les gusta así que ahora les pongo una advertencia a partir de aquí comienza una etapa distinta en la historia si ven la edad a la que nos acercamos pues se darán cuenta de que comienza el drama y no, no es sobre infidelidades ni sobre rompimientos, etc.**

 **Les dije que esta historia es sobre la búsqueda interna de la felicidad así** **que si quieren seguir leyendo bienvenidas ya que de estos capítulos que vienen a continuación estoy muy feliz con como quedaron y realmente puse mi corazón en ellos ya que describo algo que yo misma sentía.**

 **Si no quieren leer pues gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí les he dado una historia sin drama una historia de amor como yo quisiera que fueran los fanfics y si eso no les gusta les invito a crear su propia historia ya que es algo maravilloso.**

 **A las personas que siempre comentan la historia muchas gracias siempre lo he dicho tienen todo mi amor así que saludos.**

 **Próximo** **Capitulo: Promesas**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	22. Chapter 22: Promesas

**22: Promesas**

 **Los Ángeles, California**

 **Rachel Berry, 20 años.**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 21 años.**

Dos años de relación, aquel día las chicas cumplían dos años juntas como pareja oficial, Rachel se levantó muy temprano en la mañana como era su costumbre a preparar el desayuno, era domingo y aquel día normalmente la pasaban en casa, aquel pequeño dormitorio que les había brindado a Universidad era su hogar, pero definitivamente luego de tanto tiempo de convivencia tanto ella como Quinn pensaban ya en buscar algo propio.

-Me encanta el café por la mañana – decía Quinn mientras entraba a la cocina – buen día amor.

-Buen día mi amor – sonrió y se acercó a besar a su chica.

Dos años era mucho tiempo ninguna de ellas había estado tanto tiempo en una relación en el pasado, pero se sentía muy bien, despertar cada mañana y tener a Rachel a su lado era uno de los mejores regalos que había podido recibir Quinn.

Para Rachel todo era un sueño, un hermoso sueño Quinn era todo lo que siempre había querido, la amaba era su gran amor y a pesar de los años que habían compartido juntas cada día descubría algo nuevo de su chica…

-Santana me dijo que había encontrado otro departamento que supuestamente es perfecto para nosotras.

-Es verdad algo me comento de eso ayer – le sirvió el desayuno a la morena.

-Lucy…

-Siempre que me dices Lucy siento que mi mundo gira muy rápido y se me acelera el corazón…

-Eres demasiado cursi mi amor – sonrió - ¿Por qué te gusta tanto que diga así? – le pregunto colocando los codos sobre la mesa y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos para mirar a la rubia.

-No lo sé es especial – se encogió de hombros – solo tú me dices de esa manera.

-Es porque eres especial para mí – se burló de la chica y volvió a probar su desayuno.

-Lo se mi amor – se acercó a su chica y la beso – te amo.

-Yo te amo más….por cierto tengo un regalo de aniversario – se acercó a uno de los cajones de la cocina y saco una pequeña caja color café y la puso encima de la mesa – anda ábrela.

-No tenías que hacer esto, la cena anoche y todos los detalles que tuviste conmigo eran más que suficientes – le sonrió.

-Y hacer el amor contigo también – se rió – pero este regalo lo tengo para ti desde hace casi tres meses así que más te vale que te guste.

-Me encantara mi amor – abrió la caja y se encontró con una cámara fotográfica completamente nueva, era exactamente el modelo que había buscado por meses – oh dios Rach esto es demasiado ¿sabes cuánto vale?

-Claro que lo se boba – la abrazo – yo la compre, y se lo mucho que la querías, así que visite muchas tiendas buscándola, fue algo difícil pero finalmente di con esta…y por el dinero no te preocupes…es un regalo y se lo importante que es para ti tener una buena cámara, es tu trabajo Quinn solo quiero que la aceptes y hagas arte con ella.

-Te amo Rach – se acercó y beso sus labios – eres la mejor.

-Te amo Lucy – sonrió – feliz aniversario mi amor.

Después del desayuno fueron junto a Santana a conocer el lugar, quedaba a media hora de la Universidad, era un edificio de ocho pisos, en cada uno de ellos vivía una familia, además era un lugar bastante tranquilo, la persona que vendía el lugar las recibió con gusto y les mostro todo lo que tenía para ofrecer, una cocina bastante amplia al igual que la sala, dos habitaciones amplias, dos baños y un balcón que les ofrecía una vista muy bonita del mar, era un lugar perfecto Santana sin duda le había atinado y el precio era bastante accesible para ambas, Rachel trabajaba medio tiempo en una cafetería cerca del campus y Quinn lo hacía en una librería a unos cuantos minutos de su nuevo hogar por lo que era el lugar idóneo para ambas, así que no lo dudaron, se miraron por unos segundos y tal como lo hacían desde años atrás una mirada basto para entender lo que querían, aceptaron el trato que les proponía la persona que vendía el departamento y con ello comenzaba una nueva etapa en su vida.

-Cuando tengan hijos le deben poner a por lo menos uno mi nombre – acotaba Santana.

-Ni loca – respondía la morena – te amamos pero no a tal extremo.

-Rach tiene razón San.

-Tontas, más que les consigo el mejor departamento del mundo.

-Y por eso es que te amamos – se acercó la morena a abrazarla.

-Yo comenzare a odiarlas definitivamente las Faberry me dan vida pero también me la quitan.

-Deja de decirnos así – respondía la rubia riéndose al escuchar a su amiga.

-Es un país libre hare lo que yo quiera.

Dos semanas después Rachel y Quinn se encontraban empacando sus cosas para mudarse oficialmente a su nuevo hogar, les había tomado casi una semana colocar todas sus cosas en cajas, estaban ansiosas de empezar una nueva etapa y finalmente había llegado el tan ansiado día.

-Voy a extrañar este lugar – sonreía la rubia mientras cerraba la última caja.

-Yo también, me da un poco de nostalgia, pero van a venir cosas mejores de eso estoy segura, es solo un momento más en nuestras vidas del cual siempre nos vamos a acordar.

-Me encantas – se acercó y sujeto a la morena de la cintura para luego besarla.

-Lo sé ¿esta lista?

-Claro que si mi amor.

Fue así como las chicas se mudaron a su primera casa, era suya por primera vez tenían algo propio, era su hogar, Santana y Britt las ayudaron con todas sus cosas por lo que en unas cuantas horas ya habían transportado todas las cajas desde el campus hasta su nuevo departamento.

-¿Y ahora qué sigue? – preguntaba Britt, ya estaban prácticamente instaladas, habían pasado toda la tarde acomodando sus cosas y ahora las cuatro chicas se encontraban en la sala disfrutando de una deliciosa pizza.

-¿Qué sigue de qué? – pregunto la morena.

-Bueno ya tienen un nuevo hogar, recién cumplieron dos años de relación…

-¿Para cuándo mi boda Faberry? – Pregunto la latina provocando que Quinn comenzara a toser – No te mueras rubia – comenzó a reírse.

-Cállate – tomo un poco de agua y volvió a hablar – aún estamos muy jóvenes para eso Santana, además por ahora vamos paso a paso.

-Se conocen desde que tenían seis años, eso es mucho tiempo.

-Yo no niego que algún día me gustaría casarme – respondió la morena agarrando un trozo de pizza – es algo que inevitablemente se piensa y claro no veo mi futuro sin Lucy a mi lado…por lo que si se da más adelante pues yo sería muy feliz.

-Ay tanto amor me hace mal – decía la latina dramáticamente.

-Te amo ¿lo sabes? – dijo Quinn acercándose a su chica y besando su mejilla.

-Claro que lo sé.

Finalmente se encontraban solas, era la primera noche en aquel lugar, las habitaciones eran bastante parecidas pero solo una tenia vista al mar, fue esa la que las chicas seleccionaron para que se convirtiera en su nuevo dormitorio. Había sido un día agotador por lo que se cambiaron de ropa y se recostaron a descansar un poco.

-Mi amor recuerda que mis padres vendrán a visitarnos mañana

-No lo he olvidado Rach.

-Está bien – suspiró y miro a su chica que permanecía recostada con los ojos cerrados, así que se acercó lentamente y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla.

-Rach – sonrió al sentir las caricias de su chica sobre su piel – mi amor ¿Qué haces?

-Nada – le respondió inocentemente y esta vez comenzó dejar besos en su cuello.

-Sí que lo haces…amor estamos agotadas fue un día larguísimo…

-No importa creo que debemos estrenar el nuevo departamento…

-Estás loca – comenzó a reír mientras la morena continuaba besando su cuello y con su mano acariciaba sus brazos.

-Por ti – susurro antes de besar sus labios, se colocó encima de la rubia y la beso lentamente disfrutando de sus labios – solo por ti.

-Dios Rach – sonrió – tú y tus ganas de provocarme.

-Es que te deseo – respondió acomodándose el cabello para mirar a su chica directamente a los ojos – me encantas Quinn, creo que no te suelo decir lo mucho que me gustas…por eso hoy quiero que sepas que eres una mujer preciosa, que te agradezco por estar a mi lado, que sé que empezamos una nueva etapa juntas y sé que no va a ser sencillo, pero a tu lado todo resulta menos complicado…amo cada momento a tu lado y toda esta felicidad que siento me hace sentir invencible…así me siento a tu lado Lucy…fuerte, hermosa, sexy, visible…tú me haces sentir única.

-Amor – sonrió y rápidamente la abrazo, la morena coloco su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, se sentía bien estar entre sus brazos – te amo y tú eres eso y más Rach, tu eres invencible conmigo a tu lado o sola mi amor, yo solo estoy aquí para siempre apoyarte pero tu sola eres increíblemente valiente, fuerte y dios eres preciosa…te amo y pondré todo de mi parte para que esto funcione…han sido dos años Rach y cada día que me despierto me doy cuenta de lo afortunada que soy al tenerte a mi lado…sé que las promesas no son buenas, pero prometo no rendirme mi amor, quiero que esto funcione y sé que juntas lo lograremos

Volvieron a juntar sus labios una vez más, eran felices lo tenían todo, absolutamente todo para ser felices y si lo que sentían no era amor…pues era una sensación demasiado perfecta e increíble que hacía de sus vidas algo maravilloso.

El teléfono interrumpió su beso y la morena se tuvo que separar de Quinn por un momento para responder aquella llamada.

-¿Bueno? – Respondía la morena – Mamá que bueno escucharte ¿todo bien?

-Hola hija, pues decidimos adelantar el viaje para ir a visitarte y estamos en el aeropuerto, iba a ser una sorpresa pero no podemos encontrar un taxi que nos lleve hasta tu nuevo hogar…

-Voy enseguida, solo espérenme un momento en unos veinte minutos estaré allá.

-Está bien hija y perdón por molestarte.

-Nada de eso – sonrió – ya voy para allá nos vemos.

La morena rápidamente se vistió y cogió las llaves de su coche

-¿No quieres que vaya contigo? – pregunto la rubia.

-No amor tu descansa, además fue un día demasiado largo – se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios – ya regreso.

-Ve con cuidado.

-Siempre mi amor – dijo la morena antes de salir del departamento, el aeropuerto no estaba tan lejos de allí por lo que la morena no demoro demasiado en llegar allí.

Al estacionar el auto se dirigió hacia el lugar e inmediatamente observo a sus padres esperar por ella, la última vez que los había visto fue en la cena de navidad y ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses de aquello, así que corrió a abrazar a su madre y claro a Leroy su padre quien le regalo un fuerte abrazo acompañado de un beso en la frente.

-Debieron haberme avisado – decía la morena ya en el auto.

-Lo se hija pero tuvo que ser así de rápido todo – decía Shelby.

-¿Y puedo preguntar por qué? – miro por el retrovisor del automóvil hacia sus padres.

-¿Y cómo esta Quinn? – dijo rápidamente Leroy tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Muy bien, un poco cansada con la mudanza pero todo va muy bien.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Pues agotador – sonrió – pero todo va muy bien Quinn trabaja en las tardes en una librería, el sueldo no es el mejor pero nos alcanza para todo y pues yo sigo en la cafetería me gustó mucho trabajar allí.

-Me alegro hija, debes disfrutar de las cosas que haces ese el éxito nunca lo olvides – dijo Leroy antes de volver su mirada hacia la ventana.

Sus padres estuvieron bastante callados durante el camino, por lo que Rachel no entendía muy bien que sucedía, a pesar que les pidió una explicación no quisieron decirle mayor cosa sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al llegar al departamento sus padres saludaron emocionados a Quinn, su relación era muy buena y desde que supieron que habían decidido empezar una relación las apoyaron incondicionalmente Leroy amaba ver a su hija tan feliz al lado de la rubia por lo que siempre apoyo cada proyecto que emprendían como pareja.

-¿Qué tal todo en Ohio? – preguntaba Quinn sentándose al lado de su chica para conversar con sus padres.

-Muy bien – respondió Shelby – las lluvias ya han comenzado, pero todo muy tranquilo.

-Me alegro espero que junto a Rachel podamos ir a visitarlos al fin del semestre, además quiero ir a ver a Frannie.

-Pues encantados las recibiremos chicas – sonrió Leroy.

Continuaron platicando por cerca de una hora sobre cualquier cosa, pero Rachel continuaba notando que algo sucedía, tanto Leroy como Shelby parecían bastante agotados y hasta tristes, la morena los conocía muy bien y sabía que algo sucedía.

-Ya díganme que sucede porque toda la noche ha sido incomoda ustedes no son así.

-Mi amor tranquila de seguro es el viaje –dijo Quinn tratando de hacerle comprender lo que sucedía.

-No, eso no es lo que pasa, lo puedo sentir así que díganme de una vez – fue Shelby quien suspiro pesadamente dándose por vencida ante la situación.

-Chicas hay algo que debemos contarles – dijo su madre, sosteniendo la mano de Leroy en todo momento.

Rachel los miro preocupada, si había algo que no le gustaba a Rachel eran aquellas platicas serias en donde lo único que descubrías eran problemas, nunca en su vida supo que hacer en esas situaciones por lo que las evitaba por completo, si habían problemas siempre trataba de encontrarle el lado positivo, así era más feliz nunca veía lo negativo a una noticia, de hecho siempre buscaba como cambiar las cosas malas por algo bueno y casi siempre lo lograba, para Quinn esa era una cualidad característica de Rachel…siempre sonreír ante las adversidades.

-Rach – fue Leroy quien luego de un incómodo silencio comenzó a hablar – adelantamos nuestro viaje por una razón y es que queremos hablar contigo de algo muy importante, no podía ser por teléfono ya que bueno es un poco complicado…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Rach hace un mes más o menos – continuo Shelby – tu papi empezó a sentirse un poco mal – al escuchar eso lo único que pudo hacer Quinn fue sujetar la mano de Rachel fuertemente – tu sabes que siempre a tenido dolores de cabeza muy prolongados e insoportables, fue por eso que le pedí que fuera a ver al médico nuevamente, dos semanas después no podían encontrar un motivo para explicar porque los dolores de cabeza tan fuertes y sobre todo porque tan intensos…por lo que decidimos buscar más opiniones fue así como localizamos a un gran amigo de tu padre el doctor Thompson, él tiene uno de los mejores hospitales aquí en Los Ángeles, él se ofreció a ayudarnos con lo que necesitáramos así que le enviamos todos los análisis que le habían hecho a tu padre….

-Estoy enfermo Rach – dijo Leroy con la voz entre cortada – bastante enfermo, mañana tengo que realizarme unos análisis en el hospital fue por eso que vinimos un día antes…

-¿Qué? – Pregunto desconcertada la morena – dime que no es verdad, no estoy para bromas.

Quinn no sabía que hacer así que solo sujeto a la morena, sostuvo su mano en todo momento tratando de asimilar la noticia, pero ella lo sabía entendía que las cosas estaban mal y lo único que podía hacer ahora era apoyar a Rachel

-No es broma hija – dijo Shelby – tu padre está enfermo, pero estamos haciendo todo para que las cosas mejoren.

-¿Qué tienes? – Dijo la morena arrodillándose en frente de Leroy – Por favor dímelo.

-Es un tumor en el cerebro mi amor – respondió acariciando su mejilla, al escuchar esto la morena rompió en llanto, un llanto desconsolador, Quinn miro atónita como su chica lloraba mientras abrazaba a su padre – mi amor no llores, no me gusta que lo hagas ¿Qué es lo que siempre te digo?

 _"Sonríe la vida es más bonita si lo hacemos"_ retumbaba en la cabeza de la morena, aquella frase que su padre le había repetido durante tantos años, pero en ese momento no podía sonreír, no sabía qué hacer, no entendía porque sucedían esas cosas, su padre siempre fue un hombre muy sano e inteligente era completamente injusto lo que estaba sucediendo, era su padre, su amigo, su gran apoyo quien a través de los años le enseño lo valiosa que puede ser la vida y sobre todo de lo importante que era llevar una actitud positiva ante todo, él era su todo, siempre lo había sido.

-No, esto no es justo no, tú no puedes tener eso, debemos buscar más doctores, puede que se hayan equivocado por favor mamá

-Hija hemos hecho todo…los exámenes y el diagnostico son correctos – dijo Shelby tratando de calmar a su hija, pero era completamente inútil.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – pregunto entre sollozos, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Tengo que empezar el tratamiento mi amor – decía Leroy tratando de calmarla – no quiero que te derrumbes con esto Rach, debes ser fuerte necesito que lo seas, las cosas van a ser bastante duras a partir de este momento pero debes luchar hija, así como yo lo haré…

-Dime que te vas a poner bien y que todo esto va a pasar

Leroy no pudo responder, solo miro a su esposa y decidió abrazar a Rachel, no dijo nada porque en el fondo sabía que no estaba en posición de poder prometer nada, no quería darle falsas esperanzas a la morena, no podía permitir que Rachel sufriera, solo quería que su hija fuera feliz.

-Solo dilo – repetía llorando – prométeme que vas a estar bien.

-Mi amor yo no puedo prometerte eso – le dijo calmadamente – no puedo prometer algo que sé que tal vez no pueda cumplir, pero voy a luchar mientras pueda hija, lo prometo…mientras tenga fuerzas lo haré…

Aquella noche fue la primera de muchas en las que Rachel no pudo dormir, fue la primera vez que las pesadillas la atormentaron, fue la primera vez que lloro amargamente, fue la primera noche en la que por más cansada que se encontraba sus ojos simplemente no cedían…y lamentablemente no iba a ser la última noche que eso sucediera…nadie podía prometerle que las cosas iban a mejorar porque nadie tenía la certeza de lo que iba a suceder…ahora solo le quedaba aferrarse a una esperanza…le queda aferrarse a la esperanza de que quizás todo mejoraría…o quizás no…

Fue así como comenzó una de las situaciones más difíciles que podía enfrentar la morena, fue así como se encontró con un punto sin retorno en el que se pondría a prueba todas sus creencias, fue el día en el que su mundo comenzó a desmoronarse.

* * *

 **Tuve un día terrible espero que el suyo haya sido mejor**

 **Lloremos juntas con el inicio del drama :'(**

 **Besos!**

 **Pd: El próximo capitulo es uno de los mas importantes para mi y sobre todo el mensaje que les quiero dar**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	23. Chapter 23: Dejarla ir

**23: Dejarla ir**

 **Los Ángeles, California**

 **Rachel Berry, 20 años.**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 21 años.**

¿Qué tan fuerte es el amor? Se lo ha preguntado a que nivel puede llegar aquel sentimiento inexplicable y subjetivo para cada persona, yo quiero pensar que puede llegar muy lejos más allá de lo que podemos imaginar. Pero también creo que llega un momento en el que dices basta, en el que sabes que no puedes más, que has lo que hagas ese amor no es suficiente. Rachel y Quinn tenían una definición de lo que era el amor y ambas coincidían en algo especial, coincidían que el amor era una lucha constante e iban a luchar contra todo y todos por lograr que ese amor siguiera vivo, siguiera estable, siguiera fuerte.

Las chicas llevaban mucho tiempo de ser novias y la relación durante casi dos años había sido perfecta, en ese tiempo ambas aprendieron lo que significaba una relación, de a poco iba siendo algo sólido, se conocían de toda la vida pero de cierto modo tenían miedo de que no funcionara, era normal ya que nunca habían estado en una relación por mucho tiempo de hecho sus anteriores relaciones habían sido muy cortas, pero todas esas dudas y miedos se despejaron con el tiempo, finalmente entendieron que iba a funcionar, pero deberían luchar día a día por consolidar lo que sentían.

Un punto a parte era la salud de Leroy, si bien los primeros resultados del tratamiento eran alentadores seguía siendo algo muy preocupante, a pesar de todo las cosas marchaban bien, Rachel continuaba estudiando y ya cursaba el sexto semestre en su carrera, no había sido nada fácil pero de a poco iba alcanzando sus sueño.

Quinn por otro lado seguía estudiando lo que más le gustaba, la fotografía se había vuelto su vida, había tenido algunos trabajos importantes en varias revistas y sin duda se estaba haciendo un espacio en una industria muy competitiva, la salud del padre de Rachel era algo que le preocupaba pero lo único que podía hacer era brindarle todo el apoyo que su chica necesitaba.

Rachel se dirigía hacia el hospital para encontrarse con sus padres, los tratamientos se realizaban un día a la semana por lo que siempre estaba allí acompañándolos.

-¿Cómo estás? – abrazaba a su padre.

-Bien mi amor – sonrió – hay que ser positivos.

-Lo sé – le sonrió a su madre y entraron al consultorio.

Después de casi una hora el doctor pidió hablar con Rachel y su madre a solas por lo que se encontraban en el consultorio esperando.

-Les seré sincero – decía sacando varios papeles de su escritorio – al principio note que el señor Berry iba mejorando y que los resultados eran favorecedores pero esta mañana hemos detectado que el tumor ha comenzado a crecer de nuevo…

-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? – pregunto Shelby

-Pues mi sugerencia es comenzar con un tratamiento un poco más agresivo de esa manera podremos controlar de mejor manera el crecimiento del tumor.

-Si no lo hacemos ¿Qué puede suceder? – decía Rachel.

-Señorita Berry debe entender que esta no es un enfermedad que se cura con una simple inyección, lo que estamos haciendo es tratar de salvar la vida de su padre por lo que si no hacemos lo que le digo el peor de los escenarios podría presentarse, aun así no es ninguna garantía y no podría afirmarle que va a mejorar.

-Entonces empecemos cuanto antes – decía su madre – no hay que rendirnos.

-Bien, hay algunos papeles que debe firmar, ahora les explicare un poco sobre lo que va a suceder de ahora en adelante, les pido que sean fuertes…ahora más que nunca.

Rachel no quería escuchar más, realmente no quería rendirse, no de esa manera. Salió del consultorio y decidió caminar un poco, todo había sido difícil pero de a poco comenzaba a empeorar, no Rachel no iba a perder la esperanza, Rachel era positiva ante todo, era quien le miraba el lado bueno a las malas situaciones, esa era ella.

Y realmente hubiera querido seguir siendo la misma.

-¿Tu qué opinas de todo? – decía Santana se encontraba en el departamento de la rubia conversando. Las cosas eran complicadas y desde que la morena había recibo la noticia de la enfermedad de su padre todo era mas difícil.

-No sé, no quiero ser negativa pero todos sabemos que va a suceder.

-¿De verdad lo crees? – la miro sorprendida

-Solo digo que Rachel debería aceptar lo que sucede, los cuentos de hadas no existen sé que es difícil pero lo mejor que puede hacer es rendirse.

-Vaya no sabía que pensaras así – entraba la morena luego de haber escuchado la conversación entre las chicas.

-Rach – se acercó a ella – no me malinterpretes solo quiero que seas realista.

-Si claro – dijo entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe

Las cosas con la rubia no iban bien ya que Quinn tenía una visión realista de lo que iba a suceder pero Rachel no quería aceptarlo, no aun. Si bien las discusiones por el tema sucedían de repente sabían solucionarlo y trataban de hablar pero con el tiempo las visiones de ambas chocaban y la realidad atormentaba a Rachel.

-No creo que estés tomando la actitud correcta Q – dijo la latina.

-Solo estoy siendo realista San, alguien tiene que serlo en esta relación.

Y es que así pensaba la rubia en que lo mejor que podían hacer era aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en los Ángeles y la morena llego a su departamento en la Universidad y se sentó en el sofá a descansar sabía que en unos minutos llegaría Quinn.

-Hola amor – entraba la rubia muy animada, aunque no se encontraban en el mejor momento de su relación ella deseaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad – adivina hoy fue increíble nos invitaron a ser parte de la nueva exposición en el salón de arte de la ciudad dios va a ser increíble.

-Qué bueno – trato de sonreír.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pues que me dieron un diagnostico muy malo sobre ya sabes que – la morena no le había contado nada a su chica sobre lo que le habían dicho respecto a la salud de Leroy así que aquel día decidió sincerarse.

-¿Qué paso? Rach dime.

-El tumor volvió a crecer Quinn, justo ahora cuando las cosas marchaban bien, pero sabes quizás están equivocados voy a buscar otros doctores porque…

-Amor - la tomo de la mano – tu sabes que lo que tiene Leroy es complicado, tú lo sabes…que bueno…quizás es momento de que aceptes que ya no hay nada más que hacer.

-¿Qué quieres que simplemente deje morir a mi padre? – la interrumpió

-No estoy diciendo eso Rach pero debes aceptar que es complicado, pero tal vez si lo comenzaras a aceptar todo sería un poco más fácil.

-Por dios Quinn, tu deberías estarme apoyando no haciendo esto, mira no voy a dejar que sigas diciendo cosas sin sentido, mi papá no va a morir me escuchaste.

-Rach entiendo que te sientas mal pero…

-No tu no entiendes, no sabes cómo me siento porque tú tienes la vida perfecta y no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

-No tengo la vida perfecta a mi también me ha tocado sufrir Rachel pero no puedes dejarte vencer ni tampoco cegarte.

-Hablo la señorita que lo tiene todo.

-No es así, tú sabes perfectamente que ha habido momentos en los que he sufrido mucho.

-Pues en esos momentos yo te apoye incondicionalmente Quinn, siempre he respetado lo que sientes pero tú no haces eso conmigo.

-Yo lo estoy haciendo contigo

-No logras entender quiero lo mejor para él además no es cegarme, es tratar de buscar una solución

-Rachel lo mejor es tratar de aceptar.

-Quinn déjame en paz por favor – se levantó alejándose de la chica – realmente creí que después de tantos años en los que nos hemos conocido ibas a entender, realmente pensé que había que lo harías.

-Ah no – se levantó para enfrentarla – yo te entiendo Rachel pero solo estoy tratando de que aceptes que no es cuestión de buscar más doctores, de cegarte es cuestión de ser fuerte y aceptar lo que ha sucedido.

-Solo pido que me apoyes ¿es tan difícil para ti hacerlo?

-Te estoy apoyando por dios no hecho más que entenderte todo este tiempo.

-No lo haces, lo único que escucho de ti es negativismo, Rachel no va a suceder, Rachel hay que aceptarlo, Rachel no hay más alternativas, es lo único que dices y estoy harta.

-Si tan harta estas no sé qué haces a mi lado – le respondió furiosa – lo único que siento es que me alejas que no te da la gana de hablar conmigo y estoy harta, me estas cansando – solo segundos después de haberlo dicho se arrepintió, comprendió todo lo que había dicho y la realidad la golpeo

-Sera mejor que hoy vaya a dormir a otro lado – dijo mirándola abatida por sus palabras.

-No espera – la tomo del brazo, abatida no podía creer lo que le había dicho – por favor no hagas esto…lo siento de acuerdo no quise decir eso.

-Buenas noches Quinn – dijo tomando su bolso y saliendo del apartamento.

Quinn se quedó observando a la morena marcharse del lugar, no pudo si quiera reaccionar, lo que le había dicho estaba fuera de cualquier cosa que podría sentir, la quería a su lado pero la rabia la hizo reaccionar de esa manera, las cosas no eran fáciles y ella lo sabía, pero Rachel aun no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, aun no.

Las cosas eran complicadas, Quinn no quería rendirse no quería hacerlo pero en los últimos meses las cosas con Leroy habían puesto su mundo de cabeza es curioso como de un día para otro las cosas pueden cambiar, nada ni nadie te preparara para lo que debes enfrentar simplemente sucederá y la rubia lo estaba comenzando a entender.

 _"Hola soy Rachel Berry en este momento estoy algo ocupada déjame tu mensaje y te llamare en cuanto pueda ah y no te olvides de sonreír"_

Ese era el mensaje que dejaba Rachel en su buzón de voz, Quinn le había marcado no menos de veinte veces y la morena seguía sin responder. Quería hablar con ella lo necesitaba, no dormirse enojadas eso era lo que habían acordado, pero aquel día no pudieron cumplir con esa promesa.

 _"Soy yo por favor necesitamos hablar lo siento" Lucy 01:09 a.m._

 _"Vamos quedamos en no dormir enojadas…lo siento" Lucy 01:30 a.m._

 _"Te amo lo siento mucho" Lucy 02:14 a.m._

 _…._

 _"Te amo Lucy descansa por favor mañana hablamos" Rachel 02:15 a.m._

La morena finalmente le había respondido los mensajes a Quinn, algo que de alguna forma tranquilizaba a la rubia, pero aun así seguía sintiéndose mal, caminaba por todo el departamento, pensado en todo lo sucedido no podía dormir, no lograba descansar.

La noche fue larga e incómoda, no había pasado una sola noche lejos de Rachel desde que habían llegado a la Universidad, siempre habían dormido en la misma cama, la extraño más de lo que hubiera imaginado, más de lo que podía soportar, después de lo que pareció una eternidad el sol finalmente salió y se dirigió hacia Universidad como todos los días y fue hacia lla cafetería a desayunar.

-¿Por qué la mala cara Fabray? – se acercaba Santana.

-Discutí con Rachel.

-Oh vamos ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hacen, a mi Britt me ha corrido del departamento quizás unas seis veces y todo por culpa de ese gato, no sé cómo sigue vivo, tú me contaste que lo conociste cuando tenían ocho años y míralo sigue ahí – decía la latina.

-Lord Tubbington, así se llama

-Eso como sea, amo a Britt pero la mayoría de discusiones son por ese gato, además ustedes también deben pelear, es normal

-Es la primera discusión San nosotras nunca peleamos siempre solucionamos nuestros problemas, nunca irnos a dormir enojadas siempre lo acordamos.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca. Cuando comenzamos a salir acordamos no discutir yo siempre que veía a mis padres hacerlo me dolía demasiado por eso converse con Rach y quedamos en no hacerlo y si llegaba a pasar lo resolveríamos.

-Ya bueno – suspiro abrazando a la rubia – mira la enana esta un tanto sensible con lo que ha sucedido por cierto paso la noche conmigo y Britt

-Dios – suspiró – esto está mal, nunca había estado tan enfada.

-Mira Rachel es una mujer increíblemente soñadora, creo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo y en esta situación quiere enfrentarse a lo que se le viene con esa actitud quizás no es la mejor, pero así es ella y no ganas nada matando sus sueños Quinn, ella necesita apoyo no a alguien que le repita cada dos segundos que su padre va a morir.

-De acuerdo tal vez no he sido lo suficientemente paciente.

-Quinn escúchame – la miro – Rachel te va a necesitar ahora más que nunca ¿crees que puedes hacerlo?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste porque si no estás segura que puedas con todo lo que se viene es mejor que ahora mismo se lo digas, luego será peor.

-Santana yo amo a Rachel.

-Pero a veces el amor no basta Quinn, sé que las amas y todo eso pero lo que se viene va a ser duro y una lucha constante si no estás dispuesta a enfrentarlo es mejor que la dejes ir. No quiero ver como sus discusiones se van haciendo peores con los días y que no vas a poder apoyarla como ella necesita así que te voy a pedir que lo pienses muy bien.

¿Dejarla ir? Nunca lo había pensado, jamás en su vida se le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza, dejarla ir para ella no era una opción definitivamente.

Si no vas a poder no deberías quedarte, hay muchas personas que se asustan, les da miedo enfrentarse a sus demonios, no quieren ser parte de una lucha que saben que va a perder y es en ese momento en el que deciden retirarse, deciden que ya tuvieron suficiente que no pueden con todo y se alejan, se van sin importar el daño que puedan hacer, creen que es lo mejor, que así evitaran un daño mayor, toman una decisión pensando que hacen lo que mejor pueden, deciden por nosotros, pero nunca sabrás cuánto daño causaras hasta que tengas que vivir una situación así ¿te quedarías? ¿O te marcharías? ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a enfrentar? Esas son las preguntas que deberías hacerte y si decides marcharte lo mejor será que lo hagas para siempre y no vuelvas, no puedes pretender volver y pedir perdón, el perdón se lo gana no se lo exige, no puedes ir por la vida sin cerrar etapas así que si te vas lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte para siempre alejarte para siempre y aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos, y créeme tarde o temprano te arrepentirás, no quizás por el amor que perdiste sino por el hecho de que lastimaste a alguien, nunca sabrás lo que hubiera sucedido si te quedabas a pesar de todo de lo único que estarás segura es de lo que sucedió luego que te fuiste.

Quinn amaba a Rachel no había duda de ello, pero escuchar a Santana describirle el peor de los escenarios la asusto ¿Y si no iba a poder con todo? ¿Qué iba a pasar? No quería lastimar a Rachel nunca se hubiera perdonado si lo hacía, ella quería lo mejor para la morena.

-Santana escúchame bien, yo nunca dejaría a Rachel sola menos ahora, ella es mi todo San, yo no puedo imaginar siquiera mi vida lejos de ella anoche fue una completa tortura, tenerla lejos me hace mal quiero estar a su lado ahora en los peores momentos en donde más me necesita, la he visto crecer convertirse en una mujer asombrosa y no voy a dejar que se derrumbe, no lo haré, sé que va a ser difícil lo entiendo y quizás no logro imaginar lo complicado que va a ser todo cuando suceda, pero me voy a quedar no me voy a ir a ningún lado.

-Esa es la Quinn de la que estoy orgullosa – sonreía la latina – así quería escucharte hablar ahora ve la enana esta en mi habitación con Britt, arreglen las cosas.

-Te adoro San

-Y yo a ti rubia.

Quinn camino rápidamente hasta llegar al edificio de la latina, llego al cuarto piso a la habitación 402 y toco la puerta, estaba determinada quería arreglar la situación

-Hola Quinn – la saludaba con un abrazo

-Hola Britt – le sonrió - ¿puedo hablar con…?

-Ella está en la sala, las dejare a solas cuiden a Lord Tubbington mientras no estoy.

-Lo haremos – la abrazo.

-Ah y Quinn no me gusta que peleen, San siempre me dice que las peleas no sirven de nada ya que siempre terminan mal.

-Lo sé – suspiro – tratare de arreglarlo.

-Traten de arreglarlo, amabas – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del lugar.

Rachel estaba en la sala mirando la televisión, aun llevaba su pijama, se veía adorable de seguro le había pedido a Britt que se la prestara, era color rosado con varias flores, Quinn sonrió a recordar a la morena cuando tenía siete años, usaba aquellas pijamas estampadas con colores llamativos, ahora estaba allí ahora tenía 20 años pero seguía siendo completamente adorable, seguía enamorada de ella como el primer día.

-Hey – dijo acercándose a la chica.

-Hey – le sonrió – Quinn yo…

-No déjame hablar primero por favor.

-Está bien.

-Rach yo sé que ayer las cosas se pusieron un poco feas, bastante feas y no debí decir muchas cosas, yo te quiero a mi lado ahora más que nunca, te amo, de verdad que lo hago nosotras no peleamos no discutimos y siento que no haya sabido como apoyarte pero yo también trato de buscar una solución para todo esto, mi amor sé que sientes que no te estoy apoyando lo suficiente y lo lamento solo que a veces no sé cómo actuar…me quiero quedar a tu lado, quiero quedarme aquí y aunque las cosas se pongan mal seguir dándote mi apoyo, Rach perdón. A veces no sé cómo actuar pero te prometo que juntas podremos salir de esto…no me voy a ir nunca – la miro fijamente y la morena le sonrió.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón, yo no debí actuar así, dije cosas que no debía y te pido disculpas, claro que eres la mujer de mi vida, y cada día que pasa sé que elegí a la persona adecuada me lo has demostrado miles de veces, eres tú a quien quiero, a nadie más pero ya sabes que todo lo que ha sucedido me tiene muy mal, no debí desquitarme contigo tú estás haciendo todo absolutamente todo por mí, solo que ya sabes como soy a mí no me gusta que la gente se rinda y pierda las esperanzas

-Lo sé y yo he estado haciendo eso mi amor lo siento.

-Lucy – acaricio su mejilla – mi amor no me pidas disculpas, soy yo la que debe aceptar lo que sucede pero aun no estoy lista…

-Lo entiendo ahora lo entiendo Rach.

-No quiero pasar otra noche lejos de ti – se acercó y la beso – no quiero.

-Yo tampoco, fue horrible.

-Lo se perdón.

-Perdón – dijo sonriendo – te amo ¿lo sabes?

-Si pero me gusta que me lo repitas – le respondió acariciando su mejilla.

-Te amo – susurro sobre sus labios – te amo, te amo.

-Te amo Lucy.

"Lucy" su primer nombre, la rubia amaba que Rachel le diga de esa manera, era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que todo estaba bien, al menos por ese momento.

-Por cierto te ves muy bien con esa pijama – sonreía la rubia.

-Vamos amor – se reía – sé que es demasiado sexy, pero no es para tanto.

-Lo admito me encanta – reía abrazando a la morena.

-Volvamos a casa – dijo Rachel

Casa, se sentía tan bien saber que había un lugar solo de ellas, Quinn amaba a Rachel y Rachel amaba a Quinn no había dudas, todas las parejas viven discusiones, sin duda la primera será algo que vas a recordar, claro por el hecho de que es la primera.

Lo que el destino le deparaba a Quinn era una de las pruebas más difíciles que debía enfrentar y en donde aquella pregunta ¿dejarla ir? Resonaría miles de veces en su cabeza.

* * *

 **¿Dejarla ir? No, realmente me quedaría ¿Por que? muy pero muy simple porque se lo que duele que se vayan y no voy a cometer los mismos errores que cometieron conmigo.**

 **¿Ustedes se quedarían?**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	24. Chapter 24: No quiero rendirme

**24: No quiero rendirme**

 **Los Ángeles, California**

 **Rachel Berry 21 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray 22 años**

Quinn estaba cursando el último año, también había conseguido un trabajo como ayudante de un conocido fotógrafo en la ciudad y finalmente pero no menos importante tenía una exposición sobre su arte en unos cuantos meses.

Por otro lado Rachel continuaba con sus estudios, le gustaba mucho su carrera y se esforzaba día a día por continuar con su beca, los proyectos y trabajos que tenía para su nuevo semestre eran agotadores pero era lo que amaba Rachel, era feliz con ello.

15 años, habían pasado quince años desde la primera vez que se habían visto, quince años desde que Rachel y Quinn se habían conocido en aquella pequeña escuela. Todo había cambiado era increíble como una simple visita puede cambiar tu vida eso había aprendido Rachel. Una simple visita de sus padres puso su vida de cabeza y la hizo enfrentarse a una dura prueba.

Simplemente nada puede ayudarte a entender porque pasan las cosas ¿Por qué? Esa maldita pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza día y noche no hacía más que preguntarse ¿Por qué? Todo había sucedido tiempo atrás cuando su madre la había llamado para contarle que junto a su padre irían a visitarla en su nuevo departamento. Algo en su voz la alerto, quizás las cosas no iban muy bien y lo entendió cuando llegaron y le avisaron que debían hablar de algo muy importante.

Leroy Berry, su padre había sido diagnosticado con un tumor en el cerebro un chequeo rutinario había puesto en alerta a los médicos, después de varios exámenes y consultas a los mejores médicos el diagnostico era correcto, el tumor era maligno y la zona en la que se encontraba era muy difícil de operar, las opciones que tenía eran mínimas, no podían intervenirlo quirúrgicamente ya que eso podría en riesgo su vida dado que las posibilidades de éxito eran de apenas un diez por ciento, eso era algo que nadie quería afrontar pero ¿que no es la esperanza lo último que se pierde?

Cáncer, esa era la única palabra que retumbaba en su mente, asusta, aterra, desespera y te quita las esperanzas y así se sentía Rachel, lo último que quieres escuchar de los médicos es un diagnostico desalentador y esa palabra englobaba sus más terribles miedos.

-Te queda bien el nuevo corte – decía Rachel.

-Oh claro prefieres ver a tu viejo calvo – sonrió – sé que soy aún más sexy.

-Siempre lo has sido - le comentaba mientras lo ayudaba a cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando un tumor crece en un área del cerebro o la presiona, puede impedir que esa parte del cerebro funcione correctamente, por ese motivo los dolores de cabeza eran constantes e insoportables, quimioterapia era una de las alternativas para tratar de aliviar el insoportable dolor que presentaba su padre pero sin duda era un tratamiento bastante agresivo, Leroy lo sabía iban a suministrarle fármacos muy fuertes para tratar de destruir las células cancerosas que formaban el tumor, lo había estudiado por años sabia a lo que se enfrentaba aquellos fármacos circularían por su torrente sanguíneo buscando aniquilar las células dañinas de su organismo, sabia los efectos que causaría aquel tratamiento en su cuerpo pero lo iba a intentar no quería rendirse tan fácilmente, quería intentarlo no por el sino ella, por Rachel.

Se encontraban en el hospital todos los martes tenía sus sesiones de quimioterapia, Rachel sabía que en Ohio no encontrarían la mejor de las atenciones así que tomaron la decisión de mudarse a los Ángeles junto a ella. Los costos del tratamiento eran bastante elevados por lo que la morena trabajaba a doble turno en una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, no era lo suficiente pero al menos el dinero extra ayudaba un poco.

-Gracias por todo nos veremos el próximo martes – trato de sonreír y ayudo a su padre a sentarse en una silla de ruedas, después del tratamiento Leroy quedaba muy débil lo que le imposibilitaba caminar así que aquella silla lo ayudaba a llegar al auto.

-El doctor Thompson está feliz con los resultados que estas teniendo – decía Shelby.

-Hago lo que puedo amor – sonrió Leroy.

-Y lo estás haciendo muy bien papá ya verás cómo pronto te recuperaras

Y eso quería creer Rachel, tenía la fe en que todo pasaría que esto era solo una prueba más de las que la vida estaba acostumbrada en ponerle en su camino.

Sus padres habían alquilado un pequeño departamento en el mismo vecindario que la morena, de esa manera podrían tener un poco más de tranquilidad al estar cerca de Rachel.

Quinn había estado a su lado en todo momento, desde aquella visita inesperada hasta el momento en el que se mudaron a la ciudad, no quería dejar sola a la morena, no podía siquiera imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momento pero lo único que podía era brindarle su apoyo incondicional. Pero la rubia lo sabía, lo que iba a suceder iba a ser duro y para ella no había esperanza y aunque trataba de apoyar a la morena lo único que podía pensar era en la muerte.

-Hey – llegaba Rachel a su departamento y observo a Quinn preparando la cena.

-Hola amor – sonrió y fue a abrazarla - ¿Cómo estás?

-Cansada pero bueno ya me voy acostumbrando a esto.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No, de verdad está todo bien – suspiro – solo necesito descansar un poco y estaré bien.

Llevaba así casi dos meses, las veces que Quinn trataba de hablar del asunto de su padre ella lo esquivaba, los primeros días lo supo entender y decidió guardar silencio y simplemente acompañar a la morena, pero ahora era más difícil Shelby le había comentado que los resultados de la Quimioterapia eran muy duros tanto para Leroy como para la familia, no querían rendirse por lo tanto querían seguir intentándolo y rezar para que ocurriera un milagro.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana y Rachel aún estaba despierta no importaba el cansancio físico al que estaba expuesta, pero no podía conciliar el sueño estaba tan cansada que no podía ni dormir, esto venía sucediendo desde que le habían dado aquella noticia, no podía cerrar los ojos sin pensar lo peor, claro que trataba de ser positiva pero nada ayudaba para que ella continuara con esa actitud.

-Trata de descansar – murmuro Quinn – te hará bien dormir al menos un poco.

-Te juro que trato de hacerlo pero no puedo.

-Rach sé que las cosas se han puesto difíciles pero no quiero verte así, me duele saber que sufres y que no puedo hacer nada para que dejes de sentir ese dolor en tu pecho – se giró para acariciar su rostro – te amo lo sabes y no me gusta que me alejes, yo siempre voy a estar aquí no importa lo que pase, te conozco por quince años amor y sé que estas sufriendo que todo esto duele como la mierda y que sientes que todo se desmorona pero yo estoy aquí Rach y nunca me voy a ir.

-Nunca te vayas por favor – dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, se mantenía inmóvil con sus manos sobre su estómago, su respiración era pausada y su llanto débil y cansado.

-No lo haré – en ese momento se aferró a la morena en un fuerte abrazo, quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero no era así, las cosas no iban a mejorar y lo sabía.

Vivir.

No hay nada más preciado que la vida, a veces no la valoramos damos por hecho ciertas cosas y una de ellas es la vida, nos creemos invencibles, poderosos, inmortales pero lo único cierto que tenemos en nuestra vida es la muerte, es lo único que podemos afirmar con certeza, que en algún momento vamos a morir, no sabemos cómo ni cuándo mucho menos los motivos, vivirás tanto y como se haya marcado en tu destino, vivirás lo justo y necesario para cumplir tu misión, o bueno eso era lo que Quinn creía que todos veníamos a este mundo con una misión, que todos teníamos algo que hacer en este mundo puede que suene ridículo pero lo pensaba tenía la firme convicción de que todo tenía un porque, comenzando por la vida.

Los últimos días habían sido muy duros por un lado la morena ocupaba todo su tiempo entre la Universidad y las visitas constantes al médico no había espacio para nada mas, Quinn lo entendía trataba de apoyarla en lo que más podía pero la morena comenzó a cerrarse ya no hablaba sobre cómo había estado su día, decidió callar y no contarle nada a su chica sobre lo que los médicos le decían.

Después de unos minutos la rubia sintió que Rachel finalmente se había quedado dormida su respiración ahora era más pausada y notaba como de a poco su cuerpo se relajaba, la situación era muy complicada Quinn no podía descuidar sus estudios ya que corría el peligro de perder su beca y Rachel se encontraba en la misma situación, debían enfocarse en los estudios pero ahora tenían algo mas en que pensar, cuando supieron lo que estaba sucediendo todo se derrumbó, por un lado Rachel primero quiso tomarlo como una prueba más de la vida y decidió tomarlo de buena manera, pero todo cambio cuando los diagnósticos de los médicos no hacían más que acabar con sus ilusiones, con las pocas esperanzas que tenía.

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación y Rachel rápidamente se levantó, tenía clases a las ocho de la mañana por lo que debía apurarse.

-Mi amor ¿A dónde vas? – decía la rubia tratando de abrir sus ojos.

-Tengo clases además sabes que no me gusta faltar.

-Pero anoche llegaste muy tarde creo que sería mejor que descanses un poco.

-No puedo Quinn – agarro sus cosas y camino hacia la puerta – quedarme aquí solo me hace mal además tengo un proyecto que presentar.

-Solo quiero ayudarte nada más.

-Pues no ayuda que me quieras tener aquí encerrada – dijo enojada.

-No he dicho eso Rachel – se levantó de la cama – solo digo que te hará bien descansar un poco más y no pienso dejarte sola aquí encerrada.

-No hay tiempo para eso ¿no te das cuenta?

-Rach entiendo que la situación con tu padre sea complicada pero…

-No lo entiendes – dijo un tanto alterada.

-Rach – la miro abatida por las palabras de la morena.

Rachel no estaba durmiendo bien, sus noches eran horribles no lograba dormir más dos o tres horas seguidas y despertaba a la madrugada sobresaltada, todo eso combinado con la situación que vivía comenzaba a pasarle factura.

-Ok vale lo siento – suspiró pesadamente – lo siento Quinn solo que mi humor no es el mejor y mucho menos por las mañanas – se acercó y la abrazo – solo tenme paciencia te amo nos vemos en la noche.

-Te amo Rach.

-Te amo Quinn.

La morena se dirigió hacia su primera clase con el profesor Briggs, disfrutaba mucho de sus clases pero con todos los problemas que tenía había perdido la concentración completamente, tenía como mínimo tres trabajos atrasados que presentar y una prueba que rendir en los días siguientes, su vida era un caos total, en apenas unos meses su vida había cambiado radicalmente y no sabía cómo enfrentar los cambios que estaba atravesando.

-Rachel espera – se acercó el profesor Briggs, la clase había terminado y todos sus estudiantes estaban comenzando a salir del salón –sé que tal vez no es mi incumbencia pero he notado que tu participación en clase ha disminuido y además el nivel de tus proyectos deja mucho que desear ¿te sucede algo?

-No, solo que no he tenido el tiempo necesario para hacerlo de buena manera.

-Rachel aparte de profesor soy un ser humano y puedo notar cuando mis estudiantes atraviesan situaciones difíciles, no sé qué suceda en tu vida pero te diré que puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario para volver a lo habitual no hay prisas no quiero que te desesperes eres una de mis mejores estudiantes y se la calidad de persona que eres por lo que por mi parte tendrás todo el apoyo que necesites.

-Muchas gracias – dijo bastante afectada – yo solo no sé cómo manejar todo esto, me siento muy mal y siento que esto comience a afectar mi rendimiento

-Tomate el tiempo que necesites Rachel – sonrió – solo recuerda que no está en nuestra naturaleza darnos por vencidos que pases buena tarde.

Rachel volvió a su dormitorio y noto que Quinn ya se había marchado a sus clases, no tenía ganas de nada así que simplemente se recostó en su cama y trato de descansar, probablemente llevaba casi dos meses sin dormir más que unas cuantas horas y era simplemente agotador, se colocó en su cama boca arriba y cerro sus ojos, respiro profundamente una, dos, tres veces tratando de calmarse pero no pudo evitar derramar varias lágrimas, claro que quería ser fuerte de hecho no había llorado en frente de su chica en algunos días, no le gustaba mostrar su debilidad mucho menos frente a su familia, quería mantenerse fuerte de pie y esperando que todo mejore.

Quinn se encontraba en el estudio de la Universidad realizando algunas prácticas, tenía un nuevo proyecto para presentar en unos cuantos meses pero aún no tenía una idea clara de lo que quería mostrar, las clases las disfrutaba mucho, cada uno de sus profesores sabia como transmitir sus conocimientos por lo que no podía estar más feliz con la carrera que había elegido.

-¿Y cómo esta ella? – decía Santana, la chica estaba ayudando a Quinn con algunas fotos para un trabajo que debía presentar.

-No lo sé…supongo que muy mal pero no quiere decirlo, no está durmiendo bien de repente despierto en la noche y la veo recostada con la mirada perdida, yo me siento tan impotente por no poder ayudarla San.

-La estas ayudando al estar a su lado.

-Yo sé que lo inevitable va a suceder yo tengo muy en claro que Leroy se está muriendo San – dijo bastante afectada – y no sé qué hacer, el amor no está bastando.

-A ver – se acercó a su amiga y la abrazo – ella te ama, creo que eres la única persona en la que Rachel se podría fijar, ella y tu tienen una conexión increíble y ahora más que nunca debes seguir de pie luchando, debes estar a su lado aunque ella no quiera, Rachel es una mujer muy fuerte pero no le gusta admitir que necesita ayuda…ella te ama y te necesita ahora más que nunca no te puedes vencer Quinn.

-Sabes siento que ella me aleja, que se encierra en su mundo y no puedo hacer nada…ella es todo para mí lo sabes San desde que la conocí se convirtió en el centro de mi vida, de hecho ella es mi vida y me mata verla así, claro que quiero decirle que todo va a mejorar pero no es así mierda las cosas no van a mejorar de hecho van a empeorar y no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para decírselo, ella aún tiene muchas esperanzas y no quiero ser yo quien acabe con todo, ella siempre ha sido soñadora, optimista y yo quisiera ser así y tratar de buscar una salida para todo esto pero no la encuentro, San no sé qué hacer ni que decirle…

-Quinn – susurro volviendo a abrazarla, Santana la sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que su llanto ceso, la rubia había tratado de ser fuerte y darle apoyo a Rachel pero ella también estaba atravesando momentos difíciles - Todo se va a ir a la mierda pero ten por seguro que vamos a salir de esto.

Enfermeras corrían de un lugar para otro, pacientes ingresaban en camillas o sillas de ruedas y el alta voz indicaba que necesitaban a un cirujano en emergencias, ese era el panorama de la morena, se encontraba en el hospital como todos los días, el medico les había pedido que Leroy se realizara algunos análisis antes de la siguiente sesión de quimioterapia. Había llegado primera sus padres aun no estaban por lo que estaba sentada en la sala de espera bastante nerviosa, le sudaban las manos y tenía la garganta seca, siempre sucedía cuando llegaba al lugar.

-Hola hija – llegaba Shelby a darle un fuerte abrazo – tu padre esta con el medico ya lo ingresaron pero me pidieron que esperara aquí afuera.

-Está bien ¿Cómo paso la noche?

-Bastante bien, el dolor de cabeza disminuyo.

-Eso es bueno – trato de sonreír - ¿tú como estas?

-Pues hay que tratar de estar bien – se sentó a su lado y el abrazo – pero me preocupas tu Rachel, ayer te fuiste muy tarde de aquí y estoy segura de que no debiste dormir bien, hija sé que esta situación es difícil pero me gustaría que descansaras un poco más…

-No voy a perder un solo segundo a su lado ¿no lo entiendes? Parece que nadie lo entiende me piden que vaya a dormir cuando mi padre está sufriendo es ilógico – dijo alzando la voz – ni tu ni Quinn pueden decirme que hacer es mi vida y quiero estar a su lado nada me va a impedir que lo haga.

-Hija solo te pido que sobre pases tus límites han sido meses complicados y lo entiendo…

-Eres su esposa por dios deberías saber que esto es una mierda y que aun quiero tener esperanzas quiero creer que el medico va a salir y nos va a decir que el tumor desapareció y que todo va a mejorar pero tanto tu como Quinn ven los peores escenarios…de lo único que hablan es de la muerte y escúchame bien la muerte no me va a quitar lo que más quiero.

En ese momento llego Quinn y observo a la morena discutir con su mamá así que acerco para ver que sucedía.

-Hey – saludo a la morena - ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – la miro bastante enojada.

-Shelby me llamo, si no es por ella yo no estaría enterada de nada, Rachel yo quiero apoyarte pero me estás haciendo las cosas muy complicadas.

-Solo vete, no quiero que estés aquí así que vete.

-¿Qué? – la miro confundida.

-Lo que escuchaste vete, ahora quiero estar con mi familia, no quiero que tu sigas llenándome de tu negativismo para ti la única salida que hay es la muerte y estoy harta de eso.

-Rach – la miro bastante afectada – no hagas esto no te cierres.

-Solo… solo… dame esperanzas - su voz se escuchaba entrecortada y sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos llenándose nuevamente de lágrimas - Quinn no quiero rendirme – dijo ya completamente abatida, volvió a sentarse en el sofá que había en la sala de espera y tomo su cabeza.

-Todo va a estar bien mi amor, no importa lo que pase al final todo va a mejorar…te amo Rach – se acercó y acaricio su barbilla – te amo y vamos a salir de esto estoy contigo para lo que necesites, estoy aquí mi amor tranquila. Te prometo que siempre me tendrás a mi pase lo que pase Rach – sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos – pase lo que pase mi amor.

Y era verdad la tenía a ella, tenía a Quinn a su chica, la tenía a su lado…al menos en ese momento la quería tener cerca…pero pronto todo iba a cambiar a su alrededor.

* * *

 **Uff se que estoy describiendo una situación difícil y para quienes lo han vivido se que debe ser complicado leerlo muchas gracias por decirme lo que piensan**

 **Sigan dejando sus comentarios dios ya sobrepasaron a mi primera historia y estoy muy feliz por ello**

 **Mi amor es de ustedes 180 reviews solo puedo decir gracias !**

 **Sonrían la vida es mas bonita si lo hacen**


	25. Chapter 25: Silencio

**Advertencia: llore escribiendo este capitulo sean fuertes**

 **25: Silencio**

 **Taylor Swift - Safe & Sound**

 **Los Ángeles, California**

 **Rachel Berry, 21 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 22 años**

 _El silencio es la ausencia total de sonido_

Si bien las cosas aún seguían siendo muy complicadas Rachel se tranquilizó un poco el momento en el que los doctores le informaron que el tumor había dejado de crecer y que la quimioterapia estaba dando resultados favorables, fue ese pequeño destello de esperanza lo que hizo que la morena se relajara un poco, luego de meses difíciles al fin había recibido una buena noticia, habían pasado ya tres semanas desde aquella noticia y las cosas parecían mejorar. Sin embargo días atrás Leroy había sido internado nuevamente en el hospital debido a una recaída afortunadamente los médicos lograron estabilizarlo y con ello parecía todo estar controlado, sin embargo debía permanecer en el hospital por unos días más.

Las chicas se encontraban en el hospital junto a Leroy, el diagnostico era un poco más alentador pero aun así las cosas eran difíciles, Quinn lo sabía, Shelby lo sabía, el mismo Leroy lo tenía muy presente, pero Rachel aun no quería aceptar lo inevitable.

-Iré a buscar un café – decía Rachel – regreso enseguida.

-Ve hija – susurro Leroy, la morena se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente para después salir de la habitación dejando a la rubia y a su padre un momento a solas

\- Quinn dime ¿Qué tal todo? – le preguntaba amablemente.

-Bastante bien, he terminado mis clases ahora solo estoy con un proyecto final y la verdad es que todo va muy bien.

-Eso me gusta, hija ahora que Rachel nos dejó un momento a solas me encantaría pedirte algo

-Lo que sea.

-No te rindas con ella, sé que las cosas se van a poner difíciles cuando yo ya me haya ido

-No digas eso – susurro la rubia – no pienses en eso de verdad te hará mal.

-Tengo que hacerlo y por eso quiero pedirte que la cuides mucho, ella es algo terca y sé que cuando suceda lo inevitable se encerrara en sí misma y no va a permitir que nadie la ayude, es ahí en donde debes ser muy fuerte Quinn, ella te ama lo veo en sus ojos, eres todo para ella y te va a necesitar, no importa cuántas veces te aleje, debes luchar y no rendirte…su amor es muy grande y más grande aun es la conexión que tienen, se conocen desde los seis años y tu mejor que nadie sabes que Rachel es una mujer que no se deja vencer que se ha convertido en la mujer que yo siempre soñé, ella tiene un corazón puro y es por eso que sufre…por favor Quinn te lo ruego cuídala, quédate a su lado…sé que a ustedes no les gustan las promesas, pero deseo que me prometas que la vas a cuidar…no quiero que se quede sola…tu sabes que la relación entre ella y yo es muy estrecha desde pequeña ella ha sido mi todo, es por ella que siempre he luchado y verla feliz a tu lado es una de mis mayores recompensas, estoy muy seguro de que el amor que se tienen va a lograr hasta lo imposible, Quinn el amor es maravilloso pero también sé que puede doler, también he aprendido que a veces el amor no es suficiente, por eso te pido que nunca dejes escapar lo que te hace feliz, nunca dejes que lo malo oscurezca las cosas buenas, no dejes que las nubes llenen tu cielo.

 _Sólo cierra los ojos_

 _El sol se está poniendo_

 _Vas a estar bien_

 _Nadie puede lastimarte ahora_

-Lo haré te lo prometo – dijo sosteniendo su mano – lo haré no me rendiré con ella.

Y claro que no sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro pero estaba completamente segura de que iba a cumplir con aquella promesa.

-Gracias – sonrió – hazla muy feliz

-Claro que sí, de hecho es ella quien me hace más feliz a mi…soy muy afortunada de tenerla a mi lado…haré lo que me pides, ten por seguro que la cuidare.

-Eso es todo lo que pido, y se muy feliz Quinn lo mereces, eres una gran chica y sé que te esperan cosas grandiosas…

-Gracias…te voy a extrañar demasiado.

-Y yo a ustedes chicas…pero hay que seguir aquí no se acaba la historia.

En ese momento entro la morena bebiendo su café, sonrió al ver a su padre y la rubia conversando, Quinn decidió darles un momento a solas así que salió a respirar un poco de aire fresco, no quería mostrarse débil pero todo esto también la afectaba mucho, la conversación con Leroy la hizo sentirse increíblemente triste, era inevitable, el tiempo avanzaba implacable y no había escapatoria.

-Ven aquí – decía Leroy pidiéndole a Rachel que acercara un poco – te voy a decir algo.

-No lo hagas – susurro – no quiero una despedida…tú vas a mejorarte.

-Hija yo te prometí que iba a luchar hasta que tuviera fuerzas y lo he hecho he cumplido con lo que prometí, pero ya no puedo más, todo esto es muy difícil Rach, yo sé que muchas veces te he dicho que no debemos rendirnos, pero yo ya no puedo seguir.

-No – comenzó a sollozar – no…no…no por favor no hagas esto.

-Rach tienes que ser fuerte, yo lo he sido pero es momento de rendirse.

-Tú no eres así dios, tú me dijiste que ibas a luchar y no puedes rendirte maldita sea, no quiero que me dejes, no lo entiendes tu eres como un súper héroe para mí, eres todo por dios entiéndelo te necesito aquí a mi lado, quiero que me veas graduarme, tener hijos, casarme con Quinn quiero que tu estés ahí cuando sienta que ya no puedo más, te necesito por favor no puedes dejarme.

-Rach – dijo mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla, abrazo a la morena quien solo sollozaba en su pecho – yo fui muy feliz, hice todo lo que tenía que hacer, me enamore de tu madre perdidamente y junto a ella formé una familia, fruto de ese amor naciste tu…mi más grande tesoro, cuando te tuve por primera vez entre mis brazos entendí lo maravillosa que es la vida, te vi crecer hija…te lleve a tu primer día de clases, te enseñe lo importante que es ser positivo ante las adversidades, te cuide de los monstruos en tu armario y luche contra todo para que fueras feliz, y lo eres hija has sido muy feliz, estas estudiando lo que más te gusta, conociste el amor en una mujer maravillosa como lo es Quinn, has cometido errores y has aprendido de ellos, has vivido momentos maravillosos y aun tienes muchas cosas por delante Rach…pero yo ya cumplí con todo lo que debía hacer, hace años pedí un deseo, que fueras feliz y lo has sido mi amor, has sido increíblemente feliz has cumplido tus sueños, pero ahora viene una nueva etapa en tu vida y siento mucho tener que perdérmela pero confió que todo lo que te enseñe en esto años te ayude a sobrellevar este momento hija, yo puedo irme tranquilo porque sé que hice un buen trabajo, viví muchas experiencias y fui inmensamente feliz…ahora solo quiero descansar es hora de que me vaya…y debes ser fuerte hija, sé que va a doler y créeme a mí me duele aún más, hay muchas cosas que quisiera hacer…pero hay que aprender a aceptar lo que nos toca vivir, yo ya lo hice y estoy listo para irme, solo quiero descansar hija y sé que esto duele…pero tienes que prometerme, debes hacerlo, debes decirme que no te vas a rendir…Rach – la miro – a veces hay que perderlo todo para encontrarse a uno mismo…te amo hija nunca lo olvides…

-Te amo papi – dijo abrazándolo fuertemente y lloro, volvió a llorar amargamente como aquel día en el que había recibido la noticia, lloro porque supo que era un adiós, un adiós que no quería aceptar, lloro porque sabía que de esa manera se cerraba un circulo, sabía que ese era un momento que marcaría para siempre su vida.

Era el último adiós que debía enfrentar, ese era el momento de decir adiós, no sabía cuánto tiempo más le quedaría a su padre, pero ese era el momento de despedirse de aceptar que las cosas podían no mejorar y que debía ser fuerte, claro que quería serlo, pero no podía simplemente no podía, la situación la sobre pasaba, era demasiado duro y ella se sentía débil…demasiado débil para prometer, demasiado débil para levantarse y seguir, demasiado débil para aceptar.

 _Sólo cierra los ojos_

 _El sol se está poniendo_

 _Vas a estar bien_

 _Nadie puede lastimarte ahora_

 _Ven la luz de la mañana_

 _Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos_

Se aproximaba diciembre y Rachel se encontraba en su habitación escuchando música, era lo único que conseguía relajarla, así que apenas llegaba de sus clases se recostaba y ponía su reproductor en modo aleatorio, así pasaba al menos una hora, escuchando su música favorita.

-Hola amor – llegaba Quinn - ¿ya comiste?

-Mi amor – le sonrió - pues no, te estaba esperando a ti.

-Pues vamos a comer algo – le tomo de la mano y la llevo a la cocina – quiero mostrarte algo.

-¿Qué será?

-Son varias fotos que tome el otro día quiero presentarlas en la nueva exposición que se realizara en dos meses…me encantaría que me dijeras que te parecen.

-Claro – la rubia saco su portafolios y le mostro cada una de las fotografías a la morena.

-Son hermosas, pero no sé tú me dijiste que buscabas impresionar con tu muestra, no te niego que son increíbles pero no se….

-Lo entiendo – suspiro – yo sentí lo mismo al verlas, no sé qué hacer Rach no encuentro inspiración y de verdad quiero ya tener una idea clara de lo que quiero presentar.

-No te presiones de seguro ya te ocurrirá algo.

-Gracias por ser sincera conmigo mi amor – se acercó y el beso – te amo.

-Te amo Lucy – sonrió.

La rubia recibió una llamada en medio de la comida así que se disculpó con la morena para ir a atender, era la llamada que tanto había esperado, le habían dado el trabajo que tanto había buscado, comenzaría a trabajar para una revista el próximo mes, el puesto se lo había ganado a base de mucho trabajo, era lo que siempre había soñado, el trabajo de sus sueños y lo había conseguido con solo 22 años.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti amor – la abrazaba Rachel.

-Gracias – sonreía, estaba muy feliz por lo sucedido – mañana tengo que ir a firmar el contrato...

-Todo irá bien amor tranquila.

-No, espera yo te iba a acompañar al hospital para visitar a tu papi.

-No te preocupes, podrás ir otro día – le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla – está todo bien enserio.

-¿Segura?

-Claro amor ya habrá tiempo además ahora tienes algo muy importante que hacer, debes impresionarlos y ya verás como de a poco cumples todos tus sueños…me siento muy feliz por ti.

-Gracias Rach – la abrazo fuertemente – gracias por todo mi amor.

-Gracias a ti por estar a mi lado en estos momentos, creo que todo hubiera sido más difícil sin ti a mi lado.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí cuidándote…no importa lo que pase

-Lucy – le sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente – gracias.

El día llego y Quinn se alisto para ir a firmar el contrato con aquella revista, era un gran paso para ella ya que en unos cuantos meses acabaría su carrera y además tendría aquella exposición en uno de los centros de arte más importantes de Los Ángeles, se despidió de la morena y se dirigió hacia su nuevo trabajo.

Al llegar una de las secretarias la acompaño hasta la oficina de quien sería su nuevo jefe, la oficina era bastante amplia con una vista espectacular, los ventanales permitían que tuviera una vista privilegiada de los Ángeles además se encontraba en el piso 15 de aquel gran edificio.

-Buenos días señorita Fabray – entraba saludándola – soy Brody Weston – la saludo – bienvenida a su nuevo trabajo, déjeme decirle que quede muy impresionado con sus fotografías.

-Muy buenos días señor Weston, me alegro mucho que le haya gustado mi trabajo.

-Nada de formalismos – sonrió – soy Brody y no me gusta que mis empleados crean que solo por ser "el jefe" deben llamarme por mi apellido.

-Entiendo Brody, muchas gracias por esta oportunidad.

-Gracias a ti por aceptar, tengo muchos proyectos y me encantaría que fueras parte de ellos, pero lo primero aquí está tu contrato, léelo con calma y si tienes alguna duda me lo dices y lo solucionaremos…mientras tanto bienvenida a bordo Quinn.

Ese era el comienzo de una nueva etapa para la rubia, sin duda era uno de sus más grandes sueños convertido en realidad, conocía perfectamente aquella revista, la mayoría de su contenido se basaba en reportajes, entrevistas y notas de todo tipo desde turismo hasta problemas comunes de la ciudad además eran los dueños de uno de los más grandes editoriales del país, sus notas era muy reconocidas a nivel mundial y lo que más impactaba de sus publicaciones eran sus fotografías. También había escuchado hablar mucho de Brody, tenía 28 años y había heredado la empresa de su padre quien había decidido retirarse dos años atrás para pasar más tiempo con su familia, el chico tenía varios estudios en lo que se refería a negocios.

Brody le mostro a la rubia la oficina en la que trabajaría, y era un lugar de ensueño su propio escritorio una computadora en la que podría realizar sus ediciones, un sofá y claro tenía una vista increíble de los Ángeles, todo era un sueño le encantaba el lugar y sin duda estaba lista para comenzar aquel nuevo reto.

-Bien si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo – le dijo Brody – además mañana espero que ya ese todo listo con tu contrato, de esa manera te asignare tu primer trabajo.

-Así será y de verdad muchas gracias, el lugar es hermoso estoy ansiosa por comenzar.

-Tengo muchas metas Quinn y a tu lado estoy seguro que las cumpliré, hace mucho que estaba buscando a una joven promesa y justo apareciste tú me alegra haberte encontrado, bienvenida.

La rubia se despidió de su jefe y bajo al primer piso para pedir un taxi, quería contarle a Rachel que todo había salido muy bien, así que reviso su celular y tenía varias llamadas perdidas de la morena, así como de Santana y Britt. Cincuenta para ser exactos, y lo presintió algo marchaba mal.

Decidió llamar primero a la morena pero no contesto, para ese momento ya se encontraba muy preocupada así que rápidamente llamo a Santana.

-¿Dónde estás? – dijo la latina.

-Acabo de salir de mi trabajo ¿Qué sucedió?

-Quinn debes venir al hospital ahora mismo

Su mundo se detuvo por un instante, no escucho nada más de lo que le informo su amiga, el silencio se adueñó de ella, claro que había mucho ruido a su alrededor pero no podía escuchar nada, tomo rápidamente un taxi y se dirigió hacia el hospital lo más rápido que pudo, corrió hacia la recepción y pregunto por Rachel, pero nadie supo darle razón así que volvió a llamar a la latina quien le dijo que estaban en el tercer piso, decidió tomar las escaleras y corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la habitación 307 que era el lugar señalado, ahí solo encontró a Santana y Britt abrazadas.

-Lo sentimos mucho Quinn – dijo Santana y se acercó a abrazarla.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación, un silencio incomodo lleno de dolor, no había nada más que hacer, todo había terminado, luego de más de un año, todo había encontrado el peor de los finales. Y no hubo otra oportunidad, Quinn no pudo volver a visitar a Leroy como había dicho, no hubo más oportunidades para verlo o hablar con él, ya se había ido, no supo que hacer o que decir simplemente pregunto por Rachel, pregunto por ella una y otra vez, la latina solo le supo decir que estaba con su madre y que había pedido que no la molestaran, después de haber recibido la noticia lo único que había hecho la morena había sido firmar los papeles correspondientes en el hospital e ir con su madre.

Leroy Berry había muerto a la edad de 48 años víctima del cáncer, las complicaciones en su salud finalmente habían terminado con su vida a las 14 horas con 15 minutos los médicos informaron su deceso. Un paro cardiorrespiratorio fue quien le arrebato la vida Leroy.

Fue su hija Rachel Berry quien había estado a su lado el momento de su muerte, lamentablemente había tenido que observar como los doctores trataban de reanimarlo luego de varias convulsiones, tuvo que enfrentar todo absolutamente sola, ver como los médicos se rendían después de varios minutos de tratar de reanimarlo, tuvo que soportar ver como una sábana blanca era colocada sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su padre.

Después de aquel momento Rachel no volvió a llorar, ni una lágrima más volvió a caer por sus mejillas, decidió que había tenido suficiente, las lágrimas no iban a traer de vuelta a su padre, no había motivos para continuar con la esperanza, era momento de rendirse.

Y a pesar de todo lo que Rachel le había dicho a Quinn, ella era la última persona que quería ver en aquel momento, no respondió ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje nada…quería estar a solas por lo que se quedó en el departamento con su madre.

 _"Hola soy Rachel Berry en este momento estoy algo ocupada déjame tu mensaje y te llamare en cuanto pueda ah y no te olvides de sonreír"_

Era el mensaje número 20 que le dejaba a la morena, de hecho ya solo llamaba para escuchar su voz, aquel mensaje de su buzón de voz lo repetía una y otra vez.

 _"Soy yo otra vez, sé que necesitas tiempo, pero no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo, de verdad necesito hablar contigo…Perdón" 19:30 p.m._

 _"Rach por favor necesitamos hablar, sé que mañana será un día complicado pero por favor no me alejes…Perdón" 20:32 p.m._

 _"Te amo…Perdón" 21:43 p.m._

Quinn se recostó en su cama tratando de descansar, el que había comenzado como el día más feliz de su vida se había convertido en una pesadilla, no podía dormir, así que tomo su celular nuevamente para marcarle a la morena pero esta vez noto que tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido.

 _"Soy yo soy…Rachel… mi teléfono esta descargado solo quiero que sepas que también te amo…pero ahora necesito tiempo para mi…lo siento" 22:09 p.m._

Lo siento.

Un momento puede cambiar todo a tu alrededor y eso estaba a punto de descubrirlo Rachel, estaba a punto de darse cuenta que estaba viviendo un punto de inflexión en su vida, iba a descubrir lo difícil que podía a llegar a ser sonreír de nuevo, iba a entender que la lucha más grande que puede enfrentar una persona es la lucha por encontrar de nuevo la felicidad.

* * *

 **Nunca había matado a un personaje de esta manera y fue difícil créanme pero así imagine la historia :(**

 **¿De verdad piensan que se van a separar?**

 **Mmmm pues nop jaja pero se viene una parte increíble de la historia sean pacientes y por cierto les tengo una sorpresa que mas adelante se las diré.**

 **Oh si es cierto ya encontré al otro dinosaurio :3 jeje gracias por aparecer y por todas las cosas que me has escrito realmente eres genial saludos :)**

 **Sonrían**

 **Pd: Acá son las fiestas de mi ciudad así que diré QUE VIVA QUITO!**


	26. Chapter 26: Hundiéndome

**26: Hundiéndome**

 **Los Ángeles, California**

 **Rachel Berry, 21 años.**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 22 años**

No ha Rachel Berry no le gustaban los días lluviosos y precisamente aquel día llovía, el peor día de todos, era 2 de diciembre y era el funeral de su padre, ella misma se había encargado de todo ya que su madre Shelby se encontraba bastante afectada por lo que prefirió ella misma organizar todo y no fue nada fácil pero lo había logrado. Llamar a la funeraria, preparar la ceremonia, todo absolutamente todo había quedado a cargo de la morena, no quiso que nadie más la ayudara, deseaba mantenerse ocupada sabía que si se quedaba en casa lo único que haría es pensar y en ese momento lo que menos quería era pensar.

Solo habían pasado tres días desde lo sucedido pero Quinn se sentía muy mal al no haberse podido comunicar con la morena, a pesar de que ella finalmente le había escrito no se sentía tranquila, necesitaba hablar con ella. Entendía que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo sucedido pero la amaba, quería estar a su lado, brindarle el apoyo que necesitaba pero simplemente lo que hacia ella era alejarla.

-Tranquila Quinn, solo respira – le decía Santana quien caminaba junto a Britt – ella necesita que estés tranquila.

-No puedo, San no hemos hablado desde que sucedió esto.

-Bueno trata de entenderla un poco la situación no es fácil.

-Debí haber estado con ella, dios me siento muy culpable si no hubiera ido a ese trabajo hubiera estado a su lado cuando todo sucedió.

-Quinn no es tu culpa, nadie pudo saber lo que iba a pasar así que deja de culparte, estas cosas suceden y desafortunadamente Rachel tuvo que enfrentarlo.

-Pero debí estar con ella San, debí haber hecho todo por estar con ella.

-Ya Quinn no te pongas así, Rachel necesita que seas fuerte dios los velorios me ponen triste.

-Tratare – suspiró pesadamente, pero no podía parar de pensar en ello - A mí también…siempre he odiado estas cosas.

Caminaron hacia la entrada en donde se encontraba Rachel recibiendo a las personas, Quinn la miro por un momento y finalmente se acercó. Habían mucha gente, la mayoría conocidos del trabajo de su padre, la familia Berry no era muy grande así que solo habían unas cuantas personas realmente cercanas, por otro lado estaba la familia de Shelby que solo contaba con su hermano y nadie más, Rachel debía mostrarse fuerte, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, no quería que la notaran débil

-Gracias por venir – se dirigió a Santana y Britt – les agradezco mucho por todo.

-De nada enana. Siempre estaremos para ti y para lo que necesites, mucha fuerza.

Después de unos minutos la latina entendió que debía dejar a las chicas a solas así que rápidamente le dio un abrazo a la morena e ingreso a la capilla. Quinn se quedó inmóvil observándola, llevaba un vestido negro, su cabello suelto y nada de maquillaje. No parecía haber dormido bien y se notaba increíblemente cansada, pero era obvio los últimos días debieron haber sido una completa locura para ella.

-Siento no haber contestado tus mensajes – dijo la morena – pero todo ha sido muy caótico estos últimos días, espero no haberte lastimado, pero necesitaba alejarme un poco de todo.

-Lo entiendo Rach.

-Está bien, deberías ir adentro están Frannie y tu mamá, ellas llegaron hace un rato.

-Pero quiero hablar contigo, por favor de verdad necesito saber cómo estas.

-Estoy normal Quinn, ahora debes entrar yo iré enseguida, solo ve por favor.

-No – se paró delante de la morena y tomo de sus manos – quiero que sepas que estoy contigo para lo que necesites y por más que trates de alejarme no voy a rendir.

-Quinn por favor solo has lo que te pido ve.

-Rachel – la miro suplicando – sé que es difícil pero no está ayudando que me alejes.

Estaba cansada de que ella la siguiera alejando, le había prometido a Leroy que no se iba a rendir y no planeaba hacerlo, solo quería ayudarla lo único que buscaba era su bienestar, pero estaba consciente de que se vendrían días difíciles que no debía presionarla pero se encontraba desesperada, era el amor de su vida quien estaba en frente de ella sufriendo, atormentada por las jugadas del destino y no, tampoco ella lo entendía pero debía ser fuerte, debía darle el apoyo que necesitaba.

Quinn la observo mientras ella se mantenía en silencio, sabía que había un debate interno en Rachel, parte de ella le gritaba que alejara a todo el mundo, que se alejara de todo y de todos pero por otro lado estaba la parte racional pidiéndole que aceptara la ayuda, pidiéndole que descansara y se aferrara a su chica, así que La morena camino lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su chica, rápidamente se aferró a su cuello y la beso, el beso era necesitado lleno de sentimientos, era rápido torpe y descuidado, solo necesitaba sentir algo, dios lo necesitaba, quería sentir algo…y quizás el besar a su chica lo haría, Quinn lo único que atino a hacer fue a sujetarla de la cintura y aceptar el beso, no entendía muy bien porque había reaccionado así pero si esa era la manera de Rachel de dejar salir sus sentimientos ella lo aceptaría.

-Te amo – suspiro tratando de recuperar aire – solo entra y espérame allí yo iré enseguida.

-Rach – acaricio su mejilla – si necesitas algo solo dímelo.

-Lo prometo Quinn, ve ya casi es hora.

La ceremonia fue rápida, Shelby fue la única que dijo algunas palabras para quienes habían asistido Rachel no quiso acercarse a decir nada, sabía que no tenía nada bueno que decir, sabía que si decidía dar un discurso se desmoronaría y no quería eso, estaba furiosa por la situación, para ella nada de esto era justo, finalmente el entierro se llevó a cabo en los jardines de un conocido cementerio, la morena se quedó hasta el final hasta cuando toda le gente se había finalmente marchado, estaba allí de pie en frente de la tumba de su padre

 _"Leroy Berry, amado padre y esposo"_ eso era lo único que decía la lápida, la morena se encontraba observándola fijamente así que Quinn se acercó para tratar de hablar con ella.

-Hey – camino y se colocó a su lado – ya debemos irnos.

-Lo sé solo estaba observando nada más.

-Entiendo, avísame cuando estés lista…

-Gracias por estar a mi lado – la miro – te lo agradezco.

-Siempre estaré aquí a tu lado – la abrazo.

Dos horas después las chicas estaban finalmente en casa, Rachel entro al departamento y se sentó en la sala, no había dicho mucho desde el funeral y la rubia lo entendía, lo que no sabía era en que pensaba, que era lo que pasaba por su mente…Rachel parecía ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y eso comenzaba a preocuparla.

-¿Quieres comer algo? – le pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-No tengo mucha hambre, prefiero ver televisión.

-Está bien, yo debo ir a comprar algo ya que el refrigerador está casi vacío, volveré en media hora – se acercó a la morena y le dio un beso en la frente – te amo.

-Te amo Quinn – le dijo volviéndose a enfocar en el televisor.

Rachel se enfocó en el televisor, no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que sucedía en aquella comedia que mostraba a una familia, ni siquiera entendía aquel show pero ahí estaba con su mirada sobre aquel aparato, habían tantas cosas en su mente que no entendía muy bien que sucedía, simplemente sus pensamientos no la dejaban en paz su cerebro no paraba de pensar y pensar.

Se movió incomoda y decidió caminar hacia la ventana, era ya de noche y las luces de la ciudad iluminaban su vista, siempre le había gustado contemplar la noche, solía sentarse a observar, pero ahora ya no sentía nada, absolutamente nada, esa sensación de paz que le brindaba el simple hecho de observar el paisaje que tenía en frente suyo había desaparecido y se asustó... ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Qué era esa sensación? No lo entendía, era aterrador e incomprensible, suspiro y volvió a sentarse quería dejar de pensar, lo deseaba quería que las imágenes en su cabeza cesaran que las voces que estaban dentro de ella se callaran pero eso no sucedía.

Camino hacia su baño y abrió la llave de agua para refrescarse, se limpió el rostro y se miró al espejo, tenía ojeras, había pasado mucho tiempo sin dormir bien, a Rachel no le gustaba mirarse en el espejo sentía que era un reflejo de lo que era realmente como persona, pero ese día vio lo que era ella, en lo que de a poco se iba convirtiendo, observo el cansancio, la rabia y la frustración, todo eso reflejaba su rosto…estaba cansada, harta de todo.

Examino con cuidado cada parte de su rostro, sus ojos cansados y algo rojos después de días sin dormir en las que solo lloraba, su piel comenzaba a perder color, no esa no era Rachel Berry, quizás eran solo las cenizas de ella.

-Solo para – susurro.

Quería parar, quería que sentir algo, desde que todo había sucedido se sentía como anestesiada, no había dolor no había nada, era un vacío total lo que la estaba volviendo loca, era ilógico debía sentir pena, debía sentirse mal ¿verdad? Eso era lo que debía sentir.

-No voy a poder con todo esto – dijo mirándose al espejo – no voy a poder.

Repitió aquellas palabras observando su reflejo, no le gustaba lo que miraba pero esa era su realidad, en si a Rachel no le gustaba su realidad.

 ** _"Claro que no vas a poder"_** _respondió su reflejo_ _ **"eres débil siempre los has sido"**_

-Sé que soy débil.

 ** _"Al fin dices algo coherente, esto es demasiado para ti, lo sabes solo debes rendirte"_**

-No quiero hacerlo

 ** _"Eres débil y estúpida, tan solo mírate te estas hundiendo, ahora lo único que sienten tus amigos y tu querida Lucy es lastima, la pobre Rachel Berry que perdió a su padre…que lastima, eso es lo que todos piensan, hoy en el velorio todos vieron lo miserable que eres, todos pudieron ver a la verdadera Rachel Berry, todos estaban ahí para ver como de a poco te vas derrumbando escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir…te seguirán mintiendo, te dirán que vas a mejorar, pero es mentira…yo soy el vivo reflejo de que las cosas no van a mejorar…nunca lo harán"_**

-Cállate – gritó.

 ** _"No lo haré porque es la verdad, mírate das pena…eres un asco Rachel nunca has podido ver la realidad te mantenías en una burbuja perfecta pero ¿adivina que?….eso se acabó esta es tu realidad"_**

-Solo déjame en paz.

 ** _"Nunca…Nunca Rachel, yo soy todo lo que no quieres aceptar yo soy tu realidad"_**

Finalmente la voz en su cabeza seso, Rachel se volvió a arrojar agua a su rostro tratando de entender de donde provenían esas voces, al principio lo tomo como algo normal, la falta de sueño puede tener efectos sobre ti, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas escuchaba perfectamente lo que aquella voz decía.

Rachel escucho la puerta abrirse, sabía que había llegado Quinn así que trato de dejar esos pensamientos a un lado, no quería decir nada ¿Qué iba a pensar ella? Que estaba loca de seguro, y eso era último que quería la morena.

Quinn entro al lugar con varias bolsas llenas de comida, empezó a acomodarlas en la refrigeradora y vio a Rachel salir del baño, se sentó en la sala nuevamente y encendió el televisor.

-¿Todo bien? – le pregunto Quinn.

-Si todo bien – respondió bastante calmada.

No, claro que no, las cosas no estaban nada bien, ceno junto a su chica normalmente, había sido un día bastante largo así que Quinn se fue a descansar, le pregunto a la morena si la acompañaba pero ella prefirió quedarse viendo un poco más de televisión.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? No sabía que iba a hacer ¿seguir con su vida? ¿Pero cómo lo haría? No tenía fuerzas para nada, no le interesaba absolutamente nada se sentía perdida, no podía enfocarse en algo.

Una semana había pasado y Rachel aun no podía dormir bien, era afortunada si conseguía dormir apenas tres horas, y es que era difícil la voz dentro de su cabeza no se callaba, era incesante y cada vez hablaba más alto, cada vez la escuchaba más y más. Quinn hacia todo lo posible por animarla, sabía que no podía forzar nada y que sobre todo necesitaba tiempo pero eso la estaba desesperando.

Era Miércoles por la noche y ambas están en la cama recostadas, Quinn leía por otro lado su exposición la había pospuesto para unos meses más adelante, quería enfocarse al cien por ciento en ello pero ahora su prioridad era el bienestar de Rachel no quería dejarla sola, las demás cosas podían esperar pero la salud de Rachel estaba primero.

-¿Quinn? – Le dijo la morena, se encontraba recostada con sus manos sobre su abdomen - ¿tú crees que pase algo después de morir?

-No lo sé amor – dejo el libro a un lado y la miro – pero creo que sin duda ese no es el fin, no sé qué sucede después pero quizás es el inicio de algo mejor.

-¿Has pensado en los pájaros?

-¿En los pájaros amor? – Sonrió y acaricio su rostro - ¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Siempre vuelan, quizás son libres y felices, pueden ir al lugar que ellos quieren no hay límites simplemente lo hacen, son animales maravillosos.

-Lo se Rach – beso su mejilla.

-Si un día yo muero quiero volver como un ave, imagínalo sería increíble volver y mirar el mundo de otra manera, sin tanto prejuicio sin tanto dolor.

-Amor – la tomo de la barbilla y la hizo mirarla a los ojos - ¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada – dijo bajando la mirada.

-Rach si tu no hablas conmigo no podré ayudarte tú sabes que debes decirme lo que sientes solo así podre tratar de comprenderte un poco, mi amor sé que esto es difícil pero debes dejar que te ayude.

-Solo te hice una pregunta pero estoy bien.

-Dime la verdad ¿estas segura de que estas bien?

-Lo estoy – se giró y acomodo su almohada.

Quinn no dijo nada más suspiro pesadamente y volvió a enfocarse en su lectura, tendría varias pruebas en los siguientes días y debían enfocarse en sus estudios, una hora después sintió como la morena de a poco se iba quedando dormida, agradeció que así fuera ya que normalmente le costaba mucho hacerlo.

El momento en el que apago la luz de la lámpara Rachel comenzó gritar, rápidamente la rubia encendió la luz nuevamente y observo a la morena que despertaba, comenzó a sudar frío y lucia aterrada sus ojos miraban un punto fijo en la pared mientras Quinn trataba de hacerla reaccionar pero no lo lograba.

-Hey Rach – la tomo de los hombros tratando de calmarla- hey aquí estoy ya paso fue solo un mal sueño.

-No quiero, no quiero – repetía muy asustada.

-Mi amor tranquila estas a salvo yo estoy aquí contigo te prometo que no dejare que nada de tus sueños te lastime.

-Lucy – susurro y se aferró a la rubia rápidamente, el abrazo fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Aquí estoy mi amor, aquí estoy…Rach mírame – tomo de su barbilla.

 ** _"Patética, mírate empapada en sudor y temblando, las pesadillas no van a desaparecer yo misma me encargare que cada día sean peores, pensaste que me había ido ¿verdad? Déjame decirte que estas muy equivocada… esto recién empieza"_**

-¡No! – grito la morena – Lucy por favor no dejes que me haga daño.

-Hey amor tranquila lo prometo de acuerdo no te hará daño… yo estoy aquí.

Aquella noche Rachel giro su almohada una y otra y otra vez pero las pesadillas no se iban, no desaparecían eran tan reales y aterradoras…sin duda todo se estaba saliendo de control.

De a poco se iba hundiendo, se sentía sola y todo iba perdiendo sentido Quinn estaba bastante preocupada por Rachel quien se negaba a hablar con ella sobre el tema, pero las pesadillas cada noche eran peores nunca le decía que es lo que veía en aquellos sueños, pero sea lo que fuera era algo aterrador ya que Rachel despertaba muy mal después de ellas.

-No sé qué más hacer Santana estoy muy preocupada.

Quinn y Santana caminaban hacia la cafetería que quedaba cerca de su departamento, hablaban casi a diario y su amiga era el mayor soporte que tenía la rubia en esos momentos.

-Creo que lo mejor sería buscar ayuda profesional, nadie dijo que iba a ser sencillo Quinn pero quizás es momento de buscar a alguien que sepa que hacer.

-No creo que ella acepte.

-Debemos convencerla no hay que permitir que se hunda.

Tenía razón no debían permitirlo, sabían perfectamente que Rachel se negaría a recibir ayuda pero era necesario no podían seguir perdiendo tiempo.

Rachel se encontraba en casa, Quinn le había regalado un libro y lo estaba leyendo incluso disfrutando, le ayudaba a distraerse un poco de todo lo que vivía, era Jueves y debía ir a hablar con sus profesores ya que iba a anular su matrícula para aquel semestre, no se sentía muy bien para continuar con sus estudios así que había decidido esperar un semestre para retomarlos.

 ** _"Hola Rachel…solo pasaba a decirte que me das asco, mira tu cabello todo sucio y enredado, mira tu rostro lleno de ojeras estas pálida, me encanta ver cómo te vas desmoronando es eso exactamente lo que busco…que de a poco tu vida se vaya apagando…"_**

-Vete ya déjame en paz – grito arrojando su libro hacia donde ella pensaba que provenía la voz – estoy harta sal de mi cabeza de una buena vez.

 ** _"Eso que sientes se llama ira y es perfecto… ¿Cuánto crees que Quinn se quedara a tu lado? Oh vamos siempre lo has pensado ella se ira muy pronto se va a hartar de ti, de las cenizas en las que te has convertido y te dejara sola…se buscara a alguien mejor… a alguien que no esté rota…"_**

-Basta – grito desesperada tomándose la cabeza

En ese momento entro Quinn junto a Santana y miraron a la morena en el suelo temblando. Quinn corrió hacia ella y la tomo en brazos, se veía tan indefensa, asustada y la rubia ya no tenía ni idea de que hacer, todo se estaba saliendo de control

-Oh dios Rach – se acercó la rubia – esto no puede seguir así te juro que esto va a terminar voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para salgas de esto mi amor juntas lo haremos.

Estaba determinada a hacerlo, iba a ayudar a Rachel, ella iba a luchar contra sus demonios.

* * *

 **Bueno yo en mis peores momentos escuchaba esa pequeña voz dentro de mi diciendo que no valía nada que quizás por eso todos se alejaban de mi, la escuchaba perfectamente y claro que pensaba ¿estaré loca? quizás si jaja**

 **Siempre he pensado que todos tenemos esa voz dentro de nosotros esa voz que nos dice que no, que no lo vamos a lograr, que no vales el punto esta en si hacemos caso de lo que dice.**

 **Tenia pesadillas horribles y en mis peores momentos no podía dormir ya que era demasiado aterrador.**

 **Afortunadamente ahora las cosas van mejorando**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: VIVIR O EXISTIR**

 **Pd: El próximo capitulo es el mas importante para mi** **y sobre todo para la historia,** **el que mas me ha gustado escribir y el que mas me hizo llorar**

 **COMIENZA LA CUENTA REGRESIVA PARA QUE TERMINE TURNING POINTS !**


	27. Chapter 27: Vivir o existir

**27: Vivir o Existir**

 **Los Ángeles, California**

 **Rachel Berry, 21 años.**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 22 años.**

Muchos de nosotros tan solo existimos, seguimos una rutina diaria, levantarnos a las cinco de la mañana, desayunar y salir hacia nuestro trabajo o a estudiar, los seres humanos somos especialistas en crear costumbres, cuatro cuadras eso es lo que me separa de la estación de bus, quince minutos eso es lo que tengo que esperar para que llegue el bus que me llevara a la Universidad, una hora, eso es lo que demoro en llegar a mi destino, cinco minutos eso es lo que demoro en llegar a mi facultad, quince minutos es lo que demora el profesor en llegar, seis u doce horas es el tiempo que debo pasar allí estudiando, quince minutos debo esperar en la parada a que llegue el bus que me llevara de vuelta a casa…esa es mi rutina diaria, las mismas calles, el mismo bus, las mismas personas, los mismos lugares, una y otra vez ¿solo estoy existiendo? Y es que solo existimos cuando nos aferramos a una rutina, nos encontramos en un estado mental en el que solo nos dejamos llevar.

Podemos tenerlo todo, auto, casa, dinero, amistades, familia, todo absolutamente todo pero quizás solo estamos existiendo. Nada de ello valdrá la pena si no lo disfrutamos, nada absolutamente nada será suficiente para llenar ese vacío que de a poco crecerá dentro de nosotros. Para existir solo necesitamos respirar, nada más es lo único que hacemos, no disfrutamos, no apreciamos los momentos, simplemente estamos en este mundo siguiendo una rutina y eso se refleja en ti, puedes darte cuenta cuando una persona vive o solamente existe, se nota en su mirada en su postura, en la forma en la que se expresa, puedes verlo y sentirlo, puedes darte cuenta como de a poco esa persona se va perdiendo, que ha dejado de vivir para simplemente existir.

Algunos pensaran que existir es lo único que importa, en un mundo en el que cada vez nos preocupamos menos en nosotros mismos y preferimos seguir cosas superficiales que tratan de llenar ese vacío que no estás dispuesto a aceptar, nos enfocamos en lo que los demás piensan de nosotros y nos olvidamos de lo que importa, de amarnos, de vivir, de ser felices de tener nuestras metas, de soñar…de volver a sentir.

Los Ángeles era una ciudad muy grande, llena de autos, gente corriendo de un lado a otro, miles de personas con distintos problemas y con distintas historias, dentro de ello se encontraba la historia de Rachel Barbra Berry.

El hospital Silver Lake, era uno de los más reconocidos en la ciudad y contaba con uno de los mejores departamentos de psiquiatría en el país, las personas que llegaban allá lo hacían desde diferentes lugares de mundo, con un solo objetivo buscar ayuda.

Quinn se encontraba en la sala de espera llenando los papeles necesarios para que aceptaran a la morena, eran las cuatro de la tarde y habían muchas personas al igual que ella esperando por información, miro a su alrededor y noto que la mayoría eran personas jóvenes, niños.

¿Existe una edad en la que es común perderse? Nadie lo sabe ya que simplemente sucede, hay diversos motivos y razones para que suceda, pero no lo vas a poder evitar si es algo que debes vivir lo harás y te tendrás que enfrentar a todo lo que conlleva una situación así.

-Familiares de la señorita Berry – decía la enfermera, Shelby y ella se acercaron rápidamente para saber que había sucedido.

-Yo soy su madre y ella es su novia – dijo Shelby – por favor díganos ¿Cómo está mi hija?

-Por favor vengan conmigo el doctor está en su oficina, él les dará toda la información.

Caminaron por un estrecho pasillo, los hospitales no eran del agrado de Quinn siempre los encontró como lugares en los que las cosas malas sucedían, ahora se enfrentaba a una dura prueba y sabía que los hospitales se convertirían en algo de su vida.

-La señorita Berry se encuentra estable, llego bastante alterada y presentaba signos de deshidratación pude comprobar que no ha estado durmiendo bien por lo que su sistema nervioso se ve afectado, verán la falta de sueño es peligrosa no solo afecta físicamente a la persona sino que también mentalmente, verán el sueño restaura los circuitos emocionales, y haciendo esto nos prepara para los retos y las interacciones sociales del día siguiente. La falta de sueño, por el contrario, rompe los mecanismos que nos protegen de las enfermedades mentales, la falta de sueño afecta muy seriamente a la parte 'emocional' del cerebro y nos hace más propensos a las depresiones, las pesadillas que ha tenido la paciente son producto de ello, tiene agotamiento mental y está en un punto muy delicado…

-¿Qué hay que hacer? – pregunto la rubia.

-Ahora depende de ella, yo le recetare pastillas para que pueda conciliar el sueño pero eso no es suficiente es momento que la señorita entienda que necesita ayuda. Podemos ofrecerle el mejor tratamiento pero como siempre les digo a mis pacientes, eso no servirá de nada si ella no pone de parte.

-Lo entendemos – suspiro Shelby - ¿Cuándo va a poder ir a casa?

-A penas despierte, no hay razón para que pase la noche aquí ya que hemos conseguido estabilizarla, les daré la receta para que consigan las pastillas lo más antes posible, la señorita Berry debe empezar su tratamiento cuanto antes.

El doctor había sido muy claro en cuanto a lo que debían hacer, Quinn pidió verla antes de que le dieran de alta y acepto, la morena se encontraba en la habitación número 308, tenía el lugar para ella sola, la rubia entro cautelosamente tratando de no hace ruido y la observo sentada en la cama, estaba un tanto pálida y su cabello era un desastre.

-Hey amor – se acercó lentamente - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Lucy – sonrió débilmente – mejor, creo que ya estoy mejor.

-Me alegra escuchar eso – acaricio su mejilla – Rach tengo que decirte lo que dijo el médico y espero que empieces a darte cuenta de lo que está pasando.

-Está bien.

-Rach, la falta de sueño te está afectado, sé que no te gusta hablar de lo que sientes y que en los últimos días las cosas han sucedido muy rápido y ha sido doloroso, sé que no crees que puedo llegar a entenderte pero estoy tratando de hacerlo Rach, necesito que hables conmigo que me digas lo que sientes solo así vamos a poder ayudarte, pero tú te sigues cerrando, no hablas y me continuas alejando y de esa manera no hay mucho que pueda hacer…yo te amo y me duele demasiado verte sufrir, tu sabes que haría todo por ti…todo Rach…

-Yo siento que todo se cae a pedazos Lucy – respondió finalmente - ¿recuerdas la ves que nos perdimos en el bosque? – la rubia susurro que si – me dijiste que todo iba a estar bien ya que estábamos juntas – suspiro pesadamente – pues ya no siento que todo vaya a estar bien sabes…siento que a pesar que estas a mi lado todo se está yendo de mis manos, me estoy perdiendo, y te juro que no encuentro la salida, no hay nadie quien me pueda ayudar a salir de esto, me siento muy mal Lucy…ni siquiera puedo explicar lo que realmente siento pues no lo sé, todo duele demasiado y no quiero que siga doliendo…me estoy perdiendo y no encuentro como salir de esto, ya no le veo sentido a esto de vivir…¿para qué hacerlo? Ya no quiero seguir aquí y que este dolor me siga consumiendo, no quiero despertar cada día y sentir que esa voz dentro de mi cabeza se hace más y más fuerte, no quiero Lucy…solo quiero que el dolor se vaya.

La chica observaba a Rachel completamente abatida, jamás la había visto así, la conocía desde que tenían seis años y nunca en su vida imagino ver a Rachel Berry de esa manera, estaba completamente destrozada sentía un dolor en el pecho y el nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar, sintió miedo, miedo en su más puro estado aquellas palabras de su chica hicieron que el miedo se apoderara de ella ¿Qué iba a hacer si Rachel se iba de su lado? ¿Qué sucedería si no podía vencer a sus demonios? ¿Qué iba a hacer si ella no quería vivir?

-No diga eso – dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas – tú tienes muchas cosas por las cuales vivir, por dios piensa en mí Rachel yo te amo ¿Qué crees que va a pasar conmigo si te vas? Tu familia, tus amigos, dios tienes muchas cosas por las cuales luchar y no te puedes simplemente rendir sé que esto es difícil pero no quiero que digas eso…Rach mi amor por favor tienes que entender que en la vida hay momentos difíciles pero no debemos dejarnos vencer ¿Qué paso con la chica que me decía que la vida es más bonita si sonreímos?

-Se murió Quinn – respondió furiosa – se fue, se ha ido esa chica no existe más…era una idiota al pensar eso, porque no es más que una mentira.

-No digas eso, sé que está ahí, aún está ahí Rach solo que debes aceptar lo que ha sucedido…

-Nunca lo vas a entender, nadie lo hará, no lo ves porque tu aun tienes a tu padre a tu lado a quien por cierto jamás visitas, yo daría lo que fuera por tener a mi papá de nuevo conmigo pero tú sigues siendo la misma niña orgullosa que no deja que nadie derribe sus muros, tienes a tu familia a tu lado y los haces a un lado…

-Tu mejor que nadie sabe porque yo ya no hablo con ese señor – respondió limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro – no puedes comparar la situaciones Rachel.

-Claro que puedo Quinn, mi vida es una mierda, todo lo que hago resulta mal, de a poco he ido perdiendo todo, pero claro la señorita que lo tiene todo no lo ve

-Mi vida no es perfecta Rachel a mi también me ha tocado luchar y sufrir – respondió furiosa.

-Pues parece que no has aprendido nada, déjame en paz

-No lo haré – respondió firmemente – yo sé que estas furiosa y adelante puedes desquitarte conmigo pero no voy a rendir tan fácilmente Berry, y espero tu tampoco lo hagas.

Salió de la habitación dejándola a solas, las cosas no habían resultado como ella esperaba, estaba enfadada, si bien sabía que las palabras de Rachel eran producto de la situación y su estado emocional sus palabras le habían dolido, era verdad no podía comparar las situaciones, ella y su padre no tenían la mejor relación de hecho hacía varios años que no habían siquiera hablado, las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien y la rubia aceptaba que era su orgullo lo que había provocado ese alejamiento entre ambos.

Decidió alejarse del hospital, necesitaba aire fresco, las cosas estaban demasiado tensas, además necesitaba pensar así que salió hasta el jardín y se sentó en una de las bancas, suspiro y miro hacia suelo, habían varias flores en el lugar, todas distintas, cada una era hermosa a su manera, pensó en las veces en las que su orgullo le impidió ser feliz, pensó en cada momento en el que necesito a su padre a su lado, en las veces que deseaba tener una relación con el como la tenían Rachel y Leroy, pensó en cuantas veces había deseado tener una conversación con él, en las explicaciones que deseaba escuchar, en las veces en las que simplemente quiso abrazarlo. Tomo su celular, sus manos temblaban, sabía lo que debía hacer, busco entre sus contactos y marco…

 _"Soy Lucy…yo ehh no sé porque estoy haciendo esto, ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero quiero decirte que siempre has sido como un héroe para mí, cuando las cosa se pusieron mal con mamá no supe cómo reaccionar ¿Cómo iba a entender una separación? Tu nunca hablaste conmigo sobre ello, lo último que recuerdo es que me dijiste que no le creyera nada de lo que decía mi mamá, ella solo repetía que tus infidelidades le tenían harta y créeme quise escuchar una explicación tuya pero no encontraba sentido no quería saber por qué ya lo hiciste y no te importo o quizás si…ahora ya eso es pasado y sé que mi orgullo no me ha dejado acercarme a ti, pero debes saber que te he necesitado, que te pienso y que sé que gracias a ti tengo muchas cosas, que me enseñaste a ser fuerte, que a pesar de todo sé que me amas al igual que yo, sé que me he equivocado y lo reconozco…pero quizás es hora de seguir…"_

 _"Te amo hija, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, para lo que necesites perdóname por todo, quizás algún día entiendas que no quise hacerte daño, que los adultos cometemos errores y no sabemos cómo enmendarlos…pero debes saber que te amo… siempre has sido y serás mi prioridad Lucy..."_

 _"¿Cuándo podemos vernos?"_ susurro.

Rachel estaba en su habitación recostada, aun se encontraba muy débil y los medicamentos que le subministraban hacían que se mantuviera como anestesiada, miraba por la ventana y observo y pájaro acercarse hasta la cornisa, lo miro fijamente era de color gris, simplemente estaba ahí parado, la morena trato de levantarse pero le dolía mucho el cuerpo, así que solo se sentó en la cama a observarlo.

 ** _"Bonito ¿verdad?"_** _dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza_ _ **"siempre has querido volar, como un ave, tan solo debes rendirte para hacerlo sé que quieres hacerlo, estas a muy poco de lograrlo, ya estas hundida no hay marcha atrás, nada ni nadie te puede ayudar"**_

-Lo se siempre he creído que las aves son animales extraordinarios.

 ** _"Puedes ser uno de ellos, pero sabes lo que debes hacer…puede ser rápido o lento, pero después te prometo que ya no habrá más dolor, yo me iré, finalmente desapareceré de tu vida y podrás volar, libre como ese pájaro que tanto admiras"_**

-Quiero eso – susurro – quiero que salgas de mi cabeza, quiero ser libre otra vez.

Cuando el estado de ánimo de una persona en un determinado momento de su vida sufre sentimientos severos y prolongados de tristeza o síntomas relacionados que afectan su capacidad para relacionarse con otros, trabajar o afrontar el día, _la tristeza se convierte en una enfermedad, que se conoce como depresión_. Este tipo de afecciones que afectan la mente de los seres humanos suelen ser las más difíciles de abordar y en es especial combatirlas, por el hecho que se desarrollan precisamente en la mente humana en la cual ningún médico es capaz de ingresar con una inyección y tratar de curarla.

 ** _"No vales lo suficiente Rachel no eres fuerte no vas a poder con todo esto…nunca serás valiente, de a poco has ido alejando a la gente de tu lado y eso me encanta porque así te vas quedando sola, no perdón nunca va a estar sola, yo siempre voy a estar aquí…"_**

-Ya está todo listo, ahora viene la enfermera para retirarte el suero – entraba Quinn con una maleta llena de ropa de la morena. Shelby había ido hasta su apartamento para conseguirla, la orden de salida de la morena ya estaba lista por lo que podían irse cuanto antes.

-Lo siento – susurro mirándola fijamente.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunto sacando la ropa de la maleta.

-No quiero rendirme Lucy, sé que no puedo con todo sola, pero quiero mejorar no quiero rendirme por favor ayúdame – su mirada suplicante hizo que el corazón de la rubia latiera fuertemente, así que se acercó hacia ella y la abrazo – quiero que esa voz dentro de mi cabeza se vaya, quiero estar bien.

-Lo vas a estar mi amor juntas lo vamos a hacer, tu sabes que es mejor perderse junto a alguien y créeme yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado Rach, aquí voy a estar para ti…pero debes ayudarme debemos hacerlo juntas…. ¿puedes hacer eso?

-Lo haré Lucy – la rubia sintió la sinceridad en sus palabras y la volvió a abrazar, observo su rostro cansado y beso delicadamente su frente.

-Esa voz se va a ir – trato de sonreír – escúchame, si a ti te hablo, no voy a dejar que sigas diciendo cosas sin sentido, Rachel vale mucho, es una mujer fuerte y decidida, tiene muchas cosas aun por vivir y no voy a dejar que me la arrebates, no voy a permitir que te sigas apoderando de ella, Rach vale la pena, es hermosa, inteligente, graciosa, la mujer más tierna del mundo, pero también la más valiente y la que más lucha, ella no está sola, me tiene a mí y a mucha gente que la ama, así que más te vale salir de nuestras vida – la rubia miro a su chica sonriendo - Te amo, muchos dicen que el amor no es suficiente pero quiero demostrarte que si lo es…

-Te amo Lucy – se acercó y la beso, fue un beso suave y rápido – gracias por hacer esto por mí.

-No me agradezcas, tú vas a salir de esto Rach, tu puedes y lo harás bien solo hay que ser pacientes y pronto las cosas mejoraran…

-¿Saldrá un arcoíris al final?

-El más hermoso arcoíris que puedas imaginar amor de mi vida, el más hermoso.

Vivir conlleva sentir, disfrutar de los pequeños detalles, sonreír porque nos da la gana, reír, el momento en el que empezamos a apreciar los momentos más pequeños y significativos de la vida comenzamos a vivir ¿Cuántas veces has visto un amanecer? ¿Cuántas veces has cantado en voz alta? ¿Cuántas veces has bailado sin importar lo que los demás dirán? ¿Cuántas veces sonreíste este día? ¿Cuántas veces has caminado bajo la lluvia? Espero que hayas más de una de estas cosas, porque es así que empiezas a vivir

En el momento en el que haces cosas por el simple hecho de que las disfrutas o porque te place, ese es el momento en el que empiezas a vivir, dejas la simple existencia a un lado y decides que el mundo no es para quienes se conforman, es para quienes luchan y buscan mejorar, es para quienes no tienen miedo de arriesgarse, no debes tener miedo no estás sola, hay mucha gente que pasa por lo mismo que tú, hay mucha gente que atraviesa quizás situaciones peores a las tuyas, y esa gente se ha podido levantar de las cenizas, ha renacido y le ha dado una nueva oportunidad a la vida ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú? ¿Qué te impide hacerlo? ¿Acaso esa voz en tu cabeza que te dice que no eres lo suficiente? Pues está mintiendo, tu vales mucho, tu eres valiente, tu eres capaz de salir adelante de levantarte, de volver a sonreír, y solo tú puedes hacerlo, los demonios dentro de nosotros trataran de evitar ello, querrán que sigamos simplemente existiendo o peor aún que acabemos con ello, eso es lo que buscan dañarnos…pero tú eres más que ellos, tu eres quien los creo, tu puedes destruirlos, tu puedes hacerlo.

* * *

 **Auch este sin duda es el mejor capitulo a mi parecer ya que muchas de las cosas que puse allí pues son cosas que yo sentía a mí me hicieron esa pregunta _¿Qué paso con la chica que decía que la vida es más bonita si sonreímos?_ Si eso me dijeron y yo respondí lo mismo que dijo Rachel que se había muerto y realmente creía que era así. Me estaba hundiendo y de a poco todo se iba cayendo a pedazos, realmente me hubiera encantado decirles que ella se quedó a mi lado y que me dijo que todo iba a estar bien, al contrario después de ello se fue de mi vida.**

 **Igualmente la conversación que tiene Quinn con su padre…yo aún no soy capaz de hacer esa llamada y hablar con sinceridad con mi padre quizás algún día no se ya que eso aún me duele.**

 **¿Vives o tan solo existes? Creo que de a poco voy volviendo a vivir eso conllevo muchos meses y aún sigo tratando de estar mejor de que las cosas dejen de afectarme tanto y créanme ha sido un proceso demasiado largo y doloroso, no puedo decir me encuentro al cien por ciento ya que es mentira, aun me cuesta mucho, mi confianza esta muy dañada al igual que mi corazón por lo que aun sigo tratando de mejorar.**

 **En fin aprendí algo si la vida es mucho más bonita si sonreímos aunque a veces nos cueste hacerlo**

 **Comenten por favor la historia está a punto de terminar así q gustaría saber su opinión**

 **Saludos**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	28. Chapter 28: Grita

**28: Grita**

 **Los Ángeles, California**

 **Rachel Berry, 21 años.**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 22 años.**

Gritar nos libera, a veces tan solo queremos gritar con todas nuestras fuerzas y dejar salir todas esas emociones que permanecen reprimidas dentro de nosotros.

Rachel y Quinn se encontraban en su departamento, habían vuelto de visitar a su médico y comenzarían con el tratamiento, lo primero que debían hacer era empezar a suministrarle las pastillas para controlar su sueño, necesitaban que su cerebro tuviera las horas reglamentarias de descanso para que así pudiera mejorar. Por otro lado Rachel había aceptado recibir ayuda profesional por lo que la rubia había empezado a buscar ayuda psicológica para su chica.

La medicina que les había suministrado el doctor venia en un bote color naranja, contenía doce pastillas, no eran muy grandes y las instrucciones eran claras, tan solo una por día, además debía comenzar a alimentarse mejor, el medico había sido muy claro con ambas, si querían que Rachel comience a mejorar la morena debía poner de parte y dejarse ayudar.

-Muy bien pondremos alarma para que nunca te olvides de tomar las pastillas.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-No lo sé, quiero estar bien sé que ahora no lo estoy pero espero que con el tiempo simplemente suceda.

-Lo hará – sonrió – solo debemos ser fuertes.

-Tratare de serlo.

Una de las indicaciones del médico era no dejar a la morena sola, bajo ningún concepto debían permitir que permaneciera sola en el departamento, Quinn tuvo que reorganizar sus horarios en su nuevo trabajo y con la ayuda de Santana y Shelby todo parecía estar bajo control, entre las tres se turnarían para pasar tiempo con la morena.

 **Noche 1**

Rachel fue al baño para lavarse la cara como todas las noches, era la primera vez que tomaría aquellas pastillas, abrió el frasco y tomo una de ellas, tomo un vaso entero de agua y respiro profundamente, se miró al espejo una vez y corroboro que seguía mirando aquella mujer con ojeras y el rostro bastante cansado. Camino hacia la habitación y allí estaba Quinn esperándola.

-Vamos a dormir.

-Si mi amor – se acomodó a su lado y el abrazo, se sentía bien estar entre sus brazos, esa era una de las pocas cosas que lograban tranquilizarla.

La noche paso sin mayores contratiempos, después de varios meses la morena finalmente había podido conciliar el sueño por más de tres horas, Quinn estaba feliz con aquel resultado, debían ser constantes con el tratamiento si querían seguir así.

-Hey – le sonrió a la morena al verla despertar – buen día amor.

-Buen día – respondió con su voz un tanto ronca – te amo.

-Te amo hermosa – se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y Shelby llego al departamento, ella se quedaría con Rachel mientras Quinn iba hacia su trabajo, la rubia tenía muchas cosas que hacer aquel día, se despidió de su chica y salió con rumbo a su nuevo trabajo, al llegar Brody la recibió muy atento y le dio las condolencias por el fallecimiento de Leroy.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa – le dijo amablemente.

-Lo se Brody muchas gracias, lo que más voy a necesitar es paciencia.

-No te preocupes entiendo perfectamente, ven acompáñame te tengo tu primer trabajo.

Llegaron hasta su oficina y ambos se sentaron para conversar, era el primer trabajo y la rubia se sentía nerviosa, quería hacerlo bien, debía demostrar que quería quedarse allí.

-Hace unos años mi padre me conto que cuando era joven paso por un momento muy difícil, de hecho el peor, se había quedado en la calle sin un centavo y todos le dieron la espalda, fue una época difícil en su vida y siempre me contaba sobre lo que realmente puede significar la depresión, hace unos días un gran amigo de mi padre y psicólogo me conto varias cosas interesantes sobre este tema…hace mucho que quiero hacer un especial en la revista sobre ello, pero no simplemente enfocarme en lo malo, sino en lo positivo en cómo superarlo en como sentirse mejor, esta revista se caracteriza por sus fotografías y quiero que tu retrates los diferentes procesos de lo que conlleva una depresión, desde el inicio, los momentos más oscuros, pero sobre todo los mejores momentos, los que te dan esperanza.

-Es un tema fascinante – respondió la rubia – por supuesto que estoy adentro, tengo varias ideas para lo que me pides.

-Eso es grandioso – sonrió – mañana mismo comenzaremos con la producción en una semana quiero ya ideas en concreto para poder armarlo todo.

-Así será no te preocupes.

-Me alegra tenerte en mi equipo Quinn.

-Y a mí formar parte de él.

Quinn se dirigió hacia su oficina para comenzar con el trabajo, la investigación que estaba realizando el dejo sorprendido, sin duda el tema era demasiado amplio, así que pasó toda la tarde informándose.

"Necesito tu ayuda con algo" Quinn

"¿Qué quieres rubia?" Santana

"Necesito que me acompañes a comprar algo" Quinn

"Bien, ven a la Universidad y te acompañare, pero debes comprarme un helado :)" Santana

"Ay bueno te comprare el helado, paso por ti en media hora" Quinn

"Te espero…" Santana

La rubia necesitaba ayuda de su amiga para comprar algo, lo había pensado mucho y sin duda era necesario, era momento de hacerle un pequeño regalo a Rachel. Termino su trabajo y se despidió de Brody, la rubia había comprado un auto meses atrás, gracias a su nuevo trabajo podía darse pequeños lujos y uno de ellos era aquel auto, se dirigió hasta el campus y recogió a su amiga.

-No entiendo qué demonios hacemos aquí Q – respondía la latina mientras disfrutaba de su helado.

-Pues creí que era obvio.

-Si es obvio pero entiendo para que quieres esto.

-Ya lo sabrás, lo importante es que es un regalo para Rach.

-Awww – respondió abrazando a su amiga – Faberry me hace tan feliz, de seguro le va a encantar.

-Deja de decirnos Faberry, mejor ven acompáñame, necesito que me ayudes a escoger el adecuado.

-De acuerdo – sonrió, bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia aquel lugar para elegir la sorpresa para Rachel.

Mientras tanto la morena se encontraba en su habitación leyendo, necesitaba enfocar su mente en algo y los libros se habían vuelto su mejor aliado, había podido dormir sin que las pesadillas aparecieran lo que de cierta manera le tranquilizaba, además la voz dentro de su cabeza se había callado, quizás lo que verdaderamente necesitaba era un poco de paz.

-¿Qué tal el libro? – le pregunto Shelby.

-Bastante interesante, me esta gustado.

-Me da gusto Rach…

-Perdón – dijo la morena.

-No debes pedirme perdón hija, yo debería hacerlo jamás me di cuenta de todo era demasiado duro para ti, quizás si yo hubiera sido un poco más – suspiró – dios sé que esto difícil, para mí ha sido complicado Rach, pero yo encontré las fuerzas que necesitaba para salir adelante, encontré la fuerza que tanto anhelaba en ti hija, tu eres el motor que me ayuda a mantenerme de pie, por ti es que estoy luchando por salir de esto…créeme que me hace mucha falta, pero él nunca quiso vernos tristes, debemos seguir…

-Lo entiendo créeme que quiero estar mejor, no quiero que tú te rindas mamá eres todo para mí y si te pido disculpas por cómo me comporte…solo que bueno esto me afectado más de lo que creía

-Pronto todo volverá a estar bien amor – la abrazó – ya lo veras.

Nadie sabrá cómo te sientes si no lo dices, si no comienzas a dejar salir tus sentimientos no puedes esperar que los demás te entiendan, es tu decisión dejar entrar a alguien, pero entiendo que hay momentos en los que lo único que puedes hacer es encerrarte en ti misma, no quieres que nadie te diga nada, no te gustan los consejos, no entiendes las palabras de aliento, no quieres absolutamente nada, tan solo buscas que el dolor se vaya, que finalmente desaparezca…pero el primer paso para logarlo es abrirte, dejar que la gente entre a tu vida, no estamos hechos para estar solos, no podemos tratar de hacernos los fuertes, al final del día necesitas de quienes más te aman para salir adelante.

Después de almorzar la morena fue a descansar un momento, se recostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos por un momento.

 ** _"No voy a desaparecer"_** susurro **_"No lo haré, porque no quiero y porque sinceramente disfruto ver lo miserable que eres"_**

-Deberías dejarme en paz, no me voy a rendir digas lo que digas no lo haré

 ** _"Yo creo que si lo harás, se en donde más te duele, ni siquiera es el hecho de que tu padre falleciera, lo que más te duele, tu punto débil siempre va a ser tu adorada Lucy, pasaste años reprimiendo lo que sentías por ella, años desperdiciados Rachel, años en los que lastimaste mucho a quien dices amar, ahora ella está contigo por lastima, no te ama por dios ¿Quién va a amar a alguien que le hizo daño? Lo que siente ella es costumbre, pero llegará un momento en que se canse, todo el mundo se cansa siento decírtelo, pero que te dije yo soy tu realidad y mi trabajo es mostrarte lo duro que va a ser todo este proceso"_**

-Cállate de una buena vez, amo a Quinn y ella me ama a mí, lo que sucede es que sientes celos, porque tú nunca vas a encontrar a alguien que te amé tanto, nunca lo harás, lo único de lo que sobrevives es de la tristeza pero déjame decirte que no planeo rendirme, ella estará a mi lado y yo seguiré adelante.

 ** _"Patética, ni siquiera tú crees eso, y si yo vivo de la tristeza, pero va más allá de eso, tu realidad es muy deprimente lo sabes perfectamente solo que no quieres aceptarlo"_**

-¡Cállate! – Grito finalmente completamente desesperada- estoy harta de escucharte ¡harta!

-Hija – entro Shelby rápidamente - ¿Por qué estas gritando?

-Esa maldita voz nunca me va a dejar en paz mamá

-Lo hará, mi amor lo hará – el abrazo fuertemente.

Minutos después cuando Rachel finalmente pudo calmarse y la puerta del apartamento se abrió, Quinn entro rápidamente.

-Hola mi amor – sonrió - ¿todo bien?

-Si Lucy no te preocupes…

-¿Segura?

-Todo bien – dijo Shelby apoyando a su hija.

-Está bien, ahora quiero que cierres los ojos mi amor te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa? – sonrió la morena.

-Sí, pero tienes que cerrar los ojos.

-Ay está bien – Rachel hizo lo que su chica le pidió y cerro sus ojos.

-Listo puedes abrirlos – dijo la rubia y Rachel observo a un pequeño perro acercarse hacia ella, el animal corrió hacia la morena quien no pudo parar de sonreír, era un perrito raza Golden, Lucy lo había adoptado en el refugio de animales, tenía apenas un ocho meses y había sido abandonado por sus dueños anteriores, apenas lo vio se enamoró de él, era perfecto, cariñoso y juguetón, junto con Santana lo habían traído hasta el departamento y ahora lo único que esperaban era que le gustara a la morena.

-Hola pequeño – sonreía la morena – esta precioso.

-¿Te gusto?

-Mi amor me encanto, míralo es perfecto – decía acariciándolo – y parece que me quiere.

-Te adora Rach… ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?

-Yo sugiero pequeño terremoto – decía Santana – todo el trayecto desde el refugio hasta aquí paso ladrando y lamiendo mi cara.

-Es un poco cariñoso – reía la rubia.

-Pues siempre me ha gustado un nombre, cuando era pequeña no pude tener perros ya que papá era alérgico pero bueno, quizás es tiempo de tener uno – dijo mirando a aquel pequeño perrito que jugaba con una pelota de tenis que la rubia le había comprado.

-¿Cuál es ese nombre?

-Buddy – sonrió – si tienes cara de Buddy pequeño – sonrió acercándose hacia él y recibiendo un par de lengüetazos en su rostro – creo que si le gusto su nombre.

Ver a Rachel sonreír de manera tan genuina hizo que todo valiera la pena, la rubia estaba muy feliz de ver a la morena jugar con aquel pequeño perrito, parecía que de a poco la vieja Rachel regresaba, e iba a intentar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que sucediera.

La idea de regalarle un perrito a la morena había surgido luego de su conversación con Brody, al realizar su trabajo investigo mucho y durante ello se encontró con una página en internet que habla sobre las diferentes maneras de ayudar a una persona con depresión, entre ellas hablaba de los perros, aquellos animalitos que tanta alegría traen a nuestras vidas, Jerome Klapka, escritor inglés, escribió en el principio del siglo pasado, que el perro es un animal "muy imprudente. Jamás se detiene a averiguar si aciertas o erras, no le interesa saber si subes o bajas por la escalera de la vida, nunca pregunta si eres rico o pobre, tonto o listo, pecador o santo. Con buena o mala fortuna, si tu reputación es excelente o pésima. Si te creen honorable o infame. Seguirá contigo, para consolarte, protegerte y dar su vida por ti".

Los perros, ayudan a contrarrestar el bajo ánimo, la sensación de soledad o de sentirse aparte del mundo. Reducen el estrés, elevan la autoestima, proporcionan propósito de vida, animan a la persona hacia la convivencia con los demás, provocan sonrisas, ejercitan el afecto, en fin, son un canal hacia la recuperación. Sin duda algo muy interesante que había encontrado Quinn durante su búsqueda era que el contacto físico con el perro tiene un efecto calmante que lleva al paciente hacia sus recuerdos positivos, segregando serotonina y endorfinas. De esa manera provoca la sensación de sentirse necesitado y amado. Algo primordial en su recuperación

En fin un perro es capaz de amarte incluso cuando tu no lo haces, es capaz de brindarnos ese amor incondicional que tanto necesitamos, más aun cuando atravesamos por momentos difíciles, él no te juzgara ni te pedirá explicaciones, tan solo te acompañara, te dará la paz y la tranquilidad que tanto necesitas y eso era exactamente lo que Rachel necesitaba en su vida.

 **Noche 5**

La morena se recostó en la cama y Buddy se acomodó a su lado, Quinn al entrar a la habitación sonrió al verlos, esos pequeños momentos eran los que más atesoraba la chica, le recordaba los buenos tiempos, aún tenía la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran, se recostó al lado de su chica y Buddy y apago la luz.

Casi a las tres de la mañana la rubia despertó y observo a Rachel mirando por la ventana mientras acariciaba al perrito, lo sostenía en su regazo y miraba el paisaje, al parecer las pastillas estaban dejando de hacer efecto.

 **Noche 8**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Rachel comenzó a tomar medicación para conciliar su sueño, los resultados eran erráticos, un día parecía estar todo muy bien y al siguiente todo empeoraba, un día las pesadillas se iban por completo y lograba descansar como se debía, pero al siguiente regresaban y como más fuerzas.

-Dios al fin llegas – decía Santana.

-Dime rápido ¿Qué sucedió?

-Debes verlo con tus propios ojos.

La rubia entro a su habitación y Rachel estaba en el suelo sujetando sus piernas hacia su pecho, además un montón de almohadas estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

-Mi amor – se acercó lentamente – hey ¿Qué sucede?

-Tú…tú me dijiste que un fuerte me puede proteger de las cosas malas...

Quinn recordó que años atrás cuando la morena les había comentado su miedo a los payasos ella le había dicho que hacer un fuerte con almohadas la protegería de las cosas malas.

-¿De qué te quieres proteger?

-De…de…de todo...todo…lo malo que hay en el mundo…

-Yo te protegeré amor nada te hará daño de acuerdo…te amo ven aquí, debes tratar de descansar.

Acomodo a Rachel en la cama e inmediatamente Buddy subió a su lado, el pequeño se había vuelto inseparable con la morena, de cierta manera eso tranquilizaba a Quinn ya que siempre la cuidaba, el parecía entender perfectamente que necesitaba ayuda y la iba a ayudar.

-Llama al médico – dijo la rubia – Santana haz lo que te pido estas malditas pastillas solo han empeorado la situación

Después de casi veinte minutos el medico finalmente accedió a suspender la medicina, quizás el cuerpo de la morena no recibía de manera adecuada aquellas pastillas por lo que era mejor terminar con aquel tratamiento.

 **Noche 15**

-Ven quiero que vayamos a un lugar antes de ir a dormir – dijo la rubia tomando de la mano a su chica.

-¿A dónde?

La rubia no dijo nada solo subieron hasta la terraza del edificio, era una noche un tanto calurosa en Los Ángeles por lo que la brisa era perfecta para refrescarlas, aquel lugar tan solo tenía un par de maceta con flores y árboles que los vecinos solían cuidar, no había nadie más excepto ellas.

-Quiero que grites.

-¿Por qué quieres que haga eso? – pregunto algo confundida.

-Porque gritar nos libera, por ejemplo ¿sabías que odio el brócoli?

-Claro que lo se mi amor – sonrió.

-Bueno hoy quiero gritar que odio el brócoli – se paró al borde de la terraza y miro a la morena - ¡ODIO EL BROCOLI!

-Estás loca – se rió – nos van a correr de este lugar si sigues gritando.

-Pero solo un poquito mi amor – sonrió – vamos deja de preocuparte tanto y solo inténtalo.

-Pero no sé cuál es el punto de esto….

-Gritar es la única manera en la que podemos dejar salir la ira, el sufrimiento de sacar eso que tenemos dentro, mi amor si tu no comienzas a dejar las cosas malas a un lado no vas a mejorar – la morena bajo la mirada – debes dejar que te ayuden.

-Odio la voz dentro de mi cabeza

-Grita, anda dile que la odias

-¡ODIO QUE ESTES EN MI CABEZA! – Grito la morena acercándose al borde tal y como lo había hecho su chica - ¡ODIO QUE TRATES DE CONTROLARME!

-Sigue amor….

-¡ODIO SENTIRME TRISTE!

-¡ODIO VERTE TRISTE! – Dijo la rubia acercándose hacia ella.

-Pero hay algo que amo Lucy – dijo la morena tomándola de la cintura – a ti mi amor, te amo gracias por todo, por hacerme tan feliz por quererme incluso cuando yo no puedo hacerlo…

-Rach – sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

-¡TE AMO LUCY! – volvió a gritar.

-¡TE AMO RACH! – la abrazo fuertemente

La amaba Rachel amaba cada parte de Lucy, ella era su gran amor, su motor para seguir adelante, fue en ese momento en donde comprendió que el amor puede sanar, que el amor puede ayudarte que es mejor perderse acompañado, que no hay mejor sensación que tener a esa persona que tanto adoras a tu lado en los momentos más difíciles, que eres afortunada al contar con alguien que no te dejara ni en tus momentos más oscuros, si lo eres porque la mayoría se va, se aterra le da miedo enfrentarse a tus demonios, se rinde y se larga de tu vida, hay personas que no están dispuestas a pasar por una prueba como esa…y si eres afortunada por el simple hecho de contar con alguien que te apoye.

A veces solo tenemos que gritar, enojarnos, golpear algo, dejar salir lo que sentimos, de nada vale reprimirnos, no nos llevara a ningún lado, de hecho nos hará mal todo lo que estamos sintiendo se quedara dentro y llegara un punto en el que nos comenzaremos a ahogar, que todas esas cosas que no estamos dispuestos a hablar irán acabando con nosotros.

* * *

 **Es increíble lo que un animalito puede hacer por nosotros, en ese momento en el que peor me sentía llegaron a mi vida dos gatitos, si dos gatitos y yo era inmesamente feliz mi mamá me decía cada día que pasara con ellos al menos quince minutos de esa manera me sentía de mejor humor, me animaba y todo parecía que mejoraba.**

 **Tienen mascotas? Yo cuatro dos perritos y dos gatitos los amo con mi vida.**

 **Gracias por todo :') me hace muy feliz que comenten ya falta poco para el final estan listas?**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	29. Chapter 29: Luz

**29: Luz**

 **Willamette Stone - Heart like Yours**

 **Los Ángeles, California**

 **Rachel Berry, 22 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 22 años**

Era Martes por la mañana y Rachel se dirigía hacia su sesión con la psiquiatra era la primera vez que iría con ella, habían cambiado de profesional casi tres veces ya que con ninguna parecía acoplarse, al principio se rehusaba a ir ya que no estaba loca, pero luego entendió que no era necesario estar loca para acudir a un psiquiatra, ahora ella necesitaba ayuda y esta persona podía brindársela, el lugar quedaba en el centro de los Ángeles, Shelby y Quinn se habían encargado de encontrar al mejor especialista en este campo y lo habían logrado.

-Soy Rachel Berry – dijo la morena un tanto tímida a la secretaria – tengo una cita.

-Buenos días señorita Berry, pase en un momento ira la doctora – le indico amablemente.

Rachel entro al lugar, había una sala enorme anaqueles llenos de libros y la vista era espectacular, estar en el piso 30 de aquel gran edificio era asombroso.

-Al fin estas aquí – dijo y la morena volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Vero?

-Rach – camino y la abrazo fuertemente – me da tanto gusto volverte a ver mírate has crecido mucho.

-Oh por dios Vero – sonrió - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Bueno hace varios años saque mi título en psiquiatría, siempre quise complementar mi educación y pues esta rama me parece increíblemente interesante fue así como me vine a vivir aquí a los Ángeles y de a poco me he ganado un puesto entre los grandes, claro que no he dejado mi pasión que es enseñar por lo que aun doy clases a los más pequeños en una escuela cerca de aquí.

-Esto es increíble, hace muchos años que te vi por última vez…

-Lo sé, Rach tu estas aquí porque necesitas ayuda y yo planeo ayudarte – se sentó – toma asiento – sonrió – pero para lograrlo necesito que tu pongas de parte.

-Lo haré Vero.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar, ahora vamos a hablar a ponernos al corriente.

-Creí que iba a ser una sesión para tratar mi depresión

-Lo es, pero no necesariamente debemos hablar de lo que te hace mal, de a poco lo haremos no debes presionarte así que cuéntame supe que tú y Lucy están juntas.

Pasaron toda la tarde conversando sobre como había sido su vida durante los años que no se habían visto, sin duda tener a Vero como su psicóloga ayudaba mucho, confiaba en Vero, ella la conocía bien y tenerla cerca era un regalo.

Quinn estaba en su hogar descansando un poco, tenía el día libre y lo agradecía el trabajo era agotador y a pesar de que le servía mucho informarse de todo lo que significaba una depresión era mentalmente agotador, leer tantas historias y anécdotas de personas que lo habían pasado le ponía los pelos de punta, las historias eran realmente fuertes pero muy inspiradora pero claro habían casos en los que las personas no lo superaron y era eso a lo que más le tenía miedo Quinn

-Lucy tengo que hacerte una pregunta

-Dilo Frannie

La hermana de la rubia había ido a visitarla ya que de cierto modo estaba muy preocupada por ella, las cosas que estaba atravesando Rachel eran complicadas y su miedo era que su hermana se hundiera con la morena.

-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Lo estoy, han sido días difíciles pero de a poco voy viendo la luz al final del túnel

-Amo a Rachel, pero no quiero que te hundas con ella Lucy

-No me estoy hundiendo con ella – respondio algo molesta.

-Puedo notar que no has dormido bien, me dijiste que las pesadillas siguen sucediendo.

-Pero ella está mejorando, ahora va con Vero para que la ayude.

-¿Y a ti quien te ayuda Lucy?

-Estoy bien deja de preocuparte tanto.

-Debes escucharme, lo quieras o no sabes que es verdad.

-Frannie ella me necesita

-Tu también la necesitas a ella, es momento que Rachel empiece a darse cuenta que debe hacerlo por sí misma, Lucy no quiero que esto te siga haciendo mal.

-Ya cambiemos de tema por favor.

-Lucy

Frannie había llegado a la ciudad hace unos días junto a Vero, sus planes eran establecerse en esa ciudad, llevaban años de relación desde que las chicas habían vuelto a hablar cuando Quinn tenía 15 años nunca volvieron a separarse, Vero amaba a Frannie, amaba todo de ella no quería a nadie más a su lado, ya había encontrado a la persona adecuada e iba a luchar por ella, Frannie sabía que lo que sentía por Vero era algo demasiado fuerte, una conexión única y lo sabía, era ella, era Vero a quien quería para siempre a su lado. No se habían casado aun ya que para ambas era un simple papel, pero Vivian juntas y lo compartían todo, era difícil enumerar todas las cosas que les había tocado vivir, ahora eran una pareja estable con trabajos exitosos y sobre todo con las metas muy claras, pero Frannie estaba muy preocupada por su hermana no quería que se hundiera, sabía que la situación con la morena no era la mejor y temía lo peor, temía que todo podría voltearse hacia Quinn y estaba dispuesta a todo por salvarla.

-Me contaron que pediste más plazo para tu exposición, eso no ese bien si sigues aplazándola perderás esta gran oportunidad.

-Frannie no tengo cabeza para enfocarme en ello, además el trabajo también me demanda que este concentrada.

-Es una oportunidad única por dios es lo que siempre soñaste

-Bueno los sueños pueden cambiar.

-¿los sueños? Lo que sucede con Rachel es lo que te ha hecho desistir de muchas cosas tu misma me contaste que te ofrecieron salir del país para estudiar.

-No lo hubiera aceptado, sabes que no soy buena adaptándome a una nueva cultura.

-Lucy por dios reacciona, tú también tienes metas y no puedes poner tu relación primero, entiendo que ames a Rachel pero tus sueños son primero.

-Parece que no entendieras – la miro furiosa – Rachel está atravesando un momento difícil ella es la mujer que amo y no pienso abandonarla no ahora.

-No digo que la dejes pero debes comenzar a pensar un poco más en ti.

-Ya Frannie esta discusión no nos llevara a ningún lugar.

-Ay hermanita.

Rachel continuaba junto a Vero conversando, habían muchas cosas que contarle, sin duda hablar con ella era muy bueno y hasta tranquilizador, ella seguía siendo su ángel guardián a pesar de los años.

-¿Cuáles son tus sueños Rach?

-¿Mis sueños?

-Si me has hablado de que Lucy tiene un nuevo trabajo y su exposición está cerca, que ama la fotografía y aún tiene muchos planes…pero ¿Qué hay de ti?

-No lo sé sinceramente no sé.

-Debe haber algo, vamos piénsalo un poco cuando eras niña tenías muchos sueños.

-Cuando uno es pequeño sueña mucho pero con el tiempo entiende que esos sueños no sirven de mucho si el destino se empeña en dañarlos.

-Los sueños existen por alguna razón Rachel, no debemos privarnos de soñar.

-¿Para qué hacerlo Vero?

-Los sueños nos ayudan a fijar metas, nos planteamos hacer algo con algún propósito y de a poco lo vamos logrando es así como dejan de ser simples sueños para volverse realidad.

-Ya no soy esa chica que creía en ello – dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Aún queda mucho de la Rachel que yo conocí, si sé que has crecido, madurado, te has tropezado, cometido errores y has aprendido ¿Por qué ahora debe ser diferente?

-Porque mi padre murió, la persona que me enseño todo lo que soy ahora se fue y no va a volver.

-Yo sé que es difícil pero debes aprender que tu vida no termina aquí, Leroy fue un hombre maravilloso y estoy segura de que cumplió muchos de sus sueños.

-Pero aún tenía muchos más. No es justo hay tantas personas que le hacen mal al mundo y siguen como si nada, en cambio mi padre tenía todo por delante y me lo arrebataron.

-Lo se Rach, pero debemos agradecer que al menos tuvo la oportunidad de cumplirlos. Y sé que no es justo pero de a poco vamos a trabajar en ello ¿de acuerdo?

-Simplemente ya no le veo sentido a seguir con todo esto

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Mi vida.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque ya no lo tengo a él, porque ahora todo duele demasiado, hay demasiados problemas, todo es difícil Vero no lo ves…es muy duro y no creo que pueda con todo.

-Supongamos que listo sucede y tu pues acabas con todo ¿Qué va a pasar después? – la morena no decía nada no podía mirar a Vero porque sabía que no tenía la respuesta a ello - ¿Qué va a pasar con tu madre? Tu eres todo para ella ¿Qué va a pasar con Lucy?

-Ella puede encontrar a alguien mejor – respondió rápidamente – a alguien que no esté tan rota como yo, merece a alguien que no le traiga tantos problemas.

Vero se quedó en silencio miraba a Rachel abatida sin duda la morena no estaba nada bien, tan solo era la primera sesión y sabía que iba a ser un camino largo por recorrer.

La morena término de la sesión con Vero y volvió a su departamento, Buddy fue quien rápidamente salió a saludarla, era bastante inteligente y había creado un vínculo muy fuerte con la morena, todos lo habían notado el pequeño perro se comportaba de manera distinta cuando Rachel estaba a su lado.

-Hola chico – sonrió y se arrodillo para acariciarlo - ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola amor – salía Quinn de la habitación - ¿Cómo te fue?

-Hola Lucy – le sonrió – pues muy bien Vero es grandiosa.

-Sabía que tenerla a ella iba a ayudar.

-¿Ya lo sabias?

-Claro hace una semana me lo dijeron pero quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti.

-La verdad que si lo fue.

Rachel se dirigió hacia su habitación a descansar un poco como siempre Buddy fue a su lado y se acomodó en la cama junto a la morena quien lo acariciaba, cerro sus ojos por un momento tratando de dormir un poco, si bien las pesadillas seguían sucediendo eran menos frecuentes pero aun así no podía dormir bien.

 ** _"A tu adorada Lucy no le queda mucha paciencia y lo sabes en cualquier momento se va a hartar de ti, estas rota Rachel nadie podría amar a alguien que está rota, nadie sería tan idiota de quedarse contigo, Lucy ahora tiene un nuevo trabajo de seguro hay muchas chicas a su lado que darían lo que sea por estar con ella"_**

-¿Nunca vas a parar? – susurro.

 ** _"Jamás, pero tú sabes perfectamente cómo puedo desaparecer…tú lo sabes solo debes hacerlo"_**

-No me voy suicidar no lo haré.

 ** _"Solo falta poco para que lo hagas"_**

-Vas a desaparecer lo harás yo me encargare de que lo hagas.

Quinn miraba a la morena hablar completamente sola, no había nadie allí pero ella miraba un punto fijo en el techo, a pesar de que susurraba la rubia entendió cada palabra de lo que había dicho y lo que más le asusto fue saber que aquella voz le pedía que terminara con su vida.

-Sé que piensas que estoy loca – dijo la morena notando la presencia de la chica.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso – respondió acercándose hacia ella.

-Quinn tu sabes que no estoy bien, no mereces que te arrastre hacia mi oscuridad, no lo mereces

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Tu deberías conseguir a alguien mejor, a alguien no este así como yo, tu mereces lo mejor un amor épico Lucy lo mereces y creo que a mi lado no lo conseguirás.

-No Rach, no digas eso por favor.

-Es la verdad es nuestra realidad, no te estoy haciendo bien.

-Mi amor por favor.

-Lucy te amo, te amo demasiado no tienes idea de lo mucho que significas para mí, pero también debes de pensar en ti.

-Dame un día no te pido más, dame un día para demostrarte que en medio de esa oscuridad que dices existe una luz, solo un día.

-Un día Lucy.

Eran las diez de la mañana de un Viernes 19 de abril, Quinn y Rachel habían llegado a Lima, Quinn tenía un plan, sabía que quizás era una medida desesperada especialmente porque no le había avisado a nadie de aquel viaje pero era necesario.

La rubia alquilo un automóvil para de esa manera movilizarse con mayor facilidad, el primer lugar al que irían era el cementerio, así es Quinn sabía que si Rachel iba a superar su depresión debía enfrentarse a la realidad.

-No entiendo qué demonios hacemos aquí.

-Baja – le ordeno – tenemos que hacerlo.

Tomo la mano de la morena y caminaron hacia donde se encontraba la tumba de Leroy, el cuerpo había sido trasladado hacia Ohio días después al leer su testamento en el que pedía que se le enterrara en aquel lugar, habían flores de color amarillo sobre la tumba, todo estaba en perfecto estado, la rubia se colocó en frente de ella y miro a su chica.

-Tú me hiciste prometer que no me rendiría con ella y no lo he hecho, he estado cumpliendo todo lo que me dijiste aquel día pero parece que ya no es suficiente ya que Rachel piensa que no está funcionando, no me voy a rendir pero de verdad que ahora ya no sé qué más hacer….

Quinn miro a la morena quien se encontraba cruzada de brazos observándola, se acercó lentamente y beso su mejilla.

-Deberías hablarle, quizás te hará bien hacerlo, dile todo lo que sientes.

-No debías dejarme – suspiro – me siento muy sola no sé qué hacer y me estoy hundiendo no tengo idea de que hacer o a donde ir…no debiste irte.

-Sigue.

-Te extraño.

-Dale – insistía la rubia – continúa.

-Te extraño demasiado y dios sé que a ti no te gustaría verme así, lo se estoy mal, pero no me voy a rendir tu querías que siguiera adelante y perdóname porque me he estancado lo siento mucho. Te amo siempre lo hare, quiero que estés orgulloso de mi, quiero cumplir mis sueños porque aunque no lo parezca creo que aun los tengo…sé que nos vamos a volver a reencontrar pero mientras eso suceda yo te hare muy feliz desde aquí.

-Leroy siempre te amo, siempre fuiste todo para el –dijo la rubia abrazándola.

-Y él lo fue para mí.

-Es hora de decir adiós Rach.

-Te amo papi – se acercó a la tumba y acomodo las flores que se encontraban allí – nos veremos pronto.

Debemos cerrar los círculos en nuestras vidas, la sensación de no cerrar un capitulo es horrible, debemos saber en dónde acaba y termina una historia solo de esa forma podremos comenzar una nueva, no podemos detenernos en el tiempo, debemos avanzar atascarnos no es una alternativa, debes seguir sin importar cuan difícil sea, créeme hay una luz al final del camino.

 _Breathe deep, breathe clear_

 _Know that I'm here_

 _Know That I'm here_

 _Waitin'_

Las chicas caminaron en silencio hasta el auto, Quinn encendió la radio para tratar de romper el hielo, Rachel no había dicho nada así que prefirió darle su tiempo para que asimile lo que había sucedido.

 _Stay strong, stay gold_

 _You don't have to fear_

 _You don't have to fear_

 _Waitin'_

 _I'll see you soon_

 _I'll see you son_

La rubia sonrió amaba esa canción, de hecho la tocaba a la perfección en la guitarra. Era una de sus favoritas y la letra le encantaba.

 _How could a heart like yours?_

 _Ever love a heart like mine?_

 _How could I live before?_

 _How could I have been so blind?_

 _You opened up my eyes_

-Te voy a llevar a casa, así podremos descansar un poco, tu mamá me dio las llaves así que no habrá problemas.

-¿Cómo me puedes amar tanto?

-No lo sé – sonrió – simplemente lo hago.

-Cuando te conocí me impactaste, eras la niña más hermosa que había visto – sonreía mirando por la ventana – mientras íbamos creciendo te convertiste en mi mejor amiga, a quien podía contarle absolutamente todo y me entendía a la perfección, luego nos besamos y sentí miedo no quería arruinar nuestra amistad y tome decisiones equivocadas, después aprendí que no ganaba nada ocultando mis sentimientos y acepte que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti Lucy, solo me he enamorado una vez y ha sido de ti…da miedo sabes…quizás en cualquier momento te vas a aburrir de mi ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

-Yo he me hecho la misma pregunta Rach. ¿Qué pasaría si tú ya no estuvieras a mi lado?

-No me iré de tu lado, pero quiero que seas feliz y quizás en este momento de mi vida no puedo darte todo lo que mereces.

-No me alejes…

-Te amo Lucy siempre lo haré, tu una vez me dijiste que debíamos vivir experiencias por separado y fue así que nos distanciamos un tiempo.

-Lo acepto, quizás ahora no estas lista para una relación lo entiendo pero no te voy a dejar no lo haré.

-Mi amor, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, quizás algún día me entiendas

Llegaron a la casa de la morena y subieron hasta su habitación, nadie había ido allí desde que se habían mudado a los Ángeles, a pesar de ello la casa se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, los recuerdos de aquel lugar vinieron rápidamente a la mente de la morena.

-Mira esto – señalo hacia la pared – tú lo escribiste cuando éramos pequeñas

Una letra "R" y otra "L" se encontraban escritas en la pared con un marcador negro.

-Tengo bonita letra

-Tonta – se rió.

-Te amo – se acercó a la morena y la beso – no tienes idea de cuánto.

-Creo que si lo sé porque yo te amo de igual manera

 _Sleep sound, sleep tight_

 _Here in my mind_

 _Here in my mind_

 _Waitin'_

Rachel coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la beso intensamente, sus lenguas rápidamente se encontraron y las manos de Quinn se aferraban a la camisa de la chica, de prisa consiguió deshacerse de ella y dejarla solo en sujetador, Rachel volvió a aferrarse a su cuello profundizando el beso, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado juntas, amaba tener a Quinn de esa manera, amaba su cuerpo, sus labios, su respiración pausada, su voz.

 _Come close, my dear_

 _You don't have to fear_

 _You don't have to fear_

 _Waitin'_

 _I'll see you soon_

 _I'll see you son_

Quinn la recostó sobre la cama tomando el control y besando su cuello, no le importó dejar varias marcas mientras lo hacía, necesitaba sentir a la morena, necesitaba aferrarse a su cuerpo y dejarse llevar. Despacio fue acariciando su cuerpo apreciando cada centímetro del mismo, besaba sus labios sin detenerse era un beso necesitado lleno de pasión, se separó un momento de la chica y observo su rostro sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sus labios hinchados, con cuidado continuo acariciando su cuerpo hasta llegar al punto que tanto necesitaba.

-Te amo – volvió a besarla – te amo.

-Por favor Lucy

-Me encanta tenerte así.

-Dios me vas a matar – sonrió la morena abriendo por un momento sus ojos, al hacerlo Quinn comenzó a moverse sobre ella generando fricción entre ambas.

Inmediatamente la rubia comenzó a besar el cuello de Rachel mientras sus manos acariciaban su abdomen, su respiración era agitada y observaba a la morena con los ojos cerrados, continuo dejando besos por aquella zona hasta llegar a sus pechos, las manos de Rachel sujetaron fuertemente las sabanas de la cama y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar por la sensación el primer gemido salió de su garganta haciendo sonreír a su chica. Quinn se despojó de la última prenda que le quedaba para quedar en las mismas condiciones que la morena completamente desnudas.

Los labios de Quinn continuaron recorriendo el cuerpo de la morena.

-Mi amor - dijo la morena muy agitada.

-Quiero hacerlo - se levantó un poco hasta alcanzar sus labios y besarlos - de verdad.

-No...No se - respondió un tanto nerviosa.

-Si te sientes incomoda te juro que voy a parar solo debes decírmelo - acaricio su rostro.

-¿Y si no quiero que pares? - le pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

-No lo haré - volvió a besarla.

Aquella noche hicieron el amor por varias veces, disfrutaron de la compañía, hablaron de todo un poco, sonrieron más veces de las que pudieron recordar, se besaron, se amaron y aquella noche por primera vez en mucho tiempo Rachel pudo dormir sin que las pesadillas interrumpieran su sueño, aquella noche fue el inicio de algo nuevo que estaba por venir, fue la noche en la que los miedos no pudieron alcanzarla, la noche en el que el amor pudo vencer a sus demonios.

* * *

 **Hola! bueno comenzare diciendo gracias falta un comentario mas para llegar a los 200 algo increíble cuando comencé a escribir la historia jamas pensé que les iba a gustar.**

 **Ya falta poco para que termine y me entristece ya que ame escribirla si alguien me pregunta cual historia disfrutaste mas diré que sin duda es esta.**

 **Pd: Sonrían aunque haga frío jaja nos vemos en el próximo capitulo saludos :)**

 **Pd2: Cuando mas oscuro este es la señal de que pronto saldrá el sol, de que pronto encontraras la luz.**


	30. Chapter 30: Mi vida en una Fotografía

**29: Mi vida en una fotografía**

 **I´m yours – The Script**

 **Los Ángeles, California**

 **Rachel Berry, 22 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 23 años**

La vida de Quinn estaba marcada por la fotografía, desde muy pequeña había desarrollado su gusto por ello, con el tiempo dejo ese pasatiempo a un lado pero afortunadamente lo retomo y decidió hacer de ello su carrera, cuando llego a la Universidad quedo fascinada con aquel mundo, habían muchas cosas por aprender y era realmente buena en lo que hacía, ahora trabajaba en una de las revistas más importantes del país y no podía estar más feliz con ello, su vida profesional de a poco había encontrado el camino adecuado.

Su vida personal era un capitulo a parte la noche anterior había pasado una noche maravillosa al lado de su morena, aquella noche dejaron de lado todos los problemas y los miedos se amaron como nunca lo habían hecho y disfrutaron de tener tiempo para ellas. Hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer y finalmente se quedaron profundamente dormidas lo que más sorprendió a Quinn fue no despertó en la noche por las pesadillas de la morena, por una noche por una maravillosa noche los miedos se habían ido.

-¿Rachel? – Decía Quinn, había despertado algo tarde ya que estaba completamente agotada, inmediatamente busco su reloj y noto que eran las 10 de la mañana así que decidió buscar a la morena pero no la encontró por ningún lado - ¿Dónde estás?

La rubia bajo las escaleras esperando encontrarse con la morena pero no había nadie, busco en cada habitación en cada lugar de la casa pero simplemente no habían rastros de ella. Finalmente volvió a su habitación y comenzó a vestirse cuando observo que en el espejo se encontraba un pedazo de papel pegado, se acercó y lo tomo entre sus manos, claro que reconocía esa letra.

 _"Buen día Lucy_

 _Si estás leyendo esto yo ya me habré marchado, lo lamento sabes que las despedidas no me gustan y creo que era mejor así._

 _Primero quiero decirte que anoche fue increíble, pude dormir bien por primera vez en casi ocho meses, créeme tú me hiciste darme cuenta que puedo mejorar y quiero hacerlo, no me voy a hundir mi amor, no lo hare, quiero salir adelante superar esto pero ya entendí que debo hacerlo por mi cuenta, debo yo aprender a levantarme, tenerte a mi lado ha sido la mayor de las bendiciones probablemente si tu no hubieras estado a mi lado yo no estaría escribiendo esta carta, seamos realistas Lucy pensé muchas veces quise en rendirme y tú eras lo único que me detenía, te amo y te doy las gracias por estar a mi lado en este proceso, te doy las gracias por amarme tanto como me amas, es hora que sigas con tu vida, no te debes estancar, yo voy a estar bien lo prometo sigue mi amor tu puedes…bueno creo que ambas podemos hacerlo._

 _Lamento haberme ido de esta manera pero debía hacerlo, te amo Lucy._

 _Casi lo olvido…_

 _Pd: Quizás es momento de recordar que si sonrió la vida es más bonita_

 _Att: Rachel Barbra Berry"_

Quinn sujeto aquella carta contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar, por un lado estaba feliz muy feliz de que su chica finalmente tomara la riendas de su vida y quisiera mejorar, pero no la quería lejos de ella, no quería que se alejaran, la necesitaba, la amaba más de lo que podía imaginar.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y ante la insistencia decidió contestar.

-Santana – decía la rubia - ¿Qué sucede?

-Rachel acaba de llegar a los Ángeles me pidió que la recogiera en el aeropuerto en ¿dónde demonios estas tú?

-En Lima – contesto tranquilamente.

-Ella acaba de ir a ver a Vero, le pidió ayuda y lo que le dijeron es que necesita internarse por al menos un mes, ella quiere mejorar Quinn.

-Lo sé, pero no debió irse así.

-Sus motivos tendrá, por ahora nadie podrá verla al menos hasta nuevo aviso, regresa lo más pronto posible y me avisas iré a verte en cuanto llegues.

-Así será – termino la llamada y se recostó en la cama, estaba abatida no entendía muy bien porque la morena se había ido así de esa manera, ahora lo único que le tocaba hacer era comprender que Rachel necesitaba su tiempo.

 _You touch these tired eyes of mine_

 _And map my face out line by line_

 _And somehow growing old feels fine_

 _I listen close for I'm not smart_

 _You wrap your thoughts in works of art_

 _And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

48 días, 48 días con sus respectivas horas, minutos y segundos habían pasado desde la última vez que Quinn pudo ver a Rachel al llegar a los Ángeles fue hacia la clínica que Vero había recomendado para la morena pero nadie absolutamente nadie podía visitarla, había pasado más de un mes y la morena continuaba internada, Vero le informaba cada semana como iba avanzando y lo que más le reconfortaba era saber que Rachel estaba poniendo de parte y que de a poco las cosas iban mejor.

Había sido difícil, llegar a su hogar y no encontrar a la morena. Los primeros días siempre son los más duros y están en lo cierto Quinn entendió lo mucho que amaba a su chica, lo mucho que le hacía falta pero debía ser fuerte, era momento de preocuparse por ella, por su bienestar.

-Hey chico – decía la rubia al llegar al departamento - ¿Cómo estás?

Buddy se había vuelto en su fiel compañero, obviamente el también había notado la ausencia de la chica, los primeros días fueron los más duros tanto Quinn como Buddy tuvieron que adaptarse a su nueva realidad, una realidad en donde no estaba la morena y fue difícil pero de a poco lo iban logrando.

-Sabes ya está todo listo para mi exposición, si lo se finalmente – sonrió colocando comida en su plato – y uff lo sé yo también la extraño – acaricio su cabeza.

Quinn tenía finalmente su exposición, se realizaría en una de las salas de arte más importantes de la ciudad muchas personas habían sido invitadas y sabía que con ello llevaba una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros, el tema lo había elegido cuidadosamente, había pensado en muchas cosas para plasmarlo pero ninguna la convencía así que finalmente y en un momento decisivo de su vida una idea vino a su mente.

 _"Oscuridad"_ así se titulaba la obra de Quinn había plasmado en más de 25 fotos el descenso de una persona con depresión, desde los primeros días hasta incluso la muerte, era una obra impactante y muy conmovedora le había llevado semanas de investigación y preparación, primero debía sustentar sus fotografías con hechos reales así que junto a compañeros de su trabajo recolecto la mayor cantidad de información posible, en aquellas fotografías se retrataban a personas reales que atravesaban por aquella enfermedad, situaciones comunes, momentos claves que habían cambiado su vida para siempre.

 _I may not have the softest touch_

 _I may not say the words as such_

 _And though I may not look like much_

 _I'm yours_

El día había llegado y la rubia camino hacia el centro del lugar para dar unas palabras todos estaban allí, su familia había viajado desde Lima para verla a ella.

 _And though my edges may be rough_

 _I never feel I'm quite enough_

 _It may not seem like very much_

 _But I'm yours_

-Buenas noches quiero darles la bienvenida a esta exposición es mi proyecto final para graduarme de la Universidad, espero que lo disfruten, ha sido un proceso largo y lo que me llevo a este tema fue vivirlo y darme cuenta que hay muchas personas que lo atraviesan, a veces creamos monstros que después somos incapaces de vencer, están en el lugar más peligroso para un ser humano, están en nuestra cabeza, en nuestro interior acabando con todo pero si hay algo que siempre he creído es que somos fuertes, que debemos levantarnos que hay miles de razones por las cuales ser feliz, yo conocí una vez a una chica que siempre me decía que la vida era más bonita si sonreíamos, y realmente era así cuando ella sonreía todo era mejor, pero le toco atravesar una prueba muy difícil y en el proceso perdió aquella sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba, no supo cómo enfrentar la avalancha que se le venía encima y se perdió…y créame dolió ver como de a poco esa chica que tanto amaba se iba hundiendo y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada para detenerlo, a pesar que me propuse luchar contra sus demonios no era suficiente pero ella una vez más me demostró lo valiente que era y decidió que ya había tenido suficiente que debía mejorar y créanme no puedo estar más orgullosa de ella, es la mujer de mi vida y la persona que tiene mi corazón, Rach esto es por ti, bienvenidos.

 _You healed these scars over time_

 _Embraced my soul_

 _You loved my mind_

 _You're the only angel in my life_

 _The day news came my best friend died_

 _My knees went week and you saw me cry_

 _Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes_

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y de inmediato comenzaron a observar cada fotografía. La rubia recibió las felicitaciones de sus profesores de la facultad al igual que su decano, fue allí cuando se acercó hacia donde se encontraba su familia.

-Lindas palabras Lucy.

-Gracias – sonrió - ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien hija – se acercó a ella - ¿me das un abrazo?

-Siempre papá

Lucy se acercó a él y lo abrazo fuertemente, después de haber conversado su relación comenzó a mejorar, después de tantos años lejos finalmente Lucy entendió que no servía de nada estar enojada con él, era su padre al fin y al cabo y lo quería aún seguía siendo su súper héroe.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti es absolutamente maravilloso.

-Mi hermanita si sabe crear arte – llegaba Frannie a felicitarla

-Felicitaciones hija – llego Judy – Russell – lo saludo.

-Judy – sonrió – estamos muy contentos con tu trabajo hija realmente te has lucido.

Ahí estaba toda su familia, tal y como lo recordaba cuando era pequeña y si Quinn entendió lo afortunada que era al tenerlos a su lado en aquel momento tan especial

-La inspiración se la debo a Rachel – suspiro – desearía que estuviera aquí – dijo algo triste pero en ese momento apareció su amiga.

-Vamos un aplauso para mi rubia que esta noche sinceramente arraso con todo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti – aparecía Santana – te amo amiga.

-Y yo a ti San – la abrazo – muchas gracias de verdad no sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

-Nada interesante de seguro – se rió.

-Puede que si – sonrió.

-Por cierto aquí está tu cámara la cuide con mi vida.

-Gracias San – sostuvo la cámara en sus manos.

Las chicas conversaban animadamente cuando la rubia observo a una chica con vestido rojo entrar al lugar, se veía bellísima pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la sonrisa que había en su rostro. Las miradas de los presentes rápidamente se posaron sobre aquella misteriosa mujer que traía un vestido rojo ajustado a su figura, su cabello suelto y un maquillaje perfecto

-Estoy enamorada San

-Yo también – dijo mirando a aquella chica – dios mío aléjame de la tentación.

-Amen – sonrió la rubia y se acercó rápidamente a la chica – ahora si me disculpas iré a conquistar a esa chica, yo la vi primera.

-Disfrútalo Fabray.

La rubia camino rápidamente hasta acercarse hacia aquella chica.

-Probablemente esto te lo dicen muy seguido pero eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han tenido el placer de ver.

-No tan seguido pero me gusta que me lo repitan – sonrió.

-Rach – corrió a abrazarla - ¿Qué haces aquí? Oh por dios estas preciosa mi amor.

-Hola mi amor – coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello – primero esto – se acercó y la beso, sus labios se volvieron a conectar luego de tanto tiempo y si Quinn sintió aquella electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, Rachel era la única persona en el mundo que lograba eso en ella, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía muy deprisa, después de tantos años seguía profundamente enamorada de Rachel.

-Me vas a matar.

-No mi amor, no quiero matarte – sonrió - bueno primero debo pedirte disculpas por cómo me fui

-No tienes que hacerlo, lo entiendo perfectamente

-Necesitaba alejarme un poco, necesitaba ayuda y esa ayuda debía ser de alguien que supiera que hacer, no te quería arrastrar conmigo Lucy

-Amo que me digas así – se acercó a besarla - entiendo Rach créeme que ahora lo entiendo y todo valió la pena.

-Lucy mi amor – sonrió - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Extrañándote, te he necesitado mucho.

-Lo sé pero pronto estaremos nuevamente juntas.

-Pensé que te quedarías ya conmigo – le dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Estoy mejor pero no al cien por ciento amor – miro a su chica y le sonrió - es por eso que me dejaron salir esta noche para venir a verte, pero debo volver a la clínica.

-No – protesto - ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Unos días más y te prometo que seré toda tuya, pero ahora puedes ir a visitarme eso es genial

-Genial es que estés sonriendo mi amor.

-Es algo que he logrado con el tratamiento – volvió a besar a su chica – ahora quiero ver tu exposición.

-Con gusto – la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a observar cada una de las fotografías.

 _I may not have the softest touch_

 _I may not say the words as such_

 _I know I don't fit in that much_

 _But I'm yours_

La noche la pasaron observando la exposición de Quinn y sin duda era algo digno de admirar, cada detalle era único y especial, no se le había escapado nada absolutamente nada a la chica, su idea había sido plasmada tal y como la había imaginado.

-¿Recuerdas que me prometiste que me ibas a dedicar una exposición entera?

-Claro que lo recuerdo.

-Pues déjame decirte que es precioso, estoy muy orgullosa de ti y de lo que has logrado.

-Te amo Rachel, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo.

-Lo sé, créeme que lo se mi amor porque yo te amo de la misma manera – tomo de su mano y suspiro – Esta exposición es como ver la vida de alguien en una fotografía, lo expresa todo es realmente increíble te felicito amor.

-Eso era lo que quería hacer, mostrar una historia.

-Pues lo hiciste muy bien cada una de ellas cuenta una historia, una dolorosa pero también hay aquellas que muestran que se puede salir de la oscuridad me encanto.

-Tú me encantas a mí, gracias por los halagos

-Gracias a tu por crear esta obra de arte.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo? – le pregunto acariciando su rostro.

-Bastante bien, no te negare que los primeros días fueron horribles pero bueno.

-Me alegra que estés mejorando.

-A mi también me alegra, he aprendido mucho Vero ha estado a mi lado cada día es increíble como una persona puede ayudar tanto a otra.

-Vero es asombrosa.

-Lo sé, además he conocido gente que como yo ha atravesado momentos difíciles hay muchas historias en realidad.

-Lo se he investigado mucho para hacer esta exposición mi amor.

-Y créeme que lo has hecho muy bien.

-Me siento orgullosa de ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te levantaste de las cenizas no muchas personas lo hacen, estoy orgullosa de ti porque no te has rendido, porque a pesar de lo duro que pudo ser aquí estas a mi lado sonriendo y eso Rach es digno de admirar y felicitar.

-Simplemente me di cuenta que tenía muchas cosas por las cuales luchar.

-Claro que las tienes amor.

-Quiero hacer muchas cosas Lucy – sonrió – muchísimas y para ello tengo que estar bien.

-Lo vas a estar solo hay que ser pacientes.

-Exactamente mi amor

-Buddy te ha extrañado mucho – decía mientras caminaban alejándose un poco de la gente.

-Y yo a el – dijo emocionada – siempre lo pienso.

-Es un buen chico se ha portado bien pero sabe que no estas y le has falta.

-Awww mi chico, es un gran perro me ayudó mucho sabes, el sentía cuando estaba mal y hacia todo por animarme apenas llegue le comprare muchos huesos

-Mi amor – se rió – él te lo agradecerá pero no lo malcríes.

-Es mi hijo lo criare como yo crea que es conveniente.

-Nuestro hijo – la corrigió.

-Nuestro – sonrió y acerco a la rubia para besarla – algún día tendremos una hermosa familia mi amor y seré la mujer más afortunada del mundo por ello.

-¿Has pensado en una familia? – le pregunto rápidamente ya que la morena durante el tiempo que la había pasado mal había dejado de soñar ya no hubo más planes más metas, mas sueños así que escucharla decir algo así la emociono mucho.

-Claro que lo he hecho, si sé que somos jóvenes pero en un futuro no muy lejano estaría muy feliz de formar una familia contigo.

-Yo también Rach – sonrió.

Aquella noche Rachel tuvo que volver a la clínica en la que estaba realizando su rehabilitación, claro que Quinn no quería separarse de ella pero debían hacerlo, pronto todo volvería a ser como era antes e incluso mejor, era un paso más en su vida, era un punto de inflexión.

-Me tengo que ir pero pronto nos veremos.

-No te vayas, quédate un poco más

-No puedo mi amor – le sonrió – pero mañana puedes ir a visitarme

-Uff está bien, te amo Rach cuídate mucho mañana a primera hora iré a verte.

-Estaré esperándote.

-¡Te amo! – exclamo muy feliz al ver a la morena alejarse.

-¡Te amo más!

-Hey Rach – le dijo para que la morena volteara a verla, en ese momento acomodo su cámara y apunto hacia donde se encontraba la morena – sonríe.

-Siempre lo haré mi amor – dijo y el flash de la cámara cubrió su cuerpo de esa manera Quinn tomo una de las fotos más emotivas de su carrera. Una foto que simbolizaba el inicio de una nueva etapa, una foto que contaba una historia increíble, la historia de su gran amor, la historia de Rachel Barbra Berry.

Miro como la morena giro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, allí ya la esperaba un auto que supuso que era de parte de la clínica, la vio subir y alejarse, después de tanto tiempo sin verla estaba muy feliz, definitivamente Rachel volvía a ser la mujer que ella tanto amaba, estaba bellísima Quinn no podía dejar de pensar en que ella era todo, ella era su para siempre, era el gran amor de su vida.

La exposición fue un completo éxito y con ello la rubia consiguió su título finalmente se iba a graduar, tenía el trabajo de sus sueños y pronto tendría a la morena a su lado nuevamente, esa era la definición de felicidad para la chica.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que hayan tenido un buen día :)**

 **Ya solo 3 capítulos para el final :(**


	31. Chapter 31: Sonríe

**31: Sonríe**

 **Fix You – Coldplay**

 **Los Ángeles, California**

 **Rachel Berry, 22 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 23 años**

Quinn y Buddy caminaban por la acera, estaban a solo dos cuadras de llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba Rachel, la clínica no quedaba demasiado lejos de su hogar así que lo ideal fue ir con su pequeño compañero caminando a ver a la morena.

La rubia estaba algo nerviosa, verla la noche anterior la había emocionado ya que habían pasado bastante tiempo separadas, noto que Rachel estaba mejor, aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba había vuelto a ser parte de ella.

-Bien debes prometerme que te portaras bien – le hablaba al cachorro que solo la miraba con su lengua afuera algo cansado por la caminata – perfecto trato hecho.

La rubia entro al lugar y Vero fue la primera en salir a recibirla, ella trabajaba allí a tiempo completo por lo que su vida la dedicaba a ayudar personas.

-Lucy – sonrió – me da gusto verte por aquí – se arrodillo a saludar a Buddy - hola a ti también amiguito.

-Buddy está más emocionado que yo por ver a Rachel.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente – comenzaron a caminar – ella está en la parte de atrás, le gusta pasar mucho tiempo en los jardines.

-Es un lugar increíble – miraba a su alrededor.

-Buscamos la comodidad de nuestros pacientes y la naturaleza es parte importante de ello.

El lugar era muy amplio y tenía un jardín inmenso, caminaron unos cuantos minutos y finalmente observo a la morena sentada en una banca escribiendo en lo que parecía ser un pequeño diario. Se veía preciosa, su cabello caía por sus hombros y la luz iluminaba su rostro, si Quinn quisiera quedarse con una imagen por el resto de su vida hubiera sido esa.

-Bien amigo – le hablaba a Buddy – ve a saludarla – le señalo donde se encontraba la morena y el pequeño perrito corrió rápidamente hacia ella.

Rachel levanto la mirada y observo a Buddy acercarse a ella, inmediatamente se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo, se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca, él se había vuelto en su gran compañero.

-Ay me da tanto gusto verte – lo acariciaba – estas enorme, has crecido demasiado.

-Le gusta comer – se acercaba Quinn.

Rachel rápidamente se lanzó a los brazos de su chica y la abrazo, la rubia se aferró a su cuerpo no quería volver a separes de ella, la amaba y estaba feliz de que ella estuviera bien.

-Te amo – susurro Rachel antes de acercarse a sus labios y besarla – te amo Lucy.

-Te amo Rach – sonrió.

Las chicas se quedaron en aquel jardín disfrutando del sol que les ofrecía aquella mañana Rachel estaba feliz de tener a Buddy y a su chica allí, conversaron de todo un poco pero sobre todo disfrutaron de la compañía.

La morena no estaba al cien por ciento pero había sido un proceso largo, los primeros días fueron los peores Rachel no salía de su habitación y no permitía que nadie la ayudara Vero era la única que iba cada mañana a hablar con ella, las pesadillas eran aún peores y cada noche despertaba llorando y empapada en sudor, fueron dos semanas en las que las cosas empeoraron por lo que Vero tomo una drástica decisión, quería ayudar a la morena ahora ya no importaba nada tan solo el bienestar de Rachel por lo que todos los privilegios se le habían revocado ahora tendría vigilancia las 24 horas del día.

 _When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

 _When you get what you want, but not what you need_

 _When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

 _Stuck in reverse_

De a poco y a partir de la tercera semana en aquel lugar Rachel comenzó a acudir a las charlas que se brindaba cada mañana, decidió que ya era tiempo de salir adelante y lentamente las cosas comenzaron a mejorar, fue así como casi dos meses después de haber ingresado a ese lugar las cosas parecían mejorar.

-Esta es mi habitación – sonreía la morena – sé que no es muy grande pero me gusta mucho.

-Es muy linda – decía Quinn mientras caminaba observando cada rincón, no era muy grande apenas una cama y un escritorio decoraban el lugar y claro en la pared había una sola foto que llamo la atención de la rubia - ¿Por qué tienes esta foto?

-Oh eso, bueno el día que decidí internarme no pude traer nada y lo único que llevaba conmigo en ese momento era mi ropa y mi cartera, cuando la abrí y comencé a buscar algo con lo que quisiera quedarme encontré esa foto no tengo idea de cómo llego ahí pero me alegra haberla tenido

La rubia se acercó para observar mejor aquella foto que mostraba a las chicas cuando eran pequeñas, más o menos 15 años atrás, en ella se encontraban Rachel y Quinn sonriendo recordaba perfectamente ese día, había sido su primer día de escuela y la foto había sido tomada por Frannie, sonrió al darse cuenta cuantos años habían pasado desde aquel momento.

-Vaya sigues teniendo una hermosa sonrisa mi amor.

-No más que la tuya – se rió – mírame no puedo creer lo mucho que hemos crecido.

-Demasiado…pero eso es bueno amor – la sujeto de la mano.

-Auch – se quejó la morena.

-¿Qué te paso? – le pregunto preocupada al notar que la morena se tomaba la muñeca.

-Nada no te preocupes.

Pero Quinn sabía que algo andaba mal así que rápidamente la sujeto y alzo un poco el saco que llevaba la morena para poder observar que era lo que le había dolido, apenas lo hizo noto que había una venda cubriendo su muñeca. La noche anterior no había notado nada extraño ya que la morena llevaba un abrigo y tampoco se quejó por algún dolor, pero en ese momento apenas observo la venda y el rostro de Rachel entendió lo que había sucedido.

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse?_

-Dime que no lo hiciste.

-Yo… - dijo arrepentida - yo lo siento.

-¿Por qué? – la miro desconcertada.

-No lo sé, yo me sentía muy mal y la voz en mi cabeza no se callaba.

-¿Y haciendo eso lo ibas a solucionar?

-No pero, quería que parara.

-Cortándote no vas a resolver el problema solo lo empeora por dios Rachel - suspiro bastante enojada.

-Solo fue una vez lo prometo.

-¡No me importa que solo haya sido una vez! – grito muy enojada, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a caminar por la habitación – dios, es que a veces no logro entender ¿no lo ves? Yo también he sufrido pero no me he rendido y tú – la señalo - ¿haces esto?

-Perdóname – dijo arrepentida.

-Escúchame es una estupidez ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Empieza a pensar un poco en ti en los que te aman, ¿tienes una idea de lo mucho que he sufrido por esto? – le decía bastante enojada.

-Yo sé que has sufrido por eso me aleje de ti un tiempo.

-¿Nunca vas a entender lo mucho que significas para mí?

-Ahora lo se Lucy, lo sé.

-Rachel – suspiro abatida.

-Después de que paso esto me quitaron todos los privilegios y bueno entendí que ya era hora que siguiera adelante. Me di cuenta que había llegado a mi limite Lucy, de una u otro forma eso fue el primer paso para recuperarme, no estoy orgullosa de lo que sucedió pero en un momento en el que todo está oscuro y te sientes completamente sola no ves más salida, no piensas en nada y yo simplemente me cegué por el dolor que sentía.

-Prométeme que no lo vas a volver a hacer – la miro fijamente – Rachel prométemelo.

En ese momento Buddy que se encontraba acostado en la cama de la morena empezó a ladrar, Rachel miraba fijamente a su chica pero no pudo resistir más y bajo la mirada por unos segundos.

-Rach – levanto su quijada para poder observar sus ojos – por favor.

-Nunca más Lucy, nunca más – le respondio muy confiada.

La rubia abrazo a su chica y la sostuvo fuertemente hacia su cuerpo, pensar en la remota posibilidad de perder a Rachel le revolvía el estómago, saber que había llegado a tal extremo la hizo temblar, tenía mucho miedo pero debía confiar en que la morena quería mejorar y que lo estaba logrando.

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_

-No estas rota quiero que lo entiendas – le decía Quinn acariciando su mejilla – te amo por todo lo que eres Rach y estoy aquí contigo no me voy a rendir….y es porque tu no lo has hecho. Rach yo no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, sé que las cosas son difíciles pero por favor quiero verte bien, feliz como siempre lo has hecho…eres valiente, eres fuerte, hermosa, inteligente tienes millones de cualidades que te hacen única. Te amo Rach por dios entiende que yo sin ti – dijo quebrándose su voz.

-Lucy – le dijo acariciando su mejilla– te amo mi amor te lo prometo nunca más sé que fue una estupidez y lo hice en un momento que no estaba pensando pero ya nunca más.

-Te creo – suspiro y la miro fijamente – lo se amor pero aun así quiero estar segura de que esa etapa ya paso.

-Tengo muchas cosas que vivir aun, muchas cosas por las cuales sonreír, créeme que ya lo entendí.

Había sucedido durante aquellos días malos, la morena aun no podía dar el gran paso para salir adelante y aquella voz en su cabeza solo gritaba que acabara con todo, un día se encerró en el baño y tomo una cuchilla que había logrado conseguir en la cocina del lugar. Se miró al espejo y decidió que ya no podía más que no quería seguir, no tenía fuerzas, que no lo iba a lograr y lo hizo fueron dos cortes en su muñeca, afortunadamente los miembros de la clínica la habían encontrado a tiempo y así fue como toco fondo y Vero decidió hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudarla, luego de varios días de sesiones largas y de mucho esfuerzo la morena finalmente parecía ver la luz al final del túnel.

-Hoy fue un lindo día – decía la morena acariciando el brazo de su chica. Se encontraban recostadas en la cama abrazadas.

-Lo fue – sonrió – hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien.

-Lo mismo digo amor – levanto un poco su cabeza que se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de la rubia para observar su rostro – ya falta poco, créeme ya todo va a mejorar.

-Está bien amor – acaricio su cabello – te amo.

-Te amo.

-Es hora que me vaya – observo su reloj, era ya las cuatro de la tarde y el horario de visitas estaba por terminar – te extrañare mucho.

-Yo más, cuida de Buddy, ya sabes que es bastante consentido.

-Demasiado diría yo – se rio levantándose de la cama – nos vemos en unos días.

-Nos vemos amor – sonrió y se acercó a besarla –que pases una linda noche.

-Tu también Rach, buenas noches. Vamos chico despídete de mami – miraba al pequeño perro que se encontraba recostado en el suelo.

-Cuida mucho a tu otra mami – decía la morena abrazándolo – nos vemos muy pronto así que arriba ese ánimo. Por cierto – se levantó y camino hacia su escritorio – escribí algo para ti, léelo con calma, es parte de lo que he sentido estando aquí, confió en ti más que en nadie y me gustaría que lo leyeras.

-Te amo, así lo hare – le dijo antes de salir con Buddy de su habitación

-No más de lo que yo te amo a ti.

 _And high up above or down below_

 _When you're too in love to let it go_

 _But if you never try you'll never know_

 _Just That you 're With_

Quinn volvió al apartamento, había sido un día muy bueno al lado de su chica, estaba algo cansada pero aun así quiso leer aquello que la morena había escrito, era aquel diario que la había visto escribiendo el momento en el que había llegado al aquel lugar.

Se acomodó en su sofá y comenzó a leer.

 _Tears stream down your face_

 _When you lose something you cannot replace_

 _Tears stream down your face and I_

 _Tears stream down your face_

 _I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

 _Tears stream down your face and I_

" **Día 1:** No debí irme sin despedirme, Lucy de seguro está muy enojada, pero debía hacerlo, pase una noche increíble a su lado y recordé como era mi vida antes de que todo esto pasara, quiero volver a ello

 **Día 2:** Las cosas se empiezan a poner difíciles, la voz en mi cabeza volvió y ahora me pide una cosa, no puedo hacerlo no lo haré.

 **Día 3:** No quiero hablar con nadie ¿Por qué no lo pueden entender?

 **Día 4:** ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme? Todo era mejor cuando estabas a mi lado, no quiero rendirme pero eso ahora parece mi única opción.

 **Día 5:** ¿Por qué simplemente no me muero? Así todo sería más simple podría estar al lado de aquellos pájaros y mi vida no sería tan horrible, podría volar libre a donde quisiera.

 **Día 6:** Ya no aguanto, ha pasado una semana y me siento peor, sé que debería hablar al menos con Vero pero no logro hacerlo sin ponerme a llorar.

 **Día 7:** ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda un corazón en sanar?

 **Día 8:** Extraño a Lucy pero ella debe seguir con su vida, ella merece alguien mejor.

 **Día 9:** Odio la comida de este lugar, no puedo más, quiero rendirme.

 **Día 10:** Encontré una cuchilla mientras ayudaba en la cocina, creo que esto puede servir.

 **Día 11:** Lo he pensado mucho, ya no quiero seguir con este dolor, lo haré hoy solo espero que me sepan perdonar, no quiero seguir viviendo si cada día que despierto la realidad me golpea, si cada día la voz dentro de mí me dice que no valgo nada, las pesadillas son peores, lo que veo en ellas es aterrador, cada día apenas logro dormir tres horas si es que tengo suerte, las medicinas ya no me ayudan…ya no puedo más, de verdad no puedo…lo siento…lo siento. Sé que es la decisión más egoísta que puedo tomar, pero no encuentro más salida solo quiero irme, reunirme con él, quiero abrazarlo y decirle que lo necesito, nadie puede arreglarme nadie puede ayudarme, estoy hundida no puedo más, necesito irme, necesito hacer esto, siempre pensé que si sonreía las cosas iban a mejorar creo que me he equivocado, me duele, me duele demasiado y ya no quiero llorar cada noche, ya no quiero sentir este dolor en el pecho…no puedo.

Lucy, eres el gran amor de mi vida, eres la chica que me enseño lo que realmente es el amor, eres todo para mi Lucy y sé que amaste, que me amaste como a nadie en el mundo sé que fui afortunada al tenerte a mi lado, pero tu mereces algo mejor, mereces lo mejor del mundo, mereces a alguien que no esté tan rota como yo lo estoy, vas a encontrar a alguien que te de todo lo que yo no pude, sé que lo harás, recuérdame en los buenos momentos, recuérdame cuando fui feliz, cuando ambas fuimos felices, recuérdame cuando siempre sonreía, cuando era yo, no quiero que me recuerdes como lo que soy ahora quiero que lo hagas con una sonrisa en tu rostro, yo quiero cumplir mi etapa, quiero irme, quiero ser libre…por favor no me odies, por favor trata de entenderlo, te amo se feliz tu puedes salir adelante, sin mí en tu camino te enfocaras en las cosas que realmente valen la pena, espero que algún día me perdones por mi decisión, te amo y siempre lo haré, pero mereces a alguien que te amé como lo mereces, vas a ser la mejor profesional nunca he dudado de tu potencial y sé que te esperan cosas grandiosas, tu si puedes ser feliz Lucy yo lamentablemente ya no puedo serlo…

Mamá, sé que tú también has sufrido y creo que estoy siendo egoísta al dejarte con todo esto, pero no puedo mas no pido que me entiendas solo pido que algún día me perdones, necesito estar con él, este mundo me aterra y no quiero seguir sintiendo miedo, te amo estoy segura que muy pronto nos reencontraremos los tres nuevamente y espero que en ese momento las cosas sean mejor.

Lo siento

Att: Rachel Barbra Berry.

…..

 **Día 13:** Pase un día entero en observación, una enfermera me encontró en el baño, los médicos lograron suturar la herida no fue muy profunda.

 **Día 14:** Ya no puedo seguir así, debo levantarme.

 **Día 15:** Hoy iré a mi primera sesión grupal espero que funcione.

 **Día 16:** Las cosas van mejorando aun me duele la herida, dijeron que por lo menos tardara tres semanas en sanar y aun así seguirá doliendo.

 **Día 17:** Me siento relativamente bien y hace mucho que eso no pasaba.

 **Día 18:** Hay muchas historias de personas que han superado esto ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo parte de esas historias?

 **Día 19:** He decidido que es momento de seguir adelante, no puedo estancarme.

 **Día 20:** Me hicieron hacer una lista de cosas que siempre he deseado hacer, espero algún día cumplirlas.

 **Día 21:** Hoy por fin me quitaron la vigilancia, ha sido una tortura estar acompañada a cada momento.

 **Día 22:** Me contaron un chiste genial y me puse a reír, fue bueno recordar lo que se siente reír.

 **Día 23:** Voy bien, eso creo…Lucy si estás leyendo esto quiero que sepas que si no me he rendido es por ti.

 **Día 24:** Extraño a Buddy espero que este bien, pronto volveré a estar con él y Lucy.

 **Día 25:** Sonríe…"

La morena no había escrito nada más, a pesar de que su estancia en aquel lugar había sido de casi dos meses, Quinn seguía sosteniendo aquel diario entre sus manos y tratando de asimilar todo, era muy difícil tratar de imaginar lo que la morena debió sentir en aquel momento pero lo que la reconfortaba era saber que se había levantado que iba mejorando.

Dos semanas después Rachel fue finalmente dada de alta, el tratamiento había funcionado bien así que se encontraba en su cuarto preparando todo para dejar aquel lugar.

-Hey – saludaba Vero - ¿Cómo estás?

-Emocionada

-Eso es bueno, solo pase desearte lo mejor Rachel, lo has hecho muy bien y estoy orgullosa de ti, de todo lo que lograste es tu mérito.

-Gracias Vero – sonrió y se acercó a abrazarla – fue gracias a ti, que no te rendiste conmigo.

-Nunca lo iba a hacer, ahora recuerda este es un proceso largo, debemos seguir con las sesiones y créeme de a poco todo ira mejor.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes seré constante como me pediste.

-Me alegra mucho verte tan bien.

-Es que me siento bien, gracia por todo.

La morena cerró su maleta y salió del lugar, Vero se quedó en la habitación un momento más observando cada rincón del lugar, llego hasta el escritorio y encontró una hoja de papel algo arrugada con un mensaje en él.

 ** _"No te rindas, sonríe la vida es más bonita si lo hacemos"_**

-Esta chica es increíble – sonrió.

Rachel salió rápidamente y observo a Quinn, Santana, Britt y Shelby afuera esperando por ella, así que corrió a abrazarlas, estaba tan feliz de volver a verlas que no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-Ya Berry no me hagas llorar – decía la latina abrazándola.

-Lo siento soy un tanto emotiva.

-Hija – se acercó Shelby a abrazarla – me da tanto gusto verte bien.

-A mi también mamá.

-Rach – exclamaba Britt abrazándola – he cuidado bien de Buddy mientras no estabas incluso con Sanny lo hemos sacado a que conozco a chicas bonitas.

-Gracias Britt – sonrió.

-Tú – miro a la rubia quien no podía parar de sonreír.

-¿Yo que mi amor?

.Te amo – la tomo de la mano y la acerco a su cuerpo para besarla – gracias.

-Gracias a ti por sonreír amor de mi vida.

A veces cuesta sonreír, cuesta ver el lado positivo de una situación terrible, pero si logras hacerlo te darás cuenta que es mejor luchar, que no puedes rendirte que en algún momento las cosas comenzaran a mejorar, ¿puede irme peor? Creo que muchas veces nos hacemos esa pregunta y quizás la vida se encargue de demostrarnos que sí, las cosas pueden empeorar pero créeme no hay batalla que no puedas ganar, puedes hacerlo, puedes volver a sonreír solo debemos recordar que no debemos rendirnos.

* * *

 **OMG Ya se acaba la historia y les quiero agradecer por estar a mi lado por todo este tiempo, el 23 salgo a vacaciones y quiero terminar de subir la historia hasta ese día por lo que he decidido actualizar seguido Lunes, Martes y Miércoles con ello terminaremos este increíble viaje que espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice :)**

 **Si no han comentado háganlo ya estamos en el final y díganme que les pareció la amaron? la odiaron? lloraron? se rieron? se enamoraron? lo que sea ajaja quiero saber que impacto tuvo.**

 **Después de ello me tomare unas vacaciones y dejare de escribir creo que es momento de dejar descansar a mi cerebro jaja luego les traeré la historia que les prometí , pero eso sera el próximo año :)**

 **Pd: Fix You de Coldplay es mi canción preferida, la letra me encanta y sin duda me llega al corazón.**


	32. Chapter 32: Un amor Épico

**32: Un amor épico**

 **I lived - One Republic**

 **En algún lugar del mundo**

 **Rachel Berry, 24 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 25 años**

Rachel caminaba rápidamente con dos vasos de café en sus manos, finalmente luego de casi dos horas había encontrado una máquina de café, habían muchas personas en aquel lugar, además era inmenso fácilmente cualquiera podía perderse.

-Encontré café – decía riendo – no tienes idea de lo que me costó.

-Al menos lo encontraste. Gracias me estaba muriendo.

-Ay está muy rico ¿a qué hora sale nuestro vuelo?

-Mmmm si mis cálculos no me fallan en cuatro horas – suspiro agotada – tranquila ya esperamos mucho podemos seguir esperando un poco más.

Rachel y Quinn se encontraban en el aeropuerto en algún lugar del mundo esperando su siguiente avión, el que los llevaría a su siguiente destino, dos días atrás habían decidido que era hora de hacer un viaje y que mejor que tener un motivo, el mismo era una lista, Rachel había escrito una lista con cosas que deseaba hacer así que tomaron la decisión de tomarse unas vacaciones y cumplir con cada cosa que había escrito la morena.

Era 24 de diciembre y estaban atrapadas en aquel aeropuerto esperando su siguiente vuelo, claro que en sus planes no habían tomado en cuenta el hecho de perder su avión y tener que esperar en aquel lugar por más de cinco horas. Era noche buena y todo era una verdadera locura, la gente corría de un lugar a otro tratando de alcanzar sus vuelos mientras que las chicas estaban recostadas en el suelo junto con todo su equipaje disfrutando de un buen café.

-¿No te molesta que vayamos a pasar noche buena en un aeropuerto?

-Para nada amor – sonrió la morena – de hecho me parece una experiencia genial, algún día les contare a mis nietos de la vez que junto a su abuela nos quedamos atascadas en un aeropuerto en medio de la nada.

-Te amo ¿lo sabes? – se acercó a besarla.

-Ay obvio que si – bebió otro sorbo de café.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido desde que la morena había salido de rehabilitación, lo primero que decidió fue volver a la Universidad, retomo sus estudios y ahora cursaba el último año de su carrera, no había sido sencillo pero de a poco las cosas iban encontrando su rumbo.

En cuanto a Quinn continuaba trabajando con Brody en la revista de hecho con el tiempo logro ser la jefa del departamento de fotografía, la publicación que tanto había apasionado a la rubia sobre la depresión salió a la venta el mismo año que ella ingreso a trabajar y se convirtió en uno de los ejemplares más vendidos por la revista, las fotografías, los reportajes, la información, todo absolutamente todo había salido perfecto y no fue nada fácil le tomo casi seis meses a Quinn llevar acabo aquel proyecto.

-A ver – se acomodó la rubia – déjame ver la lista una vez más.

-Aquí esta – decía la morena sacándola de su chaqueta.

-Muy bien – se aclaró la garganta – lista de cosas que quiero hacer por Rachel Barbra Berry.

-Tienes voz de narradora amor – sonrió.

-Lo se tengo tantos talentos - se rió – ya enfoquémonos, son varios puntos y pienso cumplir cada uno de ellos.

-Está bien, continúa.

-Muy bien número uno – comenzó a leer.

 _Lista de cosas que quiero hacer por Rachel Barbra Berry_

 _1: Gritar en medio de un aeropuerto_

 _2: Entrar a un karaoke y cantar mi canción favorita_

 _3: Ir a un restaurante que tenga una vista hermosa junto al amor de mi vida_

 _4: Pintar un mural_

 _5: Lanzarme desde un puente (aunque me muera de miedo)_

 _6: Hacerme un tatuaje_

 _7: Tener el beso más increíble en el lugar más especial junto al amor de mi vida_

 _8: Hacer el amor (varias veces)_

 _9: Mirar el amanecer_

 _Estas son las cosas que muero por hacer realidad pero por algún motivo, ya sea miedo o el tiempo no lo he podido hacer, puede que no sean de lo más originales pero son mis deseos y cuando salga de este lugar haré realidad cada uno de ellos…_

-Creo que lo del aeropuerto se puede arreglar ahorita mismo – sonreía la rubia.

-Muy bien – dijo la morena levantándose.

Las chicas caminaron tomadas de la mano hasta el medio de aquel lugar, había mucha gente, cientos de bancas y maletas a su alrededor, solo se miraron por un momento y la rubia le sonrió a su chica para que lo hiciera.

-Vamos – susurro.

-Ok – sonrió la morena y se separó de su chica, camino un poco miro a su alrededor y finalmente - ¡TE AMO LUCY FABRAY!

-¿Qué? – Comenzó a reír la rubia – mi amor, creí que ibas a gritar otra cosa.

-¡TE AMO! – volvió a gritar provocando las miradas de las personas que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

-¿Sabes qué? – Camino hacia la morena y el sujeto de la cintura - ¡TE AMO MAS RACHEL BERRY!

Varios chicos que se encontraban allí comenzaron a silbar mientras una pareja comenzaba a aplaudir mientras los demás imitaban la acción, rápidamente todos comenzaron a aplaudir y sonreír al ver a las chicas.

Quinn sujeto a su chica y la beso, no le importaba nada más en el mundo que abrazar y besar a la mujer que tanto amaba, sonrió y tomo la mano de la morena alejándose un poco de todos.

-Ves no fue tan malo – se reía la morena.

-No tanto – paso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros – me gusto hay que repetirlo.

-Cuando quieras mi amor.

Rachel se volvió a sentar en el piso y saco un lápiz de su maleta e inmediatamente tacho el primer número de su lista.

-Bien faltan ocho – miro a Quinn quien se acomodó a su lado.

-No te preocupes tenemos varias horas para cumplir más de tus deseos.

Quinn ahora tenía 25 años, era casi irreal pensar cuanto tiempo llevaba conociendo a Rachel, era casi un sueño pero real, 20 años, era el tiempo que en unos meses iban a cumplir desde que la morena había aparecido en su vida. En aquellos años muchas cosas habían sucedido entre ambas, peleas, amores, sonrisas, llantos, dolor, alegría un sinfín de emociones que habían experimentado.

La vida de a poco iba volviendo a la normalidad, Rachel tenía propuestas muy interesantes para trabajar, dos en Nueva York y una en Los Ángeles ambas para trabajar en ambiciosos proyectos de ayuda para el medio ambiente. Desde que había vuelto de rehabilitación se puso una meta, salir adelante y de a poco lo iba logrando no, nada fue fácil pero con la ayuda de su familia y claro del gran amor de su vida las cosas iban mejor, ahora si le preguntaban si era feliz ella podía responder confiada que sí lo era, esa era la verdad, se sentía feliz, en paz, completa y sobre todo tranquila.

-Muero de hambre – decía la morena quien se encontraba recostada sobre las piernas de la rubia - ¿Quinn?

-Mmmm – respondía con los ojos cerrados.

-Tengo mucha hambre.

-Pues cómeme a mi – sonrió.

-Tonta lo digo enserio – comenzó a reír – ven vamos a buscar algo de comer.

-De acuerdo – abrió los ojos – vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar tratando de buscar algún lugar donde comer, el aeropuerto era bastante grande por lo que estuvieron dando vueltas por casi quince minutos hasta que finalmente encontraron un lugar.

-Ay quiero pizza – decía Rachel observando el menú - ¿tú que vas a querer?

-Lo mismo que tu – sonrió.

Las chicas recibieron una caja de pizza y sus bebidas y regresaron al lugar en el que habían estado, fue allí donde Quinn tuvo una idea.

-Ven

-¿A dónde? muero de hambre primero debemos comer

-Lo haremos pero quiero cumplir otro punto de tu lista así que sígueme.

Subieron hasta el segundo piso y la rubia recordar haber encontrado una sala vacía que se encontraba en remodelación mientras buscaban el lugar para comer y supo que ese lugar estaría completamente vacío, así que abrieron la puerta y en efecto nadie se encontraba allí, las luces estaban apagadas y varios materiales de construcción apilados en el suelo.

-No creo que deberíamos estar aquí.

-Vamos no pasara nada, además mira esto – señalo hacia los grandes ventanales que estaban en frente de ellas, la vista era espectacular se podía observar la mayor parte de la pista y por supuesto los aviones despegar.

-Eso es increíble – sonrió la morena.

-Sé que no es un restaurante, pero tenemos comida y una vista espectacular y si no mal recuerdo – cito el punto de su lista – " _3: Ir a un restaurante que tenga una vista hermosa junto al amor de mi vida"_ – sonrió – espero yo ser ese amor de tu vida.

-Lo eres amor realmente lo eres – se acercó a besarla. Después saco la lista que guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y tacho el número tres de su lista.

Las chicas se sentaron el suelo a disfrutar de la pizza y por supuesto de la vista que les ofrecía aquel lugar, si quizás no era el restaurante más costoso y con la mejor vista pero no podían quejarse era simplemente perfecto.

-No ha sido un día tan malo después de todo

-Ha sido un día genial – contesto la morena, habían terminado de comer y se encontraban recostadas junto a una pared admirando como cada avión despegaba.

-Mañana estaremos en la playa más paradisiaca del mundo amor.

-Va a ser increíble realmente estoy muy emocionada.

-Lo se Rach, creo que nos merecíamos estas vacaciones.

-Has trabajado mucho para conseguir esto y créeme que te lo recompensare cuando sea una gran y famosa bióloga – sonrió y se acercó a besarla.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme ahorre con un solo objetivo que hiciéramos este viaje y poder cumplir tus sueños amor, así eres feliz y por ende yo lo soy.

-Lucy uno de estos días me vas a matar de amor.

-Prefiero matarte a besos – se acercó y volvió a besarla.

Finalmente habían pasado las cuatro horas que debían esperar, el reloj marcaba las 11 y 45 de la noche y su vuelo estaba a punto de salir, las chicas subieron al avión y se acomodaron en sus asientos, finalmente el piloto anunciaba el despegue.

-Feliz navidad amor de mi vida.

-Feliz navidad Lucy – sonrió la morena y beso a su chica en los labios lentamente – tengo algo para ti.

-Oh amor – decía sonriendo.

-Sí, veras el otro día salía de la facultad y se me acerco uno de esos mochileros que se la pasan viajando por toda américa y me conto una historia, era sobre un amor épico que habían vivido su abuelo y su abuela y según el que sobrevivía a todo lo que el destino le pusiera enfrente, era realmente mágico y el más puro amor que podía haber existido, sin embargo aquel amor parecía no ser suficiente y que incluso siendo tan fuerte tan hermoso y tan puro no pudo sobrevivir y es que ese amor solo lo sentía su abuelo, pero su abuela no lo hacía – dijo algo triste – él tuvo que quedarse con todo ese amor que tenía mientras veía como de a poco su gran amor se iba de su lado, finalmente me cuenta que cuando él tenía 8 años sus abuelos decidieron separase, y cuando le pregunto a su abuelo por qué lo habían hecho el simplemente respondio "Un amor épico lo viven muy pocos, pero quienes logran conservar ese amor épico son las personas que realmente entienden el significado de la palabra amor" Él me cuenta que su abuelo nunca se recuperó y más nunca volvió a salir con alguien, su abuela por el contrario si lo hacía y salía nuevamente y se enamoró, cuando tenía 18 años decidió dejar su casa y comenzar un viaje en busca de amores épicos, fue así como llego a los Ángeles, me conto que nunca había encontrado una sola pareja que le hubiera demostrado que eso realmente existía, entonces decidí contarle nuestra historia, como nos habíamos conocido y todo lo que habíamos vivido ¿sabes que me dijo? – sonrió la morena – que el nuestro era realmente uno de esos amores épicos, después me regalo esta pulsera – saco la morena de su bolso una pulsera en forma de corazón – es hecha con una semilla de un árbol que solo existe en la zona en la que él vivía, y tiene la forma de un corazón, me la dio para que te entregara el día de navidad y bueno hoy es ese día Feliz navidad mi amor.

-Dios – se acercó a la morena y la tomo del cuello para besarla – te amo y si creo que nuestro amor es sinceramente épico…me vas a matar de amor y con todos los detalles que tienes conmigo no haces otra cosa que enamorarme más y más.

-Esa es la idea Quinn.

-¿La idea es que me vuelva loca por ti? – la morena asintió – pues lo has logrado.

El vuelo duro varias horas, en las cuales las chicas lograron descansar, finalmente el piloto anuncio que aterrizarían y las chicas llegaron a su destino. Al llegar al aeropuerto personal del hotel en el que se hospedarían las fueron a recoger.

El lugar era precioso, el hotel tenía un lugar específico para las parejas que no deseaban ser molestadas por los demás huéspedes, la recepción era inmensa y en la parte de afuera se encontraba una fuente de agua que impresionaba a los visitantes, después de realizar los trámites correspondientes les asignaron sus habitaciones.

-Esto es el paraíso – sonría la morena recostándose en la cama – no me quiero ir nunca.

-Lo se amor es increíble.

-Vamos a conocer todo lo que hay.

-Claro solo deja me cambio de ropa e iremos a descubrir.

Después de quince minutos las chicas salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a explorar habían por lo menos siete restaurantes con diferentes menús, un casino, una discoteca, un bar karaoke, tres piscinas enormes y por supuesto una playa asombrosa.

-Mira – señalo hacia la playa – esto es de las imágenes que guardare en mi memoria para siempre.

-Es asombroso Rach, pero creo que debemos comenzar a cumplir puntos de tu lista amor.

-Es verdad quiero ir al karaoke ahora mismo.

-Son las seis de la tarde tendrás que cantar para muchas personas – sonrió.

-Lo sé y eso me emociona, vamos Lucy.

Caminaron hasta llegar al lugar, que tenía un escenario bastante amplio en el cual cualquier persona podía subir y cantar. Habían varios turistas allí disfrutando de la música así que las chicas encontraron una mesa libre y se acomodaron, la morena se acercó a escoger su canción y espero su turno, había pensado mucho en que canción cantar pero una siempre llegaba a su mente.

El turno de la morena llego y camino hacia el escenario, al subir la luz la cegó un poco pero aun así podía observar a Quinn en medio de la gente.

-Bueno, soy Rachel Berry y quizás si hace unos años me hubieran dicho que mi vida iba dar un giro completo y que tendría que atravesar por momentos muy difíciles no les hubiera creído, en fin no quiero aburrirlos con mi historia pero si algo he aprendido durante todos estos años es que es mejor sonreír y vivir. Si me preguntan si he vivido si he soñado, si he reído, llorado y si me he enamorado pues diré que sí, lo he hecho y si he vivido.

La música comenzó a sonar y la morena tomo el micrófono y lo acerco a sus labios para comenzar a cantar, Quinn nunca la había escuchado cantar en casi 20 años de conocerla pero aquella noche finalmente conoció aquella increíble voz que guardaba la morena

 ** _Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall_**

 ** _Hope when the water rises, you built a wall_**

 ** _Hope when the crowd screams out, they're screaming your name_**

 ** _Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay_**

La morena sonrió y continuo cantando mientras las personas que se encontraban allí impresionados con la voz de la morena comenzaron a aplaudir

 ** _Hope that you fall in love and it hurts so bad_**

 ** _The only way you can know is give it all you have_**

 ** _And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain_**

 ** _Hope when the moment comes, you'll say..._**

Rachel miro a su chica y le sonrió, aquello produjo que la rubia se levantara de su asiento y caminara hacia donde se encontraba su chica. Y comenzaron a cantar, compartieron aquel micrófono y cantaron aquella canción a todo pulmón.

 ** _I, I did it all_**

 ** _I, I did it all_**

 ** _I owned every second that this world could give_**

 ** _I saw so many places, the things that I did_**

 ** _With every broken bone, I swear I lived_**

La canción finalizo y Quinn abrazo a Rachel, la sostuvo junto a ella y sonrió, años atrás daba todo porque ella sonriera y finalmente la tenía a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro tan genuina, tan llena de vida, tan reconfortante que no pudo contener las lágrimas

-No llores – sonrió la morena - ¿Qué es lo que siempre te digo?

-Que la vida es más bonita si sonreímos

-Lo es mi amor – la abrazo y bajaron del escenario, Rachel volvió a su mesa y saco su lista para tachar el punto numero dos " _2: Entrar a un karaoke y cantar mi canción favorita"_

Pasaron la noche disfrutando de la música y finalmente volvieron a su habitación, había sido un día largo pero Quinn tenía otro plan, había hablado con la administración del hotel y había conseguido que le prestaran pintura, brochas y por su puesto un espacio para lo que la morena quería hacer.

-No me digas que…

-Si hable con todos y conseguí que nos dieran esta pared, puedes pintar lo que quieras amor.

-¿Estas segura?

-Muy segura Rach – sonrió.

-Bien prepárate para ver a la artista en acción mi amor.

-Muero por ver esto – dijo acomodándose en el suelo para observar a la morena que tomaba las brochas y la pintura – pero antes déjame tacharlo de la lista – " _4: Pintar un mural"_ – hecho.

Quinn observaba a su chica realizar cada trazo en la pared, mientras tanto capturaba cada momento con su cámara, se veía preciosa su cabello recogido y con algunos mechones del mismo cayendo por su mejilla.

-¿Qué te parece? – pregunto, la morena había dibujado varias cosas, un amanecer, flores, un árbol, una guitarra y había puesto varias frases a su alrededor.

-Me parece hermoso – se acercó a su chica - ¿Qué significa?

-Transición, creo que todos debemos vivirlo – se acercó a Quinn y le coloco un poco de pintura sobre la nariz – te amo.

-No – se quejó – ay te odio.

-De hecho me amas más y más cada día – dijo volviendo a mancharla de pintura.

-De esta nadie te salva Berry.

-Que miedo Fabray – dijo sonriendo.

Lo que quedaba de la noche pasaron manchando a la otra con la pintura que había sobrado. Rachel no paraba de reír al ver la cara de su chica cada vez que la manchaba ni las bromas que Lucy le hacía a cada momento, aquella noche no había podido parar de sonreír.

-Pareces una obra de Picasso mi amor – se reía la morena molestando a su chica.

-No me digas – decía simulando molestia, ambas caminaban hasta su habitación ya eran casi las 12 de la noche y aun debían quitarse toda la pintura de encima

-Vamos te he dicho que eres una obra de arte. Es un halago hermosa.

-Cuanto amor Rach – reía entrando a la habitación – ven vamos a bañarnos.

-¿Eso es una invitación? – le dijo coqueta.

-Tú eres la pervertida que puso en la lista hacer el amor _varias veces_

-Amor – comenzó a reír – ya deja de molestarme.

-Nunca pervertida – el sujeto de la cintura - ¿vamos?

-Siempre – se quitó la ropa que ahora estaba llena de pintura y la rubia hizo lo mismo, el agua comenzó a salir de la ducha y las chicas entraron, ambas se encontraban completamente desnudas y con varias manchas de pintura en su rostro.

-Lucy – susurro la morena acariciando su rostro.

-Si Rach – cerro sus ojos disfrutando de las caricias de su chica.

Había pasado mucho tiempo y los días malos finalmente parecían haber desaparecido, habían dos cosas de las que Quinn estaba segura una era de la muerte a todos nos llegara en algún momento y la otra era que amaba a Rachel.

La rubia mantenía sus ojos cerrados sintiendo las manos de su chica acariciar su rostro con una delicadeza inigualable, podía sentir la respiración de la morena a centímetros de sus labios y eso la estremecía.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – susurro la morena.

…

* * *

 **Hey espero que hayan tenido un buen día**

 **Ay obvio me casaría con una Rachel así jajaja**

 **Pd: hace varios meses me tope con un mochilero venia desde Chile recorriendo América y me contó esa historia :) ademas me dio una pulsera con una semilla de un árbol en forma de corazón**


	33. Chapter 33: Puntos de Inflexión

**33: Puntos de Inflexión**

 **Collide - Howie Day**

 **En algún lugar del mundo**

 **Rachel Berry, 24 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 25 años**

¿Podrías enumerar los puntos decisivos de tu vida? ¿Te has hecho esa pregunta? Todos los tenemos, puede que coincidamos en varios pero para cada persona es diferente durante nuestra vida vivimos momentos decisivos que marcan un antes y un después en nuestras vidas, puede que esos momentos sean hermosos, memorables dignos de recordar pero otros pueden ser dolorosos, tanto que prefieres no hablar de ello, que han quedado como una cicatriz en tu vida, un momento decisivo es un punto en la vida en donde todo cambia a tu alrededor ya sea para bien o para mal, es por eso que es un punto de cambio, vivirás varios momentos como este durante tu vida, el primer día de clases, tu primer beso, tu primer adiós, tu primer amor, graduarte del colegio, entrar a la universidad, conseguir empleo, tener el corazón roto, perderte en el camino, todo absolutamente todos estos momentos son parte de esta historia, son parte de la vida, son parte de nuestras protagonistas, son parte de una historia que comenzó casi 20 años atrás, son parte de una conexión que nada ni nadie pudo romper.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Quinn abrió sus ojos rápidamente y le sonrió, la morena se encontraba frente a ella sonriéndole.

-¿Qué dijiste? – sonrió.

-Eso que si…bueno no sé qué vayas a hacer no sé por el resto de tu vida pero si no tienes planes me encantaría que te casaras conmigo, sé que no es la forma de pedirlo y quizás lo imaginaste distinto pero Lucy ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

-No sé qué vaya a hacer por el resto de mi vida Rach pero si de algo estoy segura es que quiero pasar ese tiempo a tu lado, claro que quiero casarme contigo - dijo sonriendo

La rubia abrazo a la morena, era lo que ambas querían dar aquel gran paso, casarse, habían pasado muchas cosas juntas, habían aprendido, habían vivido pero ahora les quedaba muchas más cosas por delante y querían vivirlo juntas.

-Te amo – susurro la morena besando a su chica – no tienes idea de cuánto.

-Lo se Rach – susurro entre sus labios – vamos a cumplir otro punto de tu lista amor – le decía besando su cuello mientras sus manos se aferraban a su cintura – vamos a hacer el amor, varias veces.

-Te amo – sonrió.

-Y yo a ti aunque seas pervertida.

-No lo soy – dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Oh claro que lo eres – se acercó y mordió su labio – no hagas eso que me encanta.

-¿Qué no haga que amor? – dijo inocentemente.

-Eso morderte el labio me descontrolo – sonrió y volvió a besarla - ¿lista?

-Siempre amor – la beso nuevamente pero noto que la chica se tensó el momento en el que ella el sujeto de las muñecas – No tienes que avergonzarte – decía la rubia al notar que la morena trataba de esconder la cicatriz de su muñeca.

-No sé, simplemente no me gusta que las vean.

-Las cicatrices nos recuerdan el pasado y tu pasado es algo doloroso lo sé pero estas cicatriz es la muestra de lo valiente que fuiste al superarlo.

-Te amo – el abrazo fuertemente.

-Te amo más – cerraron el agua de la ducha terminando de secarse y se dirigieron a la habitación.

La morena recostó a su chica en la cama y decidió dejar los miedos a un lado.

No hubo rincón del cuerpo de Rachel que la rubia no hubiera recorrido aquella noche, fueron varias veces las que la morena grito el nombre de su chica y miles de besos los que se repartieron, caricias interminables, sensaciones y miles de te amo, solo estaban ellas en aquella habitación y se amaron no una ni dos sino varias veces.

 _The dawn is breaking_

 _A light shining through_

 _You're barely waking_

 _And I'm tangled up in you_

 _Yeah_

Los labios de Rachel recorrían el vientre de su chica mientras Quinn se aferraba a las sabanas, su espalda se arqueaba tratando de obtener más y más de ella, llego hasta sus pechos y paso su lengua sobre uno de ellos mientras con su otra mano le prestaba atención al otro, el rostro de la rubia era de lo más satisfactorio para la morena, así que continuo pasando su lengua por ellos y disfrutando de la expresión de su chica, finalmente decidió acabar con la tortura y llego hasta su centro

-Fabray hoy vas a gritar mi nombre – susurro besándola

-Me vas a matar Rach por…por…favor.

-Me encantas – dijo antes de volver a posar sus labios sobre su cuerpo, provocando que su chica gimiera.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Rachel y ella de la misma manera de Quinn, no sabían exactamente en qué punto inicio su amor quizás el mismo día en el que se habían conocido pero era irreal pensar que con tan solo cinco años puedas enamorarte de alguien y mantener ese sentimiento por tantos años.

Quinn estaba en la cama boca abajo respirando con dificultad luego de alcanzar por tercera vez el orgasmo en manos de Rachel, era increíble tenerla a su lado, la morena se giró para mirar su rostro y retiro un par de mechones del mismo para observar sus ojos.

-Me vas matar mujer – susurro Quinn.

-Tú lo haces mi vida – se acercó y le dio un beso sobre su nariz – te amo Lucy.

-Y yo a ti Rach…mira ya va a amanecer.

-Otra cosa más que tachar de mi lista mi amor – se levantó sin cubrirse y camino hacia la ventana que le ofrecía una vista increíble del océano.

-Te van a ver los demás huéspedes – se reía la rubia.

-No importa estoy viendo el amanecer y que mejor que hacerlo desnuda – la rubia se rio y camino cubriéndose con las sabanas hasta donde estaba la morena.

-No siento mis piernas enserio Rach me vas a matar – sonrió y la abrazo por la espalda.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan increíblemente sexy – le decía observando el horizonte.

-¿Ahora es mi culpa? – se aferró a su cintura y coloco su barbilla en su hombro.

-Obvio nadie te manda a ser tan hermosa mi amor.

El sol comenzó a salir y ambas chicas lo disfrutaron desde la ventana de su habitación, si un amanecer solo dura unos cuantos minutos pero es sin duda una de las experiencias que todo el mundo debería vivir, es simplemente precioso observar al sol emerger de la oscuridad.

 _But I'm open, you're closed_

 _Where I follow, you'll go_

 _I worry I won't see your face_

 _Light up Again_

-Te amo

-Te amo más Rach – dijo la rubia – ahora ya puedes tachar dos cosas de tu lista – decía volviendo a la cama – ven aquí debemos dormir.

-En un minuto – camino hacia la mesa de noche y agarro un lápiz - _8: Hacer el amor (varias veces)_

 _9: Mirar el amanecer_ – listo – sonrió y se acomodó al lado de su chica – descansa amor.

-Tu también mi futura esposa – dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida.

-Esposa – repitió la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro dejándose vencer por el sueño.

Eran las doce del día y la morena entro a la habitación para ver si la rubia finalmente había despertado, pero aún seguía en la cama enredada entre las sabanas y cubriendo su rostro con una almohada.

-Dormilona ya es medio día vamos a comer algo.

-Mmmm - decía la rubia.

-Ya amor te estás perdiendo de un día precioso.

eee…seee…pa – balbuceaba provocando la risa de Rachel quien le descubrió el rostro.

-A ver repite lo que dijiste.

-Que es tu culpa me dejaste exhausta – decía adormilada y con la voz muy ronca.

-Anoche no me decías eso, solo escuchaba oh si Rach si, sigue oh si – repetía la morena riéndose.

-Tonta te odio – volvió a cubrirse el rosto.

-Me amas –sonrió y beso a su chica – vamos amor levántate.

-Ay está bien y si te amo – sonrió – buen día o debería decir buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes mi amor.

Finalmente se dirigieron al bufet y disfrutaron de la comida, eran las dos de la tarde y Quinn recordó que tenían otra actividad que cumplir.

-Hoy vas a saltar de ese puente que tanto quieres.

-¿Hoy? – dijo aterrada la morena.

-SI va a ser genial ya arregle todo, de hecho ya deben estar esperándonos, me dijeron que hay un lugar especialista en ello a unos cuantos minutos de aquí.

-Voy a morir.

-Vamos será divertido.

Después de casi veinte minutos llegaron a aquel lugar, varios turistas estaban allí con la misma idea que las chicas, hay que decir que la morena seguía aterrada, claro lo había puesto en su lista por un motivo y era vencer su miedo pero mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo. El turno de las chicas finalmente llego y se le coloco a la morena todas las seguridades.

-Vamos tu puedes – la animaba.

-No, no creo, estoy aterrada.

-Vas a estar bien solo es un segundo te lanzas y todo ese miedo se ira.

-Antes quiero decirte algo.

-Dime – le sonrió.

-Gracias por nunca perder las esperanzas conmigo, gracias por no dejarme ir, gracias por no dejar que me hunda, gracias por mostrarme la luz entre tanta oscuridad, gracias por hacerme sonreír – dijo la morena antes de lanzarse.

 _Even the best fall down sometimes_

 _Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

 _Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

 _I somehow find_

 _You and I collide_

Un grito eso fue lo que la rubia escucho miro hacia abajo y allí estaba la morena disfrutando de la experiencia, claro que había sido aterrador pero lo había hecho, había saltado y créanme se había sentido muy bien.

-Eso fue – decía la morena mientras le quitaban las seguridades – increíble Lucy oh por dios.

-Ven aquí – dijo la rubia besándola – te amo nunca, nunca lo olvides.

-Nunca amor – saco de su pantalón la lista la tacho - _5: Lanzarme desde un puente (aunque me muera de miedo)_

Hay que tratar cosas que normalmente no haríamos, cosas que por miedo no las hacemos pero quizás si nos atrevemos podremos disfrutar de una hermosa experiencia, el miedo nos priva de vivir situaciones y momentos increíbles, no debemos dejar que esa sensación se apodere de nosotros y Rachel lo comprendió aquel día, había superado su miedo y se atrevió a hacerlo.

-Es hora de hacerme mi primer tatuaje – dijo emocionada.

Los guías turísticos del hotel les habían recomendado un lugar especialista en tatuajes, no quedaba muy lejos del lugar en el que se encontraban así que fueron rápidamente, afortunadamente dieron rápido con la dirección e ingresaron a aquel lugar, había miles de dibujos en las paredes y cada uno de ellos diferentes.

-¿En que las puedo ayudar señoritas? – decía el encargado.

-Quiero hacerme mi primer tatuaje.

-¿Estas segura?

-Completamente.

-Bien pases por aquí prepárate todo para comenzar y dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacerte?

-Bueno estuve pensando mucho en lo que quería y finalmente me decidí.

-¿Qué te vas a tatuar amor? – sonrió la rubia.

-Mi frase mi amor la quiero en letra cursiva en la parte baja de la espalda.

-¿Cuál es tu frase? – decía el tatuador preparando las máquinas para comenzar.

-Quiero que diga "La vida es más bonita si sonreímos" que no sea muy grande y el letra cursiva por favor – sonreía la morena - es una frase que siempre llevo dentro de mí.

-Bonita frase – sonrió – bien sácate la blusa y colócate aquí vamos a comenzar.

-Genial.

-Y tú ¿no quieres hacerte un tatuaje? – miro a Quinn.

-Oh no yo soy muy miedosa – sonreía.

-No duele tanto – decía el chico mientras preparaba todo para tatuar a la morena

–Anímate amor – le insistía su chica.

-¿Esta seguro que no me va a doler?

-No tanto pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo – decía riéndose el tatuador.

-Eso no me reconforta – dijo preocupada.

-Ay anímate tú misma me dijiste que debemos arriesgarnos, que mejor que hacernos un tatuaje juntas podrías ponerte amo a Rachel Berry en grande

-Si claro y en uno de mis pechos – le decía rodando los ojos – tonta dame ideas buenas no esas.

-Ya amor solo bromeaba – se reía.

-Bien quiero una pequeña mariposa en mi abdomen – dijo la rubia.

-Perfecto, mira encima del escritorio hay varios modelos elije el que más te guste.

-¿Por qué una mariposa amor?

-Una mariposa fue la que seguimos aquel día que nos perdimos en el bosque, además como una simple oruga puede transformarse en algo tan bello me encanta…creo que es lo adecuado para llevar por siempre en mi cuerpo.

-Estoy de acuerdo auch – se quejó – eso dolió.

-Lo siento – sonreía el muchacho.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde en aquel lugar, pero había valido la pena el tatuaje de la morena había quedado perfecto al igual que el de Quinn después de que les dieran las recomendaciones requeridas volvieron al hotel.

-Vamos a la playa – eran casi las seis de la tarde y las chicas se dirigieron hacia la playa, ya casi no quedaban personas así que podían disfrutar en paz del paisaje.

-Fue otro día muy lindo – sonreía la morena.

-Increíble, me hice mi primer tatuaje – se rió – Judy me va a matar cuando lo vea.

-Tu mamá lo va a adorar – sonrió.

-Eso espero – la abrazo.

-¿Te das cuenta que nos vamos a casar y aun no te he dado un anillo?

-No importa el anillo lo conseguiremos en Los Ángeles.

-Sí importa quería hacer algo muy especial pero no me aguante las ganas.

-Qué raro Rachel Berry siendo impulsiva.

-Molestosa.

-No necesito nada de eso fue perfecto tal y como sucedió, te amo mi amor.

-Te amo más.

-Te voy a dar un beso increíble y con eso terminaremos tu lista

-Es verdad ya solo falta un punto – sonrió.

-Rachel yo sé que te lo he dicho varias veces pero te amo, eres todo para mí, te vi en tus mejores momentos cuando todo era absolutamente perfecto pero también te vi en los momentos más oscuros en los que sentías que ya no podías mas, me quede a tu lado porque algo dentro de mi sabía que no podía irse, que no podía dejarte que eras todo para mí y que siempre has estado en mi corazón, fue por eso que me quede y si las cosas se pusieron difíciles pero no me rendí porque sabía que ibas a salir adelante y así lo hiciste me demostraste lo valiente que eres y el significado de levantarse, me has enseñado mucho Rach a tu lado aprendí lo que es el amor, lo que es la felicidad, la valentía, la oscuridad pero sobre todo aprendí que si la vida es muchísimo más bonita si sonreímos

Quinn se acercó a la morena y beso su frente, para luego continuar con su mejilla, su cuello dejo un rápido beso sobre la punta de su nariz y finalmente coloco las manos sobre sus mejillas y la beso sobre los labios.

-Ese fue el mejor beso de mi vida – sonrió.

-Debía serlo amor.

-Lucy – se rio y abrazo a su chica – te amo gracias.

-¿Por qué amor?

-Por amarme tanto – se acercó a besarla nuevamente – me amaste incluso cuando yo no podía hacerlo, gracias.

Si Quinn hubiera dejado ir a Rachel el momento en el que las cosas se pusieron difíciles jamás hubiera vivido aquel momento, jamás hubiera comprado a Buddy, jamás hubiera creado aquella exposición, jamás hubiera entendido lo que era realmente el amor, jamás hubiera hecho 9 cosas que la morena deseaba, jamás hubiera vuelto a besar a Rachel , jamás hubiera visto a la morena sonreír luego de la rehabilitación, jamás hubiera escuchado a Rachel pedirle que se casara con ella y lo entendió tomo la decisión adecuada hizo lo que pocas personas lo hacen se quedó cuando todo era difícil, se quedó al lado de la mujer que amaba a pesar de todo, lucho contra sus demonios y con el tiempo gano esa batalla, entendió que todo había valido la pena que si tuviera que volver a pasar por lo mismo lo haría todo absolutamente todo para tener ese momento con la morena, para poder besarla, para despertar cada mañana junto a ella, para decirle cuanto la amaba a cualquier hora del día, si ella se quedó y es por eso que es una parte fundamental de la historia, es por eso que Quinn encontró su punto de inflexión en tomar una decisión, una le dio muchas experiencias, buenas y malas pero que le dejo un amor, un amor épico.

Rachel tuvo su punto de inflexión al tocar fondo, al perderlo todo fue en ese momento en el que descubrió lo que significaba perder la dirección, dejarse vencer y logro encontrar el camino logro superarlo, logro volver a ser feliz si Rachel pudo haberse caído muchas veces alrededor de la historia pero lo que la hace única es su valor para salir adelante no muchos lo logran y ella lo entendió, entendió el significado del amor, de la perseverancia entendió lo que realmente significaba sonreír a pesar de las dificultades y aprender a apreciar cada segundo de la vida. Si Rachel se hubiera rendido Jamás hubiera vuelto a casa junto a Buddy y Lucy, jamás hubiera vuelto a la Universidad, jamás hubiera conseguido un trabajo en importantes proyectos, jamás hubiera vivido aquella experiencia de cumplir 9 puntos de una lista de cosas que moría por hacer, jamás hubiera vuelto a ver la sonrisa de Lucy, jamás hubiera disfrutado de aquel beso que le estaba regalando el gran amor de su vida.

Esta es una historia de decisiones, de decisiones que afectan de una u otra manera tu vida y la de los demás, de puntos que debemos vivir, de momentos increíbles a los que nos enfrentamos es una historia de valentía, de amor del más puro e increíble amor de esos que solo existen en los libros, de un amor que lucho contra los más grandes demonios, que tuvo que enfrentar muchas adversidades pero que a pesar de todo salió adelante.

Es una historia sobre la búsqueda de la felicidad y Rachel lo entendió hay felicidad en la más simple de las cosas en el más mínimo de los detalles, había miles de motivos para sonreír y si la vida te puede golpear una y mil veces pero tú tienes la decisión de seguir o dejarte vencer, la morena aprendió que la felicidad es relativa que el positivismo te ayuda a sobrellevar lo malo, aprendió que una sonrisa logra iluminar tu vida aprendió el valor de sonreír. Quinn aprendió que la felicidad no depende de una persona, depende de ti, aprendió que el amor puede ser tu más grande motor, aprendió que el amor de su vida era y siempre iba a ser Rachel Berry.

No ninguna de las dos cambiaria algo de lo vivido, lo sabían esos puntos decisivos que habían vivido habían marcado su vida para siempre.

-¿Me amas aunque sea un desastre? – preguntaba la morena.

-Pero eres _mi_ desastre amor.

-¿Me amaras aunque este vieja y no recuerde ni mi nombre?

-Te amare siempre, siempre.

-¿Cuánto es un para siempre?

-Preguntona – sonrió – un para siempre es mientras _tu_ estés a mi lado.

 ** _A veces tienes que perderlo todo para encontrarte a ti mismo._**

 _Even the best fall down sometimes_

 _Even the stars refuse to shine_

 _Out of the back you fall in time_

 _I somehow find_

 _You and I collide_

 _¿Y tú podrías enumerar los puntos decisivos de tu vida?_

* * *

 **Waoo es increíble que hayamos llegado al final solo puedo decir GRACIAS muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá esta historia encierra muchos elementos y tiene un significado increíblemente fuerte para mi espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, que hayan entendido el mensaje que trate de dejar y sobre todo que hayan sonreído de eso se trato todo esto. Aquella lista de cosas es algo que desearía hacer quizás en algún momento cumpla cada uno de esos puntos jeje**

 **Les quiero desear una Feliz navidad pásenla muy bien con quienes mas aman, disfruten de este tiempo y obvio un feliz año solo piensen que lo mejor esta por venir.**

 **Escribiendo esta historia llore como nunca lo había hecho y cada capitulo me tomo mucho tiempo desarrollarlo hasta que quedara perfecto le puse muchísima dedicación a este fic y quizás por ello es que es tan importante.**

 **No me queda mas que decirles GRACIAS**

 **Nos leemos pronto...eso espero jeje**

 **Si no comentaron durante toda la historia háganlo ahora no les cuesta nada decirme que les pareció.**

 **Ahora planeo trabajar en una historia distinta y es por eso que les pediré tiempo jeje espero que para el próximo año a mediados de Febrero ya este lista y pueda compartir con ustedes algo distinto.**

 **Siganme en twitter, instagram o wattpad: dcimaginegirl**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y OBVIO FELIZ AÑO GRACIAS POR TODO SEÑORITAS :)**


	34. Chapter 34: Epílogo

**Epilogo**

 **Nueva York**

 **Rachel Berry, 54 años**

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray, 55 años**

Eran las diez de la noche, era un día frio bastante frio y no tenía ganas de hacer nada, estaba acurrucado en su cama leyendo como siempre lo hacía, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente y una pequeña entro sonriente, llevaba una pijama color rosa y su peluche que conocía muy bien era Nala del rey León, el chico solo sonrió al verla.

-¿Qué haces despierta? – Le sonrió – Ya deberías estar durmiendo, es muy tarde para ti pequeña.

-No tenía sueño Chris – camino hacia el - ¿puedo quedarme contigo?

-Bien – se hizo a un lado y la pequeña se acurruco a su lado.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? – le pregunto sonriente.

-El libro de mamá – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Mami nunca me deja leerlo, dice que aun soy muy pequeña para entenderlo.

-En eso tiene algo de razón, pero ya vas a poder leerlo.

-¿De qué trata?

-Es una historia de amor, bueno más bien yo la veo como una historia sobre la felicidad, tiene detalles muy lindos, siempre que lo leo me hace creer que en realidad el amor y la felicidad son cosas que las podemos alcanzar.

-A mami Quinn le encanta leerlo, dice que siempre le da ánimos.

-Pues mami Quinn – le dijo sonriendo – tiene razón a mi también me hace sonreír.

-Léeme un poco Chris anda hermanito quiero saber de qué trata.

-Eres adorable – dijo acomodándose en la cama – bien presta atención.

 _"La vida está llena de momentos cruciales que no son más que puntos en los cuales todo a nuestro alrededor cambia ya sea para bien o para mal, esos momentos se convierten en parte esencial de nuestra historia y si de algo podemos estar seguros es que marcaran un antes y un después en nuestra forma de ver las cosas, es por eso que son tan importantes en la vida de cualquier persona, no todos los vivimos de la misma forma ni compartimos las mismas experiencias, esta es la historia de cómo esos momentos cruciales cambiaron la vida de dos chicas para siempre"_

-Esto se pone interesante.

-Alex – se reía – solo es el inicio no desesperes vas a necesitar paciencia.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y los chicos asustados rápidamente ocultaron el libro.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes despiertos?

-Mami – dijo la pequeña – ven hace frio.

-Hacia frio y Alex vino a conversar conmigo.

-Ya – sonrió – ven pequeña dejemos que tu hermano descanse, además mañana será un día largo para todos, debemos descansar.

-Mami Rach – dijo la pequeña – te quiero.

-Yo te quiero más mi amor, ahora vamos a dormir – dijo sujetando a la pequeña entre sus brazos – buenas noches Chris.

-Buenas noches ma – sonrió y la vio alejarse con su hermana.

Chris Berry Fabray, tenía 18 años había terminado la secundaria y ahora se preparaba para entrar a la universidad, era un chico alto, cabello castaño al igual que su madre, amaba cantar y por ello había formado una banda junto a sus amigos del colegio, ahora iría a estudiar artes en NYADA una importante escuela para la formación de artistas, estaba muy feliz con la decisión que había tomado y sobre todo porque contaba con el apoyo de su familia.

Alex Berry Fabray, tenía diez años y era una niña increíblemente lista, amaba leer al igual que su hermano y por su puesto ver películas su preferida el rey León. Cursaba el sexto año en la escuela y sus madres no podían estar más orgullosas de ella, siempre amaba participar en clase y sus notas eran un claro ejemplo de lo inteligente que era la pequeña.

-Duerme pequeño terremoto – le decía Rachel – mañana debemos despertarnos temprano.

-Mami ¿tu amas mucho a mami Quinn?

-Por supuesto que la amo mi amor – sonrió y se sentó al filo de la cama - ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque mi amiga Sarah me dijo que cuando el amor se acaba los padres se separan y yo no quiero que ustedes se vuelvan a separar.

-Mi amor eso fue hace muchos años es increíble que lo recuerdes – le dijo acariciando su mejilla – Alex yo amo a tu mami y sé que ella me ama a mí, solo que a veces suceden cosas que no nos permiten estar con la persona que queremos.

-Me prometes que nunca más se alejaran – la miro fijamente.

-Nunca más mi amor – sonrió – descansa y sueña muy lindo.

-Lo hare mami, buen noche.

-Buen noche Alex – dijo cerrando la puerta y volviendo a su habitación.

Quinn se encontraba sentada en la cama, leía su libro como siempre, sus lentes, el cabello corto como siempre y esa mirada enfocada en aquellas páginas eran los detalles que la morena siempre percibía.

-¿Qué tal la lectura? – le pregunto recostándose.

-Interesante – dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué estaban haciendo ese par de hijos tuyos?

-Y tuyos también, bueno creo que estaban leyendo mi libro.

-Chris lo ha leído muchas veces.

-Lo sé pero Alex aún es muy pequeña para andar leyendo esas cosas.

-Debiste omitir la parte del sexo – dijo riéndose – es una historia muy bonita al fin de cuentas, déjala que la disfrute.

-Está bien – sonrió – y no omití el sexo porque bien que te gusta.

-Me encanta pervertida – dijo dejando el libro en la mesa que tenía a su lado y acercándose hacia su esposa – te amo.

-¿Cuánto? – le pregunto divertida.

-Mmmm pues muchísimo – se acercó y la beso – no te imaginas cuánto.

Rachel había escrito un libro con sus memorias años atrás, decía que de esa manera no olvidaría los detalles importantes, fue así como decidió poner su vida en aquellas hojas, solo su familia y amigos cercanos lo habían leído, pero de alguna forma tener aquella historia impresa la hacía sentirse tranquila, de esa forma siempre recordaría el pasado.

-Alex me dijo algo que me dejo pensando – susurro cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando la cercanía de la rubia.

-Esa niña es muy inteligente tanto que a veces asusta – sonrió.

-Es exactamente igual a ti cuando tenías esa edad, a veces puedo jurar que te veo, su cabello rubio dios saco tus ojos – decía la morena emocionada – nunca olvidare lo que sentí cuando la vi por primera vez y mientras iba creciendo se parecía más y más a ti.

-Al igual que Chris, es igual a ti, positivo, obstinado, apasionado, detallista y muy sensible con lo que sucede a su alrededor…Tenemos unos hijos maravillosos Rach.

-Lo sé – suspiro – hicimos un buen trabajo mi amor.

-¿Qué sucede? solo dímelo.

-Alex tiene miedo, no quiere que nos volvamos a separar.

-Eso no va a volver a pasar, todos sufrimos y fue una época horrible, nunca más Rach te lo prometí y míranos aquí seguimos, vamos a seguir amándonos, vamos a seguir luchando.

-Te creo, lo sé, solo que ya sabes que tu hija te diga eso es algo extraño.

-No pienses en eso – se acercó y la beso lentamente – te amo Rach, desde que tenía seis años lo sé, míranos ahora vamos a cumplir 50 años juntas y mi amor por ti sigue intacto, de hecho crece día a día.

Habían pasado por muchas pruebas durante ese tiempo, una de las más importantes significo su primera separación, pero como siempre el tiempo se encargó de volverlas a reunir y ahí estaban ellas, juntas tal y como hace cincuenta años.

-Cincuenta años – sonrió – nos hemos amado por mucho tiempo.

-El mejor tiempo de mi vida.

-Y de la mía también amor.

Ahora Vivian en Nueva York, diferentes circunstancias las habían obligado a cambiarse de ciudad en los años que había pasado, pero eran felices allí, Chris comenzaría la universidad en unos días y era perfecto estar cerca de él. Vivian en pleno centro de la ciudad en un departamento increíble, ahora Quinn era la directora de su propia revista y Rachel estaba a cargo del grupo de investigación de la Universidad más prestigiosa de la ciudad, ambas habían alcanzado sus sueños quizás no todo había resultado como lo piensan, pero ahora todo iba bien.

-Se nos hará tarde – gritaba el chico.

-Estamos listas – bajaba Quinn junto a Alex.

-Dios parecen hermanas son idénticas – se reía el chico al ver a las dos rubias de la casa.

Quinn había tenido a la pequeña Alex con la ayuda de un donador de esperma anónimo por lo que el parecido era evidente, era una copia exacta de su madre cuando ella tenía su edad.

-Lo sé - sonrió – Rachel ya está abajo en el auto así que vamos de una vez.

Era sábado y la familia Berry Fabray irían como era costumbre a casa de la familia López-Pierce Santana y Brittany habían formado una familia increíble, dos niñas eran la adoración de las chicas, ahora ellas tenían 16 y 9 años, Vivian en Nueva York y se había hecho costumbre ir cada domingo a su casa para almorzar allí, la pasaban muy bien los chicos se divertían y ellas podían conversar tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

-Mis Faberry – decía emocionada – que bueno que ya llegaron.

-Más de 30 años Santana – decía la rubia – 30 años y no entiendes que odio ese sobrenombre.

-Les queda muy bien – decía Chris mientras saludaba a la latina.

-Ves tu hijo si aprecia las cosas buenas – lo abrazo – toma te ganaste cincuenta dólares.

-Deja de darle tanto dinero a mi hijo – entraba la morena junto con Alex.

-Es mi sobrino lo voy a consentir.

-Jess, Scarlet – gritaba la latina – ya llegaron sus primos y las Faberry.

-Idiota – suspiro la rubia y se dirigió hacia la sala donde estaba Britt descansando – hola Britt.

-Hola chicas que bueno que ya llegaron – la abrazo.

-Ya mamá – bajaba Scarlet la mayor – hola Chris – le saludo sonriente.

-Hola Scar – sonrió.

-A mi hija ni la veas enano – decía la latina.

-No tía, yo no estaba haciendo nada lo juro.

-Deja de molestarlos López, mejor vamos a conversar – decía la morena riéndose.

-Cuidadito – lo miro fijamente – los estaré vigilando.

Los chicos fueron hacia la sala de juegos, allí pasaban horas y horas, Jess y Alex se llevaban muy bien al igual que Chris y Scarlet.

-Bien seguiré con la lectura – decía el chico sacando el libro de su mochila.

-Mis tías vivieron una historia increíble – sonreía Scarlet – cuando lo leí me emocione mucho.

-Yo igual es increíble.

 _"Esta es la historia de los errores y aciertos que cometemos a medida que crecemos, es la historia de cómo una persona puede llegar a tu vida y hacer que todo a tu alrededor cambie, es la historia de un amor que comenzó incluso antes de que ellas tuvieran consciencia de lo que estaban haciendo, es la historia de momentos que marcaron su vida, es la historia sobre cómo puedes llegar a perderte, es la historia de un amor que fue más allá de cualquier cosa, es la historia de una conexión increíble entre dos niñas que no tenían ni idea de lo que el destino les tenía preparado, es la historia de una lucha interna por la felicidad, es la historia de cómo los miedos pueden apoderarse de ti en fin es una historia de amor"_

-Espero algún día encontrar un amor como el de ellas o de mis tías – sonreía Jess.

-Lo harás, todos tenemos esa oportunidad y créeme un día llegara – decía Chris.

Quinn, Rachel y Santana junto a Britt se encontraban en el patio de la casa conversando como siempre, la latina había protagonizado varias películas y series, amaba su trabajo y su esposa Britt siempre estuvo a su lado, amabas estaban perdidamente enamoradas al igual que el primer día, su matrimonio había sido unos años después del de las chicas y a los pocos meses decidieron tener a su primera hija Scarlet que se convirtió en el centro de sus vidas, años después llego Jess que le dio aún más alegría a la familia.

-Ay bueno los niños dicen muchas cosas no creo que deban preocuparse demasiado.

-No me gusta que mi hija tenga miedo – decía la morena preocupada. Les había contado las dudas de Alex y todo lo que habían hablado.

-Bueno todos la pasamos muy mal en esa época, pero ya paso ¿ustedes aún se aman?

-Amo a Rach aún más que el primer día – comentaba la rubia muy confiada.

-Así se habla rubia.

-Y yo amo a Quinn aún más cada día.

-Dejen de preocuparse tanto, ustedes mismo me han dicho que todos tenemos puntos decisivos en la vida y quizás su separación fue una de ellas, ahora Chris y Alex están creciendo, mejor concéntrense en ellos en ser felices no hay tiempo para vivir en el pasado.

-Siempre tan inteligente López – sonreía Quinn.

-Después de tantos años ¿aun te sorprendes?

Rachel y Quinn se alejaron un poco, caminaron tomándose se la mano y la rubia miro fijamente a su esposa, a pesar de los años seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa a sus ojos, era perfecta, perfecta para ella.

-Te amo, no quiero que pienses en que nos podemos separar, tu eres toda mi vida Rachel, tu eres todo la mujer que amo, a la única a la quiero hacerle el amor cada noche – sonrió – la única que pone mi mundo de cabeza, sé que hemos cometido errores, pero aquí estamos juntas, y créeme te amo más que el primer día, nada ha cambiado mis sentimientos hacia ti siguen intactos, los años no han hecho más que fortalecer lo que sentimos…

-Lo sé – sujeto su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso – te amo solo que bueno Alex es muy perceptiva y cada cosa que me dice me afecta, se parece demasiado a ti quizás por eso ella es mi debilidad.

-Es una niña maravillosa.

-Igual a ti amor, te prometo que todo mejorara dejare de preocuparme tanto en cosas que no valen la pena. Santana tiene razón es una pérdida de tiempo vivir en el pasado.

-Así se habla amor.

-Te amo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo lo harás?

-Mmmm pues por siempre – la abrazo – para siempre.

Dos semanas después Chris estaba listo para empezar la Universidad, iría a NYADA, sabía que iba a ser difícil pero tenía talento, era un chico con sus metas muy claras y estaba decidido a triunfar, Rachel fue la encargada de llevarlo a su primer día.

-Parece el primer día de escuela mamá – se rio.

-Aun eres mi pequeño, además es el inicio de una nueva etapa no iba a perdérmelo por nada del mundo.

La morena estaciono el auto afuera del lugar, era inmenso, a decir verdad ella estaba más nerviosa que su hijo.

-Te voy a contar algo antes que entres.

-Amo las historias – sonrió.

-Cuando era pequeña mi papá – suspiro – me llevo a mi primer día de clases, tu sabes te he contado mucho sobre tu abuelo Leroy.

-Me hubiera encantado conocerlo – la tomo de la mano.

-Lo sé – sonrió – bueno recuerdo perfectamente ir caminando junto al a mi primer día, el sujetaba mi mano y de vez en cuando lo miraba y sonreía, cuando llegamos al lugar le dije que tenía miedo, no sabía si iba a encajar si los demás niños me dejarían jugar con ellos, me dijo que no debía preocuparme que ellos se lo perderían, que yo tal y como era les iba a gustar – suspiro nuevamente – antes de entrar él me dijo algo que nunca voy a olvidar y hoy te lo quiero repetir a ti Chris me dijo "nunca lo olvides la vida es más bonita si sonreímos" y tenía razón, me costó entender el significado de aquella frase ya que por mucho tiempo tuve una idea equivocada pero entendí que es muy importante sonreír, es importante ser fuerte y salir adelante, es importante no rendirse, te amo con mi vida y tú sabes que Quinn siempre me dice que eres mi preferido – sonrió y el chico la miro con una sonrisa en su rostro – pero es que me recuerdas tanto a él, tienes sus ojos y su sentido del humor, eres un gran chico Chris yo no sé cómo logramos criar a alguien tan centrado como tú, eres todo para mí y ahora parece que te estoy perdiendo – dijo entre lágrimas – sé que es ridículo pero este es el comienzo para que tu empieces a hacer tu vida por ti solo, espero que todo lo que te enseñamos te haya servido es momento de crecer y volar lejos y muy alto, si estoy triste pero en el fondo sé que es necesario y ahora entiendo a mi padre, entiendo cuanto le costó dejarme ir…ahora entiendo muchas cosas y tu también lo harás cuando tengas a tu familia, Chris te deseo lo mejor en esta nueva etapa – lo abrazo – sonríe hijo.

-Mamá – protesto – yo no quería llorar – dijo provocando la risa de su madre – te amo a ti y a mi mami Quinn, ustedes son el mejor ejemplo que he tenido, gracias por ser tan increíble conmigo y si me consientes mucho pero lo adoro – se rió – soy feliz mamá y sé que aún me faltan muchas cosas por vivir. Pero lo que me has enseñado me ha hecho fuerte me ha hecho más valiente, te amo y gracias por todo.

-Y yo a ti Chris – sonrió.

El chico bajo del auto y tomo su mochila, camino hacia la entrada del lugar y giro para ver a su madre sonriéndole, el solo levanto la mano y se despidió, así iniciaba una nueva etapa y Rachel no podía estar más feliz por él.

Quinn y Alex estaban en la casa disfrutando de una película, la pequeña aún tenía vacaciones así que decidieron aprovechar la mañana pasando tiempo juntas.

-Mami ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el Rey León?

-No lo sé – sonrió – es una película muy buena, tiene leones que son de mis animales preferidos y además me hace reír.

-Lo sé - sonrió – a mi también.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-La que quieras mami.

-¿Tienes miedo? – Le pregunto mientras acariciaba su rostro – hablo de que si temes que tu mami Rachel y yo nos separemos.

-Pues sí, todos mis amigos tienen padres separados y me da mucho miedo que eso nos pase a nosotros.

-Mi amor, no debes temer amo a tu mami y ella me ama a mí, cada día luchamos para que ese amor permanezca fuerte y si llega a pasar pues no debes preocuparte ella y yo siempre te amaremos y siempre nos preocuparemos por ti y por Chris, el amor es maravilloso Alex y si debes entender que a veces no es suficiente pero si luchas, si das todo de ti y la otra persona también lo hace créeme que ese amor nunca va a morir.

-¿La amas mucho verdad?

-Más de lo que te puedes imaginar mi amor – la abrazo.

-Eso es genial, gracias mami.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser tú, por eso nada más – sonrió.

 **DOS MESES DESPUÉS**

La familia Berry-Fabray se encontraba en el estudio de fotografía de la rubia, hacía ya años que contaba con uno propio e iban allí cada fin de año a tomarse una fotografía para recordar todo lo que habían vivido durante ese tiempo, aquel 31 de diciembre no era la excepción y allí se encontraban ellos listos para inmortalizar un momento en una fotografía.

-Bien Chris – dijo la rubia – nada de gestos chistosos y tu pequeño terremoto nada de sacar la lengua ya lo han hecho antes y arruinan la foto.

-No los regañes tanto – se reía la morena.

-Es que tus hijos nunca me hacen caso.

-Yo si mi amor confórmate con eso – se rio.

-Ay los detesto – suspiro la rubia.

-Nos amas mami admítelo – la abrazaba el chico.

-Bien aquí vamos – decía el fotógrafo – una, dos, tres…

Tomo la fotografía y quedo absolutamente perfecta los chicos y Rachel abrazaba a la rubia mientras besaba su mejilla, Chris sostenía a Alex entre sus brazos quien no dejaba de reír al igual que la rubia, sin duda era una de las mejores fotos y fue así como quedo guardado para siempre aquel momento, fue así como nuestras protagonistas alcanzaron sus sueños, fue la forma en la que el destino se encargó de unirlas para siempre.

* * *

 ** _‹‹Te prometo que nunca vas a volver a llorar por mi culpa Rach››_**

 ** _‹‹No me gustaría perderme sola_**

 ** _Es mejor perderse acompañada Rach ››_**

 ** _‹‹Yo también te quiero Rach y siempre voy a protegerte de las cosas malas._**

 ** _¿Siempre?_**

 ** _Siempre ››_**

 ** _‹‹Te quiero Lucy tú también se feliz. Solo sonríe tu sabes que la vida es más bonita si lo hacemos…_**

 ** _Tratare de hacerlo Rach››_**

 ** _‹‹Rach solo déjame demostrarte que me importas._**

 ** _Lucy no sé déjame pensar››_**

 ** _‹‹ ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Que Rachel me parece una niña muy hermosa, divertida, inteligente y muy amable, su risa es preciosa y cuando habla su voz me hace sentir en calma, que cuando me abraza siento que todo está bien o que sus ojos son perfectos, que me hacía mucha falta y ahora que la volví a ver siento esa misma conexión que teníamos cuando éramos más pequeñas…ella es genial…ella es mi Rachel Berry››_**

 ** _‹‹Quizás no me escuches pero es la única forma en la que puedo decirte esto sin que salgas corriendo si me he enamorado y esa persona siempre has sido tú ››_**

 ** _‹‹Hablas como si ya hubieras sentido lo que es el amor_**

 ** _Pues no sé si ya lo he experimentado pero lo que describí únicamente lo he sentido a tu lado››_**

 ** _‹‹Espero algún día encontrar a un dinosaurio que me haga feliz_**

 ** _Lo harás y será el dinosaurio más afortunado de la historia››_**

 ** _‹‹No te quiero perder, no quiero que las cosas cambien._**

 ** _No lo harás, jamás me vas a perder ››_**

 ** _‹‹ ¿Amigas?_**

 ** _Algo así››_**

 ** _‹‹ ¿Tu eres real? de verdad a veces creo que eres_**

 ** _Producto de mi imaginación porque eres Simplemente perfecta_**

 ** _Nadie es perfecto Rach_**

 ** _Tú lo eres para mí››_**

 ** _‹‹ Te amo, te amo Lucy_**

 ** _Te amo Rach ››_**

 ** _‹‹ Solo dilo prométeme que vas a estar bien._**

 ** _Mi amor yo no puedo prometerte eso››_**

 ** _‹‹Pero a veces el amor no basta Quinn, sé que las amas y todo eso pero lo que se viene va a ser duro y una lucha constante si no estás dispuesta a enfrentarlo es mejor que la dejes ir››_**

 ** _‹‹Rach no hagas esto no te cierres._**

 ** _Solo… solo… dame esperanzas, Quinn no quiero rendirme››_**

 ** _‹‹Hija yo te prometí que iba a luchar hasta que tuviera fuerzas y lo he hecho he cumplido con lo que prometí, pero ya no puedo más, todo esto es muy difícil Rach, yo sé que muchas veces te he dicho que no debemos rendirnos, pero yo ya no puedo seguir ››_**

 ** _‹‹Si un día yo muero quiero volver como un ave, imagínalo sería increíble volver y mirar el mundo de otra manera, sin tanto prejuicio sin tanto dolor._**

 ** _Amor ¿Qué está pasando? ››_**

 ** _‹‹ ¿Qué paso con la chica que me decía que la vida es más bonita si sonreímos?_**

 ** _Se murió Quinn, se fue, se ha ido esa chica no existe más…era una idiota al pensar eso, porque no es más que una mentira ››_**

 ** _‹‹ te amo gracias por todo, por hacerme tan feliz por quererme incluso cuando yo no puedo hacerlo… ››_**

 ** _‹‹ ¿Cómo me puedes amar tanto?_**

 ** _No lo sé simplemente lo hago ››_**

 ** _‹‹ Hey Rach sonríe._**

 ** _Siempre lo haré mi amor ››_**

 ** _‹‹ Te amare siempre, siempre._**

 ** _¿Cuánto es un para siempre?_**

 ** _Preguntona un para siempre es mientras tu estés a mi lado ››_**

 ** _"No te rindas, sonríe la vida es más bonita si lo hacemos"_**

 ** _¡GRACIAS!_**


End file.
